An Adventure part 2
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: XANA has returned, Chase meets an old friend, and the warriors have to stop XANA, Whatever the cost.
1. Chapter 1, XANA's rebirth

(I DO NOT own any brands, names, the show, or anything like that. I do own Chase, Alexandr, Dylan, Rebecca and Jennifer though)

/Seven months after XANA's demise/

/The gang was having a stroke of good fortune, Aelita and Jeremie were still going strong, same with Yumi and Ulrich, William and Rebecca, and Chase, and Jennifer, Anthea and Franz started rebuilding the Hermitage not too long after they were freed and gets help from the warriors when they can, and Alexandr helps out at the library a few times a week, yes sir, life was going great for the Lyoko Warriors/

/At the Hermitage the gang was starting to set up furniture and pictures, Aelita and Chase were outside helping Anthea replant a garden they had/

"When did we have a garden?" asked Chase

"About a year after we got here I decided that I would rather have home grown vegies instead of the crap they throw in a can" said Anthea

"I think I remember that" said Aelita

"I can't wait for us to live here again" said Anthea

"Me neither mom" said Chase

/Inside the Hermitage/

/Franz was pounding a nail into a wall when he missed and hit his thumb/

"OW!" said Franz

"You okay Franz?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah I'm fine, just aside from the moment of stupidity I just had" said Franz

"You might want to get a bandage for that" said Jeremie

"I will, I gotta go and see what Ulrich and Odd are doing anyway" said Franz

/He walked into the other room to get a band aid when he saw Ulrich and Odd goofing around/

"What are you two doing?" asked Franz

"Um, thumb war" said Ulrich

"You want to try?" asked Odd

/Franz started to chuckle as he got the band aid and walked out and saw Yumi, Rebecca, and Alexandr/

"Hey Franz" said Yumi

"Hi Yumi, where are you all going?" asked Franz

"We gotta get some more supplies" said Alexandr

"I appreciate it" said Franz

"Don't mention it" said Rebecca

/They walked out the door towards the hardware store as Franz walked back into the living room/

/With Aelita/

"So what are we planting?" asked Aelita

"Some eggplants, and some cabbage, and a few carrots" said Anthea

"No potatoes?" said Chase with a very fake sad face

"(Chuckles) Yes Chase we'll have some potatoes" said Anthea

"Great, I eat so much of them I basically am an Irishman!" said Chase

/The three of them started laughing/

/With Yumi, Rebecca, and Alexandr/

"So the hardware store? What do we need from there?" asked Alexandr

"Nails, a new hammer, some screwdrivers, things like that" said Rebecca

"Alright then" said Alexandr

/With Chase/

/Chase was helping Aelita and Anthea when he saw something he hoped he would never see again/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita

/Chase pointed to a block in the forest/

"Oh my god" said Anthea

"Sis listen to me very carefully, go and get Jeremie and tell him what's going on" said Chase

"Got it" said Aelita

/Aelita ran into the house as Chase approached the block/

/With Jeremie/

"Jeremie?!" asked Aelita

"Aelita? What's wrong?" asked Jeremie

"We saw a block outside!" said Aelita

/Jeremie lost the color in his face/

"W- what?" asked Jeremie

"There's a block outside and Chase went to take it out!" said Aelita

"Oh my god, you go and get everyone here and I'll call Alexandr!" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded and ran to find Ulrich and Odd as Jeremie got out his cell phone/

/With Ulrich and Odd/

"So what are you and Yumi doing later?" asked Odd

"That new theme park that opened-" said Ulrich

/Aelita ran in/

"Whoa princess! Where's the fire?" asked Odd

/She was about to speak when they heard shouting outside/

"There's a block outside and Chase is attacking it!" said Aelita

/Odd and Ulrich basically ran each other over running towards the door/

"I gotta get daddy!" said Aelita

/She ran to find Franz while Ulrich and Odd ran outside/

"About time you guys got here!" said Chase

"Oh my god!" said Ulrich

"I know! Odd go and find Einstein now!" said Chase

/Odd ran inside while Chase started running towards the block/

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Alexandr made it back to the Hermitage/

"What's going on?!" asked Alexandr

"Either XANA or something else!" said Aelita

"Come on! We need to get to the factory!" said Franz

/They started running to the factory as Chase destroyed the Block/

"Alright, we gotta go!" said Chase

"The factory?" asked Jennifer

"The factory" said Chase

"I'm coming too" said Anthea

/They started running to the factory/

/William was walking around Kadic when he got a text from Chase saying 'XANA's back, get to the factory!" William started running/

/At the factory/

"Get downstairs now!" said Chase

/Everyone ran down to the server room/

"Never thought I would come back here" said Jeremie

"Me neither, get downstairs now!" said Yumi

"What about the supercomputer? Shouldn't we check it?" asked Jennifer

"Alright, Rebecca head downstairs to the computer room" said Chase

/Rebecca nodded and went to the elevator/

/Everyone except for Jeremie, Franz, and Anthea ran to the scanner room where they got a shock/

/A boy about 14 years old laid on the ground, only Chase noticed he looked remarkably like him/

"Who is that?" asked Odd

/Chase walked up to him and crouched next to him/

"Dil? Dil wake up" said Chase

"You know him?" asked Alexandr

/Chase ignored him as Dylan started to wake up/

"Ugh, my fucking head" said Dylan

"Dil!" said Chase

/They started hugging/

"Chase?! What happened to you?!" asked Dylan

/The gang looked on in shock/

"Chase who is this guy?" asked Yumi

"I should have told you guys earlier" said Chase

"Told us what?" asked Aelita

"Dillan is my brother" said Chase

"What? So he's Aelita's brother too?" asked Odd

"No, he's Jimmy Enhearts kid so she's like his step sister" said Chase

"Uh guys, Rebecca just said that the computer is on! XANA's back!" said Jeremie over the intercom

"You can explain later, lets just head in" said Ulrich

"Alright, Dil? Go in that elevator and head to the server room alright?" asked Chase

"Got it" said Dylan

/Dillan walked to the elevator while everyone else went to the scanners/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Like old times

/The gang landed with a hard thud in Carthige/

"Ow!" said Odd

"God, long time since we did that" said Chase getting up

"Where too Jeremie?" asked Yumi

/North, There's an activated tower there" said Jeremie

"Wait, when was there a tower in Carthige?" asked William

"XANA's trying a few more tricks" said Jeremie

"Damn, alright lets head out" said Jennifer

/They started running north/

/In the factory, Jeremie was typing on the computer when Dylan walked out of the elevator/

"Who are you?" asked Franz

"My name is Dylan Enheart" said Dylan

"Chase has a brother?" asked Anthea

"Yes, who are you guys?" asked Dylan

"My names Jeremie" said Jeremie

"I am Franz, and this is my wife Anthea, we're Chase and Aelita's parents" said Franz

"Wait, what?" asked Dylan

"Ask questions later, right now we gotta find out what the hell's going on" said Jeremie

/Dylan walked up next to Jeremie and started watching the group on Lyoko/

/In Carthige/

"There's the tower!" said Odd

"And XANA's got some friends guarding it" said Jennifer

"Dammit, alright what do we do?" asked Alexandr

"How many are there?" asked Chase

"Three Krabs" said Aelita

"Jen get your sniper and head over to that overlay" said Chase

"Got it" said Jennifer

/She took off running/

"I need a person as bait, any volunteers?" asked Chase

/Odd raised his hand/

"Good, go and get their attention so we can ambush them" said Chase

/Odd nodded and ran towards the Krabs, shouted something in Italian at them, and started leading them to Chase/

"Get ready!" said Chase

/Odd took cover as the group easily took out the unsuspecting krabs/

"Alright move in! Aelita get to the tower!" said Chase

/Aelita ran until she got inside the tower and deactivated it/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Einstein get us out of here" said Chase

"Got it" said Jeremie

/They were devirtualized/

/Chase walked out of the scanner to see Dylan next to Franz/

"Dil, how in the hell did you get here?" asked Chase

"I could ask the same question" said Dylan

/The group looked at the two of them in interest/

"I didn't leave by choice Dil" said Chase

"But you left didn't you?" asked Dylan

"Bro, you're treading on mighty thin ice here" said Chase

"I am? Says the guy who disappeared for three years!" said Dylan

"Kid, I taught you everything you know so you really don't want to tangle with me" said Chase

/Ulrich and William had to run and keep them apart when Dylan tried to punch Chase in the head/

"Calm down! Just explain who he is and why you didn't tell us about him!" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and William let go of Chase and Dylan/

"Fine, he's my brother" said Chase

/Everyone looked at Chase, then Dylan, then back to Chase/

"He does look a lot like you" said Yumi

"But we only had Aelita and Chase" said Anthea

"He's the kid from my adoptive parents back in Chicago, I have no idea how he looks anything like me" said Chase

"Adoptive parents?" asked Dylan

"Damn, alright I don't know how to say it so I'm just gonna come out with it, I'm your adoptive brother, and these are my parents, and Aelita is my sister" said Chase

/Dylan lost the color in his face/

"Wow, that's something" said Dylan

"Are you okay?" asked Chase

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I think I'm good" said Dylan

"Hey, you still got the tags?" asked Chase

/Dylan smiled and took out his pair of dogtags/

"Great" said Chase

"What's so special about those dogtags?" asked Jeremie

"We had a pair made when we were in Washington DC" said Chase

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"Alright, tell me how you got here" said Chase

"I don't know, one minute I was walking downtown next minute I saw this car, and the last minute I was here" said Dylan

/Chase looked shocked/

"Wait, was it a very fast black car?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Dylan

"Jesus Christ" said Chase putting his hand to his mouth

"What's wrong?" asked Jennifer

"That's how I got here, same goddamn thing" said Chase

/The room was filled with a heavy silence/

"So, what now?" asked Ulrich

"I guess get him set up at Kadic" said Chase

"Alright Dillan, follow us" said Aelita

"Me and your mother are going to head back to the Hermitage" said Franz

"Alright, we'll head back when we can" said Chase

/They started walking to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Welcome to France mon ami

/The warriors got Dillan enrolled in Kadic and he started sharing a room with Chase/

/In the lunchroom, the next day/

"So it looks like XANA's back" said William

"Just like old times" said Rebecca

"Yeah ain't it just" said Chase

"So we're in France?" asked Dylan

"Yep, Welcome to France mon ami" said Chase

"Don't even tell me that you stole that from Call of Duty three" said Dylan

"Says the guy who knows the game by heart" said Chase

/Sissi walked to the group/

"So I heard we have another American in the school? Just what we need!" said Sissi

"I know right! Its like an invasion isn't it?" said a sarcastic Chase

"You know, I can't wait for the day when everyone starts realizing that the United States of America is nothing but a new Nazi Germany" said Sissi

"Sissi, how about you shut the fuck up, walk away, and realize that you are nothing compared to an American" said Dylan

/Sissi looked infuriated but the gang looked shocked/

"Well? You got shit in your ears? I basically said get the fuck away from me" said Dylan

/Sissi put her nose to the air and walked away/

"Wow, nice one little brother" said Chase

"Okay I have to ask, who is that girl?" asked Dylan

"Sissi Delmas, basically the schools bitch and daughter to the principal" said Jennifer

"Huh, not as much of a bitch as that woman me and Chase met in Barcelona" said Dylan

"Oh my god I remember her, you remember how she made us walk all the way to the market to get a lemon?" asked Chase

/Chase and Dylan started to laugh/

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ulrich

"Nothing, nothing, just an inside joke" said Chase

"Okay whatever, when are we going to find out who reactivated XANA?" asked Rebecca

"It'll take a while, the person took out all of the cameras and was good at hiding" said Jeremie

"Who's XANA?" asked Dylan

"He's the AI who tries to destroy Humanity and us every once in a while" said Odd

"Huh, Chase you are the expert at getting dragged into things" said Dylan

"I know" said Chase

"How long til class starts?" asked Aelita

/The bell rang/

"Right about now sis" said Chase

/Everyone started walking to class/

/In Ms. Hertz's class/

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today, please welcome Dylan Enheart" said Ms. Hertz

/Everyone looked at him/

"Hello" said Dylan

"You have the same last name as Chase, are you related?" asked Ms. Hertz

"Yeah, I was in the United States and I guess I'm here now" said Dylan

"Alright, welcome to France Dylan" said Ms. Hertz

"Thank you ma'am" said Dylan

/The class ended about twenty minutes later and Chase started giving Dylan the nickel tour of Kadic/

"-and here's our room" said Chase

/He opened the door and they walked inside/

"Huh, why am I not surprised that you have a big American flag on your wall?" asked Dylan

"What? I can't hold on to my patriotism in a foreign country?" asked Chase

"It wouldn't be the first time" said Dylan

"Damn right, remember the summer we spent in Moscow?" asked Chase

"Don't, even, get, me, started' said Dylan

"What? I still got pictures of it" said Chase with a grin

"WHAT?! Where are they?!" asked Dylan

"I'm joking little brother, I'm only joking" said Chase

"Good, you haven't told anyone about it, have you?" asked Dylan

"Oh god no! It was as bad for me as it was for you!" said Chase

/They started laughing/

"So when can I go to Lyoko?" asked Dylan

"Tomorrow, its a Saturday so we have reason to go off campus" said Chase

"Great, so you can use assault rifles?" asked Dylan

"The first gun I got was an M4" said Chase

"Good old 5.56, nothing like it" said Dylan

"Yep, well I'm heading to bed" said Dylan

"Night" said Chase

/They fell asleep in their beds/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, First time for anything

/Four weeks after Dylan was enrolled/

/At the lunchroom/

"So, Franz and Anthea is Chase's parents, and Aelita is his sister?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Yumi

"About what? I always knew he couldn't be a blood relative, but he's still my brother" said Dylan

"I'm glad, now where is he?" asked Jennifer

/Chase walked in and sat down/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Hey" said everyone

/Chase made a deep yawn/

"You alright?" asked Odd

"Fucking insomnia kicked in last night" said Chase

"Again? You should see the nurse" said Aelita

"Yeah, but for now I need caffeine" said Chase

/He walked to a coffee machine and got two cups and went back to the table/

"(Yawns)" said Chase

"I got some caffeine pills" said Alexandr

"That sounds great" said Chase

/He took two pills and swallowed them with some coffee/

"I have to admit, its still not as bad when it kicked in back in Mecca" said Chase

"Mecca? As in Saudi Arabia's Mecca?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, I woke up next to some holy place and everyone was pissed" said Chase

"I remember that, they chased you right?" asked Dylan

"For miles, I still have no clue what I did that night" said Chase

"Is anything normal in your lives?" asked Rebecca

"No" said Dylan and Chase at the same time

"I thought so" said Rebecca

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Again?" asked Yumi

"Yep, lets go" said Jeremie

/They started running to the factory/

/At the server room/

"Alright head downstairs" said Jeremie

/They went to the scanners (Dylan went in with confusion) and they landed in Lyoko/

"Ow!" said Dylan

"Relax Dylan, the first landings always the worst" said Chase

"Alright, what weapon do you have?" asked Ulrich

/Dylan looked and found a strap connecting to his weapon/

"Lets see, I've got an IMI Galil, 5.56 millimeter NATO rounds, effective range of 300 to 500 meters, and extremely reliable" said Dylan

"You go to guns like Chase does" said Odd

"Taught him everything he knows! Lets move!" said Chase

/They started running to the tower/

/They made it to a big boulder and hid behind it/

"What now?" asked Yumi

"Dylan knows military tactics, I taught him everything he knows, what do we do Dylan?" asked Chase

/Everyone looked at him/

"Alright, uh, Jennifer! You hide here while me and Chase try a flanking move" said Dylan

"Got it" said Jennifer

"Uh Odd! You and Rebecca are going to give suppressive fire on that boulder 30 meters to the left" said Dylan

"Sure thing" said Rebecca

"The rest of you, either follow me or Chase" said Dylan

/Everyone went to their respective positions/

"Alright, when I give the signal everyone attacks" said Dylan

"What's the signal?" asked Yumi

"You'll see" said Dylan

/They waited for several minutes when they saw a red flare go into the sky/

"That's the signal! Go! Go!" said Chase

/Chase along with Ulrich, Yumi, and Alexandr charged at the group of blocks that were guarding the entrance and killed them all/

"Alright, nice job Dil" said Chase

"Thanks" said Dylan

/Aelita went inside the tower and deactivated it/

/Back in the lunchroom/

"You ever realize that XANA hasn't attacked when he activates a tower?" asked Jennifer

"I noticed that too, I have a bad feeling about it" said Chase

"XANA not attacking when he activates a tower? I guess there's a first time for everything" said William

"The last time he went this long without attacking, I died" said Chase

/The table went silent at that revelation/

"Wait, you died?" asked Dylan

"Yep, I had to go through one of my many personal hells to escape" said Chase

"Which one was it?" asked Dylan

"Communists Russians invading Washington DC" said Chase

"You and your anti communist ideologies" said Dylan

"You hate them too" said Chase

"Well in any case I think we should be extra careful, I don't want any of us to end up like Chase" said Jeremie

"Yeah, I think its for the best" said Jennifer

"Me too, personal hells are pretty bad" said Chase

/The bell rang and they went back to their rooms for curfew/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Hornets? I hate hornets

/The warriors were sitting in class, all of them except for Jeremie and Aelita were just trying to stave off the boredom/

"Alright, now who can tell me when-" said Ms. Hertz

/Jeremie's laptop beeped at the exact moment a girl shrieked/

"What the heck?" asked Ms. Hertz

/She walked to the door while the warriors grouped up/

"XANA?" asked Dylan

"Yep, we gotta get out of here" said Chase

/They ran past Ms. Hertz and were shocked when they exited the building/

/Giant hornets with XANA symbols were attacking everyone, Chase and Dylan started cursing in English/

"Something wrong?" asked Odd

"Damn right something's wrong!" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"I have a HUGE irrational fear of Hornets" said Chase

/The gang looked at him with questionable looks/

"Wait, you had no problem in Lyoko with those things" said Aelita

"Because they weren't real!" said Chase

"Haven't you had bullets fly past you? Multiple times?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah I have! But I have a bigger fear of those fucking wasps!" said Chase

"Me too!" said Dylan

"You two are military guys! How are you afraid of a little hornet?" asked William

"LITTLE?! Those things are fucking huge! Why?! Why out of everything on Earth did he have to choose hornets?!" shouted Chase

"Alright, alright calm down, we'll get to the factory and stop them" said Jeremie

"Fuck! Goddamn stupid fucking wasps!" said Dylan

/They started running towards the factory/

"Of everything on Earth he chose hornets? Why does Karma hate me?" asked Dylan

"Stop being so melodramatic Dil" said Jennifer

"We go to wasps like Odd goes to needles! Give us a fucking break please!" said Chase

/They made it to the manhole/

"Okay Chase calm down, they're just hornets" said Chase to himself

"Wow, never I thought I would see the day when Chase Enheart has a panic attack" said Alexandr

"And its also the fucking last!" said Chase

/They ran to the factory where they saw several hornets in the front/

"Oh, my, god!" said Chase

"Holy mother Mary, Jesus, and all the saints" said Dylan

"What the hell do we do?" asked Yumi

/Chase looked thoughtful and him and Dylan started running towards the hornets/

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing?!" Chase kept repeating

/He and Dylan managed to destroy the hornets in less than thirty seconds/

/Dylan and Chase looked at each other in shock, then they started shouting, jumping, and screaming/

"Yes! Oh just wait until I get a fucking gun!" said Chase

"Is that the best you can do XANA? Just a few tiny bugs?!" asked Dylan

/About a hundred feet away, the group looked at the two of them with curiosity/

"Uh guys? Can we get on with this?" asked Yumi

/Chase looked at them then spoke something in English at Dylan, then they stopped what they were doing/

"Oh right, um, lets head inside" said Chase

/They ran inside to see the specter, the same one that Chase fought/

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" said Chase

"What the hell is that?!" asked Dylan

"The thing that killed me!" said Chase

/The specter charged at Chase and tackled him, but Chase managed to kick him off/

"Jesus! You tackled me again? Its getting old!" said Chase

/It shouted "DIE!" and made his left arm look like a blade/

"Don't go all Alex Mercer on me!" said Chase

"What the hell do we do now?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna kill this thing again!" said Chase

"I'll help" said Dylan

"Good, I never got to kill a thing twice" said Chase

"First time for anything!" said Dylan

/The group went into the elevator while Chase and Dylan stayed to finish the specter/

"You still remember how to kill right?" asked Chase

"Yep!" said Dylan

/The specter charged at the two of them/

/In the server room/

"Alright get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

/They ran to the ladder and went into the scanner room/

/In the main room of the factory/

/Dylan was pushed to the ground and slid about 30 inches away from the specter and Chase/

"Holy hell" said Dylan rubbing his head

/Chase looked at Dylan and then looked back at the specter when he noticed several hornets approaching/

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" said Chase

/Dylan got up and ran back to them/

"Please say you got a gun hidden somewhere here!" said Dylan

"Yeah I got an HP Browning at the other side!" said Chase

/They started running away from the hornets to find the gun/

/In Lyoko/

"Where are we going?" asked Alexandr

"East, and be quick because the specter got some hornets for backup" said Jeremie

/They got on their vehicles and went East/

/In the main room of the factory/

"Where did you get a HP?" asked Dylan

"I know a guy, we'll leave it at that!" said Chase

"I bet it was used in a murder or something!" said Dylan

"I've been wrong before!" said Chase

/They stopped at the other end of the factory where Chase started snooping around for the gun until he found it/

"Dylan catch!" said Chase

/He threw the gun to Dylan who caught it and started shooting/

/In Lyoko/

"How many of them are there at the tower?" asked Aelita

"Only five or six, should be easy" said Rebecca

"Alright lets move in" said Jennifer

"Wait, no plans? Or tactics? Or anything?" asked Alexandr

"Only five of them, we outnumber and outgun them" said Jennifer

"I hope you're right" said Ulrich

/All except for Aelita and Rebecca charged at the monsters/

/In the main room of the factory, Chase found the M1911 he hid and started helping Dylan/

"Haven't seen combat like this since fucking Belfast!" said Dylan

"Belfast? What about Benghazi?" asked Chase

"Oh yeah! Forgot about Benghazi!" said Dylan

"How in the sam hell could you forget about Benghazi?!" asked Chase

"Don't know!" said Dylan

"Alright lets just shut up and keep shooting!" said Chase

"You sound like my mother!" said Dylan

/They kept shooting and took down multiple hornets, but they ran out of ammo when it was just the specter left/

"Fuck it I'm out!" said Chase

"Damn! Me too!" said Dylan

/The specter laughed/

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Chase

"CQB?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Chase

/They started running towards the specter/

/In Lyoko/

/They killed all of the monsters but Odd got devirtualized/

"Alright princess! Get inside!" said Jennifer

/Aelita ran inside the tower while the specter kicked Chase and Dylan against a wall, he prepared to electrocute them/

"You got to be fucking kidding me" said Dylan

"No retreat no surrender" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Dylan

/Aelita entered Code: LYOKO and deactivated the tower/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

/The specter collapsed/

/The return trip engulfed, and they were all back at the lunchroom/

"That was at least the sixth or seventh time I nearly died" said Chase

"At least I'm not afraid of those goddamn hornets anymore" said Dylan

/Chase made a big yawn/

"Still tired?" asked Rebecca

"You have no idea" said Chase

"I still got some caffeine pills" said Alexandr

"Thanks, what's in them besides the caffeine?" asked Chase

"I have no clue other than the fact that they're illegal in Europe and North America" said Alexandr

"Illegal? Give me some" said Chase

/Alexandr gave Chase a few caffeine pills and Chase took them/

"Yeah I'm going to go and see the nurse today, the Insomnia is getting out of hand" said Chase

"I'll come with you" said Jennifer

/They got up and started walking to the nurses office/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Insomnia 101

/Chase and Jennifer started walking to Yolanda's office/

"Tired?" asked Jennifer

"You have no idea" said Chase

"You said something about Mecca yesterday?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I woke up next to this black box thing, and almost everyone around me was pissed" said Chase

"What did you do?" asked Jennifer

"That's the thing, I have no clue!" said Chase

"Huh, is anything in your life normal?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Chase

"I thought so" said Jennifer

/They got to Yolanda's office/

"Hello Chase, Jennifer" said Yolanda

"Hello ma'am" said Chase and Jennifer

"What can I do for you today?" asked Yolanda

"Can you help me with my Insomnia?" asked Chase

"Insomnia? Yes I think I have something for that" said Yolanda

/She got up off her chair and walked to one of the cabinets/

"Here's some sleeping pills, take two a night and if you have any problems come and see me" said Yolanda

"Thanks ma'am" said Chase

"Anytime" said Yolanda

/Chase and Jennifer started walking back to the lunchroom/

"How long have you had Insomnia?" asked Jennifer

"Lets see, it started in Okinawa about five years ago and I've had it ever since" said Chase

"Okinawa? Is there anywhere you haven't been?" asked Jennifer coyly

"I love it when you do that" said Chase

/They started laughing/

"Do you have a disorder?" asked Chase

"OCD, I just can not let anything be out of place" said Jennifer

"Huh, that explains a lot" said Chase

"I bet" said Jennifer

/They made it to the lunchroom and sat back down/

"What'd she say?" asked Dylan

"She gave me some sleeping pills" said Chase

"Sleeping pills? Hope they work" said Aelita

"Thanks" said Chase

/He yawned again/

"Hey Jen?" asked Chase

"Yes?" asked Jennifer

"This is gonna be strange, but I'm starting to fall asleep, so can you slap me in the face?" asked Chase

/She slapped him without hesitation/

"Uh, thanks?" said Chase

"Don't mention it" said Jennifer with a smile

"You okay?" asked William

"Yeah, that woke me up" said Chase

"You're weird" said Rebecca

"Yes, yes I am" said Chase

"Huh, well what's Franz and Anthea up to?" asked Dylan

"They got their room fixed along with the kitchen and the bathrooms, I was actually going to head over there in a minute to help with the building" said Chase

"Really? I'll come and help" said Dylan

"You sure? You remember the last time you had a tool in your hand right?" asked Chase

"What? It was only a small explosion" said Dylan

"What is he talking about?" asked Rebecca

"He had a power tool in his hand, he forgot to do something, it went boom, long story" said Chase

"Lets go" said Dylan

"I might as well go with you" said Jennifer

"Sis you coming?" asked Chase

"Sure, me and Jeremie had to go and look at something there anyway" said Aelita

/Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, Aelita, and Dylan started walking towards the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, The Hermitage

/Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, Aelita, and Dylan started walking into the forest/

"So what do you guys need to see?" asked Chase

"The water heater, and a few other things" said Jeremie

"Alright then" said Chase

/They kept walking/

"So, hornets huh?" asked Aelita

"Yep, absolutely terrified" said Dylan

"You can give me a Spetznaz, or an FSB agent, but just keep the wasps" said Chase

"Alright whatever, how is the building process coming?" asked Jennifer

"Dad got the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen, and the attic fixed with our help, so its almost done" said Chase

"I can't wait to live there again!" said Aelita

"Me neither" said Chase

/They got inside the Hermitage/

"Daddy?" asked Aelita

/Franz walked down the stairs/

"Hello Aelita, hello everyone" said Franz

"Hello" said Everyone

"You wanted me and Jeremie to take a look at a few things?" asked Aelita

"Yes, the water heaters messed up and I for the life of me don't know how to fix it" said Franz

"Alright, hey where's mom?" asked Chase

"She went into town to pick up a few things for her garden" said Franz

"Okay, now what do I do?" asked Chase

"You and Dylan could take a look at the attic while me and everyone else heads to the furniture store" said Franz

"Got it, see you later dad" said Chase

/Franz and everyone else except for Chase, Dylan, Jennifer, Jeremie, and Aelita went with him/

"Alright I'm going to the attic" said Chase

"I'm coming too" said Jennifer

/Chase, Dylan, and Jennifer went to the attic while Jeremie and Aelita went to check out the water heater/

/Back at Kadic/

"So what are you and Rebecca doing tomorrow night?" asked Odd

"We're having a quadruple date with Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita, and Chase and Jennifer" said William

"A quadruple date? Never been to one of those" said Odd

"Yeah, you could bring Alexandr" said William

/He burst out laughing at that/

"That's not funny" said Odd

"I thought it was" said William

"No but seriously, who can I bring?" asked Odd

"Why are you asking me? Go get Miranda" said William

"Me and her aren't dating anymore, and I heard she got Alexandr" said Odd

"What happened?" asked William

"She saw me and Rebecca on our date" said Odd

"How many girlfriends do you have?" asked William

"Around nine or ten, give or take" said Odd

/William put his hand on his face and started nodding no/

/At the Hermitage/

"So when are you and Aelita gonna live here with your parents?" asked Jennifer

"As soon as its done, then Dylan gets the room" said Chase

"Huh, you're still coming to Kadic right?" asked Jennifer

"Of course, me and Aelita both, why'd you ask?" asked Chase

"Just curiosity" said Jennifer

"Uh guys? Can you please not get all love sick with me in the room?" asked Dylan

/Chase and Jennifer blushed/

/With Jeremie and Aelita/

"So you're moving here when the building is done?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, I can't wait" said Aelita

"Great, if anyone deserves that, its you" said Jeremie

/Aelita blushed a little/

"Jeremie you're so sweet sometimes" said Aelita

/Jeremie blushed which made Aelita giggle/

/With Chase and Jennifer/

"When is your quadruple date?" asked Dylan

"Tomorrow night" said Jennifer

"Can I come?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I think you could bring Odd" said Chase

/Chase and Jennifer started exploding with laughter while Dylan made a frown, but after a few seconds he started laughing with them/

"Alright time to be serious, you can when you ask out Milly" said Chase

"He's trying to ask her out? Isn't she like ten or eleven or something?" asked Jennifer

"She's thirteen" said Chase

"Really? Huh, I thought she was younger" said Jennifer

/Chase kept looking through stuff in the attic when he came across something/

"Oh, my, god" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Dylan

/Chase pulled out a old Atari game system/

"Score!" said Chase

"Is that an Atari?" asked Jennifer

"Yep" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan high fived/

"You guys need to lay off the games" said Jennifer

"True, but I like video games" said Chase

/Jennifer took the Atari and threw it out an open window, where it smashed to pieces on the ground/

"Like I said, you guys need to lay off the video games" said Jennifer with a sweet smile and voice

"Oh, um, okay?" said a fearful Chase

"Yeah, yeah no problem" said a fearful Dylan

/She walked up to Chase and kissed him/

/With Franz/

"So what furniture are we getting?" asked Alexandr

"A lot" said Franz

"Great" said Yumi flatly

/They made it to the furniture store/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Can this get any more boring?

/The group went inside the furniture store/

"Alright, what to pick, what to pick?" asked Franz

/He started walking towards the beds while Ulrich and Alexandr went to the couches, Yumi and Rebecca went to the dining section/

"Can this get any more boring?" asked Alexandr

"Don't jinx it" said Ulrich

/They found several couches and decided to sit on some of them/

/With Yumi and Rebecca/

"You know, we didn't have tables like this back in Britain" said Rebecca

"What, oak? You guys didn't have oak tables in England?" asked Yumi

"Okay I'll be honest, I'm just saying things to try and stave off boredom" said Rebecca

"I know what you mean, but we signed up for this so we have to see it through" said Yumi

"Yep" said Rebecca

/With Jennifer/

"So why are we up here?" asked Dylan

"I'm looking for the wires for the TV, they run up here somewhere" said Chase

"Huh, be careful you don't get shocked" said Dylan

"Wouldn't be the first time, not even close" said Chase

/He found the cords/

"Alright, now where's the outlet?" asked Chase to himself

/He moved several boxes and found it/

"Bingo" said Chase

/He plugged it in/

"Now we should be able to get television" said Chase

"Good, now what do we do?" asked Jennifer

"You guys do whatever, I'm going to see how Jeremie and Aelita are doing" said Chase

/He started walking downstairs/

/With Jeremie and Aelita/

"So its fixed?" asked Aelita

"I think so" said Jeremie

"Alright, what now?" asked Aelita

/Chase walked in/

"Hey guys, did you fix the water heater?" asked Chase

"Yeah, about a few seconds ago" said Jeremie

"So, what now?" asked Aelita

"I got to go and get ready for the quadruple date tomorrow night" said Chase

"Yeah me too" said Aelita

"Me three" said Jeremie

/They walked out of the room/

/With everyone at the furniture store/

/Alexandr looked like he was about to fall asleep, Ulrich was playing with the buttons on his shirt while Yumi and Rebecca were either gossiping or having a thumb war, Franz (After what seemed like an eternity) finished getting furniture/

"Alright I think we got everything" said Franz

/Alexandr was woken up by Ulrich/

"Huh? What?" asked Alexandr

"We're leaving" said Ulrich

"Great" said Alexandr

/Everyone started walking out of the store/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Back on the grid

/Three weeks later/

/After the Hermitage was finally rebuilt, Chase and Aelita finally moved back in with Franz and Anthea/

/Aelita walked into her room/

"Wow" said Aelita

"Yeah, you okay sis?" asked Chase

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" said Aelita

"Well if you need me, I'll be in my room" said Chase

"Alright" said Aelita

/Chase walked out and towards his room while Aelita just stood in hers and admired it/

/Chase was looking at the room when he got a call from Jeremie/

"Hello?" asked Chase

"Chase? Yeah we need you and Aelita to get to the factory" said Jeremie

"XANA?" asked Chase

"I can't tell you over the phone" said Jeremie

"Okay then? I'm on my way" said Chase

/He hung up, got Aelita, and they started running to the factory/

/At the factory/

"So what is it?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know, but Chase might" said Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita walked out of the elevator/

"What's going on?" asked Chase

"We found something, something that relates to the FSB" said Jeremie

"Let me see" said Chase

/He looked at the computer screen and saw a bunch of random numbers, 1, 13, 0, 22, 14, 5, 21, 4, 0, 7, 6, 11, etc/

"Oh no" said Chase

"What the hell are these numbers?" asked Yumi

"Has there been anything interesting going on in the former Soviet republics?" asked Chase

"Yes, all kinds of weird things are happening, why?" asked Jeremie

"These are codes, these codes in this sequence come out as orders from the Kremlin" said Chase

"In French, please?" asked Ulrich

"They are going to come after us" said Chase

/The room went quiet with a heavy silence/

"So, is there any good news?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, there is, I don't think they know who or where we are" said Chase

"How in the hell do you know things like this?" asked Rebecca

"Blame the Spetznaz for that" said Chase

"Alright, what do we do now?" asked Yumi

"If they're back on the grid, then so are we" said Chase

/He walked over to Jeremie/

"Can you find another FSB base or another supercomputer?" asked Chase

"Yes, why?" asked Jeremie

"We need to stop them from finding us" said Chase

"So we're attacking an FSB base again?" asked William

"Yep" said Chase

"Hold on a minute, you said those codes came from the Kremlin?" asked Alexandr

"Yep, someone very high up in the Russian Federation is pissed at us, we need to find out who that person or people is" said Chase

"How badly?" asked Alexandr

"Let me put it this way, the last time these codes were used was when the August coup happened in 1991" said Chase

"Woah" said Alexandr

"Yeah, I think we should be extra careful from now on, XANA is one thing but Soviet hardliners in the FSB? Those guys are on a whole new level" said Chase

"That sounds bad" said Odd

"You have no idea, Jeremie can you find out who's in charge of the operation?" asked Chase

"Yeah, just give me a second" said Jeremie

/He typed a few codes into the computer and a picture/profile propped up/

"Here we go, the chief operator is a man named Sergei Federov" said Jeremie

/Chase looked confused, then he put a hand on his face and groaned/

"Something wrong?" asked Jennifer

"I know who he is" said Chase

"How so?" asked Jennifer

"That guy did a hell of a lot of war crimes in Afganistan during the Soviet invasion" said Chase

"How bad?" asked William

"The usual, burying people alive, child soldiers, executing POW's, and even a miniature genocide of Serbs during the Bosnian war" said Chase

"So, he's like Hitler reincarnated?" asked Yumi

"That about sums it up" said Chase

"How has he not been arrested or executed yet?" asked Alexandr

"The UN has been looking for years to find him, but it looks like the Russians hid him" said Chase

"Wait, did you know him?" asked Jennifer

"Yep, met him a few times when I was with the Spetznaz" said Chase

"Bad?" asked Jennifer

"Very, we need to be very, very careful" said Chase

"I'll get to work finding an FSB base or a supercomputer" said Jeremie

"Thanks Belpois" said Chase

"What do we do now?" asked Rebecca

"My recommendation? Wait until we find an FSB base then we attack it, same for if we find a supercomputer" said Chase

"And?" asked Rebecca

"For me to do what I do best, kill them all" said Chase

/He started walking towards the elevator leaving the group with looks of shock and confusion on their faces/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, I need a new battery

/Ulrich, Odd, Chase, and Dylan were hanging out by the vending machines/

"You hear about that prisoner that escaped?" asked Odd

"Yep, what'd he do?" asked Ulrich

"Kidnapping, extortion, assault with deadly weapons, stuff like that" said Chase

"Huh, and he's under high security? Nice to see good money going to the prisoners" said Dylan in disgust

/Chase and Dylan said "See you later" to Ulrich and Odd as they walked away, but after a while Chase's chest started hurting and he fell to the ground as Dylan went to find help/

/In Rebecca's Room Jennifer and Rebecca were gossiping when Jennifer's phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Jennifer

"Hello is this Jennifer Hudson?" asked a woman

"Yes? Who is this?" asked Jennfier

"I'm a nurse over at St. Mary's hospital, we just got two men named Chase and Dylan Enheart here" said the nurse

"Why are they there?" asked Jennifer

"Well Chase has had a heart failure" said the nurse

"Is he okay?!" asked Jennifer

"Yes he's stable, but he asked to talk to you and all of your friends" said the nurse

"Thank you" said Jennifer hanging up

/Jennifer started running out of the room while Aelita passed out in Jeremie's room, he went to find help and ran into Jennifer/

"OW! Where's the fire Jeremie?!" asked Jennifer

"Aelita passed out in my room!" said Jeremie

/Jennifer ran to Jeremie's room as Rebecca called Yumi/

"What the hell happened?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know! One minute she was fine then the next minute she fell on the floor!" said Jeremie

"Jeremie get your phone and call the hospital!" said Jennifer

/Jeremie wasted no time getting the phone/

/Aelita was on a stretcher being carried by several doctors to the room Chase was lying unconscious in/

"Alright what do we got?" asked a doctor

"Thirteen year old girl, her heart failed in school" said another doctor

"Get the paddles!" said another doctor

/They restarted her heart after about twenty seconds, Jeremie and the rest of the group were waiting in the waiting room with worry/

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jeremie to himself

"Of course she is! What's wrong with you?" asked Ulrich

"What happened to Chase?" asked Yumi

"I'm here waiting for him, same thing as Aelita" said Jennifer

"What? Both of their hearts failed at the same time? Has anything with XANA been going on?" asked Alexandr

/Jeremie looked at his laptop for a minute/

"No, he hasn't been doing anything lately" said Jeremie

"So this is something else" said Dylan

/A doctor walked in/

"Chase Enheart and Aelita Stones?" asked the doctor

/The group stood up/

"Are they okay?!" asked Jeremie

"They are both stable, and they are asking to see you guys" said the doctor

/The group followed the doctor to the room where Chase and Aelita were in/

"Guys!" said everyone

/They basically nearly suffocated the two of them in hugs/

"Uh guys? I- I can't breath!" said Chase

"I- I need air!" said Aelita

"Oh sorry" they said letting go

"Is this something to do with XANA?" asked Aelita

"We're not sure, there isn't anything on my computer" said Jeremie

"So, could the Russians be behind this?" asked Chase

"I doubt it, they haven't done anything either" said Jeremie

/His laptop started beeping/

"XANA?" asked Odd

"No, no this is something else" said Jeremie

"Something else? Why do I have a feeling that its bad?" asked Aelita

"I was just about to say that" said Chase

"Aelita listen to me, I am going to do anything and everything I can to keep you safe, alright?" asked Jeremie

"Alright Jeremie, I trust you" said Aelita

/They kissed as Chase looked irritated/

"What about me?" asked Chase

"Huh? Oh yeah same goes to you" said Jeremie

"Uh huh" said Chase flatly

"Didn't know you could pull off the whole 'over protective brother' thing" said Dylan

"Don't over do it" said Chase

"Well you guys go, it's about time we had some girl time" said Yumi

/Yumi, Aelita, Rebecca, and Jennifer giggled as Chase gave a pleading look to the guys/

"Uh, good luck buddy!" said Odd

/The guys ran out of the room/

"Wait! No! Come back!" said Chase

/The girls started gossiping and giggling as Chase just sat there and with a look of horror/

/Franz and Anthea walked in/

"Are you two okay?!" asked Anthea giving them a hard hug

"Yes mom, we're fine! But we need air!" said Chase

/She let go/

"Does XANA have something to do with this?" asked Franz

"We're not sure, but Jeremie and everyone else went to the factory to check" said Aelita

"But we're still here" said Rebecca

"Alright, good" said Franz

/Chase put a hand to his chest as Aelita put a hand to her head/

"Something wrong?" asked Jennifer

"My chest, it hurts" said Chase

/Chase's eyes rolled back into his head as well as Aelita's, they flat-lined as the doctors ran in with shock paddles/

"Charging! Three! Two! One! Clear!" said a doctor

/They used the four paddles on Aelita and Chase while everyone else looked on in horror/

"Three! Two! One! Clear!" said a doctor

/They were finally revived/

"What is going on?" asked a doctor

"They must have a guardian angel" said another doctor

/With Jeremie and everyone else/

"Alright wait by the scanners!" said Jeremie

"Why?" asked Dylan

"We need to make sure its not XANA" said Jeremie

"We'll go in when we get the word" said Alexandr

/They went to the scanners as Jeremie went to check the computer room/

/He got downstairs to see a man lying on the ground with something next to him/

"What the heck?" asked Jeremie

/He realized it was a giant battery, just like the one inside the supercomputer/

"Wait a minute!" said Jeremie

/He went to check the computer, and sure enough, the battery was almost depleted/

"So XANA, what are you up too now?" asked Jeremie to himself

/He went to find one of the hazmat suits he has in the factory so he could replace the battery/

/At the hospital/

/Chase was just sitting there watching House while the girls kept gossiping/

"-And Hiroki said 'I want to be like dad! But with muscles!" said Yumi

/They started laughing as Chase and Aelita flat-lined again, Yumi got out her phone to tell Jeremie/

"Jeremie they flat-lined again!" said Yumi

"I know, its the supercomputer! The battery was low so I replaced it and now I just have to turn it on" said Jeremie

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Turn it on now!" said Yumi

/He flipped the switch and turned the supercomputer back on while Aelita and Chase were revived before the doctors even came in/

"I don't believe it" said one of the doctors

"Something weird is going on here" said another doctor

/Jeremie got out of the hazmat suit and started running towards the hospital/

"So what's the problem?" asked Franz

"Its the supercomputer, the battery was running low" said Yumi

"Huh, so a battery level is controlling my life?" asked Chase

"It seems so" said Rebecca

"Jeremie replaced it a few minutes ago" said Yumi

"Good, when can we get out of here?" asked Chase

"When Jeremie gets here, we need to get to Lyoko" said Jennifer

"Good, I hate the hospital food" said Chase

/He got up and immediately fell to the ground/

"Chase you're too weak to walk" said Jennifer

/He sat next to the bed with an exhausted look on his face/

"Yeah, sure, but how are we going to get to the factory if we can't walk?" asked Chase

"Leave that to me" said Rebecca

/She walked out of the room and returned half an hour later with Jeremie, Ulrich, and Alexandr/

"Alright, me and Alex will get Chase and Jeremie will get Aelita" said Ulrich

"Great, l- lets-" said Aelita

/She and Chase passed out/

"Oh no!" said Yumi

"Hold on, they're still alive" said Jennifer

"Me and Anthea will meet you at the factory" said Franz

"Got it" said Jeremie

/They left as Jeremie got Aelita on his back and Ulrich and Alexandr put Chase's arms around their necks and started running past the doctors to the factory/

"How in the hell is the computer controlling if they live or die?!" asked Ulrich

"I don't know yet! I'll figure it out" said Jeremie

/They got to the manhole/

"Alright, how do we get them in there?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich and Alexandr simply dropped Chase down into it, where he landed with a hard thud/

"Ulrich!" said Rebecca

"I'm not dropping Aelita in there!" said Jeremie

"Alright! Alright! We'll figure this out" said Jennifer

/After ten minutes they got Aelita in the manhole/

"Alright, lets move!" said Dylan

/They kept running until they met Franz and Anthea at the entrance/

"They still unconscious?" asked Anthea

"Yeah" said Jennifer

"Lets get them to Lyoko, they should wake up when they get there" said Franz

/Chase started stirring/

"Ow" said Chase

"You're awake!" said Yumi

"Why do I feel like I was dropped on a rock?" asked Chase rubbing his neck

/Alexandr and Ulrich looked away/

"Thanks Ulrich, Alexandr, I wanted to be dropped on my ass" said Chase

"You're welcome" said Alexandr who was smiling

"Alright lets get everyone to Lyoko" said Jeremie

/They went into the elevator and exited to see the man from earlier walking around, with XANA's symbol in his eyes/

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" said Chase

/The man charged and hit Alexandr, hard/

"OW!" said Alexandr

/Ulrich and Dylan pushed and punched him into the elevator and pressed the up button/

"We got this!" said Dylan

/They went up still fighting the man/

"Get downstairs now!" said Chase

/They ran downstairs while Chase and Jennifer grabbed Aelita who was starting to wake up/

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Aelita

"Morning sleeping beauty! You're at the factory" said Chase

"How'd I get here?" asked Aelita

"Jeremie carried you here" said Rebecca

/Aelita looked over at Jeremie who was blushing redder than a tomato/

/Dylan and Ulrich were still fighting the man/

"Ulrich? You doing okay?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" said Ulrich

/The man charged at them/

"What do I do now?" asked Ulrich

/Dylan simply walked up, held out his fist, and watched as the man ran into it and knocked himself out/

"Huh, that was effective" said Ulrich

"Works every time, lets head back downstairs" said Dylan

/They ran to the elevator as everyone else virtualized in Lyoko/

"Alright, what direction Jeremie?" asked Yumi

"Just keep heading north, Ulrich and Dylan will be there shortly" said Jeremie

/They got on their vehicles as Ulrich and Dylan landed/

"Wait, Dil doesn't have a vehicle yet" said Chase

"I already got it covered" said Jeremie

/A vehicle that looked like a motorcycle but with tank tracks landed, it had a 30 mm machine gun on the front/

"Nice, this'll do" said Dylan

/He got on and followed everyone else until they saw the tower/

"What do we do?" asked Ulrich

"Slam it in!" said Chase

"Wait, you're not doing what I think you're doing?!" asked Odd

"Yep!" said Chase

/He and Dylan drove as the group stopped, and when the monsters started shooting Dylan and Chase jumped off their bikes and started shooting back with the two bikes hitting several monsters/

/The gang looked in awe and amazement as they killed all 12 of the monsters guarding the tower/

"That was fun, alright I'm going in" said Chase

/He went in, floated to the top, and deactivated it/

"Tower deactivated" said Chase

/Jeremie typed in the RTTP codes and the white light engulfed them/

/At the lunchroom/

"How in the hell did you two learn how to do something like that?!" asked Rebecca

"We stayed in South Korea for a few years, they know how to kill and we'll leave it at that" said Dylan

"Yep, it was good times" said Chase

"Is there anything normal in your life?" asked Yumi

"No" Chase and Dylan said

"That's what I thought" said Yumi

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, Pyongyang

/Everyone except for Franz, Alexandr, and Anthea were in the server room/

"So where's the base?" asked Chase

"You're going to love this, its in Pyongyang" said Jeremie

"Pyongyang? As in North Korea?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Huh, how long has it been since you were there?" asked Jennifer

"Haven't been there for a couple of years, I know Korean so I'll go" said Chase

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, why is there a Russian base in the middle of North Korea's capital?" asked William

"The Russians made a secret deal with the Koreans for the location of a base" said Jeremie

"Fucking Kim Jong" said Dylan

"Hoorah" said Jennifer

"How are we getting even close to it?" asked Rebecca

"You're an actress, you, me, and Dylan speak Korean, I think we can do it" said Chase

"Alright, head to the scanners" said Jeremie

/Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, William, and Aelita went to the scanners/

/They landed on the outskirts of Pyongyang, the most dangerous city in the world for Americans besides Kabul/

"Alright, just do what I do, okay?" asked Chase

/They nodded/

"Lets move, we need to find the USS Pueblo" said Chase

"The what?" asked William

"Its a ship, the North Korean navy hijacked it from the United States in 1968, and they have had it ever since" said Dylan

"Why are we heading to the Pueblo?" asked Aelita

"I've got a distraction planned out so we can get close to the facility" said Chase

"Does it involve a big explosion?" asked Rebecca

"You know me so well" said Chase

"Wait a minute! We can't just blow up a warship!" said Aelita

"It'll make a big enough distraction to keep the KPA off of us for a while" said Chase

"The KP- oh the Korean People's Army?" asked William

"Yep, they might have some shitty firepower but they have the numbers" said Chase

"So we blow up the Pueblo and we get open doors to the facility?" asked Aelita

"I'd place a good bet on it" said Chase

"God I'm not going to enjoy it" said Dylan

"I'm not going to say it's my proudest moment ever either but it needs to be done, lets put the poor ship out of her misery" said Chase

/They started running to find the USS Pueblo. After a few hours worth of searching they finally found it/

"No guards" said Chase

"Jeremie do you see any KPA soldiers within this area?" asked Dylan

"No, today's the day of the military parade" said Jeremie

"The anniversary of the founding of North Korea, this is my lucky day" said Chase

"I know, its like giving Kim Jong Il a message he won't soon forget" said Dylan

/They got to the bridge for the Pueblo/

"Alright listen, I've got several blocks of Semtex explosive" said Chase

"Where in the hell did you get that?" asked Rebecca

"Doesn't matter, now when we do this every KPA soldier in a hundred mile radius is going to come right here. So we need to be quick" said Chase

"You don't have to tell me twice" said William

"How big of an explosion is this going to be?" asked Aelita

"Its going to be seen for miles sis" said Chase

"How bad is it going to be?" asked Rebecca

"It might knock us off our feet, but nothing more serious than that" said Dylan

"Well lets just get this thing done and dusted" said William

/They started walking onboard the USS Pueblo/

"Is Kim Jong Il going to be there Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Yes, why?" asked Jeremie

"Can you tell me the exact moment he gets up to wave at everybody?" asked Chase

"Yeah I can, what are you planning?" asked Jeremie

"Just giving him one final 'fuck you North Korea' message" said Chase

/He gave a block of Semtex to everyone/

"I want these bombs planted on the most weakest areas, Dylan can tell you where to plant" said Chase

/Dylan started leading the group and telling them where to plant the Semtex as Chase went to plant his in the captains room/

/He walked in to find an old American flag on the wall, along with several things that made him mad to find under control of the Koreans/

"Those fucking commies" said Chase

/He grabbed the American flag and then he planted the Semtex under a portrait of Kim Il Sung and the North Korean flag and ran back upstairs/

"Alright, everything ready?" asked Chase

"Yep, this ship will sink like a rock" said Dylan

"Lets get to a safe distance, then we'll sink her" said Chase

/They walked until they were safe/

"Alright, time to bury her at sea" said Dylan

/Chase grabbed the detonator/

"Is he waiving to the crowd yet?" asked Chase

"Yep, blow it" said Jeremie

"Goodbye Pueblo" said Chase

/He pushed the detonator, but nothing happened!/

"Where's the fireworks?" asked William

"Tell me those charges weren't duds!" said Chase

"They better not be" said Dylan

/After another second or so, the ship went out in a huge fiery explosion that knocked all of them on the ground, while Kim Jong Il and everyone else at the military parade looked on in fury/

"Holy shit!" said Dylan

"Now that's a way to sink a ship!" said William

"Fucking 'A!" said Dylan

/They heard sirens go off/

"Shit! We gotta get out of here now!" said Chase

/They started running to hide from the KPA/

"So this is North Korea?" asked Aelita still running

"Yep! I hope to Christ I never come back!" said Chase

"I don't blame you!" said Rebecca

"Did Kim Jong even see the explosion?" asked William

"Yep, he's making several phone calls to some generals and he sounds very angry" said Jeremie

"Well at least this trip had some good in it!" said Chase

/They hid in an alley as a T-90 passed them/

"They sent out tanks?!" asked William

"Yeah, we got to get a disguise" said Chase

"How?" asked Rebecca

"You're an actress, we both speak Korean, we'll get it" said Chase

/Chase and Rebecca walked out of the alley while everyone else continued to hide, they found a group of soldiers that was in a quiet area and knocked them out, then they dragged them one at a time back to the group/

"They aren't dead are they?" asked Dylan

"No just knocked out, we'll be good for a few hours" said Chase

/They changed clothes behind a wall in turns/

"Alright just do what I do, me and Rebecca will talk away any Korean soldiers" said Chase

/They nodded and started walking towards the facility/

/After an hour they found it, but it was swarmed with KPA/

"Woah" said William

"Yep, welcome to the North Korean version of peace" said Dylan

"This is unbelievable" said Aelita with disgust

"I know, lets move in" said Chase

/They walked through the gates to find a guard/

"Hold! State your business!" said the KPA guard

"We're here to inspect the supercomputer" said Rebecca

"Who gave the order?" asked the KPA guard

"General Song" said Chase

/The KPA soldier looked at him funny, but waived them through/

"Where's the computer Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Its at the eastern end of the facility, with a lot of FSB agents guarding it" said Jeremie

"No sweat, I'll handle it" said Dylan

"What are you planning little brother?" asked Chase

"You'll see" said Dylan

/He walked away from the group towards the armory/

"I- Is he going to the armory?" asked Rebecca

"Yep, this is going to get hairy fast so we need to move it" said Chase

/They kept walking towards the FSB section of the facility, they found the entrance to the room with the supercomputer with a guard next to it/

"Hold, state your business" said the FSB agent

"We're here under orders to inspect the supercomputer" said Rebecca

"By who's order?" asked the FSB agent

"General Song's" said Chase

/The agent looked at him with suspicion/

"I need to confirm this with high command" said the FSB agent

"I was afraid you were going to say that" said Chase

/He pushed the FSB agent to the wall and bashed his head on it, the agent fell to the ground/

"Move in! Destroy the computer!" said Chase

/William planted a block of semtex and told everyone to run, they ran and took cover as an explosion rocked the facility/

"What the hell was that?!" asked Rebecca

"Dylan, he blew up all of the explosives in the base!" said Jeremie

"He learned from me so well!" said Chase

/He took the detonator/

"Going explosive" said Chase

/He blew up the computer as Dylan ran to them/

"We gotta get the hell out of here! The KPA is right on my ass!" said Dylan

/Several KPA soldiers came from around the corner and started firing at them/

"Jeremie get us the fuck out of here!" said Chase

"Got it!" said Jeremie

/He devirtualized them and brought them back to France/

/Chase walked out of the scanners/

"Well that went the way I thought it would" said Chase

"Wait, you actually thought we would blow up a warship, destroy a supercomputer dressed as KPA soldiers, and make Kim Jong Il pissed off?" asked William

"Actually, I kinda did" said Chase

"Well I didn't know you were a pyromaniac" said Jennifer

"I LOVE explosions!" said Chase

"Alright, what now?" asked Odd

"I think we have to get ready for the quadruple date Odd" said Ulrich

"Yep, I'm heading back to the Hermitage" said Chase

"I'm coming too, I need to get ready" said Aelita

"I'll come pick you up at 5:00" said Jeremie

"See you later" said Aelita

/She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the elevator with Chase who also got a kiss from Jennifer/

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"I think she's at her house getting ready" said Rebecca

"Well I'm heading to Kadic to get prepared" said Ulrich

/The elevator came back down and Ulrich went inside with everyone else/

(I'm going to make William and Rebecca break up, but if I somehow manage to forget when the quadruple date happens, then remind me with a PM and I'll repair and replace the quadruple date chapter. I'm not joking, if I forget just PLEASE remind me!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, Quadruple Date

/Jeremie rang on the doorbell at the Hermitage and Chase answered it/

"Picking up the princess?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Good luck, I'm going to get Jennifer. Is Ulrich and William ready?" asked Chase

"Yeah they just texted me and said Yumi and Rebecca are" said Jeremie

"I know I said this a million time already, but if you touch her then I'll bury you alive, and dance on your grave" said Chase

"Uh, okay" said Jeremei slightly fearful

"See you at the restaurant" said Chase

/He walked out as Franz walked to Jeremie/

"So, you're going to pick up my daughter?" asked Franz

"Y- Yes sir" said Jeremie

/Franz looked at Jeremie in the eye and started laughing/

"I'm only kidding Jeremie!" said Franz

/Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief/

"Just remember though, I know where you live" said Franz

/That's when Aelita walked down the stairs/

"Wow" said Jeremie under his breath while looking at her outfit

"Wow" said Aelita under her breath while looking at his outfit

/She walked up to him/

"Uh, hey Aelita" said Jeremie

"Hi Jeremie, you ready to go?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, are you?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, lets go. Bye daddy!" said Aelita

"Bye Aelita, you two have fun" said Franz

/They walked out of the Hermitage towards the Hard Rock Café with hands held/

"So where are we going?" asked Aelita

"That American restaurant, the Hard Rock" said Jeremie

"Oh wow I wanted to try that!" said Aelita

"Me too" said Jeremie

/After about twenty minutes worth of walking, they found everyone at the entrance of the Hard Rock/

"Hey guys" said Jeremie

"Hey" they said

"Lets head inside" said Chase

/They all walked in, and got seated/

"I got to say, this has by far been the longest day of my life" said William

"Really? How so?" asked Jennifer

"We were in North Korea only eight hours ago, we blew up a warship, and we also destroyed a Russian supercomputer" said William

"Yeah, I see what you mean" said Ulrich

/Chase saw Dylan walk in with Milly/

"Well I'll be damned" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Yumi

/He pointed to Dylan and Milly who were talking to the server/

"I guess this is a quintuple date now" said Rebecca

"Yeah, here he comes" said Chase

/Dylan and Milly sat down next to them/

"You should have told me you were coming" joked Chase

"Yeah but you wouldn't have believed me" said Dylan

"You asked out Milly?" asked Jennifer

/Milly giggled/

"Yep" said Dylan

/They locked hands/

"Well we're happy for you" said Yumi

"Thanks" they both said

/The waiter brought all of them their food and drinks/

"Odd would be in heaven if he was here" said Ulrich

"Yeah no shit" said Chase who was chuckling

/Rebecca looked at William, he looked bored/

"William? You enjoying yourself?" asked Rebecca

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am" said William

"Are you sure? You look bored" said Rebecca

"What? I can't look bored?" asked William

"Don't get snappy with me!" said Rebecca

/The gang along with the entire restaurant looked at the two of them going at it/

"Why the hell not?!" asked William

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm breaking up with you!" said Rebecca

"Good!" said William

/Rebecca got up, and walked out of the restaurant. But not before drenching William with her soda/

"What the hell was that for William?!" asked Dylan

"She started acting like a bitch!" said William

"After you started acting like a complete dickhead!" said Chase

"What the hell are you trying to say Enheart!?" asked William

"Kid, you really don't want to tangle with me. So how about you shut the fuck up, enjoy the date you all but ruined, and sit down, okay?" asked Chase

"Don't push me!" said William

"Will you both just shut the hell up and sit down?!" asked Aelita

/They both looked fearful at her/

"Uh- Sure princess, no problem" said Chase

"Yeah- yeah no problem" said William

/They sat down/

"I'm going to go and see if she's alright" said Dylan

/He got up and walked out of the Hard Rock with Milly following him as Chase and William looked like they wanted to kill each other/

"Dylan wait" said Milly

/Dylan stopped/

"What is it?" asked Dylan

"Why are you checking on her?" asked Milly

"She's my friend, I just want to see if she's okay" said Dylan

"WHAT?! What about me?!" asked Milly

"Why are you yelling?!" asked Dylan

"Screw you! I'm going back to Kadic!" said Milly

/She walked away pissed while Dylan just stood there/

"What the fuck just happened? Has everyone gone crazy?!" asked Dylan to himself

/He walked around the corner to find Rebecca/

/He found Rebecca on a bus bench, her mascara was running down her cheeks/

"Rebecca? Are you okay?" asked Dylan

/She looked up in surprise/

"Oh, Dylan? You surprised me" said Rebecca

"Sorry" said Dylan

/He sat down next to her/

"So, where are you going?" asked Dylan

"Back to Kadic, I just don't want to be near William for a while" said Rebecca

"I understand, Milly and me had an argument outside" said Dylan

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Rebecca

"Don't be, she's about as crazy as William" said Dylan

/They both chuckled at that/

"So, you going back to Kadic too?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, the date just went up in flames after you left and Chase looked like he wanted to kill William, it was the same the other way around" said Dylan

"Huh, I gotta remind myself to thank him" said Rebecca

"You should have seen Aelita, I think they were both scarred shitless after she told them off" said Dylan

/She started laughing/

"Wow, that doesn't sound like princess!" said Rebecca

"I know! Even Chase was freaked out!" said Dylan

/They both continued laughing, but then she looked at him and he looked at her, and they met in a kiss. After they realized what they were doing they stopped/

"Um, what just happened?" asked Dylan

"I don't know" said Rebecca

"Do, do you want to go back to the Hard Rock with me?" asked Dylan

"I'd love too" said Rebecca

/They locked hands with a smile, and walked back to the Hard Rock where William was nowhere in sight/

"Hey guys" said Dylan

/They looked at him/

"Are you two-" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Rebecca

/They went wide eyed/

"Where's William?" asked Dylan

"He left after he tried to punch Chase, basically Aelita chased him out" said Jennifer

/Aelita looked like she was a mixture of embarrassment and shyness/

"Nice job princess" said Dylan

"Thanks" said Aelita

/Rebecca and Dylan sat down/

"So where's Milly?" asked Chase

"She, well she got mad after I went to check on Rebecca, and she walked back to Kadic" said Dylan

"Huh, weird" said Jennifer

"You have no idea, I didn't even know what was going on until she walked away!" said Dylan

"Fifty bucks says that Odd goes after her" said Chase

"You're on" said Dylan

/The rest of the date went great, lots of laughs, lots of kisses, and lots of fun/

/Jeremie walked with Aelita to the front porch of the Hermitage/

"I had a great time tonight" said Aelita

"I'm glad, I can't wait to do this again" said Jeremie

"Me neither" said Aelita

"Well, goodnight princess" said Jeremie

"Goodnight, my prince" said Aelita

/They kissed and Jeremie walked back to Kadic as Aelita walked to her room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, He rode off into the sunset

/Ulrich woke up and got dressed to meet everyone at the lunchtable/

/He walked in to see Dylan and Rebecca sititng next to each other along with the rest of the group/

"Hey guys" said Ulrich

"Hey we were talking, have you seen William lately?" asked Chase

"No, not for a couple of days, why?" asked Ulrich

"Nobody has seen him since the Hard Rock" said Yumi

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Alexandr

"I know, he better have not done anything stupid" said Jeremie

"I'm going to check his room, one of you go check with Delmas or Jim" said Dylan

/He got up along with everyone else, and he went to check Williams room while everyone else went to find Principle Delmas or Jim/

/Dylan got to his room to see it opened slightly/

"Wil?" asked Dylan

/No answer, so he walked in/

"Anyone here?" asked Dylan

/He found a piece of paper on William's bed/

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" said Dylan reading it

/He pulled out his cell phone and called Jeremie/

"You find him?" asked Jeremie

"No, but you need to get to his room" said Dylan

"We're on our way" said Jeremie

/He hung up and everybody got to William's room in about five minutes/

"Something happen?" asked Chase

"William moved back to Scotland" said Dylan

/The room was filled with silence/

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"Positive, he left a note" said Dylan

/He handed the note to Yumi/

/_Dear everyone, _

_I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but I can't stand this country anymore since I got back from my 'vacation'. I'm asking that you don't try and contact me, or look for me, all I want is to live in peace with my grandfather back in Scotland. You guys were great friends. -William (PS Chase, I'll see you in hell)/ _said Yumi

/The room was filled with silence/

"He went back to Scotland? That son of a bitch" said Dylan

"He'll see me in hell? I'll be glad to oblige" said Chase

"I can't believe we actually bothered to let him back in the group" said Jennifer

"Well, what's done is done, he's gone and I guess we'll have to manage without him" said Jeremie

"Yeah, lets just forget about it and move on" said Aelita

/Everyone nodded and went back to the lunchroom/

"So, what's our plan now?" asked Rebecca

"We keep trying to find FSB bases and supercomputers, and we'll do it without him" said Jeremie

"Any leads?" asked Chase

"I had a rumor of one somewhere in the United States, but I'll need a little while to confirm" said Jeremie

"The United States? Good, nice to see my home away from home again" said Chase

"I think I have another lead for two others, one in Brazil, and the other in the Iran" said Jeremie

"Alright we'll talk about the details later, the bells about to ring" said Jennifer

/The bell rang after about ten seconds and they went to class/

/The day went by very slowly, everyone besides Jeremie and Aelita were just trying to stave off boredom/

"-And she was declared a saint" said Ms. Hertz

/She noticed that Odd was barely paying attention/

"Odd!" said Ms. Hertz

"Uh, yes ma'am?" asked Odd

"Who is Joan of Arc?" asked Ms. Hertz

/Odd looked thoughtful/

"Noah's wife?" asked Odd

/The room filled with laughter/

"Odd, you're wrong again" said Ms. Hertz

/He sat down as the bell rang for school to be over for the day/

/The group met by the vending machines/

"I still can't believe it" said Alexandr

"I can, he always looked like he couldn't handle it" said Chase

"Its too bad, we could have used him" said Dylan

"Hey Jer? Did you find out where the US supercomputer is?" asked Ulrich

"Texas, somewhere near Dallas" said Jeremie

"Dallas? I'm from there!" said Jennifer

"Last time I was there was when me and Dylan trained with the 101st Airborne" said Chase

"Is anything in your lives normal?" asked Rebecca

"No" said Chase and Dylan

"That's what I thought" said Rebecca

"We're going to have to do it soon though, the FSB nearly flushed me out of their system" said Jeremie

"Huh, no shit? We got to be as careful as possible when we deal with the Russians. They know how to find people and deal with them" said Chase

"They aren't going to find us are they?" asked Odd

"Of course not! As long as we're careful then we won't get found" said Chase

"I hope you're right, I hate to imagine all of us spending twenty five to life in a shitty Siberian gulag" said Jennifer

"Its not going to happen, not on my watch" said Chase

"What's the FSB like military wise?" asked Rebecca

"They basically have the entire Russian military as their personal watchdogs, and they probably have Putin in their pocket" said Dylan

"That sounds very bad" said Aelita

"Its bad, man this is a total chucklefuck situation" said Chase

"I know, but the only way to reverse it is to destroy the supercomputers and destroy XANA" said Jennifer

"Yeah what about Sergei Federov?" asked Alexandr

"What about him?" asked Chase

"Just how bad is he?" asked Alexandr

"Like I said, he somehow got the entire Russian military as his personal assassins, he's got Vladimir Putin in his pocket, and he's a psychopath" said Chase

"That's bad" said Odd

"Yep, lets just be careful everybody" said Chase

/The bell rang for class/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, Sickness

(Three weeks later)

/The school has been having a flu epidemic, it was so bad that the classes were canceled until further notice. Everyone seemed to be affected, Sissi, Jim, a bunch of teachers, even Herve... Chase and Aelita were both sick and at the Hermitage/

"You doing okay?" asked Jennifer

/Chase tried to speak, but then he reached for a bucket next to him and vomited/

"Ugh, I haven't been this sick since Beijing!" said Chase

"Don't remind me!" said Dylan

/He reached for the bucket and vomited again as Anthea walked in with some soup/

"Are you two doing alright yet?" asked Anthea

/Aelita reached for her bucket and vomited as Jeremie put his hand on her comfortably/

"No, no I feel like I'm in hell, what about you sis?" said Chase

"I feel terrible!" said Aelita

"Just relax guys, you'll feel better soon" said Yumi

/Chase held up his hand a little, then reached for his bucket again and vomited violently/

"Then again maybe not" said Yumi

"You think?" asked Chase

"Relax, you and I have been through worse" said Dylan

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Chase

"New York, Hong Kong, Benghazi, Tehran, Pyongyang, take your freaking pick" said Dylan

"Is anything in your life normal?" asked Jeremie

/Dylan said 'no' as Chase coughed violently/

"That's what I thought" said Jeremie

"I have a cure for the flu, its an immune supplement from the motherland" said Alexandr

"And turn into a horse or something? No thank you!" said Chase

/Aelita tried to say something but was cut off by coughing/

"You'll be fine Aelita" said Jeremie

"I know, but it still sucks!" said Aelita

"I've got a ice pack here for you two" said Anthea

/She put the ice pack's on Aelita and Chase's heads/

"Thanks mom" said Chase

"Yeah, thanks" said Aelita

"You're welcome sweeties, if you need me I'll be downstairs" said Anthea

/She walked out of the room/

"How in the hell are none of you sick yet?" asked Chase

"I don't know, its like Karma hates you" said Odd

"Odd, I think you are absolu- oh no not again!" said Chase

/He reached for the bucket and vomited again/

"-Ugh, that fucking fells like hell" said Chase

"Poor bastard" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you like this!" said Chase

"Oh relax, its not like we're back in New York" said Dylan

"Don't, ever, say, that, again!" said Chase

"What is he talking about?" asked Alexandr

"You don't want to know!" said Dylan

/Aelita coughed violently/

"Are you alright princess?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, can you get me a water or something?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie nodded and walked out of the room, he returned about fifty seconds later with a bottle in his hand/

"Thanks Jeremie" said Aelita

/She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush/

"Man I feel shitty" said Chase

"Complaining won't help" said Alexandr

"True" said Chase

/He looked over to see Aelita and Jeremie hugging/

"Oh come on! I can't even be the over protective brother right now?" asked Chase

"Nope" said Aelita smiling

/Chase a look of amusement and irritation/

"I bet you're going to get him sick" said Chase smiling

/Aelita's smile went away as she lightly pushed Jeremie away/

"That's what I thought" said Chase

"Payback is coming" said Aelita

/They looked at each other until they started laughing/

"Alright, what about the FSB base?" asked Yumi

"I can't go, Aelita can't go, that means we won't have anyone to know what to destroy and what not" said Chase

"Its on hold until they're better" said Jennifer

"Yeah, somehow I don't think I'm going to school today" said Chase

"Oh no, they already canceled it until further notice" said Ulrich

"And of course, me and Aelita can't enjoy it since we get sick" said Chase

"Yep, todays a sucky day for you isn't it?" asked Dylan

"You know, maybe I should tell them how you reacted when we did that thing in Murmansk" said Chase

/Dylan had a look of rage and embarrassment on his face/

"What is he talking about?" asked Odd

"I'll tell you, we-" said Chase

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL!" said Dylan

"Alright! Alright! Pushy today aren't you?" asked Chase

"Whatever" said Dylan

"Alright, we'll hit the FSB when they get better, everyone agree?" asked Jeremie

/Everyone nodded/

"Great" said Jeremie

/They stayed with them for the rest of the day/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, Heat

/The gang met in the factory the next day/

"So we can't hit the FSB base? Why?" asked Chase

"XANA, he set up a trap so if we go then the FSB finds us" said Jeremie

"Huh, clever bastard now isn't he?" asked Dylan

"So, now what?" asked Yumi

"I just need some time to figure out how to fix this" said Jeremie

"How much?" asked Ulrich

"Maybe a week, two at the most" said Jeremie

"Damn, well alright I need to check the steam room back at the Hermitage" said Chase

"Oh yeah? What for?" asked Alexandr

"I found a fucking scorpion in my bed last night, I think there might be a nest or something in there" said Chase

"SCORPIONS?!" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, you have a fear of them?" asked Aelita

/The group looked at her with amusement/

"What? No!" said Rebecca

"Alright, sure" said Chase

"Its not like they are cute" said Rebecca

"Yep, gotcha" said Dylan

"You better watch it Dil!" said Rebecca

/They all started walking towards the Hermitage/

/They walked to the basement to see a big steam room/

"What is this room for?" asked Odd

"Its going to help with the fireplace or something" said Chase

/Chase, Jennifer, Yumi, and Ulrich walked inside. Suddenly the door closed behind them and locked!/

"What the hell?!" asked Rebecca

/She and Dylan ran and tried to open the door to no avail/

"We're locked in!" said Chase

"Oh you don't say?" asked Dylan

"Is this XANA?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Yep" said Jeremie

"What about them?" asked Alexandr

/Steam started flooding the room, making the temperature rise slowly/

"I would guess that you leave us and go stop XANA before we die!" said Yumi

/The group ran up the stairs to run into Franz/

"What's going on?" asked Franz

"The steam room door locked with Chase Ulrich Yumi and Jennifer inside it!" said Aelita

"Steam's going in! We need to get to the factory!" said Dylan

/They kept running leaving a stunned Franz behind/

/In the steam room/

"This is a total chucklefuck situation" said Jennifer

"I gotten out of worse, we'll be fine" said Chase

"What can be worse than this?!" asked Ulrich

"I sorta had a run in with some rebels back in Somalia, it was a fun time" said Chase

/Yumi and Ulrich looked at him like he was crazy/

"Don't believe me?" asked Chase

"Nope" said Yumi and Ulrich

/Chase pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of him standing next to several Somali rebels/

"Okay I believe you, but why didn't they kill you?" asked Ulrich

"Oh they wanted to at first, then I got my charisma out and convinced them that American's aren't so bad" said Chase

"Well at least there was a happy ending" said Jennifer

"Until I sent a distress signal to the US Navy and they killed them all with snipers and ground troops. Yep, good times" said Chase

/Jennifer, Yumi, and Ulrich looked at him with wide eyes/

/At the factory/

"How long until they overheat?" asked Alexandr

"I'd say we got about an hour" said Dylan

"So we need to do this a little sharpish" said Rebecca

"It looks like it!" said Aelita

/They slid down the ropes and ran to the elevator/

/In the steam room/

"So, anybody want to play twenty questions?" asked Yumi

"No, no I just don't want to heat to death" said Jennifer

"I could tell you guys on when I went to Afghanistan the second time" said Chase

"What was that like?" asked Ulrich

"The same as when I left, IED's, Insurgents, RPG's exploding everywhere, you know the usual" said Chase

"Huh, you do anything interesting?" asked Jennifer

"I got to blow up a T-62 tank with an M72 LAW, that was fun" said Chase

"Cool" said Jennifer

"Then it got better when I found out there was some Taliban in it" said Chase

/At the factory/

/The group landed in the Mountain sector with a hard thud/

"You need to go east" said Jeremie

"Got it, lets move!" said Dylan

/They all got on their vehicles and started driving to the tower/

/In the steam room/

/They were starting to feel the effects of overheating up close, Yumi was taking it the worst though/

"Go ahead, I won't look" said Ulrich

/Yumi took off her shirt and sat back to back with Ulrich in an uncomfortable silence/

"This is the last time I check this goddamn room" said Chase

"I'm not arguing with you there" said Jennifer

/In the Mountain Sector/

"Alright how do we do this?" asked Rebecca

"There's only four of them, should be easy" said Dylan

"Easy? Yep, that's what you military guys say" said Alexandr

"Yep, because its true" said Dylan

"How so?" asked Odd

"Just watch me!" said Dylan

/He ran at the monsters, they noticed him and started shooting while Dylan got out his twin G18's, he fired back and ran into one of the Blocks, he threw a combat knife that hit it right in the center, he kept running and shooting until it was just him and a Krab/

"Alright, lets make this interesting" said Dylan

/He dropped his guns and grabbed the combat knife from the ground, the Krab started shooting while Dylan made a Banzai charge at the Krab, it succeeded/

"Alright we're clear" said Dylan

/Aelita started running towards the tower/

/In the steam room/

"So, I saw you talking to Theo" said Ulrich

"W- we're not doing anything Ulrich" said Yumi

"I be- believe you" said Ulrich

/They slumped to the ground at the same time as Jennifer/

"Guys? Aw fuck me" said Chase

/He slumped over as Aelita entered Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

/The white light engulfed the factory and everyone in the steam room/

/Back in the Hermitage/

"So, how was it?" asked Alexandr

"Not as bad as the time when I was in the Sahara" said Chase

"You were in the Sahara?" asked Aelita

"Yep, but that's a story for another day" said Chase

"Yeah, I think I had enough of your world travel stories for a while" said Ulrich

"Oh come on! You know you like them!" joked Chase

"I did, until you creeped me out about the tank with the Taliban" said Ulrich

"What's he talking about?" asked Alexandr

"You don't want to know" said Chase

"Is anything in your life normal?" asked Rebecca

"No" said Chase and Dylan

"That's what I thought" said Rebecca

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Chapter 16, Don't mess with Aelita!

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable when Sissi came over/

"Well well well, if it isn't the loser gang" said Sissi

"Sissi? Just shut up" said Dylan

"You don't tell me what to do imperialist! I run this school!" said Sissi

"Wow did you have a bowl of bitch flakes for breakfast?" asked Aelita

/The entire room went quiet, the only sound was whispers asking if what Aelita said was what they heard. Sissi looked furious and the gang went wide eyed/

"What, the, hell, did, you say to me?!" asked Sissi

"Are you deaf too? I said, did you, have a bowl, of bitch flakes for breakfast?" asked Aelita

/Chase and Jeremie had a look of extreme pride and shock on their faces/

"And this comes from the pink haired freak?" asked Sissi

"Wow what a statement, very clever, very original, almost like an insult you know, only it wasn't funny" said Aelita

/Sissi looked even more furious, but she just grabbed Herve and Nicolas and walked away/

"Nice one Aelita!" said Ulrich

"Almost brings a tear to my eye seeing my sister getting back at someone like that" said Chase

"I'm so proud of you princess! I don't think I could have made a comeback like that!" said Jeremie

/Aelita blushed at Jeremie's comment/

"So when's the trap going to be expelled?" asked Chase

"Its going to take a while" said Jeremie

"Damn, I really wanted to fuck up some Russians" said Chase

"What?!" asked Alexandr

"I wanted to say the bad Russians, my bad" said Chase

/The bell rang and they started walking to class, they ran into Theo in the hallway/

"Hey Aelita" said Theo

"Theo I already told you, I'm not interested" said Aelita

"Well you can do better than that nerd" said Theo

/He grabbed her arm as Chase walked up/

"You know Theo, I wouldn't hit on my sister or else you'll get hurt" said Chase

/He let go of Aelita's arm/

"Is that a threat Enheart?" asked Theo

"What me? No! Its not me or even Jeremie you have to worry about, its her" said Chase

/Aelita lifted up her leg and it hit him in the...well you know. He fell to the ground in pain/

"Wow, now I get the feeling that we shouldn't make Aelita mad" said Odd

"I know, it makes me proud to see my sister standing up to those guys" said Chase

/Aelita giggled/

"Alright that's enough of seeing Aelita kicking ass for a day, I'm heading back to my room" said Jennifer

/She walked away with Rebecca following her/

"So what's up?" asked Rebecca

"Noting much, why?" asked Jennifer

"Don't know, I guess we don't talk much" said Rebecca

"Yep, I think you're right" said Jennifer

/They continued walking/

/Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita were in Jeremie's room/

"So what's up with that Theo kid?" asked Chase

"He started hitting on me about a month ago" said Aelita

"A month?! How did I not find out?" asked Chase

"I didn't want you to try and kill him in his sleep" said Aelita

"What? It was one time" said Chase

"Wait, what?" asked Jeremie

"Oh, I thought Dylan told you something. Never mind" said Chase

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other with questioning looks/

/Ulrich and Odd were in their room/

"So you and Yumi are going to the dance?" asked Odd

"Where did you hear that? I didn't ask her yet" said Ulrich

"WHAT?! Its only a few days away!" said Odd

"Well, I kinda thought that William would ask her, or Theo or someone" said Ulrich

"William's in Scotland, and I'm pretty sure Theo's in no condition to ask anyone right now!" said Odd

"You got a point, alright I'll ask next time I see her" said Ulrich

/With Dylan and Alexandr/

"So, you're from Russia?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, you're from the United States?" asked Alexandr

"Yep" said Dylan

"Huh, is it nice in Chicago?" asked Alexandr

"Aside from the murder rate it is" said Dylan

"Murder rate? How's that turning out?" asked Alexandr

"Eh, its turning out" said Dylan

/With Yumi and Hiroki/

"For the last time, I AM NOT SHOWING YOU THE PICTURE!" said Yumi

"Oh come on Yumi! I heard its you and Ulrich-" said Hiroki

"Don't, even, say, it!" said Yumi

"But Yumi!" said Hiroki

"I told you already! NO!" said Yumi

/With Rebecca and Jennifer/

"-I don't think that's true" said Rebecca

"What? The Americans totally kicked Britain's ass" said Jennifer

"Well we won New York" said Rebecca

"And we won the war" said Jennifer

"You guys killed the natives" said Rebecca

"And we took on the world's best army with just cheap muskets and won" said Jennifer

"With the French and Spanish" said Rebecca

"And you had the Canadians and the natives" said Jennifer

"Hold on a minute, are we seriously arguing about the American Revolution?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, why?" asked Jennifer

"I have no clue" said Rebecca

/With Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita/

"So you tell her about Taelia?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Jeremie

"We worked it out, that's all I'll say" said Aelita

"So secretive, but I won't pry" said Chase

"Oh come on, you've got enough secrets to fill a textbook" said Aelita

"Yep, I still remember the third time I went to Tokyo, good times" said Chase

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Jeremie

"No" said Chase

"That's what I thought" said Jeremie

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Chapter 17, The tale of the two Chase's

(I'm borrowing the idea in this chapter from BBC's Doctor Who, I love that show!)

/Chase and Aelita were taking cover from a group of Krabs that was shooting at them/

"Tell me again how we got separated from everyone?!" asked Chase

"No idea!" said Aelita

/They noticed the Krabs were moving up slowly/

"What do you think?" asked Aelita

"I'll take them out and you move in" said Chase

"What? That's not going to work!" said Aelita

"What is it like half a dozen Krabs? I can take them!" said Chase

"Good luck with that!" said Aelita

/Chase ran over the cover and threw a combat knife at the first, then jumped on the second one and used it as a shooting platform for the other four, then he simply aimed his gun down and pulled the trigger as he jumped off/

"Alright princess, get inside while I cover you" said Chase

/Aelita nodded and ran inside the tower, she deactivated it and everyone met in the scanner room/

"Well that was a little easy" said Dylan

"EASY?! I got ran over by a goddamn megatank!" said Alexandr

"Well I'm going on record as say- what the hell?" asked Chase

/He noticed someone coming out of the scanner, he instantly knew who it was/

"What?!" asked Chase in shock

/A very young Chase of about seven years old walked out in shock/

"What?!" asked Chase #2

"What?!" asked Chase

/The group stood there with a mixture of shock and confusion/

"Oh brilliant, simply brilliant" said Chase who was chuckling

"Who are you?" asked Chase #2

"Wow" said Chase

"My names Chase Enheart, now who are you?" asked Chase #2

"Yes you are, you are Chase Enheart!" said Chase with a very big grin

"Yes I am and it would help if you could tell me where I am?" asked Chase #2

"You're in France, we'll get you back to where you came from in no time!" said Chase

/He leaned forward and fixed Chase #2's coat/

"But never mind that! Look at you! The hat! The coat! The... Stick of celery..." said Chase

/Chase #2 looked confused while Chase had a look of amusement and self annoyance/

"Brave choice the celery, not many men can pull off a decorative vegetable" said Chase trailing off

"Shut, up" said Chase #2

/The group was simply too shocked to move or speak/

"I have to get to the HQ, and it would help if I didn't have a gargantuan idiot who kept repeating everything he saw!" said Chase #2

"Okay, sorry about that, Chase" said Chase

"Thank you" said Chase #2

/He leaned forward to look inside the scanner/

"OH THE BACK OF MY HEAD!" said Chase

"What?" asked Chase #2

"Sorry sorry! Its just something you don't see everyday, the back of your own head" said Chase

/He kept looking/

"Well I can see why you wore a hat, would you mind putting that back on for me" said Chase

/Chase #2 looked irritated and stood back up/

"Alright I just want to know who you are" said Chase #2

"Look into my eyes, you know who I am" said Chase

/Chase #2 looked into Chase's eyes, and the look of Chase #2's eyes went from irritation to shock/

"Oh no" said Chase #2

"Yep" said Chase

"You're-" said Chase #2

"Here it comes" said Chase

"You're a fan!" said Chase #2

"Yeah- wait, WHAT?! NO!" said Chase

/Chase #2 walked to the elevator where the group was standing in, Chase soon followed/

"Is this really happening?" whispered Jennifer

"Yeah, yeah it is" whispered Ulrich

/Chase #2 looked at Chase/

"Look I know I probably have a fan or two, I go all around the world training with everybody and being, well, marvelous to say the least" said Chase #2

"Eh, I'm not arguing with you there" said Chase

/They arrived in the server room/

"So Jeremie, tell me you can send me back where I came from" said Chase

"You or him?" asked Jeremie pointing at Chase #2

"Him" said Chase

"Yeah I can, it'll take a few minutes" said Jeremie

"I won't remember any of this will I?" asked Chase

"He won't, but you really need to stop saying I when you mean him" said Jeremie

"Gotcha" said Chase

/Chase #2 walked over to Dylan/

"Hey Dil" said Chase #2

"OH COME ON?! You know him but not me?!" asked Chase

"You do look familiar" said Chase #2

/He walked over to the computer and inspected it/

"You need a screwdriver or something?" asked Chase

"No I'm good" said Chase #2

"Oh but of course you're Chase Enheart! You could fix an M1 Abrams with just a stick and a ball of twine and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable" said Chase

/Chase #2 looked at Chase and gasped/

"You know who I am now?" asked Chase

"I don't know how I didn't see my face as familiar" said Chase #2

/The group looked at the two of them in interest/

"You remember the saying?" asked Chase

"How could we forget?" asked Chase #2

"Whoever said the pen was mightier than the sword-" said Chase

"-Has obviously never encountered automatic weapons" said Chase #2

/They looked at each other for a minute and started laughing/

"Are you guys done yet? We're ready to send him back" said Rebecca

/They stopped laughing and looked at her/

"Oh yeah, get downstairs" said Chase

/They walked to the ladder and went to the scanner room/

/Chase #2 was standing outside of a scanner/

"You know Chase, before you I was just the guy who stayed inside and played video games all day. Then I turned into you! You convinced dad to take you all over the world with Dil and get us trained, you wanna know something? I was a lot of different Chase's over the years, but you were my favorite Chase!" said Chase

"Will I remember any of this?" asked Chase #2

"No, at least until you're me" said Chase

/Chase #2 laughed/

"I can't wait" said Chase #2

/The doors started closing/

"See you in a decade!" said Chase #2

/The doors closed and Chase #2 was sent back to where he came from, with no memory of what happened/

"Man I'm going to miss myself" said Chase

"But you're still here" said Odd

"I know but Chase was a great kid, maybe a little too headstrong but still a good kid" said Chase

"Well I think that was creepy" said Jennifer

"What? I thought it was awesome!" said Chase

"I bet it was" said Jeremie

"We should really head back to Kadic, its almost 11:00" said Aelita

/They nodded and went into the elevator, Chase and Aelita went back to the Hermitage while everyone went to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. Chapter 18, The Chips are Down

/Everyone was sitting at the lunchtable/

"I have something to tell you guys" said Yumi

"What is it Yumes?" asked Ulrich

"I- I might be moving back to Japan" said Yumi

/The group either went wide eyed or gasped/

"What?!" asked Ulrich

"My dad got laid off from his job and there's some openings in Kyoto" said Yumi

"You can't move back! We need you!" said Aelita

"I know that but what else can I do?!" asked Yumi

/Ulrich thought to himself and he had an idea that involved the winning lottery numbers/

"Damn, this is a total FUBAR situation" said Chase

"No shit, we got to find a way to fix this" said Dylan

"Yep, how long until you leave Yumi?" asked Alexandr

"A few weeks" said Yumi

"We got until then to figure this out" said Rebecca

"Until then we got to get to class" said Jennifer

"I'm coming too" said Chase

/They got up and walked out of the cafeteria/

"Goddamn this isn't good" said Dylan

"We already lost William, we can't lose anybody else" said Jeremie

"We got a few weeks, I'll keep asking my dad if he found anything near here" said Yumi

"Alright, I got to go" said Ulrich

"What? Why?" asked Rebecca

"Class, see you later" said Ulrich

/They all said bye (Yumi's was a kiss) and he started walking not to class, but towards the factory/

/The group except for Chase and Jennifer was walking towards class when Milly and Tamiya walked up to them/

"Guys follow us!" said Milly

"What's wrong?" asked Jeremie

"Theo's going to try and fight Chase!" said Tamiya

/They started running to follow them, and they saw Chase standing in the middle of a crowd of students with Theo walking around him/

"What's going on?" asked Aelita

"Theo pushed Chase and started hitting on Jennifer" said Milly

/Theo stopped in front of Chase/

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Theo

"I'll tell you, give you one last chance to back away before I kick your ass" said Chase

/Theo laughed, turned around, and then backhanded Chase in the face, after that Chase started chuckling/

"What's so funny Enheart?" asked Theo

"Just imagining the look on your face when I kick it in" said Chase

/Chase ducked another punch and tackled Theo, he started punching him as Jim approached/

"Enheart! Theo! What's going on?!" asked Jim

/He pulled off Chase/

"I- I was asking out Jennifer when he just started hitting me!" said Theo

"After you punched and pushed me!" said Chase

"Chase is telling the truth Jim!" said Jennifer

"I'll let the principal decide, now both of you off your feet and follow me!" said Jim

/He grabbed Theo and Chase by the collars as the white light of the RTTP engulfed everything/

/The group except for Ulrich was by the vending machine/

"What the hell just happened?" asked Dylan

"Was that the return trip?" asked Chase

"Yes it was" said Jeremie

"Could XANA be controlling it?" asked Aelita

"I'm not sure, we got to get to the factory" said Jeremie

/They nodded and ran towards the factory/

/They entered the elevator and went to the server room/

"God this isn't good" said Rebecca

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Odd

"You two are talking again?" asked Chase

"We might as well, but I'm never dating his sodding arse again" said Rebecca

"I love the British terms" said Dylan

"I know you do" said Rebecca with a wink

/Jeremie sat down and typed on the computer, he pulled up a video feed/

"This is the security camera footage from today" said Jeremie

/He fast forwarded until they saw a familiar face come out of the elevator and start typing on the keyboard/

"What, the, hell is he doing?!" asked Dylan

"Is that Ulrich?!" asked Aelita

"Yeah, and I've got a few questions for him" said Chase

"Same here" said Alexandr

"Lets go find him" said Jeremie

/They all got in the elevator, walked back to Kadic, and waited by the vending machines/

"There's Ulrich" said Yumi

/Ulrich walked over/

"Hey guys" said Ulrich

"I've really got to hand it to you Ulrich" said Jeremie

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich

"You know what we're talking about" said Aelita

"Using the return trip codes with no mistakes, not too bad for your first time" said Jeremie

"Ulrich what the fuck is going through your head? You do realize XANA gets more powerful every time we use that right?" asked Dylan

"I know that! But it was either that or Yumi goes back to Japan!" said Ulrich

/She walked up and shoved a piece of paper in his chest/

"Here! My parents said keep the money!" said Yumi

"Guys!" said Ulrich

"We're not speaking to you until we figure out what to do about this" said Jennifer

/They all started walking away/

"Chase! You understand right?" asked Ulrich

/Chase sighed and turned to Ulrich/

"I understand and frankly if it was Jennifer and I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same. But it still was something you should have consulted us with, I'm sorry Ulrich but I can't talk to you until this blows over" said Chase

/Chase walked away leaving Ulrich standing there in shame and self pity/

/The weeks rolled by and Ulrich was ignored, everyone was sitting in the lunchroom a few days before Yumi would have to move back to Japan/

"So, how are we going to fix this?" asked Jeremie

"I don't have a goddamn idea" said Dylan

"I just don't know how we're going to fix this" said Chase

/Everyone sat in a stressful silence until Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA?" asked Aelita

"Yeah" said Jeremie

"Good, I need to kill some ugly things right now" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Dylan

/They all got up and ran to the factory/

/Everyone slid down the rope and got in the elevator, they got in the server room a minute or two later/

"Get down to the scanners now!" said Jeremie

/Everyone ran downstairs and got in the Desert sector a few minutes later/

"Which way Einstein?" asked Odd

"Go north and be careful, XANA's sending a welcoming committee" said Jeremie

"Good, I love to oblige" said Chase

/Dylan and Chase got on their Panzercycles and noticed XANA's monsters coming over the horizon/

"We got this" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan started driving towards the monsters/

/In the scanner room/

"Alright guys I- what the heck?" asked Jeremie

/He noticed one of the wires sizzling/

"Oh no" said Jeremie

/A specter came out of the wire and electrocuted him as Ulrich came out of the elevator/

"Jeremie!" said Ulrich

/He grabbed a loose pipe from near the wire and hit the specter until it disappeared/

"Ulrich?" asked Jeremie

"Jeremie! Are you alright?" asked Ulrich

/Jeremie tried to get up but pain stopped him/

"No, no you need to get to the computer" said Jeremie

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, just put on the headset and warn everyone if one of XANA's monsters is heading towards them" said Jeremie

"Got it, just wait here" said Ulrich

"(Chuckles) Yeah, not like I was getting up" said Jeremie

/Ulrich sat down and put on the headset as Chase and Dylan were finishing off the monsters with their Panzercycles/

"Guys? Can you hear me?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich? Where's Jeremie?" asked Dylan

"Specter got him" said Ulrich

"Is he alright?!" asked Aelita

"Yeah he's still conscious, you need to get to the tower" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I think I see it" said Chase

/The group gathered near the two Panzercycles and noticed the tower a good distance away/

"How many hostiles?" asked Dylan

"I think its probably around sixteen" said Ulrich

"Great, I love challenges" said Odd

"Not as much as me" said Chase

/Jennifer walked up/

"I think I can pick out a few from the ridgeline" said Jennifer

"I don't know, there's a shitload of them, and god forbid if they notice you on the ridge" said Dylan

"You got a better idea?" asked Jennifer

"I do" said Rebecca

"What?" asked Chase

"Well, maybe you two can lure some of them away with the panzercycles, while we take potshots on whoever's left" said Rebecca

"That's, actually a good idea" said Dylan

"Well lets do it" said Rebecca

/Chase and Dylan got on their bikes and shouted something in English at the monsters, at least ten of them followed them as they drove away/

"How many is left?" asked Alexandr

"Six" said Yumi

"That many? Alright I'm getting my rifle" said Jennifer

"We'll move in" said Odd

/Jennifer got out her sniper while everyone else moved in to a ambush position/

/Chase and Dylan were driving away from a big group of Hornets, Krabs, and Blocks/

"They still on us?!" asked Dylan

"Its not like they're just going to walk away!" said Chase

"I know, but still!" said Dylan

/Jennifer and the group ambushed the last six monsters and took care of them easily/

"Get in there Aelita!" said Rebecca

/Aelita nodded and ran into the tower and deactivated it/

/Everyone was back at the vending machine/

"So, we're good?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, as long as you don't do anything that stupid again" said Yumi

"So when are you moving?" asked Chase

"Actually my dad found another job nearby, so I'm staying!" said Yumi

"Really?!" asked everyone

"Yep" said Yumi

"That's great!" said Ulrich

/Everyone made a small cheer as the bell rang/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Chapter 19, Marabounta

/Everyone was sitting at the lunchtable/

"Where's Yumi?" asked Aelita

"She and Ulrich had a fight or something, she said she wanted to be alone" said Rebecca

"Damn, that sucks" said Odd

"So, when do we hit the Amazon FSB base?" asked Jennifer

"Next week, XANA hasn't been active for a few days and we need to be careful" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Alexandr

"So you went inside your personal hell?" asked Rebecca

"Uh, yeah why?" asked Chase

"Just curious, what was it?" asked Rebecca

"Communists invading the United States" said Chase

"Huh, you and the Communists" said Dylan

"Yeah, you remember the time we were in Vietnam right?" asked Chase

"Yeah, fucking commies" said Dylan

"How do you guys like the Panzercycles?" asked Jeremie

"I love it! Its so much better than that glider I had" said Chase

"Its great, I love how its built like a freaking tank" said Dylan

"Good" said Jeremie

"Yeah, it is" said Chase

/Sissi walked over/

"Hi Dylan dear" said Sissi

"If I were you, I would leave before one of us sicks Rebecca on you" said Dylan

/Sissi looked at Rebecca who had a mad look on her face, and bent a metal spoon in her hand, Sissi looked scared so she walked away without another word/

"Nice one" said Jennifer

"Thanks" said Rebecca

"So you wanted to tell us something Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I made a new program that should help a lot in Lyoko" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Jennifer

"Its a little difficult to explain but it should be able to destroy XANA's monsters" said Jeremie

"Good, when can we see it?" asked Dylan

"Today, we got the day off so I figured that we might as well" said Jeremie

/Everyone nodded and started walking towards the factory/

/They entered the elevator/

"So its like a deletion program?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, it should give XANA a nice headache" said Jeremie

"I really hope you're right" said Chase

/The walked to the computer/

"I'll head in and tell you what I see" said Chase

/He walked to the ladder and went inside a scanner/

/Chase landed in the forest sector/

"Alright Belpois, what am I supposed to look for?" asked Chase

"XANA's monsters being destroyed by something" said Jeremie

"Something? Alright I'll pretend that it narrows it down" said Chase

/He looked over to see a Krab being literally swallowed by, something/

"Alright, I see this grey mass eating a Krab" said Chase

"Huh, how's the Krab fighting it?" asked Jeremie

"Badly, I'm no doctor but I don't think its going to make it" said Chase

"Yeah, I can see its lifepoints draining as we speak" said Jeremie

/Chase noticed something tugging at his foot, it was the grey mass/

"Jeremie? Its tugging at my foot!" said Chase

"What? Why?" asked Jeremie

"I don't have a fucking clue!" said Chase

"Its draining your lifepoints!" said Jeremie

/Chase looked at where the Krab was and noticed the ground it was on was gone!/

"Its not only me! Its deleted the ground!" said Chase

'Alright! I'm sending in help!" said Jeremie

/Chase shot the Marabounta until it got off his foot/

/Jennifer, Dylan, Rebecca, Aelita, and Alexandr landed in Lyoko/

"Alright Chase what happened?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know! One minute it was fine and the next it started attacking me!" said Chase

"Is it a bug?" asked Jennifer

"No, you need to keep Chase and Aelita away from it!" said Jeremie

"Wait what? Why?" asked Dylan

"Its reading them as enemies! I'll try and fix it but you need to run!" said Jeremie

/They started to run as the Marabounta followed them/

"Why is it destroying Lyoko?!" asked Chase

"I don't know! I'm trying to fix it!" said Jeremie

"Well hurry up! I don't want this computer to be my grave!" said Alexandr

/They ran until they stopped in front of a Krab/

"Aw shit" said Chase

/The Krab turned, and pushed Chase and Aelita out of the way of the Marabounta at the cost of its own life/

"What the hell?" asked Aelita

"What just happened?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, I guess XANA doesn't want you guys dead yet" said Jeremie

"Well that's a first" said Rebecca

/Blocks, Krabs, and Hornets arrived and passed them to start shooting at the Marabounta/

"Is it just me or are they helping us?" asked Aelita

"I was just about to ask the same thing" said Chase

"Well they're helping us so I think we should help them" said Dylan

/Everyone lined next to the monsters and started shooting at the Marabounta/

"Jeremie you might want to call Yumi and Ulrich! I don't know how long we're going to last!" said Rebecca

"Got it! Odd get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

/Odd ran to the ladder while Jeremie got out his cell phone/

/Yumi was sitting in her room when her phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Yumi

"Yumi? We need you at the factory" said Jeremie

"Why? Is this a trick to get me and Ulrich in the same room?" asked Yumi

"What? No Get here now! Please!" said Jeremie

"(Sighs) I'm on my way" said Yumi

/She got up started running to the factory/

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"Its a long story but everyone is in danger" said Jeremie

"How? XANA?" asked Yumi

"No, its not the FSB either" said Jeremie

"Alright I'm coming" said Yumi

/She hung up as she opened the manhole/

/In Lyoko/

"So XANA's helping us?" asked Dylan still shooting

"Looks like it!" said Chase throwing a grenade

"Huh, never thought I would see the day!" said Dylan

/Yumi virtualized and landed, she gasped when she saw a Krab and then she killed it with one of her fans/

"Yumi no! Its helping us!" said Aelita

"What?!" asked Yumi

/She looked over to see Odd next to a few blocks shooting at the Marabounta/

"But its okay! XANA sent us some help!" said Odd

"Has everything gone crazy?!" asked Yumi

/Jeremie was looking at the computer as Ulrich came out of the elevator/

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich

"Long story but XANA's helping us! I screwed up! And everyone's in danger! Get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

/Ulrich nodded and ran to the ladder/

/In Lyoko/

"How in the hell do we fix this?!" asked Jennifer

"I don't have enough ammo for something like this!" said Chase

/Jeremie started typing as Ulrich landed/

"I found it!" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Rebecca

"The way to stop the Marabounta is to aim for the first sphere!" said Jeremie

/Chase looked around to see several big glops of the Marabounta/

"That's nice and all Belpois but I have a question, how in the hell do we find it?!" asked Dylan

"Relax! You need to head north" said Jeremie

"I'll go" said Odd

/Odd got on the top of a Krab/

"CHARGE!" said Odd

/The Krab ran into the Marabounta/

"Alright Odd, look for a sphere that-" said Jeremie

"Never mind Jeremie, I think I found it" said Odd

/He looked to see a big sphere shooting out Marabounta/

"You only got one shot" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Odd

"Its all I could program, now shoot before Lyoko and Aelita gets deleted!" said Jeremie

/Odd lined up a shot as the Krab started to give way, he shot and landed in the Marabounta as the arrow hit the sphere/

"I think he got it!" said Chase

/The Marabounta started disappearing/

/The monsters made a noise and everyone turned to see them bowing a little, the monsters then turned and walked away/

"I think we should get the hell out of here now before XANA gets some funny ideas!" said Jennifer

/Jeremie started typing and they all exited the scanners/

"Well, I think that's the last time we do something like that for awhile" said Yumi

"Yeah, sorry" said Jeremie

"Not your fault, I did something like that when me and Dylan were in China" said Chase

"Yeah, we all make mistakes" said Dylan

/They all started walking to the elevator when Aelita held Jeremie back a little/

"You guys go, I need to speak to Jeremie about something" said Aelita

/They nodded and pushed the up button, they went up as Aelits turned to see Jeremie/

"Aelita I'm sorry, I-" said Jeremie

/He was cut off by Aelita kissing him/

"Its not your fault Jeremie, nobody could have known that the Marabounta could do that to me and everyone else" said Aelita

"But I still did it! Its my fault" said Jeremie

"Jeremie, its not your fault. It no ones fault" said Aelita

"But-" said Jeremie

/He was cut off again by Aelita kissing him/

"-You know what? I think you're right" said Jeremie

"Good boy, now lets head back to Kadic" said Aelita

/They smiled, locked hands, and walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	20. Chapter 20, The Amazon

/Everyone was sitting in the living room of the Hermitage/

"So you got the location of this Federov guy?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, he's meeting in the Amazon base in a few hours" said Jeremie

"Well I think we should pay this FSB director a visit" said Dylan

"Yeah, is this an assassination?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know, the main objective is the supercomputer so we can ignore him if we want" said Jeremie

"If I see him, I'm taking the shot" said Chase

/Everyone nodded and started walking to the factory/

/Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, Jennifer, and Aelita landed in the jungle of the Amazon/

"So which direction?" asked Dylan

"You need to go west, the FSB is somewhere near there" said Jeremie

"How many?" asked Jennifer

"Somewhere between thirty and fifty" said Jeremie

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy" said Dylan

"We're trained to do this and more, we can handle it" said Chase

"I hope so" said Rebecca

/They started walking west/

"How far is it Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"About a quarter of a mile" said Jeremie

"So I guess we got some time to talk" said Rebecca

"Alright, so how's everything?" asked Chase

"Good" said everyone

"Anybody think that attacking the FSB seems to be a bad idea?" asked Dylan

"We took out three or four of their supercomputers in Russia, another in North Korea, and one of the fucking ISS" said Jennifer

"You went to the International Space Station?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, you didn't know?" asked Chase

"No, not at all and I've been here for three months" said Dylan

"Weird, well I thought it was pretty awesome but Odd just wanted to have the astronaut food" said Chase

"Odd and his food" said Dylan

"We thought about just locking him to one of those beds that strap to a wall, but we had to find the computer" said Aelita

"I would have left him there and saw what he would have done" said Jennifer

"Ah damn! The hindsight!" said Chase

/Everyone started laughing as they approached an embankment with a good view of the facility/

"How many of them are there?" asked Jennifer

"It looks like Moscow down there, this is not going to be easy" said Dylan

"Alright, how do you think we should do this?" asked Aelita

"I'm pretty sure they're starting to see through our disguise destroy from inside thing" said Dylan

"So how do we get in?" asked Jennifer

"I'm thinking maybe one of us could sneak in" said Chase

"Who?" asked Rebecca

"Me" said Chase

/They looked at him like he was crazy/

"Are you stupid or insane?" asked Rebecca

"Insane, and plus its pretty hard to find one person in a major FSB base" said Chase

"Its suicide" said Aelita

"Well its either that or we all get compromised, I'll destroy the computer and if I see Sergei, then accidents happen" said Chase

/They all looked at each other with suspicion, but then they nodded/

"Alright, I'll see you when I'm done" said Chase

/He set up a repelling hook and started repelling down the embankment when he noticed an FSB soldier below him/

"Too easy" said Chase

/He dropped on the FSB soldier and stuck a combat knife in his neck/

"Alright, I got my disguise" said Chase

"Copy, put it on and get inside" said Dylan

/Chase grabbed the FSB soldier's AK47 and started putting on the uniform/

/In the server room/

"So how many FSB bases are there?" asked Alexandr

"Just the one in Iran, Brazil, and in the United States" said Jeremie

"So only three?" asked Ulrich

"Probably, but there could be more" said Jeremie

"So we got our work cut out for us?" asked Yumi

"Yep, we could" said Jeremie

/Chase put on a balaclava and walked inside the base/

"Alright can someone tell me where the hell I'm going?" asked Chase

"You're close to the computer, its about one hundred meters to your left" said Jeremie

"Copy" said Chase

/He turned left to run into a man with a bodyguard escort, Sergei Federov/

"Do I know you?" asked Sergei

/Chase had a small look of anger on his face/

"No sir" said Chase

/Sergei looked at him with suspicion, but then he made a chuckle, patted Chase on the shoulder, and walked away with his bodyguards/

"What the hell was that?" asked Chase to himself

/He saw the door to the supercomputer room and walked to it/

/He opened the door and locked it behind him, he stood and looked at the computer/

"Alright, I see the target" said Chase

"Roger that, make it go boom" said Dylan

/Chase took out a small block of C-4, he planted it and walked out the door to take cover/

"Going explosive!" said Chase

/He pressed the detonator and the supercomputer exploded, a few seconds later a siren sounded/

"Get us out of here!" said Chase

/Jeremie typed in some codes and brought them back to France/

/In the server room/

"So he walked away?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, and I know he knew who I was from when we met in Afghanistan" said Chase

"Is that bad?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, he's the guys who kills the people he hates, he doesn't let a person live if he knew what the person did" said Chase

"Are we compromised?" asked Dylan

"I doubt it" said Jeremie

/The room filled with a long silence/

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rebecca

"Keep going as planned and hope we don't fuck up" said Chase

/They saw it was nearly 3:00 am, so they all said goodnight and went back to their rooms/homes/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. Chapter 21, Secrets Revealed

/Everyone met in Dylan's room/

"So why did the Marabounta attack us last week?" asked Aelita

"I think XANA did something to your and Chase's character cards" said Jeremie

"What did he do?" asked Chase

/Jeremie typed on his laptop and went wide eyed/

"Alright I learned that when he gets wide eyed, then its bad" said Chase

"What is it Jeremie?" asked Yumi

/Jeremie put down the laptop and looked at Aelita and Chase/

"XANA did something to you guys" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Ulrich

"He gave Aelita and Chase a virus" said Jeremie

"How bad?" asked Jennifer

"If we turn off the computer, then they die" said Jeremie

/The room went silent, Chase and Dylan put a hand on their faces/

"Can you fix it?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah I can but its going to take time, a lot of time" said Jeremie

"Do what you got to do Belpois, just make sure that we don't die" said Chase

"I'll do my best" said Jeremie

/Chase nodded and walked out the door/

"Alright, now-" said Jeremie

/His laptop beeped and a familiar face appeared on the screen/

"Hello everyone" said Sergei

"Federov? How did you get on the computer?" asked Dylan

"I have my ways, but I need to tell you something" said Sergei

"What is it?" asked Jennifer

"I thought the way you destroyed my supercomputer was amazing" said Sergei

/Everyone except for Dylan and Jennifer looked anxious/

"And I need to tell Chase something" said Sergei

"He isn't here, what do you need to tell him?" asked Rebecca

"Tell Chase, his secret in Chicago is about to be seen" said Sergei

/Before the group could ask what he said, Sergei cut the connection/

"What was that all about?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know" said Ulrich

"Alright, lets go find Chase" said Jeremie

/Everyone exited the room and walked to the Hermitage/

/They opened the door to Chase's room to see him on his laptop/

"Hey guys, can I help you?" asked Chase

"Yeah, we need to tell you something" said Aelita

"I'm all ears" said Chase

/Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty/

"Uh, Sergei Federov contacted us" said Alexandr

"Crap, what did he say?" asked Chase

"He said something about a secret of yours in Chicago is going to be seen" said Jeremie

/Chase went wide eyed, and without looking at his laptop slowly reached and turned it off/

"What?" asked Chase

"A secret of yours in Chicago is going to be seen" said Rebecca

/Chase slowly put a hand to his mouth as tears welt up in his eyes/

"H- He said Chicago are you a- absolutely sure he said Chicago?" asked Chase

/Everyone nodded as a tear slid down Chase's cheek/

"Oh damn" said Chase

/He grunted a little and put his hand down/

"Damn" said Chase wiping off the tear

"Are you alright?" asked Jennifer

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" said Chase

"What happened in Chicago? Well besides the obvious?" said Odd

"What's obvious?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan grabbed her hand and walked out the door/

"What happened?" asked Rebecca

"We lived in Chicago with my parents, his adoptive parents" said Dylan

"What did they do?" asked Rebecca

"They abused us" said Dylan

/Rebecca went wide eyed/

"What?!" asked Rebecca

/Dylan sighed and lifted up one of his sleves, she looked at his scars with tears in her eyes/

"Oh my god Dylan" said Rebecca

/She started sobbing and she forced him into a hug/

"I'm so sorry Dylan!" said Rebecca

"Its alright Rebecca" said Dylan

/In the other room/

"So you're secret is what Henry and Rachel did to you and Dylan?" asked Yumi

"That and my military training, if Sissi hears about it then she'll have a fucking field day" said Chase

"Why do you care? You're a marine" said Alexandr

"I have been through hell and back, I just don't want anybody else to find out about it" said Chase

"She won't, I'll see to that" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie" said Chase

"Its not a problem" said Jeremie

/Rebecca and Dylan walked back in/

"Were you crying?" asked Odd

/Rebecca simply nodded and turned away from his face/

"So, about the virus?" asked Chase

"Oh yeah, its going to take time to delete it" said Jeremie

"As long as me and everybody else don't end up dead" said Chase

"In your case twice" said Odd

/Everybody chuckled at that/

"Okay in my case twice" said Chase

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody ends up six feet under" said Jeremie

"Good" said Yumi

/They decided to go back to Kadic or their homes since it was nearly 10:00/

/THE NEXT DAY/

/Chase was walking to the gates of Kadic when he saw a shocking sight/

"Oh, my, god" said Chase

/He ran up to a poster of a childhood Chase with Henry, Rachel, and Dylan/

"Jesus H. Christ no!" said Chase

/It said underneath the picture:

CHASE D. ENHEART is not who you think he is, The Kadic Times has received word from an inside source that he lived with abusive parents when he was in the United States, and he went all over the world training with military organizations to learn how to kill enemy combatants, and he knows several Russian and American officers in the FSB and CIA/

/Chase ran to find Jeremie, or Jennifer, or anybody!/

/The group was walking to class when they saw Milly and Tamiya running towards them/

"Dylan! Can we interview you?" asked Milly

"Uh, about what?" asked Dylan

"About how what you and Chase went through in Chicago" said Tamiya

/Dylan looked shocked/

"Where the hell did you get that story?!" asked Jennifer

"We can't give out our sources" said Milly

"Why didn't you come to us first?! This is invasion of privacy!" said Alexandr

"We're sorry- I-" said Tamiya

"We got to find out where Chase is" said Aelita

/The group ran past Milly and Tamiya to see Chase ripping down one of the posters/

"Chase!" said Dylan

/Chase turned his head to see the group running to him/

"What the hell is going on?! There's at least a hundred of these goddamn posters!" said Chase

"It was Milly and Tamiya, they said they got it from an inside source" said Dylan

"Goddamn it! Now everyone here knows that I know how to kill people and about Chicago!" said Chase

/He turned his head to see Sissi and her cronies walking to them/

"Give me a fucking break" said Dylan

/Chase looked beyond infuriated/

"Well well well, I heard that the imperialists could-" said Sissi

"Sissi just shut the fuck up and walk away, do you hear me?! You are just a pathetic piece of trash who only cares about making other people suffer!" said Chase

/Sissi looked shocked, she just grabbed Herve and Nicolas and ran away/

"Wow" said Jennifer

"Wow indeed" said Alexandr

/Chase looked at the remains of the poster, but instead of lashing out at everything with a face that was next to him he just put his hands in his face and shouted the word "Fuck" as loud as he could/

"Are you okay?" asked Dylan

"No! They know about Chicago! They know about us going around the world! And they know about our ties with the FSB and the CIA! So no I'm not okay!" said Chase

"Alright just calm down, we can fix this" said Jeremie

"Yeah, can't we use the RTTP?" asked Rebecca

"No, absolutely not" said Chase

"Wait what?" asked Dylan

"I'm just going to have to wait until this all blows over" said Chase

"Damn FSB" said Rebecca

"The next time I see Sergei fucking Federov I am gonna rip his throat out!" said Chase

/The bell rang as Chase cursed in English, everyone started walking to class/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. Chapter 22, Theo makes a mistake

/The group walked into class with everyone looking at Chase and Dylan with a mixture of suspicion and fear, but Chase didn't look at them and the group sat near each other/

"Never realized how much fear I could instill in people" said Chase

"You'll be alright, I'm sure of it" said Jennifer

/Jennifer sat next to him and tried to cheer him up by holding his hand, it worked since Chase smiled at her, but everyone else besides the group kept making short glances at Chase and Dylan/

/Class ended after about 40 minutes, they walked out to meet by the vending machines/

"Man this is not a good day to be me" said Chase

"Its going to be alright" said Aelita

"I hope so sis, I really hope so" said Chase

/A little boy who was probably a grade or two behind them walked to Chase/

"Um, are you Chase?" asked Francois

"Yeah what do you want kid?" asked Chase

/A few other kids walked up to him/

"We heard that you went all over the world" said Francois

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Chase

"Could you tell us about where you went?" asked Julie

"Yeah! I want to know what China was like!" said Martin

/Chase looked at them with suspicion, but then he smiled/

"Alright I guess I can" said Chase

"Yay!" all of the little kids said

/They told him to follow them and he walked away after getting a kiss from Jennifer/

"Alright so Milly and Tamiya said they got the story from an inside source?" asked Jeremie

"It could be Sergei, or it could be one of us" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other with wide eyes/

"Who?" asked Yumi

"If we go to the factory right now, we can find out" said Jeremie

"I can't, I have to tutor today" said Aelita

"And I have some things to help with in the library" said Alexandr

/Everyone nodded and everyone except for Aelita and Alexandr started walking to the factory/

/In the server room thirty minutes later/

"Alright lets see who did this" said Jeremie

/He pulled up a video feed to see a face that everyone knew it had to be/

/Aelita was walking to the tutor hall when Theo walked in front of her/

"Hey Aelita" said Theo

"For the last time Theo, I'm not interested in you" said Aelita

"You can do so much better than that nerd Belpois" said Theo

"Get away from me before I sick my brother on you" said Aelita

/Aelita started to walk away when Theo grabbed her arm/

"Where are you going beautiful?" asked Theo

"Let go of me!" said Aelita

/She slapped him and tried to jerk her arm away, then he hit her in the face, hard, and ran off as Aelita got her cell phone with tears in her eyes/

/At the factory/

"Alexandr?" asked Ulrich

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Odd

/Jeremie's phone rang and he answered it/

"Well I'm still surprised that-" said Jennifer

"HE DID WHAT?! Stay right there Aelita me and Chase are coming!" said Jeremie with anger

/Jeremie hung up/

"What's going on?" asked Dylan

"Theo hit Aelita!" said Jeremie

"Oh my god!" said Yumi

/Everyone ran to the elevator/

/With Chase/

"-So that's what its like in South Africa?" asked Julie

"Yep, I even got some Biltong" said Chase

"What's that?" asked Francois

"Its like African beef jerky and its so good!" said Chase

/Jeremie ran in/

"Where's the fire Belpois?" asked Chase

"Theo! He hit Aelita!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Chase

"What's going on?" asked Julie

"I'm going to have to cut this short kids, I'll tell you more later!" said Chase

/He ran out of the room with Jeremie/

"When I see that guy I'm going to kill him!" said Chase

/They ran outside to see Aelita sitting on a bench/

"Aelita!" said Jeremie

/She looked up to see them running to her/

"Jeremie! Chase!" said Aelita with tears in her eyes

"Are you alright?!" asked Jeremie

"Where did that son of a bitch go?!" asked Chase

/The rest of the group caught up to them/

"Are you okay Aelita?" asked Jennifer

"I think I am, thanks" said Aelita

"Dylan you come with me, we're going to find Theo and teach him some manners" said Chase

/Dylan knew at that moment it was bad, Chase didn't call him by his full name unless he was really happy or really angry, it was obvious Chase was angry/

"Lets do it" said Dylan

/Chase, Jeremie, and Dylan ran to find Theo/

/Jennifer was trying to find everyone since she accidently got separated when Theo ran to her/

"Hey Jennifer!" said Theo

"Theo did you hit Aelita?" asked Jennifer

"She tried to hit me!" said Theo

"Yeah I heard that before, now I'm going to try and find Chase or Dylan so one of them can kick your ass" said Jennifer

/She walked around him but he ran to meet her/

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Theo

"Get the fuck away from me" said Jennifer

/He grabbed her shoulders and forced her into a kiss, she kneed him in the groin in shock/

"OW! You bitch!" said Theo

/Jennifer tried to run but he grabbed her arm and hit her as Chase, Dylan, and Jeremie came around a corner to see them/

"You son of a bitch" said Dylan

/Theo went wide eyed and ran, Chase and Jeremie ran after him as Dylan stopped to make sure Jennifer was okay/

"You alright?" asked Dylan

/He grabbed her hand and helped her up/

"I'm fine its not the worst I ever had, how's Aelita?" asked Jennifer

"She's alright, everyone is by the vending machines" said Dylan

"Thanks Dylan" said Jennifer

/Theo was running before he bumped into Jim/

"What's going on Harrison?" asked Jim

/Chase and Jeremie got close/

"Belpois? Enheart? What's going on?" asked Jim

"I- I was asking out Aelita and Jeremie came up with Chase and they started threatening me!" said Theo

"That's a lie!" said Jeremie

"You three are coming with me!" said Jim

/He led them towards Delmas's office/

/With everyone else/

"So Alexandr leaked the story?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, we were about to go get him when you called Jeremie" said Rebecca

"Sorry" said Aelita

"Don't be, its not like Alexandr's going anywhere" said Ulrich

"Hey, where's Chase and Jeremie?" asked Dylan

/Everyone looked at each other with worry/

"They- they weren't serious about killing Theo right?" asked Odd

"Jeremie wasn't, but Chase has killed a lot of people for less than that" said Dylan

"He's a murderer?!" asked Aelita

"Self-Defense" said Dylan

"Lets go find them" said Yumi

/They walked away from the vending machines to look for Chase and Jeremie/

/Three hours later/

"So he's moving?" asked Odd

"Yeah, Theo's moving to Canada" said Chase

"His mother is coming to get him" said Jeremie

"You two get in trouble?" asked Jennifer

"Three weeks worth of detention" said Jeremie

"Oh I hate him! I hate him so much!" said Rebecca

"Its alright Rebecca, at least we won't be bothered by him again" said Chase

"Yeah, you looked like you wanted to kill him" said Yumi

"You are not very far off there" said Chase

"Should we go find Alexandr?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, he's in the library right?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, and I think he's going to make my blood pressure go through the roof again" said Chase

/They all walked out of Ulrich and Odd's room towards the library/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	23. Chapter 23, Aleksandr predatelya

/The group entered the library to see Alexandr helping to stock shelves/

"Alexandr?" asked Rebecca

/He looked up to see them/

"Hey guys, something I can help you with?" asked Alexandr

"We know you leaked to Milly and Tamiya about Chicago" said Yumi

/Alexandr lost color in his face as Jeremie heard something moving in the vents/

"Guys, quiet" said Jeremie

/He looked at one of the vents to see rats coming out of it!/

"OH MY GOD I HATE RATS!" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Odd climbed up on a table with everyone else except for Chase and Dylan/

"How are you two so calm?!" asked Aelita

"These rats are tiny compared to the ones in Kiev!" said Dylan

"What?! The one's in Mexico City were fucking huge!" said Chase

"Is this XANA?" asked Yumi

/Jeremie looked at his laptop/

"Yep! I couldn't hear the beeping because if the noise!" said Jeremie

"How in the hell do we get out of here?!" asked Alexandr

/Chase looked past all of the screaming students and saw an open vent with no rats coming out of it/

"Up there!" said Chase

/The group looked at the vent/

"Alright lets get out of here!" said Aelita

"Alright!" said Odd

/Everyone climbed up one by one but Chase stopped Alexandr/

"Alexandr? We'll continue this later" said Chase through gritted teeth

/Chase climbed into the vent along with Alexandr/

/The group exited one by one at an opening near the cafeteria/

"Alright we got to move before this goes FUBAR" said Dylan

"FUBAR?" asked Odd

"Fucked up beyond all repair, lets just move!" said Chase

/Everyone started running to the manhole/

"So he possessed rats? Is he just getting desperate?" asked Rebecca

"I know! I still remember how he possessed the food a few years ago!" said Odd

"What about possessed food?" asked Chase

"It was before you got here!" said Jeremie

/They got in the manhole and rode to the factory on their skateboards and scooters, then they ran to the entrance and slid down the ropes/

"Has the rats been neutered?" asked Odd with a grin

"Not in the mood for jokes, Della Robia!" said Chase

/They entered the server room/

"Get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

/Everyone started to run to the ladder as Jeremie put on his headset/

/They landed in Lyoko to meet their vehicles/

"You need to run northeast" said Jeremie

"Copy" said Chase

/They got in their vehicles and started driving northeast/

"How do you like the glider Jen?" asked Chase

"I love it! Its so much better than running!" said Jennifer

/They saw a few monsters in the way, they were Krabs, and a Tarantula/

"Do we slam it in again?" asked Odd

"Damn right!" said Chase

/Chase rigged the throttle and he stood up on his bike, he pulled out his twin M1911's/

"Are you insane?!" asked Ulrich

"If I was insane then I would call myself the Doctor!" said Chase

/Dylan did the same thing Chase did but he pulled out a G18 instead/

"Everyone turn now!" said Chase

/Everyone turned their vehicles/

"Jennifer! Soften them up!" said Dylan

/Jennifer got in front of them and fires several rockets at the monsters/

"Dylan do it now!" said Chase

/Dylan and Chase started shooting, then they jumped off their bikes and watched in glee as they hit the rest of the monsters, hard,/

"I'm going in!" said Chase

/Chase ran past the monster carcasses and entered the tower, he floated up and pressed his hand on the screen which resulted in Chase: CODE LYOKO to appear/

"Return to the past now" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed them all and they all met in Alexandr's room/

"So why did you do it Alexandr?" asked Dylan

"Sissi, she kept pressuring me" said Alexandr

"How can we trust you if you can leak secrets that easily?" asked Yumi

"You can't, but I have a solution" said Alexandr

"We're listening" said Chase

"I filed a form that makes me leave Kadic, I'm going back to Moscow as soon as I can" said Alexandr

/The group went wide eyed/

"You're leaving?" asked Rebecca

"I can't stay after all of the stuff I did to you" said Alexandr

"But you don't have too" said Odd

"Yes I do, I'm leaving in a few minutes actually" said Alexandr

/The group watched as he grabbed two bags and walked out, they followed him to the main gates/

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" said Alexandr

"I'm not going to lie, you were a great Russian fighter" said Dylan

"Yeah, I can give you a recommendation with the Russian military if you want one" said Jeremie

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm just going to live out the rest of my days in the government or something" said Alexandr

"Well good luck, and even though I'll miss you, I'll see you in hell" said Chase

/Alexandr laughed then looked at Aelita/

"Um, Aelita? Look I'm sorry about-" said Alexandr

"Its alright, I forgive you" said Aelita

"And Chase I'm sorry about-" said Alexandr

"I forgive you" said Chase

/Everyone said their final goodbyes and Alexandr boarded a bus to the airport, to a plane that will take him back to the motherland/

"Goddamn now we need a replacement" said Chase

"I met this girl, her names Laura" said Odd

"What can she do?" asked Yumi

"She's like a female Einstein, I bet Aelita would get jealous!" said Odd

"Odd shut it!" said Aelita

/Everyone heard the bell rang and went to class/

"Everyone, I want you to meet our new student Laura Gauthier" said Ms. Hertz

/Aelita looked instantly annoyed as she noticed Laura looking at Jeremie with a certain look in her eyes/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	24. Chapter 24, Laura

/The group noticed the bell ring and they all walked out to meet at the vending machines/

"So what about Laura?" asked Odd

"We don't know what she could do with computers" said Jeremie

"I vote no, I don't want another William or Alexandr situation" said Aelita

"Aelita's right, the new people always seems to get controlled by XANA one way or another" said Chase

"Good point" said Ulrich

/They started walking to the factory unaware that Laura was following them from a distance/

"So you find anything new about Chase and Aelita's viruses?" asked Yumi

"No, but I did see some weird things happening in Sector Five" said Jeremie

"Like?" asked Dylan

"I'm not sure, but it could be some new code that lets us find the FSB bases" said Jeremie

"So more crap to wipe up?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, what did I do wrong in a past life?" asked Chase to himself

/They kept walking in silence/

"So you killed people Chase?" asked Odd

"Aw damn, did Dylan tell you?" asked Chase

"Its true?!" asked Yumi

"That's what happens when you go to places like Afghanistan, or Somalia, or Iraq" said Chase

"What about De Santa? You were basically crying like a baby" said Ulrich

"Oh him? He was the first guy I killed that was unarmed, and plus I took a lot of illegal stuff that morning" said Chase

"Wait, illegal stuff?" asked Ulrich

"Well it wasn't illegal, at least not in Sweden. It made me very emotional" said Chase

"So self defense, right?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, the types of people I killed were Taliban, Somali rebels, North Korean infiltrators, people like that" said Chase

"Is that good or bad?" asked Odd

"I'd rather kill an Al-Qaeda operative than a priest, so I'd say good, I guess" said Chase

/They entered the manhole as Laura watched/

/They slid down the ropes and entered the elevator, Laura paid good attention to what they typed on the keypad/

"Alright why are we here?" asked Yumi

"We need to see if we can hit more FSB bases" said Jeremie

"Why can't we?" asked Ulrich

"Sergei set up something so that if we attack one, then the FSB will find out where we are" said Jeremie

"Huh, that cheeky bastard" said Rebecca

"Going with the British terms again? Nice" said Chase

/They entered the server room/

"Alright lets see what we can do" said Jeremie

/He sat down and when he touched a button on the keyboard, it electrocuted him!/

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

/They managed to get him away from it, be he was unconscious/

"He's unconscious" said Dylan

"Should we go into Lyoko?" asked Yumi

"I'd do it as a precaution" said Ulrich

"Who's staying here for the computer?" asked Rebecca

"I'll do it" said Chase

/He went to sit on the chair as everyone went towards the ladder/

"Holy shit, this is a lot of goddamn buttons" said Chase

/He was about to put on the headset as Laura came down in the elevator/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

/The doors opened and she walked out/

"Who the hell are you?" asked Chase

"My name is Laura, now who the hell are you?" asked Laura

"Chase Enheart, how did you find this place?" asked Chase

"Not important, why is that Jeremie kid on the floor?" asked Laura

"Long story, but I don't suppose you know anything about computers do you?" asked Chase

"Is the pope catholic?" asked Laura with a grin

/Chase looked at her with caution as he put on the headset/

/In Lyoko/

/The group was shooting at several monsters/

"Guys? Can you hear me?" asked Chase

"Chase? About damn time, where the hell were you?" asked Rebecca

"That Laura girl is here, she's operating the supercomputer while I'm making sure Jeremie doesn't end up KIA" said Chase

"Laura's found the factory?!" asked Aelita with anger

"Its alright, she's doing a pretty good job" said Chase

"Hey not to bother everyone but can we please get back to attacking now?!" asked Jennifer

/The group continued to attack, but Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized by a rather mean looking Megatank/

"Megatank!" said Dylan

/Rebecca aimed her bow and shot the Megatank in the XANA symbol as it devirtualized Yumi/

"Alright move in!" said Dylan

/Aelita ran inside the tower, floated up, and deactivated it as Laura typed in the devirtualization codes/

/In the server room/

/The group exited the elevator to see Chase waking up Jeremie, and Laura standing out of the way/

"You waking up, Belpois?" asked Chase

/Jeremie opened his eyes/

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita walked to him and helped him up/

"You must have taken a good twenty thousand volts" said Chase

/Jeremie's eyes widened in shock as he saw Laura looking at the holomap/

"What is she doing here?" asked Jeremie

"I followed you guys, I heard from Sissi that you were acting weird lately" said Laura

"And you used the computer?" asked Jeremie

"I got to admit, she did a pretty good job" said Chase

/Aelita saw Laura looking at Jeremie with lust, that look only fueled Aelita's jealousy/

"Well she knows about Lyoko and the supercomputer, so should we-" said Jennifer

"I don't think so" said Aelita

/She walked up to the computer and typed in the RTTP coeds, moments later the white light engulfed them/

/The group met at the vending machines/

"Huh, never took Aelita to be the jealous type" said Chase

"Shut it Chase!" said Aelita with anger

"Got it sis" said Chase with a grin

"So you found some code in Sector Five?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, we'll go look for it Friday" said Jeremie

"What about Laura?" asked Odd

"She doesn't need to know about Lyoko" said Aelita

"That's true, but if Jeremie gets knocked out again we'll need someone for the computer" said Yumi

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Alright fine, but if she even looks remotely like she'll tell someone, then she's out" said Aelita

/They started walking towards the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	25. Chapter 25, Happy Birthday Dylan!

/The group was celebrating Dylan's 15th birthday, the group thought they might as well blindfold them/

"So where the hell are you taking us?" asked Dylan

"You'll see" said Jennifer

"Is it something to do with the military?" asked Dylan

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" said Aelita

/The group got to the hanger/

"Alright take them off" said Yumi

/Dylan took off the blindfold and went wide eyed/

"Where in the hell did you find an F16?" asked Dylan

"I know a guy" said Odd

/Chase walked up to it and looked at it/

"AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, Havok missile pods, and a thirty millimeter nose cannon are available for the F16" said Chase

/He climbed up a ladder and looked in the cockpit/

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!" said Chase

/He hugged the cockpit as everyone giggled/

"You know how to fly one of these?" asked Odd

"Oh god no, I'm just the person who watches it blow shit up" said Chase

/A pilot walked in/

"So who's flying?" asked the pilot

/Dylan went wide eyed and raised his hand/

"You're not going Chase?" asked Rebecca

"Nah, I think my place is on the ground with a gun, yeah Dylan can have this one" said Chase

"Good cause we only got one ride" said Ulrich

/Dylan's face lit up and he went to get changed into overalls/

"So have you ever rode in one of these?" asked Aelita

"Oh yeah many times, it was very fun" said Chase

"You shoot anyone in one of these?" asked Aelita

"Well, I'm obligated by military law to not speak of it" said Chase

/Before they could ask, Dylan walked out of the other room/

"So you ready hotshot?" asked the pilot

"Oh yeah, I'm ready" said Dylan

/Rebecca gave him a peck on the cheek, then Dylan climbed on the ladder and sat in the co-pilots seat/

"You ever been in one of these kid?" asked the pilot

"A few times, my dad was in the army" said Dylan

"Which army?" asked the pilot

"The United States Army" said Dylan

/The group exited the hanger, then the plane exited the hanger and lined up on the runway/

"Can I do the take off callsign?" asked Dylan

'Sure, knock yourself out" said the pilot

/Dylan put the helmet on/

"Air Traffic Control, this is KR 01 requesting take off" said Dylan

"Uh roger KR 01, you have clearance for take off, its your sky" said ATC

"Copy ATC, my sky" said Dylan

/The pilot pressed several buttons and the engine roared/

"ATC we are rolling" said the pilot

"Roger KR 01 we see it, you have clearance for take off" said ATC

"Engine one, check, engine two, check" said the pilot

/The plane went faster as Dylan took the throttle and lifted it/

"And...We have velocity" said Dylan

/The group watched the F16 take off/

"So how is he?" asked Rebecca

"He's doing great, its not the first time he's been in a plane" said Chase

"So when do we do that thing?" asked Odd

"The thing? Oh that? Yeah we're doing it after this" said Jennifer

/The pilot was starting to do barrel rolls/

"Barrel rolls?!" asked Yumi

"Man I remember my first one, sucks they didn't have a doggy bag on board" said Chase

"And for once I lost my appetite" said Odd

/In the plane/

"So you do this often?" asked Dylan

"Yep, I love it! How are you enjoying yourself?" asked the pilot

"I love this plane, I only wish I was back in Iraq with one of these, killing insurgents in the fresh air" said Dylan

/The pilot gave a weird look, but then he realized Dylan must have been talking about a video game or something/

/With the group/

"I've been meaning to ask, what war were you and Dil in?" asked Ulrich

"Tons, the Iraq war, the Afghanistan war, the standoff in Kashmir, the Libyan civil war, a few in Africa, the one in Syria, and a few others" said Chase

"Woah, you're not a stranger to combat" said Rebecca

"We aren't, we know what to do" said Chase

"Hey they are about to land" said Yumi

/They looked at the F16 and sure enough, it was just starting to land on the tarmack/

"Lets get back to the hanger" said Jeremie

/They started walking towards hanger #9/

/Dylan came out after the pilot, he hit the ground as the group walked back in/

"So, how was it?" asked Chase

"Awesome, reminded me of when we fought those Iranian fighters in Hormuz" said Dylan

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Jennifer

"Nothing, just reminiscing" said Chase

"So where to now?" asked Dylan

"Spoilers are bad, didn't I ever tell you that?" asked Chase

/Rebecca put the blindfold on again/

"Is this really necessary?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Rebecca with a grin

/They took a taxi back to Kadic, and the group led Dylan over to the Hermitage/

/The group knocked on the door and Franz answered/

"Hello everyone" said Franz

"Hey dad, we're here for that thing" said Chase

"Alright, I'll lead you to it" said Franz

/They walked inside as Anthea saw them, Aelita put a finger to her mouth as a signal that everyone needed to be quiet/

"What the hell?" asked Dylan

/They walked to the backyard/

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Dylan

"Take off the blindfold" said Rebecca

/He took it off and gasped as he saw several guns, and targets that had Nazi and Communist symbols on them/

"Chase told us how you hated the same things he did" said Rebecca

"Really? Thanks" said Dylan

"No problem" said Chase

/Dylan walked over and picked up a gun/

"An old Tokarev TT-33? Chase where do you get these?" asked Dylan

"All I'll say is that I know a guy" said Chase

"You and your enigmas" said Dylan

/Chase and Rebecca walked next to him and picked up their guns/

"Alright am I holding this right?" asked Rebecca

"You're doing great" said Dylan

/Franz set up the targets and ran out of the way/

"I've never seen this many guns" said Anthea

"Yeah I know" said Franz

/Dylan, Chase, and Rebecca aimed and shot, Rebecca hit the bullseye every time causing Chase and Dylan to go wide eyed/

"Was that any good?" asked Rebecca

"Good? No it wasn't, it was great!" said Chase

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" asked Dylan

"Video games" said Rebecca with a smile

/She put down her gun and picked up a Springfield M1903/

"Ah good choice, the good old M1903" said Chase

/She aimed and hit the center of the swastika with all of the rounds/

"That was a great shot" said Ulrich

"I guess I'm pretty good with guns" said Rebecca

/They walked inside, sang happy birthday, ate the cake, opened the presents, you know... the whole nine yards/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	26. Chapter 26, The Island

/The group was sitting in Ms. Hertz's class/

"Alright class, today we're taking a field trip to the maritime island that houses hundreds of different types of flora" said Ms. Hertz

/The entire class either groaned or in Jeremie and Aelita's case, faces lit up/

/The class exited the bus a few hours later/

"Welcome to the maritime island" said Ms. Hertz

"More like stupid island" said Sissi under her breath

/They walked to a boat that took them to the island/

"Now over here we have-" said Ms. Hertz

/Chase just put in his iPOD and put on "Video Killed The Radio Star" as loud as he could so he could stave off the boredom that was thriving around him/

/Aelita and Jeremie were walking next to each other, hands held, but Aelita kept giving mean looking glances at Laura who was walking with Odd/

"Something wrong princess?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked at him in surprise/

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" said Aelita

"Are you sure? You've been acting strange lately" said Jeremie

"I said I'm fine Jeremie" said Aelita

"Alright then, but you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't care" said Jeremie

"I know you care Jeremie, thanks" said Aelita

/Chase was still listening to "Radio Star" when Odd and Ulrich walked to him/

"What you listening to?" asked Odd

/Chase looked at him and took out one of his earbuds/

"Huh? Oh I'm listening to 80's music" said Chase

"80's music? Like what?" asked Odd

"The best song out of every 1970's song ever" said Chase

"Tell me" said Odd

"Video Killed the Radio Star" said Chase

"I don't think I ever heard of it" said Ulrich

"Me neither" said Odd

/Chase had an annoyed look on his face/

"You never heard it?" asked Chase

"No" they said

/Chase took off the earbuds and forced one into Ulrich's ear, and the other into Odd's ear/

"You don't know what good music is" said Chase

/Jennifer, Rebecca, and Yumi were gossiping/

"So Sissi was caught with the toilet paper again?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, Delmas is pretty mad at her" said Yumi

"I hope so, she's been acting like a total bitch lately" said Rebecca

"Nice job Aelita did with that whole "bowl of bitch flakes" routine last week" said Yumi

"Yeah, I-" said Jennifer

/A girl shrieked/

"What the hell?" asked Rebecca

/The group ran to see Ms. Hertz with a little girl/

"What happened?" asked Ms. Hertz

"I- I touched the water and it shocked me!" said the girl

"Yeah right!" said Sissi

/She walked to the water and put a hand in it, she shrieked in pain and was pulled away from it/

"Oh no" said Aelita

"What?" asked Jeremie

"The boats are gone!" said Aelita

/She pointed to the docks and everyone saw that the boats were long gone/

/Chase and Dylan made their way to Jeremie/

"XANA?" asked Dylan

/Jeremie pulled out his laptop and it started beeping/

"Yeah, how can we get out of here?" asked Jeremie

/Chase was about to say something when he was cut off by the class screaming that the boats were gone and they had no cell reception/

"How about-" said Chase

/The sceamed louder/

"We could-" said Chase

/He stopped as a girl shrieked next to him/

"Excuse me" said Chase

/Chase climbed up on a platform/

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" asked Chase

/The class went quiet as they looked at him/

"Alright, I've been in situations like this before" said Chase

"Like when?" asked Herve

"You ever been in a black operation in Lebanon?" asked Chase

"No" said Herve

"That's what I thought, now go back where you came from" said Chase

/Herve silently walked behind Nicolas/

"All we need to do is make a rescue fire, and build a boat or two" said Chase

"Do you know how to build one?" asked Milly

"Yes I know how to build a boat, does anyone else here know how to?" asked Chase

/Dylan, Sissi, Jennifer, Ulrich, and Tamiya raised their hands/

"Tamiya, you and Sissi know how to build a boat?" asked Chase with surprise

"Yeah, me and my dad did it for a hobby" said Tamiya

"And daddy has a boat in the harbor that I learned how to fix" said Sissi

"Alright good enough for me, everyone else try and make yourself useful" said Chase

"Hold on a minute, who declared you the leader?" asked Sissi

"You're talking to a Captain in the United States Marine Corp, so I outrank you" said Chase

"Wait, when did-" said Sissi

"Get to your stations people!" said Chase

/Chase jumped off the platform as everyone else ran to do something, Chase ran to meet the group/

"Alright please say you know what to do" said Odd

"Yeah, we go and find a goddamn boat" said Chase

"What? Then what was all of that about building?" asked Laura

"Wow, you talked? Never mind, yes I know I said we should but in my opinion we should not stick around on this shithole" said Chase

"That's a good point, I'll start looking around the south end of the island" said Aelita

/She started walking away as Laura followed/

"Hey hold up a minute" said Laura

/Aelita looked annoyed, but she put on her 'nice face' and turned/

"Yes?" asked Aelita

"I'm coming to help you" said Laura

"Uh, I can do it by myself" said Aelita

"Its no problem, I just thought we could talk or something" said Laura

/Aelita's mind just kept saying "Don't do it! She's trying to get Jeremie!" but she sighed and let Laura help her/

"Alright, come on" said Aelita

/Laura and Aelita started walking to the south end of the island/

/Chase, Odd, Ulrich, and Dylan were looking at the north end/

"So how big does the boat need to be?" asked Odd

"We don't need it to be big, hell we only need to get a few people off the island" said Dylan

"Why only a few?" asked Ulrich

"Jeremie said there isn't an attack, so all we have to do is get a few people off so they could get help" said Chase

"Why is the river filled with electricity then?" asked Odd

"Who knows, maybe an assassination attempt on us, or it could be him just trying to annoy us" said Chase

"Assassination?!" asked Odd

"Relax, its not the first time me and Chase have dealt with a threat like this" said Dylan

/Ulrich and Odd looked at each other with a mixture of shock and slight fear/

/With Laura and Aelita/

"So...How have you been?" asked Laura

"Good, you?" asked Aelita

"Can't complain" said Laura

"Alright then" said Aelita

/Aelita wanted to ask what Laura thought of Jeremie since Laura didn't know he and Aelita were dating, but she knew she would get angey at the answer/

"So you know that Jeremie kid?" asked Laura

/"_Huh, maybe I won't have to ask_" Aelita thought to herself/

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Aelita

"Well I thought he was cute, so how do you ask a guy out?" asked Laura

/Aelita's look went from annoyed, to a mixture of shock, surprise, and pure anger/

"What?" asked Aelita through gritted teeth

"I said do you know how to ask a guy out?" asked Laura

"He's my boyfriend!" said Aelita

/Laura looked surprised/

"Oh, well this got awkward didn't it?" asked Laura

"Yeah it did, bitch" said Aelita

/Laura stood there with a shocked and angry look on her face while Aelita being the pacifist she is, decided to just walk away in anger/

/Jeremie was talking to Jennifer when he noticed Aelita walking up with Laura far behind her/

"Hey Aelita, is something wr-" said Jeremie

/She simply walked to him and gave him a deep kiss as Laura stood there in shock, Aelita ended the kiss with a grin and walked away giving Jeremie a pat on the shoulder/

"What just happened?" asked Jeremie

"That Jeremie, was pure female jealousy" said Jennifer

/Laura looked at Aelita, then Jeremie, then back to Aelita when she just made a grunt of anger, and walked back to the south end of the island/

/Yumi, and Rebecca were walking on the north end of the island/

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" asked Rebecca

"I think look for a boat, or something" said Yumi

"Alright then" said Rebecca

/Yumi looked around and saw an old boat/

"Over there!" said Yumi

/Rebecca and Yumi ran to the boat/

"Can we use it?" asked Rebecca

"I don't see any holes in it, so I think so" said Yumi

"How do we get the boat back?" asked Rebecca

"Carry it" said Yumi

/She and Rebecca grabbed the ends and started carrying it back to the rest of the class/

/Jeremie, Aelita, and Jennifer noticed Yumi and Rebecca coming with the boat/

"Over there!" said Jennifer

/She pointed and the class saw them with the boat/

"About time!" said Sissi

"What about everyone else?" asked Aelita

"I'll go find them" said Jennifer

/Jennifer ran to find everyone/

/Chase, Dylan, Ulrich, and Odd were walking when they heard Jennifer shouting at them/

"Guys wait up!" said Jennifer

/They turned to see her/

"Yumi and Rebecca found a boat" said Jennifer

"Is the boat seaworthy?" asked Chase

"Yeah, we're just waiting on everyone to meet back there" said Jennifer

"I'll go find Laura" said Odd

"Is the only things that go through your mind food and girls?" asked Ulrich

/Odd grinned and ran to find Laura/

/Laura was looking around, too mad to think when she saw Odd/

"We found a boat" said Odd

"Is it good enough to escape with?" asked Laura

"Yeah, then we can go find out what XANA is doing" said Odd

"XANA who?" asked Laura

/Odd went wide eyed when he realized that the RTTP erased her memory/

"Uh, nothing, lets just get back to everyone" said Odd

/Laura knew he was hiding something, she could feel it, but she just nodded and followed him/

/Where the class was/

"Alright, it looks like we can only do teams of ten, so we'll do it ten at a time" said Chase

"Only ten?" asked Ulrich

"If we put too many people on it then everyone will flip into the electric water, and believe me when I say that it'll ruin your day" said Chase

/The class nodded and ten of them got on the boat, everyone else launched it with no problems and continued to watch it until it got on the mainland/

"Alright, now a few of them will get help while one of them brings back the boat" said Chase

/One student got back on and roared it back to the island, they continued this until everyone was back on the mainland/

"Can we get back to Kadic now? I'm cold" said Milly

"Of course class, lets head back" said Ms. Hertz

/They went back on the bus and drove to Kadic where the principle and Jim were waiting/

"Chase did you actually get everyone back?" asked Delmas

"Well, I guess I did with help from my friends" said Chase

"Well nice job Enheart! That goes to you guys too" said Jim

/The rest of the group nodded as everyone but Milly and Tamiya walked back to class or their dorms/

"Hey Chase? Can we put this in the Kadic Times?" asked Milly

"Um, I guess so" said Chase

"Thanks, and we're sorry about not asking you if we could use that story" said Tamiya

"Its alright, just don't do it again" said Chase

"We won't" said Milly and Tamiya

/The two girls smiled and walked back to their rooms/

"I really got to head back" said Chase

/He started walking to the Hermitage/

(First chapter I ever did that got over 2,000 words! I feel so squishy!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	27. Chapter 27, Riley

/The group was walking into the Hermitage/

"So what did Chase and Aelita want?" asked Rebecca

"Aelita said it was a surprise" said Jeremie

/After saying hello to Franz and Anthea they walked up the stairs, they got a huge shock when they opened Chase's door to see a dog tackle Odd, it had a coat of white fur and a grey and black mane, it also had what looked like amber eyes and black ears/

"WOAH!" said Odd

/He fell to the ground as the dog started licking his face/

"Why is there a dog here?" asked Yumi

"Siberian Husky, me and dad got it as a surprise for Aelita over here" said Chase

"What's the dogs name?" asked Jennifer

"We just talking about that when you walked in" said Chase

/Odd got the Husky off of him and gave it back to Chase/

"I like that puppy" said Odd

"He likes you, I think I know why" said Chase

"Because I smell like food, I get that a lot from Kiwi" said Odd

"I remember when we had a Husky on one of our bomb patrols" said Dylan

"Really? I thought it was a German Shepherd or something" said Chase

"You must be going senile" said Dylan

"So you were thinking of a name?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, Dil you remember that Colonel we had in Peshawar?" asked Chase

"Which side?" asked Dylan

"Pakistani" said Chase

Wait, Hamed?" asked Dylan

"Forget it, they both sound horrible for a dog" said Chase

"How about Melanie?" asked Ulrich

"Funny joke Ulrich" said Aelita

"Elizabeth?" asked Odd

"Now that's a little too far" said Ulrich

"Maybe, Riley?" asked Jeremie

"Riley? I don't know, I kinda like it" said Chase

"It does look like a Riley" said Rebecca

"So you're calling him the dog from Call of Duty Ghosts?" asked Dylan

"Call a what now?" asked Odd

"Video game in the future, but he does look like a Riley" said Chase

"I like Riley" said Aelita

/She reached down and petted the dog/

"Alright I guess his name is Riley" said Ulrich

"I always wanted a Siberian Husky" said Rebecca

"Maybe you could take him for a day or two out of the month?" asked Aelita

/Rebecca's face lit up/

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"Its not a problem with us" said Chase

"Wow thank you!" said Rebecca

"No problem" said Chase

"Can I bring Kiwi over sometime to hang out with him?" asked Odd

"Sure, its fine" said Chase

"Great, now is anyone hungry?" asked Odd

"Yeah, I think Riley is starving" said Aelita

/She pointed at Riley and everyone saw as he was trying to bite Odd's pant leg/

"Yeah, you guys staying for dinner?" asked Chase

"I can't, my mom is getting on my case for staying out too much" said Yumi

"I can" said Jeremie

"Me too" said Odd

"Alright, good" said Chase

"What time is it?" asked Yumi

"A quarter to six" said Dylan

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home by five!" said Yumi

/She waived at everyone and kissed Ulrich as she ran out the door/

"Lets go eat" said Odd

"For once I have to agree with one of Odd's ideas" said Chase

"You should have seen him the month before you got here" said Ulrich

"I'm going to guess it didn't end well" said Jennifer

"It didn't" said Ulrich

"Hey it did end up good for Milly and Tamiya!" said Odd

"Because they got the pictures of a lifetime!" said Jeremie

"What the hell happened?!" asked Chase

/Ulrich was about to speak when Odd put his hand on Ulrich's mouth/

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Lets go eat!" said Odd

/He basically just ran everyone out of the room/

/The group sat at the dinner table with Anthea and Franz, eating lasagna/

"So how's school?" asked Franz

"Great, until Odd nearly blew up the chemistry lab in eighth period" said Chase

"He did what?" asked Franz

"It was only a small explosion" said Odd

"Okay, how's finding the FSB bases?" asked Franz

"We ran into a snag but we're nearly around it" said Jeremie

"Did the dog get a name yet?" asked Anthea

"Yeah, his name is Riley" said Aelita

"I like that" said Anthea

"Me too" said Franz

/They continued eating/

"So how long have you known Chase, Dylan?" asked Franz

"Around maybe, I don't know, fifteen years? So basically my entire life" said Dylan

"Really? That's interesting, and you lived in Chicago?" asked Franz

"We both did with our- my parents" said Dylan

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that" said Franz

"Not your fault, if it makes you feel any better it was my step dad we lived with for a couple of years" said Dylan

"Alright, and you and Chase have went all over the world?" asked Franz

"From Alaska to Moscow, and everything in between Greenland and South Africa" said Chase

"Huh, I always wanted to see Hong Kong" said Anthea

"Believe me Mrs. Hopper, it wasn't good" said Dylan

"Why do you say that?" asked Anthea

"Mom, believe me when I say that you don't want to know" said Chase

/He looked down at Riley when he realized that he forgot something/

"Hey dad? Did we get dog food?" asked Chase

/Franz gave a confused look/

"You two didn't get dog food?" asked Ulrich

"We forgot, I didn't even think of it" said Franz

"Its not a problem, I had to go into town anyway" said Chase

"Can I come?" asked Aelita

"Sure sis" said Chase

/They got up and put a leash on Riley, they walked out the door with Jeremie and Jennifer/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	28. Chapter 28, Warm Welcome

/The group along with Riley walked into town/

"So did you ever have a dog?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, I have a Golden Retriever named Frank" said Jeremie

"A Golden Retriever? Nice" said Jennifer

"Do you have a animal Dil?" asked Aelita

"I used to have a bunny" said Dylan

/Everyone except Chase looked at him with curiosity/

"A bunny?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I named it Fifi" said Dylan

"And I loved that bunny" said Chase

"Where did you get a bunny?" asked Jeremie

"We got it when we met Muammar Gadhafi in Libya" said Dylan

"You met Gadhafi?!" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, he gave us his bunny as a token of goodwill" said Chase

"Huh, didn't expect Muammar Gadhafi's bunny" said Aelita

"I bet" said Dylan

/They walked into the pet store/

"Aw, look at Riley" said Jennifer

/Everyone looked at Riley who was looking at another dog through a pane of glass, they touched paws/

"That's cute" said Aelita

"I'm going to look for the food, and maybe a chew toy" said Chase

/He walked to the dog section/

"So Riley's a Siberian Husky?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I absolutely love him! And I-" said Aelita

/They were cut off by a combination of Jeremie's laptop alarm and Chase getting thrown across the store/

"What the hell?!" asked Dylan

/Everyone ran to Chase/

"Are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"I'm fine, I had worse the day after I learned to say "Red Light District" in German" said Chase

/Dylan helped him up when they saw a specter, but Chase rolled his eyes and simply took Dylan's pistol, then emptied the 8 round clip in the specter/

"Wow" said Aelita

"I'm proud of my work" said Chase

"XANA?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, he's pretty steamed at us" said Jeremie

"Lets get to the factory please?" asked Chase

"Wait a minute, what about Riley?" asked Jennifer

"We'll take him with" said Aelita

/They texted the rest of the group and started running to the factory/

/They got to the factory, met up with everyone else, and slid down the ropes to see a specter in front of the elevator/

"Aw crap" said Ulrich

/Riley growled and ran to the specter, he took it down with a bite to the neck with made the group have their jaws floored/

"Oh my holy god" said Rebecca

"I love this dog more and more by the minute!" said Chase

/He ran to the dog and started petting it/

"We got to get downstairs!" said Jennifer

/They all ran into the elevator and went to the server room/

"Alright I'm sending you to the Desert sector" said Jeremie

/The group nodded, then turned their heads as they saw the elevator coming back down/

"Get ready!" said Chase

/The door's opened to have Laura walk out of them/

"I knew it! You were hiding something!" said Laura

"Not her again" said Aelita

"What is this?!" asked Laura

"Nothing, just stand by the wall and don't do anything" said Jeremie

"Why is she staying here?!" asked Aelita

"We don't want her telling anyone about this place!" said Jeremie

/Aelita had a look of being annoyed and angry/

"Fine, just don't let her touch anything" said Aelita

/Everyone ran to the ladder and went one by one into the scanners/

"Virtualization!" said Jeremie

/They landed to see a megatank rolling towards them/

"Megatank!" said Odd

"I got it" said Chase

/He walked up and threw a grenade, it exploded which caused the megatank to turn and roll into the digital sea/

"That was easy" said Yumi

"Compared to a SAS commando it is" said Chase

"Lets move" said Dylan

/They ran and stopped near the tower/

"Is there any monsters guarding it?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, at least five or six" said Dylan

"You have any grenades?" asked Chase

/Dylan handed his grenade belt to Chase/

"I'll be right back" said Chase

/He ran to a rock and hid behind it, then he turned around it, then he shouted something in what sounded like Greek, he primed the grenades and threw them at the Krab and four blocks that guarded the tower, they exploded after a few seconds/

"That was fun" said Chase to himself

/He simply walked to the tower and picked up what was left of one of the XANA symbols/

"Hey, do you mind if I go in there?" asked Chase

/The symbol, obviously didn't answer/

"Alright I'll take that as a yes, thanks" said Chase

/He dropped and kicked it away and walked inside the tower/

"Going up" said Chase

/He floated to the top, pressed his hand on the screen, and the white lighted engulfed them/

/In the server room/

"So why did you follow us?" asked Ulrich

"I just smelled a secret" said Laura

/Chase let Riley in his hands/

"So what do we do about this if she keeps following us?" asked Yumi

"I don't know" said Jeremie

"I can keep a secret" said Laura

/The group looked at each other/

"Are we really considering this?!" asked Aelita

"If she keeps finding out about this place then we have to do something" said Yumi

"Well I'm against it" said Aelita

"Me too, I know people like Laura and they can't keep secrets" said Chase

"Hey!" said Laura

"So, is she in?" asked Odd

/The group looked at her/

"I guess so, even though I'm going to regret this" said Jeremie

"You think?" asked Aelita

/Riley started barking which caused Chase to pick him up/

"Alright can we get out of here? Riley still hasn't had food" said Chase

"I can relate" said Odd

/The group went into the elevator, but Aelita and Laura stopped in the server room/

"Hey Aelita-" said Laura

"Listen, if you even look like you'll betray us, or if you try and take Jeremie from me, then you won't have to worry about keeping a secret anymore. Got it?" asked Aelita

/Laura just stared at her/

"That's what I thought" said Aelita

/She walked inside the elevator and went up/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	29. Chapter 29, Rebecca and Riley

/Several weeks went by along with a few XANA attacks, when it was Rebecca got to take care of Riley/

"So you can take care of a dog right?" asked Chase

"Of course! How bad can it be?" asked Rebecca

"I'm taking that you never had to walk a German Shepherd through a minefield?" asked Chase

/Rebecca looked at him like he was crazy/

"I thought so" said Chase with a grin

"So are you sure you can take care of Riley?" asked Aelita

"Don't worry, I can handle it" said Rebecca

"Okay then, thanks" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita walked out of the door/

"You think she can handle this?" asked Chase

"I think so, otherwise it'll end up as good YouTube material" said Aelita

/They started laughing/

/Rebecca was walking Riley towards Kadic/

"Alright I know that you don't like strangers, and you probably think I'm just a walking talking piece of dog food, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends" said Rebecca

/Riley barked in conformation/

"Good boy" said Rebecca

/They walked inside the dorm halls where she ran into Ulrich and Dylan/

"You're dogsitting?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I love Riley" said Rebecca

"Well good luck, he's better than dogsitting Kiwi" said Ulrich

/They walked away/

"Alright, should I feed you or keep walking you?" asked Rebeccaa

/Riley barked/

"So... Feed you?" asked Rebecca

/Riley barked with joy while wagging his tail/

"Alright then" said Rebecca

/They walked inside Rebecca's room/

"Alright, where did I leave the kibble?" asked Rebecca to herself

/She saw it next to her bed/

"Here it is" said Rebecca

/She got out Riley's bowl and poured a little kibble inside, Riley barked happily and started eating as Rebecca sat down, turned on her TV, and started petting him/

"I wish I had a Siberian Husky, you're a cute breed" said Rebecca

/Riley looked at her, then continued eating as Yumi walked in her room/

"Hey Rebecca" said Yumi

"Hey" said Rebecca

"You're dogsitting?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, and Jennifer had to go do something and Franz and Anthea were in town" said Rebecca

"Huh, I have to babysit Hiroki" said Yumi

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" said Rebecca

/They started laughing/

"So can I help?" asked Yumi

"What about Hiroki?" asked Rebecca

"He's twelve, he can take care of himself" said Yumi

"If you say so" said Rebecca

/Yumi sat next to Riley and started petting him/

"So what are you watching?" asked Yumi

"CNN, just seeing what's going on" said Rebecca

"CNN? I had to watch that when me, Chase, and Odd switched bodies" said Yumi

"How did you- never mind, I'll ask Chase or Odd later" said Rebecca

"You're still talking to Odd?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I actually started hanging out with Miranda" said Rebecca

"When did that start?" asked Yumi

"Around a week after we chased Odd into an alley" said Rebecca

/Riley barked as a sign that he finished eating his food/

"He finished eating already?!" asked Yumi

"It seems so, now what do I do with you?" asked Rebecca

/Riley walked over to her bed, walked in a circle, and fell asleep/

"He's so cute when he sleeps" said Yumi

"I know, I got to get a dog" said Rebecca

"Is Miranda still at this school?" asked Yumi

"Yeah we bump into each other a few times a month, why?" asked Rebecca

"You should invite her here, we could all watch Riley" said Yumi

"That's a pretty good idea" said Rebecca

/She got her phone and texted Miranda. Miranda walked in Rebecca's room around half an hour later/

"Hey guys" said Miranda

"Hi" said Rebecca

"When did you get a dog?" asked Miranda

"I'm just dogsitting for a friend of mine" said Rebecca

"What's the dog's name?" asked Miranda

"His name is Riley" said Rebecca

"Well he's cute" said Miranda

/Miranda sat on the bed and started petting the sleeping Riley/

"So what are you two watching?" asked Miranda

"CNN, but I was just about to find something else" said Rebecca

"Alright, so how's everything?" asked Miranda

"Eh, can't complain" said Yumi

"Great, how's Ulrich?" asked Miranda

"He's doing pretty good, his dad is back on his case again though" said Yumi

"Well that sucks, tell him I send my regards" said Miranda

/Riley woke up and saw the door was wide open, he got up and ran out!/

"Oh no" said Yumi

"We have to get him!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca, Miranda, and Yumi ran out the door to find Riley/

/The girls ran out to the track where they saw Riley next to Jim who didn't notice the small puppy next to him/

"Oh-" said Miranda

"-Crap" said Rebecca

/The girls ran to the track/

"Alright maggots, I'm Jim Morales your new PE teacher!" said Jim

/The class was not paying attention, they were all looking at Riley/

"Now, who would like to run the course first?" asked Jim

/The girls finally catched up to Riley when Jim turned around to see them/

"Ishiyama? Townley? What are you doing here with Miranda?" asked Jim

"Uh, we- I uh-" said Yumi

"We were looking around for Yolanda, she said she was looking for you" said Miranda

/Jim's face lit up/

"Where?" asked Jim

"Near town somewhere" said Miranda

"Alright thanks! Class is dismissed!" said Jim

/He started running towards town as Riley started running again/

"Where is he going now?" asked Rebecca

/The girls started following Riley to try and catch him again, they followed him until they saw him running towards town!/

"He's going towards town!" said Miranda

"Yeah I see that Miranda!" said Rebecca

/Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, and Jennifer were sitting at a table at an outdoor restaurant/

"-And I said, go shove your face in it, and fly to Ghana!" said Chase

/Everyone started laughing as Jennifer saw something that caught her eye/

"What the hell?" asked Jennifer

/She saw a far away animal running from three girls/

"What is it?" asked Chase

"I could swear that animal looks like- nah it couldn't be" said Jennifer

"Couldn't be what?" asked Jeremie

"Nothing, just going senile I guess" said Jennifer

"So you let Riley stay with Rebecca today?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I think she does a great job with dogs" said Aelita

/The girls saw Riley go near a restaurant/

"Oh my holy god" said Rebecca

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi

"That's where they went today!" said Rebecca

"Wait, Chase and everyone else?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, we need to get Riley now!" said Rebecca

/They ran to the restaurant/

/Aelita, Jennifer and Jeremie were listening to Chase/

"-So what did you do?" asked Jeremie

"What do you think? I took the rope off my neck and ran the hell out of there before those Iraqis woke up!" said Chase

"Hell of a party in Baghdad" said Jennifer

"It was still nothing compared to when I was in Argentina, see I was going-" said Chase

/Riley walked until he saw Chase and Aelita, he walked under the table/

"Oh holy mother" said Rebecca

"I have an idea" said Miranda

/She walked inside the restaurant and pulled the fire alarm, soaking everyone including Chase, Aelita, Jennifer, and Jeremie/

"What the hell?!" asked Chase

"Is that the fire alarm?!" asked Jennifer

"I don't see smoke!" said Aelita

/Miranda ran past the confused teens and seized Riley before they knew what happened, then she ran back to Yumi and Rebecca/

"We got to get back to Kadic" said Yumi

"Yeah, something tells me I'm not going to dogsit for a while" said Rebecca

/They ran with the dog until they got to Rebecca's room again/

"Wow, I didn't realize dogs were such a handful" said Yumi

"How did you know how to do those things?" asked Rebecca

"I have a German Shepherd, I know how to catch a dog" said Miranda

"Well thanks, seriously thank you" said Rebecca

"No problem, lets hang out again soon" said Miranda

/She said bye and walked out the door as Chase and the other soaked teens walked in/

"You will not believe what happened" said Jennifer

"Oh? What?" asked Rebecca

"Some asshole pulled the fire alarm while we were eating" said Chase

"Yeah, we got soaked!" said Aelita

/Rebecca and Yumi looked at each other/

"I'm going home, I'm freezing" said Aelita

"I'm coming too, hey thanks for dogsitting for us" said Chase

"No problem" said Rebecca

/Chase grabbed Riley's leash and the teens walked out/

"That was actually fun" said Yumi

"You're right! I'm going to dogsit as soon as they have something to do" said Rebecca

"Good luck with that, I'm going back home" said Yumi

"Tell Hiroki I said hi" said Rebecca

/Yumi walked out of the door/

/Jim was walking around town when he saw Yolanda/

"Hey Yolanda!" said Jim

/She looked at Jim/

"Jim? Where did you come from?" asked Yolanda

"I was looking for you" said Jim

"Aw, that's sweet" said Yolanda

/Jim blushed/

"So what do you want?" asked Yolanda

"I heard you were looking for me" said Jim

"Yeah actually, I need your help carrying something to my car" said Yolanda

/Jim's face lit up and he helped Yolanda/

(Woah, that is the last time I write Jim romance, I got to go barf now.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	30. Chapter 30, Secrets and surprises

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable/

"So how did Riley behave?" asked Aelita

"Oh, he was good, can't wait to do it again" said Rebecca

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, what is Laura's role with us?" asked Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremie

"Is she going to Lyoko, or is she just going to be Einstein's assistant?" asked Chase

"Yeah I'm not so comfortable with her going to Lyoko either" said Aelita

"Don't worry, she won't go to Lyoko, she's probably just going to do what I do if I'm not there" said Jeremie

"Good, I think that she would do better in an Assisting role than actually firefights in Lyoko" said Dylan

"She didn't look like a fighter" said Dylan

"Hey remember that Mexican colonel we met? She looks like a worse fighter than him!" said Chase

"How's finding the FSB bases?" asked Rebecca

"I think I got a lead on a new one somewhere in central Africa, but I can't confirm" said Jeremie

"Huh, sneaky Russians always have a new thing to do" said Dylan

"So when do we show Laura awound?" asked Rebecca

"Later today, I just want to get it over with" said Aelita

"Same here, I just don't have a good feeling about her" said Chase

/The bell rang and they went to class/

/Four hours later, at the factory/

/Laura walked out of the elevator/

"So, what you think?" asked Odd

"Its pretty amazing" said Laura

"Yeah you'll get past that soon" said Chase

/She looked at Chase who had Riley on his shoulder/

"Um, why is the dog on your shoulder?" asked Laura

"I have no goddamn clue, and he growls when I try and get him off" said Chase

/He tried to pull Riley off of his shoulder, but Riley started growling/

"And his name is Riley" said Chase

"Alright then" said Laura

"You know what you're signing up for right?" asked Jennifer

"Not really, but I know that you need somebody who's good with computers" said Laura

/Chase walked up to her/

"This isn't a game, we're hunting FSB bases, we're fighting an evil AI who tries to destroy humanity, and me, Jennifer, and Dylan are from the future" said Chase

"You're from the future? What year?" asked Laura

"2013, and are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I am" said Laura

"Alright then, welcome aboard" said Dylan

/Laura smiled as Aelita made an unnoticeable angry face/

"So what do we begin with?" asked Laura

"We have an unconfirmed lead on an FSB base somewhere in central Africa, but we don't know how many Russians are there" said Jeremie

"Why are you after the Russians?" asked Laura

"Long story, but they fucked with me and my family good so I want some payback" said Chase

"And they are possibly working with XANA" said Aelita

"Hey Jeremie? Do you have any leads on a supercomputer?" asked Yumi

"Yeah I know where one is, but you aren't going to like it" said Jeremie

"Tell us" said Dylan

"Its inside the Pentagon in Washington DC" said Jeremie

"The fucking Pentagon?! Its the most secure building on Earth!" said Jennifer

"But its not impossible" said Chase

"How does XANA manage to take over a supercomputer?" asked Laura

"He sends a virus into it, we've destroyed several of his computers so far in North Korea, Russia, Brazil, and even the ISS" said Jeremie

"Really? huh, but what about the Pentagon?" asked Laura

"We'll hit it when we can, but right now XANA is too strong for us to go in" said Dylan

"I'm with Dil on that, the Pentagon has some great American security" said Chase

"Like what?" asked Odd

"A bunch of heavily armed guys with guns, and that's before you even get inside it" said Chase

"So not anytime soon then?" asked Aelita

"Hell, I don't think we're getting inside ever but yeah, not anytime soon" said Dylan

"So can you two even get inside?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, those walls have good security in them" said Dylan

"So how long have you all been doing this?" asked Laura

"Around three or four years" said Jeremie

"Me, Jennifer, and this other guy were doing this for only a couple of years so far" said Chase

"Other guy?" asked Laura

"He's not here anymore, he moved back to Moscow a few months ago" said Rebecca

"How did you get here from 2013?" asked Laura

"We're not sure, but I sure as hell am not ever going back" said Chase

"Why?" asked Laura

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Chase

"And you and Dylan have military training? How good is it?" asked Laura

"Well let me put it this way, I could see at least sixteen or seventeen different ways to kill you right now" said Chase

"Most of them involve strangulation" said Dylan

"Uh, alright?" said Laura

"And we trained with the SAS, the USMC, the Army Rangers, Delta Force, the Spetznaz-" said Chase

"-The GROM, CIA, FSB, Chinese Special Forces, JSOC, Navy SEALS, a few others, and a tour on the USS Nimitz" said Dylan

/Laura looked at the two of them as if they were the most crazy people she had ever met/

"You were with the FSB? Why and when?" asked Laura

"We trained with them a few years ago, and it was somewhere in in southern Russia fighting Chechens" said Chase

"So what do we do against XANA?" asked Laura

"Today we're going to take a stroll through XANA's house, Carthage" said Odd

"Carthage? As in Roman Carthage?" asked Laura

"I guess he was a fan of Rome" said Jennifer

"So we go to this Carthage place and do what exactly?" asked Laura

"Not you, you're needed here with Jeremie while me and a few others go and find anything useful" said Chase

/Laura looked irritated, but she nodded/

"Get downstairs" said Yumi

"Hold on a minute, Riley won't get off of me" said Chase

/He tried to get Riley off of his shoulder but Riley growled louder/

"I know what to do" said Aelita

/She walked to Chase and started petting Riley until he let her pick him up, then she gently put him on the floor/

"Thanks sis" said Chase

"Anytime" said Aelita

/They climbed down the ladder and entered the scanners/

/Chase, Dylan, Aelita, and Rebecca landed in Sector 5/

"Alright lets move" said Rebecca

"Where to Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"You need to head north" said Jeremie

"Copy that" said Dylan

/They started running/

/In the server room/

"Any word from Alexandr or William lately?" asked Odd

"Alexandr texts or calls me every now and then, but William went quiet and I have no clue where he is in Scotland" said Jeremie

"Who and who?" asked Laura

"Two people we had, William Dunbar ran off to Scotland and Alexandr Myakofsky is in Moscow right now" said Yumi

"So they just left? Why?" asked Laura

"William left because he couldn't handle it, and Alexandr couldn't stay after helping XANA" said Ulrich

"Why did he help XANA?" asked Laura

"He went crazy for a while, he even got Chase stabbed and shot a few times" said Jennifer

"He shot him?" asked Laura

"Yeah, he even died one time" said Jeremie

"Woah woah wait, if he died then why is he here?" asked Laura

"Its an incredibly long story, but XANA sent him to one of his personal hells and we had to get him out" said Jennifer

"What was it?" asked Laura

"Full of questions aren't you, but his hell was Washington DC being attacked by Russians" said Odd

"Why was- never mind, I don't even want to know" said Laura

"Thank you" said Yumi

/Aelita and everyone else noticed a podium/

"Another podium?" asked Dylan

"Last time I touched one of those, I ended up in a bachelor party" said Chase

"I don't want to know" said Dylan

/Aelita walked up to it and started typing on a digital keypad/

"So, what data can you see?" asked Chase

"Its something to do with Sergei Federov" said Aelita

"Can you dig deeper?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah" said Aelita

/She typed more until a map of a city popped up/

"Hold on a minute, is that Chernobyl?" asked Dylan

"Sure as hell looks like it" said Chase

"Why is a map of Chernobyl in here?" asked Aelita

"What the hell is Chernobyl?" asked Rebecca

"It was the sight of a major nuclear meltdown in the 1980's because of the Soviet Union being total dipshits, its been abandoned ever since" said Chase

"I wonder what's there?" asked Rebecca

"Something that either XANA or the FSB seems to think is important" said Dylan

"Then I want it destroyed" said Chase

"Yeah, I think we should keep a close eye on Eastern Europe" said Jeremie

"I think so too, XANA or the FSB is going to try something in the Ukraine" said Aelita

"Should we get out of here?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah lets high tail it" said Chase

/They were devirtualized/

/Everyone met in the server room/

"So now we got something in Pripyat?" asked Dylan

"Looks like it" said Chase

"Were you two there?" asked Rebecca

"Actually its one of the few places we haven't been to yet" said Chase

"Why is there something in Ukraine that the FSB or XANA wants?" asked Laura

"Who knows, but I aim to find out" said Jeremie

"We could, but I'm worried that Sergei Federov will see us snooping around and sends an entire division of FSB agents to the factory" said Dylan

"Who's Sergei?" asked Laura

"The guy who's basically leading the FSB, and numero uno on my hit list" said Chase

"So what? We're killing him?" asked Laura

"I'm trying to work on that, but if I can't find him then he lives" said Chase

"Okay just to be clear, we got a lead on a supercomputer in the Pentagon, and something in Chernobyl?" asked Yumi

"That's about right" said Odd

"Alright we got to head back soon before Riley decides to try and bite at the wires in here again" said Jeremie

/Everyone walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	31. Chapter 31, Tehran

/The group minus Ulrich was talking in Jeremie's room/

"So how's Ulrich doing?" asked Rebecca

"Not so good, his dad saw his grades" said Yumi

"Oh, is he okay?" asked Chase

"He's been better" said Yumi

"Alright, tell him I said hi" said Rebecca

"So when can Kiwi come over?" asked Odd

"He can come today if you want" said Chase

"What are you talking about?" asked Jennifer

"Odd wants Kiwi to come and play with Riley, he won't stop asking it otherwise" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, he just simply will not shut up about it" said Aelita

"Hey! Kiwi gets lonely!" said Odd

"Alright! Alright! We got it" said Chase

/Riley barked at everyone/

"What does he want?" asked Laura

"Maybe he wants to meet Kiwi?" asked Odd

/Riley barked happily and started wagging his tail/

"Huh, I guess he does" said Yumi

/Riley barked louder/

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you to see Kiwi" said Chase

/Riley barked in conformation as Chase picked him up and walked with Aelita and Jennifer to Odd's room/

"Where's Kiwi?" asked Chase

/Kiwi stuck his head from under Odd's bed/

"Alright Riley, this is Kiwi" said Aelita

/He put down Riley and the small dog walked to Kiwi/

"Aw, I think they like each other" said Jennifer

/Kiwi and Riley started a tug of war with one of Kiwi's pieces of rope while everyone watched/

"That's so cute" said Aelita

"Yeah, Kiwi likes other dogs" said Odd

/Riley let go of the rope to make Kiwi fall backwards which caused everyone to laugh/

"You know what? I forgot to ask Jeremie about Iran" said Chase

"Iran? Oh that Iranian supercomputer?" asked Jennifer

"I should go ask now" said Chase

/Chase walked out of the room towards Jeremie's room/

/Jeremie was typing on his keyboard when Chase walked in/

"Hey Chase, something I can help you with?" asked Jeremie

/Chase looked around and saw everyone else was gone/

"Where is everyone?" asked Chase

"They all either had tests to catch up on, or went to the Hermitage to visit" said Jeremie

"Alright then, hey I forgot to ask you about the Iranian supercomputer" said Chase

"Oh that computer? Yeah what about it?" asked Jeremie

"When can we hit it?" asked Chase

"We can do it today if we got time" said Jeremie

"Really? That's great" said Chase

"Yeah, but I also got word that Sergei Federov is going to be there with an American mercenary group" said Jeremie

"American mercenary group? What's the name of the group?" asked Chase

"Merryweather Security Consulting" said Jeremie

"Ah, its not the first time I fought against those MSC bastards" said Chase

"Alright, lets get everyone to the factory" said Jeremie

/Chase nodded and the two of them started walking to the factory/

/In the server room/

"So what's with these Merryweather guys?" asked Laura

"Merryweather Security Consulting is basically the American government's private army and are protected by the American government" said Dylan

"Basically they can steal things, and murder anyone whenever the hell they want" said Chase

"So they are bad guys?" asked Odd

"Are you joking? They are literally hell walking on Earth!" said Dylan

'Yeah I never claimed to be an angel, but you compare me to one of those guys and you'll swear I am an angel" said Chase

"That was deep" said Odd

"I was a pretty good talker back in Taiwan" said Chase

"So where in Iran is the supercomputer?" asked Aelita

"Somewhere in Tehran" said Jeremie

"Can you be more specific? Tehran is a huge place" said Jennifer

"I think its near one of the city's canals, but it'll take some time" said Jeremie

"How long?" asked Rebecca

"Maybe a few hours" said Jeremie

"So we go in and look for it while you do the same thing" said Chase

"Got it, and be careful in there! Merryweather is going to try and find you" said Jeremie

"I know how to hide, me and Chase will make sure we all won't get compromised" said Dylan

/Dylan, Chase, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi ran to the ladder/

/They landed in a courtyard somewhere in the middle of Tehran/

"Welcome to the Islamist Republic of Iran ladies and gentleman" said Chase

/Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita looked around and saw the people, buildings, food, and other things/

"Man, so this is Iran?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, god I remember the last time I was in Tehran" said Dylan

"Yeah, good times" said Chase

"So what do we do?" asked Yumi

"We walk around a little until Jeremie can find the damn computer" said Dylan

"Just follow our lead and do what we do, and for gods sakes don't talk to anyone" said Chase

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"They aren't very friendly with the west, and that includes France" said Chase

"So we be careful?" asked Aelita

"Oh yeah, especially that those Merryweather guys are in the same city" said Dylan

/They all started walking down the street, everyone except for Chase and Dylan were taking in the sights/

"Look at this place!" said Yumi

"Its not as good as it looks" said Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich

"They give women about as much rights as a dog, its barbaric" said Chase

"That's horrible!" said Aelita

"Yeah, don't even get me started on how their foreign policy is to Israel" said Dylan

"We saw it firsthand when we were stationed in Tel Aviv" said Chase

/They continued walking when Aelita saw a few men looking at the group and whispering/

"Um, why are those people looking at us?" asked Aelita

"What people?" asked Ulrich

"Those people" said Aelita

/She pointed at the men/

"Uh, we need to find some clothes" said Chase

"What? Why?" asked Yumi

"You know those things that the women wear in the middle east?" asked Chase

"Yeah, those burka things?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, you two need to put those on before we get lynched or something" said Chase

"But why? I like my outfit" said Aelita

"I'm sorry sis but its non negotiable, you don't want to see what happened to the women who didn't wear a burka" said Chase

"Yeah I'm with Chase on this, its only for your safety" said Ulrich

/Aelita and Yumi looked at each other and nodded, Chase and Dylan led the group to a clothes store/

/In the server room/

"So Iran huh?" asked Laura

"Yep, its still not as bad as when we went to North Korea" said Jennifer

"How was that?" asked Laura

"They had to blow up the USS Pueblo but other than that it was fine" said Jeremie

"That was you?!" asked Laura

"Yep" said Odd with a grin

"You know how much that was on the news? It nearly sent North Korea and the United States to war!" said Laura

"Yeah that's our bad" said Rebecca

"Alright, then was the explosion at that Russian military base in the Ural mountains you guys?" asked Laura

"Yeah" said Rebecca

"And the terrorist attack on the military base in the Amazon?" asked Laura

"It wasn't a terrorist attack if we weren't terrorizing" said Jennifer

"And the computer malfunction on the International Space Station?" asked Laura

"One of our highlights, even though I wasn't here yet" said Rebecca

"Woah, how many international incidences have you caused?" asked Laura

"A lot, just simply a hell of a lot" said Odd

/In Iran/

/The group walked out of the store, Aelita and Yumi had to walk carefully thanks to their new burkas/

"I feel ridiculous" said Aelita

"Really? I think its perfect for when you and Jeremie go on a date" said Chase

"You are such a smart ass of a brother" said a smiling Aelita

"Alright how long til we find the base? I want to get out of this thing" said Yumi

"Its only around another twenty minutes or so" said Jeremie

"Thanks Einstein" said Ulrich

/They started walking again/

"How in the hell do you see out of this?" asked Yumi

"The eyehole" said Ulrich

"Is everyone turning into smartasses or did I miss something?" asked Yumi

"Yeah it was after me and Jeremie made it a rule" said Ulrich

/Everyone started chuckling/

"Guys I found it, its less than a mile west of your position in a warehouse" said Jeremie

"Great job Belpois! Lets move, everyone" said Chase

/They started running west/

"What's the security going to be like?" asked Ulrich

"Probably Merryweather guards coupled with second division Iranian army soldiers" said Dylan

"To put it simply, its a lot of guys with a hell of a lot of guns" said Chase

"Alright then" said Ulrich

"And Sergei is here?" asked Yumi

"I hope so, I want to see that bastards face go through a shredder!" said Chase

"You are a very violent person then" said Jeremie

"You should have seen me when I was in Venezuela" said Chase

/They got to an alley when they saw the warehouse/

"You can get rid of those burkas now" said Dylan

"Oh thank Allah!" said Yumi

/Everyone started chuckling at that as the girls got out of the burkas/

"How do we get inside?" asked Ulrich

"I see a grate over there" said Chase

/He pointed in the canal for everyone to see the grate entrance/

"Can we get in through there?" asked Dylan

"Yeah I can see it, you will have a clear shot inside" said Jeremie

"Alright we're Oscar mike" said Chase

"What?" asked Ulrich

"On move" said Dylan

/The group ran to the grate and managed to open it, they walked inside with Chase closing it behind it/

"Ew, it smells in here!" said Yumi

"It should since we're in a goddamn sewer exit" said Chase

"WHAT?! EW!" said Aelita

"Calm down, just take a shower after we get back and I'm pretty sure you won't get Hep B" said Dylan

/Chase took the lead and walked a few meters in front of the group, then sewage fell out of a pipe that was over him/

"Oh, My, God" said Yumi

/Chase looked very mad as the group laughed at him being covered in sewage/

"UGH! If that computer is just for the nuclear program I am going to kill somebody!" said Chase

"You already can with the smell" said Ulrich

"Yeah I'm sorry to say that the fecal matter drained into his pours! he might never smell the same again" said Dylan

/They all started chuckling at that/

"Can we please get a move on?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I don't want to end up like you!" said Ulrich

/The group started walking again/

"How far until we hit the entrance Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Less than twenty meters" said Jeremie

"Yeah I see the door" said Dylan

/The group walked to the door and opened it, they walked in only to be pushed down by Chase when he saw two FSB guards/

"Guards?" asked Dylan

"Oh yeah" said Chase

/Chase flanked the two guards/

"So you tell your wife?" asked FSB guard 1

"No, its a surprise" said FSB guard 2

"But- oh, oh my god! What the hell is that smell?" asked FSB guard 1

"Oh yeah I'm smelling it too, man what in the name of all things holy is that?" asked FSB guard 2

/Chase then took out his M1911 and shot the two guards in the head/

"Move in" said Chase

/The group passed the dead guards and took cover when they saw Sergei with his American guards/

"Is that Sergei?" asked Aelita

"Yeah I'm moving in for a kill, you guys move in for the computer" said Chase

/They nodded and started sneaking away towards the supercomputer as Chase snuck to a spot to ambush Sergei/

"Alright where's the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich

/He looked to his left and saw the door/

"Never mind, I see it" said Ulrich

/The group entered the room with the computer/

/With Chase/

"Alright Sergei, where the hell are you going?" whispered Chase to himself

/Sergei was speaking to one of his men/

"So we're on schedule?" asked Sergei

"Yes sir, XANA has got the warriors busy while we can continue with Operation Firestorm" said the soldier

"Good, continue as planned" said Sergei

/Chase walked in front of the group with his M1911 out so they can see/

"Hey Sergei? Ad zhdet vas!" said Chase

/He pulled the trigger, but one of Sergei's men ran in front of Sergei to take to bullet, Chase cursed himself as the mercenaries started shooting at him/

"Ah this went FUBAR in a hurry" said Chase

/He decided that he can't kill Sergei with half a dozen American mercenaries shooting at him, so he started running to the rest of his group/

/Dylan finished planting the C4 when Chase ran to them/

"We need to get the hell out of here!" said Chase

"You don't say?" said a sarcastic Dylan

/Jeremie typed in the codes and they arrived back in France/

/In the scanner room/

"I wonder who comes out first?" asked Odd

"Yeah, maybe- oh my lord! What is that smell?!" asked Laura

/Chase walked out of the scanner to see Odd and everyone else laughing/

"Never, mention, this, to anyone, got it?" asked Chase

"Oh yeah, not a word" said a laughing Ulrich

/In the server room/

"Operation Firestorm?" asked Jeremie

"That's what that soldier said to Sergei" said Chase

"What's Operation Firestorm?" asked Laura

/Jeremie brought up the FSB database and typed it in/

"There's no known records of an Operation Firestorm" said Jeremie

"I don't like the sound of that" said Jennifer

"An unknown operation that involves the Russians trying something evil? Did someone take a peek at my Christmas list?" asked Chase

"Funny, but I'm not in the mood for humor right now" said Dylan

"We'll talk about this later, we need to go back to Kadic before GI Jim starts a manhunt for us" said Yumi

"Yeah, I need to get Riley back home anyways" said Aelita

"And I need a goddamn shower" said Chase

/Everyone walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	32. Chapter 32, The Dance

(I got the lyrics from azlyrics .com so its from them, but I don't own the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart", and neither do they)

/The group met at the lunchtable/

"So today's the dance?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Ulrich

"After four months of being pushed back" said Jennifer

"Took the words out of my mouth" said Yumi

"And you're singing, Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I got a good song" said Aelita

"And somehow I got roped into helping her" said Chase

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"Sadly yes" said Chase

"Oh come on, you like that song!" said Aelita

"What song?!" asked Rebecca

"Its a surprise" said Aelita

"Alright whatever, how long until the dance happens?" asked Laura

"Later today, I think around 9:00" said Dylan

"Speaking of which, who are you going with Odd?" asked Jeremie

"I'm going with Laura" said Odd

"Alright, Chase is going with Jennifer right?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Chase and Jennifer

"Jeremie is with Aelita, I know that" said Dylan

/Aelita just smiled and leaned over on Jeremie's shoulder/

"I'm going with Rebecca" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"And Yumi's going with Ulrich" said Dylan

"Yeah we are, you thought I would let him go with Sissi?" said a sarcastic Yumi

/Ulrich started laughing along with Yumi/

"Hey, I wonder who Sissi is going with?" asked Aelita

"You will never guess" said Chase

"You know who she's going with?" asked Aelita

"Yep, I saw her and Herve getting ready" said Chase

/The group exploded with laughter/

"Wow, is she really going with Herve or are you just pulling our legs?" asked Rebecca

"I swear to whatever deity you swear to, he and Sissi are going to the dance tonight" said Chase

"Didn't think she was desperate" said Dylan

/The bell rang and the group got up/

"So you won't tell me the song?" asked Jeremie

"Nope" said Aelita

"Please?" asked Jeremie

"No way" said Aelita

"Are you sure?" said Jeremie

"Don't worry, we're dancing to it tonight" said Aelita

/She gave him a wink and walked towards the vending machines/

"So when does everybody pick everybody up?" asked Dylan

"Jeremie here is going to the Hermitage, I'm going to Jennifer's room, and you're picking up Rebecca" said Chase

"And what about Odd?" asked Dylan

"Who knows, maybe the girl he's going with is in his head" said Chase

"And Yumi and Ulrich?" asked Dylan

"Ulrich's going to Yumi's house to pick her up" said Jeremie

"Sounds like a plan" said Dylan

/Thee hours later/

/Dylan knocked on Rebecca's door until she answered/

"Hi" said Dylan

"Hi" said Rebecca

/They kissed/

"We leaving yet?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, lets go" said Dylan

/They locked hands and smiled, then they started walking to the dance hall/

/They met everyone except for Chase and Aelita at the front door/

"Hey guys" said Rebecca

"Hey" they said

"Where's Chase and Aelita?" asked Dylan

"They have to get ready for whatever song they're singing" said Jeremie

/They walked in/

/Chase was fooling around with a piano while Aelita was taking a look at the sound systems/

"So you sure you got the lyrics in your head?" asked Chase

"Don't worry, I know what to say" said Aelita

"I know that Jeremie is going to be blown away" said Chase

"He will, I'm sure of it" said Aelita

"Great" said Chase

"Is the piano ready?" asked Aelita

/Chase pressed a few keys/

"Yep, its ready" said Chase

"How many people are here?" asked Aelita

"If I tell you, then you'll probably not want to do this" said Chase

"Why do I get a feeling that what you just said sounds bad?" asked Aelita

"Because it is" said Chase

/Chase went to sit on a stool in front of the piano while Aelita walked to the microphone, they started to hear principal Delmas give the introductions, the curtains rose/

"That's a lot of people" whispered Aelita to herself

/She saw the rest of the group in the crowd as Chase started the tune/

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round

/The group (especially Jeremie) looked at Aelita with wide eyes, they thought she was an incredible singer/

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

/All of the kids in the hall either started dancing with whoever they went with, or they just stood there watching Chase and Aelita singing/

Once upon a time  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know you'll never be the boy  
You always wanted to be  
(Turn around)  
But every now and then  
I know you'll always be the only boy  
Who wanted me the way that I am  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know there's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know there's nothing any better  
There's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn around)

/Everyone in the hall started clapping or whistling as Chase and Aelita walked off the stage towards the rest of the group/

"Sounds like they liked it" said Chase

"Yep, I knew they would" said Aelita

/They walked to see the group clapping/

"That was amazing!" said Odd

"Yeah! It was great!" said Ulrich

"Thanks" said Aelita shyly

/Jeremie walked up and gave her a hug/

"That was amazing" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled/

"Alright where's the food?" asked Odd

"Seriously?" asked Chase

"Yeah Johnny Cash, now where is it please?" asked Odd

/The group put one of their hands on their faces/

"Its over by the back door" said Rebecca

"Thanks!" said Odd

/He ran towards the food/

"He is fast when he's hungry" said Dylan

"Reminds me of when we were in Greece" said Chase

"That buffet place? Don't remind me!" said Dylan

"Is anything normal in your lives?" asked Yumi

"No" Chase and Dylan said

"That's what I thought" said Yumi

"Can we go dance now? Its pretty boring being at a dance if you can't dance" said Jennifer

"Took the words right out of my mouth" said Chase

/The group went to the dance floor/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	33. Chapter 33, Welcome Back

/The group was walking towards the factory/

"The FSB has been pretty quiet lately" said Aelita

"Yeah, I wonder-" said Jeremie

"GUYS!" said a voice

/Everyone turned to see a familiar face running towards them/

"Alexandr?!" asked everyone

"Shut up and follow me!" said Alexandr

/Before they could ask, they were shoved in the forest and forced to hide behind some trees and shrubs/

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Chase

"Quiet!" said Alexandr

/A few blocks walked in front of them/

"What the hell are blocks doing here?!" asked Jeremie

"And who is this guy?!" asked Laura

"We'll tell you later" said Odd

/Chase and Alexandr walked out in the open, before the blocks could fire at them they threw their combat knifes at the two blocks, which caused them to be destroyed/

"Alright we're clear" said Chase

/The rest of the group walked to the trail/

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ulrich

"A few heavily armed guys kidnapped me last week!" said Alexandr

"You're shitting me!" said Dylan

"Who is this guy?!" asked Laura

/Alexandr looked at her/

"Alexandr Myakovsky at your service" said Alexandr

"You're the Russian guy I've been hearing about a lot" said Laura

"Yep, and this son of a bitch actually got me killed one time" said Chase

/Alexandr looked at him/

"Well its good to see you, really" said Chase

/They high fived/

"So if you were kidnapped, then why aren't you in Russia?" asked Yumi

"I don't know, I know I was put on a plane then sent here but I don't know why" said Alexandr

"How did you escape?" asked Odd

"Can everyone ask him later?! Hello?! XANA Blocks everyone?!" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie pulled out his laptop/

"Nothing?" asked Rebecca

/The laptop started beeping/

"Why weren't we warned earlier?" asked Aelita

"We'll figure it out later, get to the factory!" said Jeremie

/They all started running/

"Hold on, I got something here for a situation like this" said Chase

/He walked over to a log and pulled out an AR-15 with a Red Dot Sight, a Foregrip, and several other modifications/

"Where do you get these things?!" asked Yumi

"I know a guy! Lets move!" said Chase

/They ran into more blocks but Chase took care of them, they started running again/

/They ran inside and slid down the ropes, when a block shot Chase, he fell to the ground/

"Chase!" said everyone

/They slid down the ropes to see him trying to get up/

"Are you okay?!" asked Laura

"Yeah I'm fine but I fucking dislocated my shoulder" said Chase

"Can your pansy ass carry that AR?" asked Dylan

/Chase tried to pick it up but massive pain stopped him/

"No, Yumi get over here" said Chase

/Yumi walked over to Chase, then Chase gave her the gun/

"What the hell?" asked Yumi

"Remember when you, me, and Odd switched bodies?" asked Chase

"Yeah why?" asked Yumi

"You used an M4 in Lyoko, its the same basic concept" said Chase

/She looked through the sights, and cocked the rifle/

"See you got it" said Chase

/Several blocks made their appearances known to the group by shooting at them/

"Go! Me and Yumi will hold them off!" said Chase

/The group nodded and ran for the elevator, they made it inside and went down/

"I'm shooting this thing right am I?!" asked Yumi

"You're doing great! I'm going to get my gun!" said Chase

/He ran to a crate and pulled out his M1911, then ran back to where Yumi was and they started shooting back at the blocks/

/Jeremie sat on the chair as the rest of the group except for Laura and Ulrich ran to the ladder/

"How are they doing?" asked Ulrich

/Jeremie pulled up a video feed and showed Ulrich and Laura how Yumi and Chase were shooting/

"She's a good shot" said Ulrich

"Yeah she goes to the gun range with Aelita and Jennifer" said Jeremie

"When did that start?" asked Ulrich

"Around the time Aelita and Chase were put in the hospital/

"Lets just focus on Lyoko" said Laura

/The group landed in the Ice sector/

"How are they doing in the factory?" asked Aelita

"They are simply slaughtering the blocks" said Jeremie

"Where we heading?" asked Jennifer

"North" said Jeremie

/They started running north/

/Yumi and Chase were still shooting at the blocks, then they noticed several hornets came as backup/

"Where does he get these things if we're at the factory?!" asked Yumi

"How should I know? I'm the guy who kills them!" said Chase

/He noticed one getting in positon behind them to shoot Yumi, be he saved her by throwing his combat knife at the hornet/

"Thanks!" said Yumi

"Don't mention it!" said Chase

/They kept shooting until Yumi's AR clicked as a sign she had no ammo/

"I'm out!" said Yumi

/Chase tossed her a magazine for the gun/

"Thanks again!" said Yumi

"No problem!" said Chase

/The group in Lyoko was still running/

"Long time since I killed one of XANA's guys!" said Alexandr

"Yep, long time" said Odd

"You need to be careful, XANA's got some monsters in front of the tower" said Jeremie

"Roget that" said Dylan

/In the server room/

"How is Chase and Yumi doing?" asked Ulrich

"They're doing great, that gun she has is perfect in Lyoko" said Jeremie

"You're altering her character card?" asked Laura

"No, I'm probably just going to program her the gun so she can have that, and her fans" said Jeremie

/Chase and Yumi were still shooting/

"Fuck I'm out!" said Chase

/He tossed the M1911 aside/

"What now?" asked Yumi

/Chase just looked at her, then he pulled out his combat knife/

"You're kidding me" said Yumi

"Oh no I am not! Tenno Heikei Banzai!" said Chase

/He ran from the cover shouting 'Banzai' while Yumi looked on/

/In Lyoko/

"How do we get passed them?" asked Dylan

"What? There's only three of them!" said Odd

"What about the other side you idiot?!" asked Dylan

/Aelita rolled her eyes, took Dylan's M9, and shot the three monsters one by one/

"Will you two shut up and move?" asked Aelita

/She shoved the pistol back in the astonished Dylan's chest as she ran for the tower/

/Chase just stood on the remains of a Krab/

"That was pretty awesome" said Yumi

"Thank the Japanese for that" said Chase

"The Banzai thing?" asked Yumi

"I met a couple of World War two veterans and they told me about it" said Chase

/Before she could ask anything, the white light engulfed them/

/Everyone met in Dylan's room/

"Are you going back to Russia?" asked Odd

"Well I'm thinking of staying" said Alexandr

"Why?" asked Odd

"Well I got kidnapped! If I'm going to fight the FSB I might as well do it here" said Alexandr

"Very well then, welcome back" said Jeremie

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	34. Chapter 34, Chernobyl

/The group met in the server room/

"So, what's our next angle?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know, the FSB along with XANA has been quiet" said Jeremie

"My opinion is that we wait until they attack" said Dylan

"I agree, if we can't find out anything then we might as well wait" said Chase

"It sounds stupid" said Ulrich

"What choice do we have?" asked Rebecca

"We can attack them" said Yumi

/They looked at Yumi with interest/

"Huh, I think that's a pretty good idea" said Chase

"Haven't we already been attacking the FSB?" asked Laura

"No, those supercomputers were just to counter XANA's influence" said Jeremie

"Alright, then what happens if we actually attack them?" asked Ulrich

/Jeremie started typing on the keyboard, he brought up a diagram of the Skid/

"So its time to go in the sea?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"What about Chernobyl?" asked Dylan

"We're doing it at the same time" said Jeremie

"I'm going to Chernobyl" said Dylan

"I'm going with him" said Alexandr

"And the rest of you are either going on the Skid or to Chernobyl" said Jeremie

/Everyone nodded/

"We're heading to the Ukraine" said Dylan

"Good luck, and keep away from the radiation!" said Chase

"Yes mom" said Dylan sarcastically

/Dylan and Alexandr walked to the ladder/

"Once they go in, I'll send you guys to the Skid" said Jeremie

/Dylan and Alexandr walked into a scanner/

"Alright, scanning Dylan" said Jeremie

/Dylan started to get scanned/

"Scanning Alexandr" said Jeremie

/Alexandr started to get scanned/

"Transfer, and virtualization!" said Jeremie

/Alexandr and Dylan landed in the outskirts of Pripyat, a town near Chernobyl/

"What are we looking for?" asked Dylan

"We don't know, but its something interesting and valuable to the FSB" said Jeremie

"Well its something, lets go" said Alexandr

/Dylan and Alexandr started running through a field/

/In the server room/

"Alright get to the scanners" said Jeremie

/Chase, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Rebecca walked to the ladder/

/Dylan and Alexandr stopped to look at the old nuclear reactor that was miles away/

"Wow" said Dylan

"Yeah, I had a grandfather that had to help clean that shit up" said Alexandr

"Really? he still alive?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, he's a world war two veteran so he won't die very easily" said Alexandr

"Guys? I found the location of a munitions stockpile inside a church about half a mile from your location" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie" said Dylan

/Alexandr and Dylan started running to the church/

/Chase, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Rebecca landed next to the Skid/

"Who's driving?" asked Ulrich

"I'll go for it" said Chase

"This isn't going to end well" said Aelita

"You worry too much sis" said Chase

/They virtualized inside the Skid/

"Lets see what they think of this" said Chase

/The Skid detached and exited the drydock/

"Alright, where are we going?" asked Chase

"Head 290 degrees to the north" said Jeremie

"Copy, turning 290 degrees north" said Chase

/He started driving the Skid north/

/Dylan and Alexandr saw the church/

"Unguarded, I don't like this" said Dylan

"Maybe they all had to take a piss or something" said Alexandr

"Good to have you back comrade" said Dylan

"Yeah, before we get all emotional can we get some guns?" asked Alexandr

/They started walking to the church/

"So where's the guards?" asked Alexandr

"Maybe they went on patrol, but its strange they didn't leave anyone to watch over the weapons" said Dylan

/Alexandr kicked down the door/

"Eh, these weapons will do" said Dylan

"What's so bad about them?" asked Alexandr

"G3's, AK47's, and mini uzi's, I'd rather have an M4" said Dylan

"I guess, but an AK suits me just fine" said Alexandr

/They each picked up an AK47, a M9, four grenades, four flashbangs, and ammo/

/Chase was trying to get used to the throttle/

"Man, this thing is pretty easy to drive" said Chase

"Yep, its not that hard to control" said Aelita

"Anybody want music?" asked Odd

/He put on one of Beethoven's songs/

"You're a classical music fan?" asked Rebecca

"I, love, classical, music!" said Odd

"Huh, never would have guessed" said Chase

"You're lucky, I'm forced to listen to this all day" said Ulrich

/They continued driving when the sonar started beeping/

"We've got bogeys" said Chase

"Copy that, multiple bogeys coming from the west" said Rebecca

"Lets split up, get the drop on them" said Ulrich

/Chase pressed several buttons and the Skid separated into five smaller craft/

"Take down the bogeys" said Chase

/The group separated and went into separate dogfights with the monsters/

/Alexandr and Dylan finally got their gear on/

"You ready?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Alexandr

"Lets go find whatever it is we're looking for" said Dylan

/They walked out to hear voices/

"Quick hide in the field!" said Dylan

/Alexandr and Dylan went prone in the field and saw several Merryweather soldiers walk into the church/

"Who are those guys?" asked Alexandr

"Fucking Merryweather, we saw them when we were in Tehran" said Dylan

"Merryweather?! I thought it was the FSB!" said Jeremie

"Looks like our intel was off" said Dylan

"What do we do?" asked Alexandr

"Sneak past them and find the objective" said Dylan

"Then what?" asked Alexandr

"Either steal it or destroy it" said Dylan

/They ran towards the center of Pripyat/

/Chase was driving away from a monster/

"I got one on my tail!" said Chase

/Jennifer drove behind the monster/

"I got it" said Jennifer

/She shot a missile and destroyed the monster/

"Thanks Jen" said Chase

"Don't mention it" said Jennifer

/The last of the monsters were wiped out/

"Alright lets get back on track" said Chase

/Everyone regrouped and joined back into one ship/

"Alright I see it" said Aelita

/She saw what appeared to be a giant door/

"Looks like XANA or the FSB has a good hideout" said Odd

"Lets just get in there and do something dangerous" said Chase

"My kind of plan!" said Alexandr

/Jeremie typed in some coding and opened the door, then the group drove in/

/Alexandr and Dylan ran inside a building and saw all of the old items left behind, all have years worth of dust and muck on them/

"Man, look at this place" said Dylan

"Yeah, fifty thousand people used to live here and now its a ghost town, never seen anything like it" said Alexandr

"I know, its unbelievable" said Dylan

"Uh guys? Can you hurry up a little because Merryweather guys are heading towards you with an APC" said Jeremie

"Shit! How many?" asked Dylan

"Around thirty or forty" said Jeremie

"Dammit! What do we do?" asked Alexandr

"I know, but you won't like it" said Dylan

/Dylan ran back to the door and opened it, the two of them saw the enemy convoy stopped on the street/

"What are you thinking Dylan?" asked Alexandr

"We have to get through them" said Dylan

"Are you fucking insane?! There's forty of them out there!" said Alexandr

"Just do what I say and do what I do, and we'll get through this" said Dylan

/He looked out at the convoy for the right moment/

"Standby" said Dylan

/He saw the last of the soldiers passing the vehicles/

"Now!" said Dylan

/He kicked open the door and he and Alexandr ran out, they hid behind a truck/

"Under the trucks!" said Dylan

/They went prone and started crawling under the trucks/

"Don't do anything stupid" said Dylan

/They stopped at the end of the trucks underside/

"Hold" said Dylan

/He noticed no soldiers/

"Now!" said Dylan

/They crawled out and ran/

/The group was taking in the sight of the inside of whatever they drove into/

"What is this place?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, keep your eyes open everyone" said Chase

"Roger that" said Yumi

/They noticed a drydock/

"I see a drydock" said Aelita

"Land, I'll go and do recon on this place" said Chase

"Good luck, and try not to die" said Rebecca

"I think you mean, try not to die again" said Chase

/They landed and Chase exited/

/Dylan and Alexandr made it to the other side and ran inside another building/

"Holy hell!" said Alexandr

"Fuck I saw a BTR and I'm still breathing!" said Dylan

"Where's the thing we are looking for Jeremie?" asked Alexandr

"Not far, its inside an apartment complex about a klick away from you" said Jeremie

"Copy your last, we're Oscar mike" said Dylan

"What's with the military terms?" asked Alexandr

"Habit, Chase has the same habit too" said Dylan

/They started walking towards the apartment complex/

"So is there any Merryweather at the complex?" asked Alexandr

"Probably" said Dylan

"And what do you think the thing we are looking for is?" asked Alexandr

"Who knows, but if its important to them then I want to steal it or blow it up!" said Dylan

"Sounds like a plan" said Alexandr

/They ran inside the apartment complex/

/Chase had his ACR out and was walking slowly and carefully through wherever he was/

"Alright where am I Jeremie?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but you're close to wherever you need to be" said Jeremie

"Copy your last, I am moving towards the location of interest" said Chase

/He walked until he saw a glowing podium/

"Well this is spooky" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"A glowing podium, it looks like the goddamn Luxor" said Chase

"See if you can't find out what it does" said Jeremie

"Roger that" said Chase

/He walked to the podium/

"Alexandr and Dylan were looking in every room they passed when they saw a podium with a tube on it/

"What is that?" asked Alexandr

/Dylan walked a little closer and gasped/

"What?" asked Alexandr

"That is Sierra 9!" said Dylan

"Please make me understand!" said Alexandr

"Its a nerve toxin so deadly that it could take out half of Europe if released!" said Dylan

"What do we do?!" asked Alexandr

"I'm taking it and we're going to get it destroyed" said Dylan

/He carefully opened the podium/

"This will make me, the most dangerous man in the country" said Dylan

"If not the world" said Alexandr

/Dylan carefully took the tube of Sierra 9 and carefully put it in one of his pouches/

"Jeremie? We found it" said Dylan

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"A canister of Sierra 9" said Alexandr

"What?! Oh my god!" said Jeremie

"We'll talk about it later, right now we got to destroy it!" said Dylan

/They heard helicopters/

"Helicopters?" asked Alexandr

"We need to leave now!" said Dylan

/Alexandr and Dylan cocked their AK47's and started running, they made it outside when they saw an attack chopper/

"Aim for the pilot!" said Dylan

/After a few shots, Dylan managed to take it down/

"Goodnight you bastard" said Dylan

/He started walking away when the helicopter went out of control, it landed and it started sliding towards Dylan and Alexandr/

"Shit run!" said Dylan

/Dylan started running but he tripped, and the blades from the helicopter cut his legs/

"AH!" said Dylan in pain

/Alexandr ran to Dylan/

"Are you alright?!" asked Alexandr

"No! I can't move my legs!" said Dylan

/They heard voices/

"You need to carry me out of here!" said Dylan

/Alexandr grabbed him and started running/

/Chase was directly in front of the podium/

"Lets see what we got here" said Chase

/He touched it and a hologram appeared/

"What the hell is this?" asked Chase

"What did you find?" asked Jeremie

"A hologram of something" said Chase

"I downloaded it, now get out of there!" said Jeremie

/Suddenly the entire room started shaking/

"I need to go" said Chase

/He started running/

/The group was checking the Skid's mainframe when they saw Chase running out/

"Start the bloody Skid! We need to leave!" said Chase

/He jumped into his seat and they took off as the building toppled/

"What did you find?" asked Aelita

"A hologram of something, I sent it to Jeremie" said Chase

"Get to your drydock fast!" said Jeremie

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"Dylan and Alexandr are in trouble in Chernobyl, you need to get here now!" said Jeremie

/Chase started driving faster towards the drydock/

/Dylan was in pain as Alexandr was running and carrying him/

"Which way?!" asked Alexandr

"Take a left!" said Jeremie

/Alexandr started running when he heard voices/

"Shit! Hide me and I'll give you cover fire!" said Dylan

/Alexandr put him down near some bushes and together they took out several Merryweather soldiers/

"Alright pick me up and lets get out of here" said Dylan

/Alexandr picked him up/

"Guys! There's an old amusement park not far from your location to the east! Get there so I can get you out!" said Jeremie

/Alexandr ran as Dylan's eyes rolled back into his head/

"He's going into shock!" said Alexandr

"Alexandr you need to stay calm, now just slap him in the face" said Jeremie

/Alexandr slapped Dylan in the face, and Dylan woke up/

"Shit did I go into shock?" asked Dylan

"Yeah" said Alexandr

/They saw the amusement park, or what was left of it after over twenty years of neglect/

/Chase drove very fast into the drydock, but he managed to land the Skid and everyone exited/

"Get us out of here now!" said Chase

/Jeremie devirtualized everyone and moments later they exited the scanners/

"Get upstairs!" said Chase

/Everyone ran into the elevator and exited in the server room/

"Tell me what in the sam hell happened!" said Chase

"I don't know, a helicopter crashed on Dylan I think!" said Jeremie

"Is he alright?!" asked Rebecca

"He'll be fine!" said Chase

"How do you know?" asked Rebecca

"He's trained to deal with situations like that! He's going to be fucking fine!" said Chase

/Alexandr started running with Dylan into the amusement park/

"Put me down on the grass" said Dylan

/Alexandr ran to a small hill and set Dylan down/

"I'm working on the codes to get you back, it's going to take a few minutes" said Jeremie

"Roger that, we'll be waiting" said Alexandr

"We're doing a stand, get your AK and find a good spot" said Dylan

"Got it, and good luck" said Alexandr

"You too" said Dylan

/Several Merryweather soldiers started running towards them/

/In the server room/

"How many are there?" asked Ulrich

"Around seventy or eighty!" said Jeremie

"Dammit" said Chase

/The computer started beeping/

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"There's a specter on the main floor of the factory!" said Jeremie

"Me and Chase will deal with it!" said Ulrich

"I'm coming too!" said Yumi

/Chase, Yumi, and Ulrich ran inside the elevator and pressed the up button/

/Dylan was shooting at the soldiers/

"Are you still combat ready, Alexandr?" asked Dylan

"Yeah! But I see several Merryweather soldiers running over here!" said Alexandr

"Regroup with me! We're making a stand!" said Dylan

/Alexandr ran to Dylan/

/Chase, Yumi, and Ulrich ran out of the elevator to see the specter/

"Time to die!" said the specter

"Not today asshole! I know all of your tricks!" said Chase

/He aimed his M1911 at the specter/

"Not all of them" said the specter

/The specter ran and grabbed Ulrich and lifted him up, then he stabbed him with his arm-blade/

"NO!" said Yumi

"You bastard!" said Chase

/Chase aimed his pistol at the specter and shot it in the head, killing it instantly/

"Ulrich!" said Yumi

/She ran to the semiconscious Ulrich/

"Y- Yumi?" asked Ulrich

/His eyes rolled back into his head/

"Help him!" said Yumi

/Chase ran and crouched next to Ulrich/

"I have a first aid kit under Jeremie's chair! Go and get it!" said Chase

/Yumi just stuttered a little and continued to stare at Ulrich's wounds/

"Yumi!" said Chase

"Alright, alright" said Yumi

/She ran to the elevator/

"Chase?" asked Ulrich

"You're awake!" said Chase

"H- How bad is it?" asked Ulrich

"Its not good, but you'll get through this" said Chase

"I'm n- not going to die am I?" asked Ulrich

"Of course you're not going to die! What's wrong with you?" said Chase with a grin

/Dylan watched as Alexandr threw his knife at a Merryweather soldier while cussing at him in Russian/

"Jeremie?! Get us the hell out of here!" said Dylan

"I'm sending to codes!" said Jeremie

/Dylan and Alexandr were devirtualized, and Dylan fell out of the scanner/

"Dylan!" said Rebecca

/Yumi ran to Jeremie's chair and grabbed the kit/

"What's going on?" asked Jeremie

"Ulrich's hurt!" said Yumi

"I'll get everyone upstairs!" said Jeremie

/Yumi ran into the elevator/

"Alright hang in there Ulrich!" said Chase

"Is- Is Yumi alright?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah she's fine" said Chase

/Chase noticed blood pooling around the two of them as Yumi ran out of the elevator/

"Here!" said Yumi

/She handed him the kit/

"You need to call an ambulance now!" said Chase

/Yumi got out her phone as the rest of the group exited the elevator, Odd was helping Alexandr drag Dylan/

"What happened to him?!" asked Odd

"Can it Odd! We need to get both of the to the hospital now!" said Chase

"We got to get near the streets so the ambulance can see us" said Aelita

"Move it!" said Chase

/Chase and Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arms and wrapped them around their necks, then they all started running to the back door of the factory/

(First chapter that's over three thousand words, I feel even more squishy!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	35. Chapter 35, The Replacement

/The group ran to the street and saw two ambulances/

"Get Ulrich in one and Dylan in the other!" said Rebecca

/Four EMT's ran to them/

"What happened?" asked an EMT

"An accident, my friends got hurt bad" said Chase

"We'll take care of them" said another EMT

/They put Ulrich and Dylan on two stretchers and got the kids into the ambulances/

"Guys? What about the Sierra 9?" whispered Odd

"I've hid it in the factory, we'll figure out what to do with it later" whispered Jeremie

"Anyone here have Ulrich's blood type?" asked an EMT

"I have blood type O, I'll give him some" said Yumi

/The EMT nodded and set up the blood transfer machine/

/Dylan was starting to wake up in the other ambulance/

"What- what happened?" asked Dylan

"Relax Dylan, we're going to the hospital" said Rebecca

"Alright, but what about Alexandr?" asked Dylan

"He's fine, we'll tell you more when we get you in a hospital bed" said Chase

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand and kissed him on the cheek/

/Yumi flinched as the needle went in her arm/

"Its alright, he's going to be okay" said Odd

/Ulrich was turning pale as the ambulance arrived in the emergency row/

"Get him inside!" said an EMT

"We still need blood!" said another EMT

"I'll give him some more" said Yumi

"You already gave a lot of blood Yumi" said Chase

"I'll give him as much as he needs Chase!" said Yumi

/They got the stretcher out and started rolling him inside, but a nurse held back the group/

"He's our friend!" said Odd

"I'm sorry, but he's going into surgery and we can't risk bacteria getting in his system" said the nurse

"Wha- surgery?" asked Yumi

/Yumi went pale/

"Its alright Yumi, he's a tough guy and he'll pull through" said Chase

"Yeah, right" said Yumi

"I need you all to wait in the waiting room, we'll come and get you when the surgery is finished" said the nurse

"I'm going to see if a doctor knows about Dylan" said Rebecca

"I'm coming too" said Chase

/Rebecca and Chase ran to a nearby doctor/

"Do you have any information on a Dylan Enheart?" asked Chase

"Mr. Enheart is in surgery for his legs right now" said the doctor

/Rebecca went pale/

"Thanks" said Chase

/Rebecca fell into a chair and Chase sat next to her, the group sat in nearby chairs/

"This is not a good situation" said Jeremie

"Yeah, Ulrich and Dil are in the hospital and hurt bad" said Chase

"Dylan is going to be okay right? And Ulrich too?" asked Rebecca

/Tears were visible in her eyes/

"Of course! Dil has been through worse, and Ulrich is a tough son of a bitch!" said Chase

"Are you sure? Like absolutely sure?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I am" said Chase

/She wiped the tears from her eyes/

"Thank you" said Rebecca

"No problem Rebecca" said Chase

"Well we're two men down, so what the hell do we do?" asked Aelita

"Maybe Miranda?" asked Odd

/Everyone looked at him/

"Miranda?" asked Alexandr

"Well she can fight, run, and she's good looking!" said Odd

"Not in the mood for jokes right now Odd" said Chase

"He's got a point, maybe we should let Miranda in the group" said Aelita

"Well I'm not leaving unless Ulrich is" said Yumi

"Same here' for Dylan" said Rebecca

"Alright, but we still need you if XANA attacks" said Jeremie

"And if Delmas will allow it" said Aelita

"Anybody have Miranda's number?" asked Chase

/Odd and Rebecca raised their hands/

"Rebecca call her and tell her that me and Jeremie is going to meet her by the gates to Kadic" said Chase

"Alright" said Rebecca

"Lets move Belpois" said Chase

/Jeremie kissed Aelita goodbye and he and Chase walked out of the hospital/

"Can Miranda fight?" asked Chase

"She managed to catch Odd and nearly beat him senseless so I think so" said Jeremie

"Good" said Chase

"Can she run?" asked Jeremie

"I heard she's in track class, so I'm pretty sure" said Chase

/They walked a half a mile and saw Miranda at the gates/

"Hey guys, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Miranda

"We have four questions for you" said Chase

"Shoot" said Miranda

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah" said Miranda

"Are you willing to put your life on the line for the good of others?" asked Jeremie

"I guess so" said Miranda

"Can you take orders?" asked Chase

"I have a dad in the military, so yes" said Miranda

"And are you willing to take a bullet for a friend?" asked Chase

"Yeah I am, what is this all about?" asked Miranda

"Follow us, we'll explain" said Jeremie

/They all started walking to the factory/

/The group was sitting in the hospital waiting room when a nurse walked in/

"Dylan Enheart and Ulrich Stern?" asked the nurse

/The group stood up/

"Are they okay?" asked Aelita

"They are both stable and are sleeping in their room" said the nurse

/The group breathed a sigh of massive relief/

"Can we see them?" asked Yumi

"Of course, they are in room 402" said the nurse

"Thank you so much" said Yumi

/The group walked to Dylan and Ulrich's hospital room/

/Miranda was walking across the bridge/

"So, an evil AI bent on world domination?" asked Miranda

"Yeah that about sums it up" said Chase

"What about that other kid you hung out with for a while? What happened to him?" asked Miranda

"William Dunbar quit and moved to Scotland, he couldn't handle the pressure" said Jeremie

"And what about North Korea? You guys destroyed the Pueblo?" asked Miranda

/They slid down the ropes and walked into the elevator/

"Yeah, we had to so we could get to an FSB base" said Chase

"You destroyed the USS Pueblo! That was all over the news!" said Miranda

"It was either that or North Korea keeps its FSB base" said Jeremie

"And another thing, what's with the FSB wanting to kill you guys?" asked Miranda

"Long story but they messed with all of us, especially me and Aelita" said Chase

/Miranda went wide eyed as they walked into the server room/

"Huh, I thought a secret room would be bigger" said Miranda

"I thought so too" said Jeremie

"Where's the Sierra 9?" asked Chase

"SIERRA 9?! Where did you get a nerve toxin?!" asked Miranda

"We stole it from the FSB in Chernobyl, they were probably going to release it somewhere in eastern Europe" said Jeremie

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Miranda

"We're sending it into Lyoko, hopfully deep enough to not be a threat" said Chase

"Lyoko? Is it a Japanese thing?" asked Miranda

"No, and we're sending you in it" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Miranda

"Do you like video games, where you destroy the enemy?" asked Chase

"Yes" said Miranda

"You'll like this" said Chase

/Laura saw the group after looking for them/

"I heard about Ulrich and Dylan" said Laura

"Really? Where did you go?" asked Aelita

"I had something to take care of" said Laura

"Something to take care of? You have to stay at your post!" said Rebecca

"You guys looked like you could handle it" said Laura

"Laura, if you want to help us then you need to stay when we're attacking! Got it?" asked Yumi

/Laura nodded as the group entered Ulrich and Dylan's room to see Dylan sitting up, and Ulrich sleeping/

"Hey guys" said Dylan

/He tried to get up but the pain stopped him/

"Relax Dylan, your legs are hurt pretty bad" said Rebecca

"Where's Chase and Jeremie?" asked Dylan

"They're showing Miranda the factory" said Aelita

"What?! Are they insane?" asked Dylan

"Dylan, you and Ulrich are in the hospital so we need someone to help us" said Rebecca

"And we can't ask William, we don't even know where he is!" said Odd

/Dylan looked thoughtful as Yumi sat next to Ulrich/

"I guess you're right" said Dylan

"I need to head back" said Laura

/Before anyone could ask, Laura walked out of the room with a goodbye/

"I hate her so much" said Aelita

"I don't blame you" said Dylan

"Did they say when Ulrich's going to wake up?" asked Yumi

"No but one of them said that it could take a while though, I'm sorry" said Dylan

/Yumi looked saddened as she looked at Ulrich's sleeping form/

"How bad was it?" asked Odd

"I had to get a lot of stiches and surgery to stop internal bleeding" said Dylan

"And Ulrich?" asked Rebecca

"He was stabbed and it just barely missed the Aorta, he lost a lot of blood and if it wasn't for Yumi's blood then he probably wouldn't have made it" said Dylan

/Yumi continued to look at Ulrich, a tear escaped her eye/

"Please, please be alright" whispered Yumi

/Yumi gave Ulrich a kiss on the cheek as tears rolled down the sides of her face/

/Miranda walked to the scanner/

"You're sure nothing will happen to me right?" asked Miranda

"We're Americans, what could go wrong?" asked Chase

"What does being American have to do with this?" asked Miranda

"I don't know! I'm a weird person now get in" said Chase

/Chase and Miranda walked into different scanners, after a few moments they landed in the desert sector/

"Oh wow!" said Miranda

/Miranda looked like a female version of Ezio Auditore from Assassins Creed, she even had the hidden blades!/

"Hidden blades?" asked Miranda

"You have another weapon on your back" said Chase

/Miranda grabbed the war hammer she had on her back/

"Wow, nice hammer" said Miranda

"Yep, now follow me" said Chase

"Where are we going?" asked Miranda

"I know that a few monsters are nearby, you and me are going to destroy them" said Chase

/Miranda nodded and the two of them started running/

"Do you have the Sierra 9?" asked Chase

"Its neutralized by water, and I'll get a tub of it to help dispose it" said Jeremie

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Miranda

"No" said Chase

"I thought so" said Miranda

/Chase and Miranda saw a Krab and three Blocks/

"Do we attack them?" asked Miranda

"Yep, kill them however you want" said Chase

/Chase took out his M16 and started shooting at the monsters as Miranda ran towards a Krab, she jumped and stabbed it with her hidden blade/

"Miranda I see another Krab coming over here!" said Chase

"On it!" said Miranda

/She jumped and thrust her blade in the XANA symbol of the Krab/

"Took care of it!" said Miranda

/Chase and Miranda finished dealing with the monsters/

"Alright, I need to see how Dil's doing so can we get out of here?" asked Chase

"Yeah I'm uploading the codes now" said Jeremie

/Miranda and Chase were virtualized/

/Dylan saw Rebecca starting to cry next to the window/

"Rebecca? Are you alright?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca turned her head in surprise/

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" said Rebecca

"Are you sure?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I'm sure" said Rebecca

/She sat next to Dylan/

"Rebecca, its not the worst I've ever been hurt so I'll be fine" said Dylan

/She smiled and held Dylan's hand/

/Yumi was watching TV while holding Ulrich's hand when a doctor came in/

"Ulrich's legal guardian won't be arriving" said the doctor

"Typical, his dad is just a bastard anyway" said Odd

"Is there any specific reason why his father wouldn't show up?" asked the doctor

"He's abusive, he beat Ulrich a lot when he was a child" said Yumi

/The doctor looked at her/

"Are you sure?" asked the doctor

"One hundred percent" said Yumi

"Very well, I'll notify CPS" said the doctor

"That may be best" said Aelita

/The doctor walked out of the room/

"So what now?" asked Odd

"I'm not leaving until Ulrich wakes up" said Yumi

"I'm not leaving until Dylan is better" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, you don't have to do that" said Dylan

"Well I am, and I don't care" said Rebecca

"Tell Delmas that he'll have to send us our homework" said Yumi

"Alright" said Odd

"I'll be back soon, I need to go and get Riley" said Aelita

"You're bringing him here? That's great" said Rebecca

/Odd and Aelita walked out of the room, leaving everyone else/

/Miranda, Jeremie, and Chase met in the server room/

"So are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jeremie

"Bring it on!" said Miranda

"Alright then, welcome aboard" said Chase

/Chase and Miranda shook hands/

"Lets head back to the hospital" said Jeremie

"Yeah I need to see how Yumi is doing, she's a wreck right now" said Chase

"How's Rebecca doing?" asked Miranda

"She's doing okay since Dylan is awake, but it still is getting to her" said Jeremie

"Well lets head out" said Miranda

/They walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	36. Chapter 36, He's awake!

/Chase and Jeremie walked into the room to see Rebecca sitting next to Dylan, and Yumi looking at Ulrich/

"Hey guys" said Chase

/Everyone lifted their heads/

"Hey" said Dylan

"How are you holding up?" asked Chase

"Better than when we were in Mongolia" said Dylan

"Really? Even better then when you got lost in the red light district?" asked Chase

"Actually, you got a good point there" said Dylan

"What are you two sods talking about?" asked Rebecca

"Long story" said Chase

"What about Miranda?" asked Yumi

"Well she can kick ass on Lyoko" said Chase

"Basically she's in now" said Jeremie

/Aelita walked in with Riley on a leash/

"Hey everyone" said Aelita

"How's Riley doing?" asked Rebecca

"He's doing great, thanks" said Aelita

/Riley got away from Aelita and crawled on Dylan's chest, then he walked in a circle and fell asleep/

"Aw" said Rebecca

"I like Siberian Huskies" said Dylan

"So Miranda's in the group now?" asked Yumi

"When did that happen?" asked Aelita

"We actually showed her everything around an hour ago" said Jeremie

"Really? How did that turn out?" asked Dylan

"Pretty well, Chase and her fought a few Krabs and Blocks" said Jeremie

"What happened to Laura?" asked Chase

"I have no clue, she just took off" said Aelita

"What? Why?" asked Jeremie

"I have no clue, and I don't care where that bitch goes" said Aelita

/Dylan put a hand on one of his legs and had a pained look on his face/

"Dylan? You okay?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah I'm fine, just my leg hurting a little" said Dylan

"Do you need anything?" asked Rebecca

"Rebecca I'm fine, its not the worst I've ever looked" said Dylan

"Well if you need anything, I'm right here" said Rebecca

/She put her hand on Dylan's chest and they smiled at each other/

"Hey Jeremie? What was Operation Firestorm?" asked Aelita

"Oh yeah, it was the operation to release the Sierra 9 somewhere" said Jeremie

"So did we prevent it? Or is there still other things?" asked Chase

"Well there could be more Sierra 9, and there still is plenty of soldiers" said Jeremie

/Miranda knocked on the door and walked in/

"Hey guys" said Miranda

"Hey Miranda" said Aelita

"How is Dylan and Ulrich holding up?" asked Miranda

"Ulrich's still unconscious and Dylan is awake" said Rebecca

"Hey Miranda" said Dylan waiving at her

"Hey Dylan" said Miranda

"So do we have to worry about Firestorm?" asked Rebecca

"I don't think so" said Jeremie

"Well I'm keeping an eye open, operations that big don't just disappear" said Chase

"Where's Alexandr, Jennifer, and Odd?" asked Miranda

"They had to go tell Delmas that we're going to need out homework sent here" said Rebecca

"You and Yumi are staying here?" asked Miranda

"I'm not leaving until Dylan is better, and she's not leaving until Ulrich wakes up" said Rebecca

/Miranda looked at Yumi, who was silent and staring at Ulrich/

"Is she okay?" asked Miranda

"She hasn't said two words since she got here" said Aelita

"Wait, even when we were gone?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, she hasn't said anything" said Aelita

"Well what's his condition?" asked Chase

"The nurse came in about an hour ago and said he will be in a medically induced coma" said Aelita

/A silence filled the room as Jennifer walked in/

"Hey guys" said Jennifer

"Hey Jen, I need to talk to you outside real quick" said Chase

"Is this about Ulrich?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah" said Chase

/Chase walked Jennifer out of the room/

"So did they say when they will wake him up?" asked Jeremie

"No, but it could take anywhere between a week and a month" said Aelita

/They looked through the glass panel on the door to see Jennifer crying and being held by Chase/

"She's not taking it well" said Rebecca

"We all aren't" said Jeremie

/Jennifer and Chase walked back in, Jennifer went straight to a chair next to Ulrich and sat down/

"Is he going to wake up?" asked Jennifer

"He will, I promise" said Chase

/Tears rolled down Jennifers eyes along with Yumis/

"How bad was the stabbing?" asked Jennifer

"Bad, but he's a tough guy and he'll pull through" said Rebecca

/Chase grabbed Jennifer's hand while Riley jumped on Aelita's lap/

"I got to go and get Riley back home" said Aelita

"I'll walk you there" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie said goodbye and walked out of the room/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|ONE MONTH LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Yumi and Rebecca were watching TV along with Dylan when Rebecca noticed Ulrich's hand stirring/

"Oh my god!" said Rebecca

/Ulrich's eyes were starting to open a little/

"W- where am I?" asked Ulrich

"ULRICH!" squealed Yumi

/She ran to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes/

"What happened?" asked Ulrich

"You've been asleep! That's what happened!" said Dylan

"I have? How long?" asked Ulrich

"A month" said Yumi

"A month? What about XANA?" asked Ulrich

"Don't worry about it Ulrich, we got Miranda to help us" said Rebecca

/Yumi let go of Ulrich/

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ulrich

"We're all fine, well except for you and me" said Dylan

"What happened to you?" asked Ulrich

"Helicopter crashed on me" said Dylan

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Ulrich

"No" said Dylan

"I thought so" said Ulrich

"I'm so glad you're awake!" said Yumi

/Yumi kissed Ulrich as Rebecca started dialing Chase's number/

"Hello this is Chase" said Chase

"Ulrich's awake!" said Rebecca

"WHAT?! Call Jeremie and Aelita and I'm getting everyone else!" said Chase

/Rebecca hung up and dialed Jeremie's number as Chase ran to Jennifer's room/

/Chase got to the door and knocked on it/

"I'm coming" said Jennifer

/She opened the door/

"Ulrich's awake!" said Chase

"Oh my god!" said Jennifer

/They ran to Alexandr's room/

/Ulrich looked around the room/

"Where's my dad?" asked Ulrich

"He won't be coming here Ulrich, don't worry" said Yumi

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich

"Positive, he's not coming here" said Dylan

/Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Miranda, Laura, and Alexandr walked in to see Ulrich sitting up/

"About damn time you woke up!" said Chase

/Jennifer, Aelita, and Miranda nearly tackled Ulrich in hugs/

"A- Air!" said Ulrich

"Sorry" they said

/The girls let go/

"What happened in Chernobyl?" asked Ulrich

"Dylan shot a pilot and the helicopter landed on him" said Rebecca

"And the Sierra 9?" asked Ulrich

"We've disposed of it, nobody will ever see that canister again" said Alexandr

"Well that's good news" said Ulrich

"Did the doctor come in here yet?" asked Laura

/Just when she said that, a doctor walked in/

"Speak of the devil" said Chase

"Hello, I see Mr. Stern is awake" said the doctor

"Yes sir, now how long until I can leave here?" asked Ulrich

"We'll need you to stay for a week or two for tests, but after the tests you can leave" said the doctor

"Tests?" asked Yumi

"We need to make sure the surgery went correctly and that he retained all of his motor skills" said the doctor

"I WAS IN SURGERY?! When did that happen?!" asked Ulrich

"Just after you were brought here, but you went through it really, really, well" said Jennifer

"Well, thanks doc" said Ulrich

"Anytime, now I need to speak to Mr. Enheart over here" said the doctor

"Yes sir?" asked Dylan

"The accident, whatever it was, damaged the muscles in your legs" said the doctor

"Doc what are you saying?" asked Chase

"He needs to learn how to walk again" said the doctor

/Dylan's face went pale/

"H- How long will that take?" asked Dylan

"It will take a while, anywhere between six months and a year, I'm sorry" said the doctor

/A silence filled the room/

"Well, thanks doc" said Dylan

"Anytime, we'll be here if you need us" said the doctor

/The doctor walked out as Rebecca had tears rolling down the sides of her face/

"Goddamn, that's bad" said Chase

"Bad? My boyfriend can't walk!" said Rebecca

"Rebecca I know that, I was just-" said Chase

"You were just what?! Its your brother!" said Rebecca

"Rebecca please" said Chase

/Rebecca looked infuriated, she walked up to Chase and slapped him hard/

"Just shut it! You should have went there instead of him!" said Rebecca

/She had tears going down the sides of her face like a river, Chase just stood there with a hurt look on his face/

"You're right, I'm sorry" said Chase

/He looked at everyone else, then walked out as Rebecca just walked back to Dylan and cried on his chest/

"I'm going to see where Chase went" said Jennifer

"I'll come with" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Jennifer walked out of the room to see where Chase went/

/Chase walked out of the hospital in a daze, he knew that he should have went to Chernobyl just like Rebecca said, and a tear rolled down the side of his face/

"Goddammit" said Chase

/He noticed Jennifer and Jeremie walking out of the door towards him/

"You okay?" asked Jennifer

"I should have went there instead of him" said Chase

"If you went then you'll be in that bed" said Jeremie

"Better than him" said Chase

"Chase are you alright?" asked Jennifer

"I just want to be alone right now" said Chase

"Well, alright then, you have our numbers if you want to talk" said Jennifer

/She gave Chase a kiss on the cheek and walked with Jeremie back inside of the hospital, Chase started walking back to Kadic/

/Rebecca was starting to calm down thanks to Dylan grabbing her hand/

"Rebecca? Are you okay?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I think I will be" said Rebecca

"Are you sure? You really went off of Chase" said Yumi

/Rebecca looked ashamed/

"I think I need to say sorry to him" said Rebecca

"I'll come with you" said Dylan

"How?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan smiled and pointed to a folded wheelchair at the other side of the room/

/Chase was walking through the gates of Kadic when he heard someone shouting his name/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

/He turned to see Rebecca walking towards him and Dylan rolling in his wheel chair/

"Wait up!" said Dylan

/Chase stopped for the two of them to catch up, they finally got to him/

"Chase I'm-" said Rebecca

"Its alright Rebecca, its not your fault that you said all of that" said Chase

"But still, I'm sorry" said Rebecca

"Its okay Rebecca" said Chase

/They gave each other a friendly hug/

"So Chase? Can you please let go of my girlfriend?" asked Dylan with a grin

/Chase and Rebecca immediately let go with blushes on their faces/

"Thank you" said Dylan with a grin

"Not a problem" said Chase with embarrassment

"Anybody hungry?" asked Rebecca trying to change the subject

"Sure" said Chase

"Hospital food is pretty terrible" said Dylan

"Sounds like a plan" said Rebecca

/They started laughing while walking back to the hospital/

(Don't worry, sooner or later Dylan will be able to walk again)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	37. Chapter 37, The 25th Amendment

/The group met at the lunchtable, and Ulrich kept getting shy stares from several girls/

"Good to be back" said Ulrich

"Hey did you hear about the president?" asked Odd

"No, what?" asked Laura

"He's coming to town with the US president" said Odd

"The President of the United States is here? At Kadic?" asked Jennifer

"Its all over the news, you guys didn't hear about it?" asked Aelita

"No, I had some tests to catch up on" said Chase

"Alright then" said Odd

/Jeremie's laptop beeped as Chase put a hand on his head/

"XANA?" asked Miranda

"Yeah lets- Chase? Are you alright?" asked Jeremie

/Chase slumped out of his chair/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Odd crouched next to him and shook him, Chase sat up and grabbed his throat with XANA symbols in his eyes/

"Ah crap" said Odd

/Chase threw Odd across the room, and ran past scores of scared students out of the cafeteria/

"What just happened?!" asked Laura

"XANA happened! We got to get Chase!" said Ulrich

"But why would XANA- oh my god!" said Dylan

"What is it?" asked Rebecca

"He's going to make Chase try to assassinate the president!" said Dylan

/The group got up and walked out of the cafeteria very fast, even Dylan rolled out with his wheel chair like he was a NASCAR driver/

/They saw Chase running towards the forest/

"Chase get back here!" said Yumi

/Chase looked at them and laughed, then he disappeared into the forest/

"XANA's going to make him try and kill one of the presidents" said Dylan

"Do you have any idea how?" asked Laura

"Probably a high powered rifle on a high building" said Dylan

"How do you know?" asked Odd

"Its what I'd do" said Dylan

/They split up into groups of two and ran across Kadic or towards the factory/

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking near the factory when they saw Chase on the roof/

"I see him!" said Aelita

"I'll tell everyone to get here" said Jeremie

/He texted everyone that Chase was on the roof of the factory, everyone showed up pretty soon after that/

"He's on the roof? But the French and American president's are at Kadic" said Miranda

"He's got a high powered rifle, he can kill something that far away pretty easily so we got to stop him!" said Dylan

/Rebecca, Odd, Alexandr, and Miranda ran to the factory when Ulrich was stopped by Yumi and Jeremie/

"What?" asked Ulrich

"You can't run, you can't risk popping your stiches" said Yumi

"But Yumi I-" said Ulrich

"Ulrich if you pop your stitches then you'll have to have surgery again!" said Yumi

/Ulrich looked thoughtful/

"Alright fine" said Ulrich

/Rebecca, Miranda, Odd, and Alexandr got to the roof to see Chase looking through the scope of a sniper rifle, Alexandr and Odd tackled him just in time/

"Calm down!" said Odd

/When he saw XANA-Chase reach for his M1911, Alexandr knocked him out/

"What was that for?!" asked Miranda

"Did you have a better idea?" asked Alexandr

/Miranda shrugged/

"I thought so" said Alexandr

"What do we do about Chase?" asked Rebecca

/Chase opened his eyes and was pinned down by Odd and Alexandr/

"Okay there better be a good damn reason why you pinned me to the ground" said Chase

/Alexandr and Odd got off of him/

"Seriously, what was that for and why aren't we at the lunchroom?" asked Chase

"XANA took you over, and he tried to make you kill the United States President" said Alexandr

/Chase looked infuriated/

"WHAT?! That bastard made me try and kill my own president?!" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Odd

"Oh I was going to make him die quick, but now, now I'm going to make him suffer!" said Chase

/They all looked at Kadic, smoke was visible in the distance/

"We need to help them!" said Chase

"We'll go to Lyoko, you get a few people and go to Kadic!" said Miranda

/Chase, Rebecca, and Alexandr ran to the ropes while Miranda texted Jeremie that Chase was fine/

"Miranda texted me, she said Chase is unXANAfied and we need to get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and everyone else that was there ran on the bridge passing Chase, Rebecca, and Alexandr/

"Hello guys!" said Chase

/They all kept running to where they needed to go/

/Chase, Alexandr, and Rebecca saw a man crawling out of the shrubs/

"Help me!" said the man

/They ran to the man to have a massive shock/

"Oh, my, holy, god" said Chase

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Rebecca

"The President of the United States!" said Chase

/The President tried to get up, but was helped up by Chase/

"This is a great honor mister President!" said Chase

"Ugh, who are you?" asked The President

"My name is Chase Enheart and I am a huge supporter of you!" said Chase

"Wha- what?" asked The President

"Where's you Secret Service guards?" asked Rebecca

"All of them are helping the children evacuate Kadic, and I was told to run" said The President

"Look we don't have a lot of time, so can you tell him in English to follow us!" said Alexandr

/Chase said "Please follow me" in English to the President and they all started running to the factory/

/Jeremie and everyone else walked into the server room/

"Holy crap!" said Dylan

"What is it?" asked Miranda

"Chase just texted me, his group got the President of the United States and are bringing him here!" said Dylan

"WHAT?! Why here?" asked Laura

"He said that Alexandr saw several monsters following them, so Chase is going to try and do an ambush" said Dylan

"I know what to do" said Laura

"What?" asked Jennifer

"I'll meet them at the main floor" said Laura

"What? But we need you here" said Aelita

/Laura had already ran inside the elevator and pressed the up button/

"I hate her so much" said Aelita

"So do I Aelita, so do I" said Jennifer

"Alright lets get you to the scanners" said Jeremie

"I'm guessing that I'm staying in here?" asked Dylan

"Sorry Dil, but its hard to get a person in the scanner room without the use of the person's legs" said Jennifer

"Yeah yeah" said Dylan with a grin

"Ulrich needs to stay here too, we can't risk strain being put on the stitches when he's being scanned" said Jeremie

/They all ran to the scanners as Jermeie put on his headset and Dylan wheeled next to him and Ulrich walked near him to see the computer screen/

/Chase was running next to the President/

"This is by far in the top ten of the list of weird things I've done!" said Chase

"What makes you say that?" asked Alexandr

"I'm about to kill monsters with the President of the United States! Its a little weird don't you think?" asked Chase

"That is a very good point!" said Rebecca

"What about monsters?" asked The President

"Later mister President! We got to get you a gun!" said Chase

/The President looked extremely confused as the kids led him into the factory/

/Everyone landed with a thud in the Mountain sector/

"How are they doing?" asked Miranda

"The US President is in the main room of the factory with Chase, but there's no sign of the French President" said Jeremie

"I hope he's alright" said Yumi

"Where do we go?" asked Aelita

"North" said Jeremie

/They started running north/

/Chase handed The President an HP Browning/

"Something wrong mister President?" asked Chase

"Yeah, why am I not being rescued?" asked The President

"They'll be here soon, until then we have to hold out" said Chase

"Hold out against what?" asked The President

/A Krab walked in and started shooting at them/

"From that!" said Rebecca

/Chase shoved the President down into cover and he along with Alexandr returned fire/

"How do you like that Makarov Alexandr?" asked Chase

"Its Russian, It'll do!" said Alexandr

"What do I do?!" asked Rebecca

"Make sure the President doesn't take a laser to the face!" said Chase

/Dylan looked at the screen as Ulrich was talking with Jeremie/

"How many monsters are there?" asked Ulrich

"Only a few, XANA is not taking Miranda very seriously" said Jeremie

"And what about Laura?" asked Ulrich

"What about her?" asked Jeremie

"What are we going to do about her leaving all the time?" asked Ulrich

"We'll talk to her later, right now we got to make sure the President of the United States doesn't end up like Kennedy" said Jeremie

/Yumi noticed she had an assault rifle on her back/

"When did I get a gun?" asked Yumi

"Chase and me thought you did a great job with it a couple of months ago" said Jeremie

"Thanks!" said Yumi

/She put away her fans and pulled out her new M4 Carbine/

"This will work" said Yumi

"Welcome to the club" joked Jennifer

/The President slowly fired off rounds at the Krab when three more Krabs joined the fight/

"This is so freaky!" said Chase

"You're telling me! The only thing that would freak me out more is fishing with the sodding queen!" said Rebecca

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked The President

"Just stay down and don't die!" said Alexandr

/The President looked very confused as Chase shoved him into cover again/

"What happened to Laura?!" asked Chase

"I don't know! Dylan said she took off!" said Rebecca

"That bitch better explain!" said Alexandr

/Miranda noticed a hornet behind Aelita/

"Look out!" said Miranda

/Aelita ducked as Miranda ran and stabbed the hornet with her hidden blade/

"Thanks Miranda!" said Aelita

"No problem" said Miranda

/The group saw a Megatank and two Blocks guarding the tower/

"So how do we do this?" asked Odd

/Miranda and Yumi looked at each other, then they got the attention of the monsters which caused Miranda to grin and Yumi to cock her M4 Carbine/

"Lets do this" said Miranda

/The group ran towards the monsters/

/Rebecca was shooting her Makarov when a laser hit her in the shoulder/

"AH!" said Rebecca

"Rebecca are you alright?!" asked Chase

"No, no that got me good" said Rebecca

"Alexandr get her and the President in the elevator!" said Chase

"Got it!" said Alexandr

/Chase gave them cover fire as Alexandr ran the President and Rebecca into the elevator, she pressed the down button as Alexandr ran back to Chase/

/The elevator opened to the server room where Rebecca fell down, Dylan wheeled fast to her/

"Rebecca? Are you alright?" asked Dylan

/She looked at Dylan as she was helped up by the President/

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired" said Rebecca

"Is this the President?!" asked Dylan

"Yes I am, now what is this place?!" asked The President

/Dylan noticed blood coming from Rebecca's shoulder/

"You're hurt" said Dylan

"I am?" asked Rebecca

/She saw the blood trickling from her shoulder/

"I'm fine" said Rebecca

/She fell again, but was caught by Dylan as the President walked over to Jeremie and Ulrich/

"Who are you?" asked The President

"Jeremie Belpois sir, honor to meet you" said Jeremie in the best English he could say

"And you?" asked The President

"Ulrich Stern sir, its an honor" said Ulrich in English

"Thank you, now what is this place?" asked The President

"Long story, but you won't remember it at the end of this anyway" said Jeremie still in English

"Uh, alright?" said the President

/The President saw Rebecca sitting on Dylan's lap, nearly unconscious/

"You got to stay awake, alright?" said Dylan

"I'm doing the best I can Dylan, but I'm very tired" said Rebecca

"Just stay awake, you don't want to go into shock" said Dylan

"That wasn't the plan" said Rebecca

/She looked over and saw the President of the United States looking at the computer/

/The group finished dealing with the last of the monsters/

"Run in there Aelita!" said Odd

/Aelita ran for the tower as Chase ran out of ammo in the factory/

"Well this went FUBAR" said Chase

/Aelita floated to the top, made Code: LYOKO appear, and made the monsters in the factory collapse/

"Huh, about time sis" said Chase

/Jeremie typed in the RTTP codes, then the white light engulfed them/

/Everyone met in the server room/

"So XANA tries to assassinate the president of the United States?" asked Yumi

"Looks like he upped his game" said Dylan

"What if the FSB and Merryweather have something to do with this?" asked Rebecca

"That's, actually possible" said Jeremie

"You, Aelita, and Laura need to see if there was a link between them and XANA" said Ulrich

"What? I am not working with Laura!" said Aelita

"Come to think of it, what happened to her?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but we do need to talk with her and ask why she keeps leaving all of a sudden" said Jeremie

"Good, we'll talk with her tomorrow" said Miranda

"I still can't believe that XANA tried to make me kill my own president" said Chase

"I know, that had to be rough" said Alexandr

"I will see him dead, I assure you" said Chase

"Revenge?" asked Yumi

"Damn right!" said Chase

/The group walked (Or in Dylan's case wheeled) into the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	38. Chapter 38, Bye bye Laura

/Laura was getting a cup of coffee when Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, Miranda, and Rebecca walked up to her/

"Hey guys, something I can help you with?" asked Laura

"Why do you keep walking out?" asked Miranda

"Well you guys look like you can handle it" said Laura

"You just can't leave when something happens" said Chase

"But I thought-" said Laura

"Laura its an evil AI that tries to destroy the world, I think its more important than whatever you have to do" said Jeremie

"But isn't there twelve of us?" asked Laura

"It doesn't matter if there's twelve of us or fifty of us! You need to stay next time instead of running away" said Alexandr

/Laura looked thoughtful, but instead of saying anything she just made an angry face and threw the cup of coffee on Alexandr's chest/

"AGH! YOU BITCH!" said Alexandr

/He fell to the ground in pain as Laura walked away/

"Are you alright?!" asked Miranda

"No! The bitch threw hot coffee on me!" said Alexandr

"Yeah that needs to be looked at by Yolande" said Aelita

"Yeah I'm going" said Alexandr

/Miranda helped up Alexandr and the two of them started walking to the nurse/

"What the hell just happened?" asked Chase

"Laura happened" said Rebecca

"I hate her so much" said Aelita

"So do I, and she's too dangerous to be with us" said Chase

"I think you're right" said Jeremie

"Where did she go?" asked Rebecca

/Laura walked into the server room and started typing on the keyboard/

"Try and use the Return Trip on me now!" said Laura with a grin

/She finished typing in the codes needed to help her not have her memory erased by the RTTP/

"I can't wait to see the look on Jeremie's face when he sees this" said Laura

/She walked back into the elevator/

/Dylan was wheeling to class when he heard Rebecca yelling his name/

"Rebecca?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca and Chase catched up to him/

"Something wrong?" asked Dylan

"Have you seen Laura?" asked Rebecca

"No why?" asked Dylan

"She's a fucking bitch! She threw a cup of hot coffee at Alexandr!" said Chase

"You're shitting me!" said Dylan

"Not in the slightest, she needs to leave the group" said Rebecca

"I couldn't agree more" said Dylan

"Well lets go then" said Chase

"I would love too but I can't" said Dylan

"Why not?" asked Rebecca

"I have that physical therapy thing today, I need to go back to the hospital and have tests done on me and stuff like that" said Dylan

"I'll go with you" said Rebecca

"I would love to go with you lovebirds but I can't thanks to Laura" said Chase

"We understand" said Dylan

"See you later, and make sure to tell me how it goes" said Chase

/Rebecca and Dylan headed towards the hospital as Chase walked away/

/Ulrich and Yumi were walking towards the lunchroom when they walked into Aelita and Jeremie/

"Woah where's the fire?" asked Ulrich

"Laura being Laura, she threw a cup of hot coffee at Alexandr" said Jeremie

"Really? How is he?" asked Yumi

"He got a cup of scalding hot coffee on his chest, so not really good right now" said Aelita

"We're looking around for her if you want to help" said Jeremie

"Sure" said Ulrich

/The four of them started walking towards the factory/

/Alexandr and Miranda walked into the nurses office/

"Can I help you?" asked Yolande

"Yeah I accidently spilled some scalding hot coffee on me" said Alexandr

/Yolanda took a look at Alexandr/

"You do look like you're in pain, my recommendation is to lay in bed for a few hours with an ice pack on the burn and you'll be fine" said Yolande

"Thanks ma'am" said Alexandr

/Miranda and Alexandr walked out of the nurses office/

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, its not the worst I've ever had" said Alexandr

/They gave a smile to each other/

/Rebecca was wheeling Dylan to the hospital when they ran into Sissi on the sidewalk/

"Well look here, if it isn't the crippled imperialist and the British loser!" said Sissi

/Sissi along with Herve started laughing/

"I think this is perfect! An American finally paying for his country's crimes against the world" said Sissi

/She laughed even harder/

"Oh you bitch" said Rebecca

/Rebecca walked up to Sissi and punched her in the nose, Sissi ran off with Herve, crying/

"Thanks Rebecca" said Dylan

"You're welcome, bitch had it coming anyway" said Rebecca

"Delmas will probably hear a sob story about how you assaulted her" said Dylan

"Let that bitch make up whatever she wants, we all know she instigated it" said Rebecca

"Hoorah" said Dylan

/She giggled at that as they went inside the hospital/

/Miranda and Alexandr got to Alexandr's room/

"Hey thanks for helping me to the nurses" said Alexandr

"No problem" said Miranda

/They were silent for a moment/

"Hey, um, I was going to go out to eat tonight and I was wondering-" said Alexandr

"Yes I will, pick me up at seven" said Miranda

/She smiled then gave Alexandr a kiss on the cheek, she gave another smile and walked away as Alexandr walked back into his room/

/Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita walked into the server room to see the computer was on/

"What the hell?" asked Jeremie

/He sat down and started typing/

"Something wrong Einstein?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah there is, I think Laura tampered with this" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked infuriated along with Jeremie/

"Where is she?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, but she's out of the group" said Jeremie

"I agree, she's been nothing but a jerk the entire time she was with us" said Aelita

/Ulrich looked at his ringing cell phone/

"Odd just texted me and said he saw Laura by the vending machines" said Ulrich

"Where's Chase?" asked Aelita

"Odd says that he's with him" said Ulrich

"Lets go" said Yumi

/They walked to the elevator/

/Odd, Jennifer, and Chase were sitting on a bench near the vending machines/

"So why did Laura do that to Alexandr?" asked Jennifer

"No idea, maybe she just snapped" said Chase

"She always looked like a loose cannon" said Jennifer

"I'm surprised that Aelita didn't set the spark" said Chase

"Here they come" said Odd

/Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich walked up to them/

"She still there?" asked Yumi

"Yep, do we go and confront her?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Aelita

/They all started walking to the vending machines/

/Laura got another cup of coffee when she saw the group coming to her/

"Laura!" said Chase

/Laura stopped/

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Yumi

"With me? You can handle XANA without me sometimes" said Laura

"Sometimes?! You leave all the time!" said Aelita

"Because I have things to take care of!" said Laura

"Good luck remembering any of this, because I'm doing the return trip to fix what you did to the computer!" said Jeremie

"I already did my own modifications to the RTTP program Belpois" said Laura

/Laura stood there with a grin while everyone else looked infuriated, Jeremie however had an even bigger grin/

"What are you smiling for?" asked Laura

"You modified the wrong program, my decoy program" said Jeremie

/Laura's grin went away/

"You don't believe me?" asked Jeremie

"Prove it" said Laura

/Jeremie grinned and took out his cell phone/

"Return to the past now" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed them within seconds/

/The group met at the vending machines again/

"So she won't remember anything about Lyoko right?" asked Aelita

"Yeah Aelita, she's not bothering any of us again" said Jeremie

/Rebecca wheeled Dylan to the group/

"What happened? Why was there a return trip?" asked Rebecca

"Laura sabotaged the supercomputer, thank Einstein over here for that trip" said Miranda

/Rebecca saw Alexandr and Miranda holding hands/

"Something you want to tell us?" asked Dylan

/Everyone looked at Alexandr and Miranda/

"Uh, yeah we're going out now" said Miranda shyly

"Really? Congratulations" said Chase

"Thanks, but what about Laura?" asked Alexandr

"She won't remember anything about Lyoko or anything about XANA, I really hated her" said Aelita

"Yeah I never really liked her anyway, she always acted like a bitch in my opinion" said Jeremie

"Um, excuse me for a second" said Aelita

/Aelita walked into the dorm building and had a huge smile, she then basically made a victory dance for a few seconds and walked back out/

"Alright I'm back" said Aelita

"Where did you go?" asked Chase

"Um, I saw a poster that looked interesting" said Aelita

"Okay I was going to ask before Laura threw coffee at me, when can we hit the Pentagon in Washington DC?" asked Alexandr

"Not for a very long time, its got the best security in the world" said Jeremie

"The only building that has equal security is the White House, we won't get in anytime soon" said Dylan

"Yeah, we might as well forget about it until we actually have a chance to get in" said Chase

"Well that's a shame" said Yumi

"It is, but I'd rather not die before we even get through the front door" said Ulrich

"So what now?" asked Miranda

"Now I'm going to go and eat something, anybody want to come with?" asked Odd

"You finally spoke? Never mind, yeah I'm pretty hungry" said Chase

/Chase, Odd, Jennifer, Miranda, Rebecca, Dylan, and Alexandr went towards the lunchroom/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	39. Chapter 39, We're going to Paris?

/Chase walked into the Hermitage to see Franz and Aelita playing on the piano, he smiled then walked upstairs to his room to see Dylan and Rebecca with Riley/

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" asked Chase

"Just thought we might as well visit" said Rebecca

"Alright then" said Chase

"And we have a surprise" said Dylan

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Chase

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled at each other as Chase sat on his bed and started petting Riley/

"Dylan and me are going to go out again with Jeremie and Aelita" said Rebecca

"And you want me and Jennifer to come with" said Chase

"Everyone's going, Alexandr and Miranda, Odd got some girl, and Ulrich and Yumi are with us too" said Dylan

"Who did Odd get?" asked Chase

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us" said Rebecca

"Then that'll be interesting" said Dylan

"Yeah I don't have any plans, I'll ask Jennifer if she wants to go" said Chase

"Great" said Dylan

"Where are we all going?" asked Chase

"We're taking a bus to Paris and we're going to find something there to do" said Rebecca

"Paris huh? Haven't been there for a long time" said Chase

"Sounds like a plan then" said Rebecca

"Yeah I'll go and find Jennifer" said Chase

"Tell her I said hi" said Dylan

/Chase gave Riley to Rebecca and walked out of the room/

/Jennifer was gossiping with Miranda when she saw Chase walking towards them/

"Hey Chase" said Jennifer

"Hey Jenny, Miranda" said Chase

/Jennifer blushed/

"I told you to stop calling me that!" said Jennifer playfully

"Aw, but I love the way it makes you act" said Chase

"What do you want?" asked Jennifer

"Everyone's heading to Paris for a quintuple date, you want to come with me?" asked Chase

"Everyone? What happens if XANA attacks?" asked Jennifer

"Then we come racing back here" said Chase

/Jennifer thought to herself for a minute/

"Alright sure, sounds like fun" said Jennifer

"Great" said Jennifer

/They kissed/

"See you later Jenny" said Chase

/She blushed as Chase walked away/

"So who's Odd going with?" asked Jennifer

"I have no clue, he won't tell us" said Miranda

"I wonder why" said Jennifer

"Should we go find Jeremie?" asked Miranda

"Sure, I heard him, Ulrich, and Odd were doing something in the cafeteria" said Jennifer

/Miranda and Jennifer started walking to the cafeteria/

/Jeremie was watching in amusement as Ulrich and Odd were spray painting a mural of Jim with his tongue out and with bunny esrs on the side of the cafeteria/

"You realize that this isn't going to work right?" asked Jeremie

"Of course! But it'll be our masterpiece!" said Ulrich

"Speak of the devil" said Odd

/Jeremie turned to see Jim walking towards them/

"Well well well, This is a surprise" said Jim

"Uh, it is?" asked Odd

"Of course, it looks great!" said Jim

/Odd and Ulrich went wide eyed/

"It reminds me of when I was a mall Easter bunny" said Jim

"You were a mall Easter bunny Jim?" asked Jeremie

"I'd rather not talk about it, and your friend Enheart was looking for you earlier" said Jim

"Thanks Jim" said Jeremie

/Jeremie walked away, Odd and Ulrich tried to but were stopped by Jim/

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jim

"To see what Chase wants" said Ulrich

"Oh no, you're staying here with me to clean this up!" said Jim

/Ulrich looked at Odd with anger/

/Jeremie saw Chase walking towards him/

"Hey Jeremie" said Chase

"Hey, you wanted something?" asked Jeremie

"Just wondering what's in Paris that makes us want to go all the way there" said Chase

"Its a surprise me and Aelita found, you all will love it" said Jeremie

"Alright then, thanks" said Chase

"No problem" said Jeremie

/Chase walked to find Alexandr as Jeremie walked to see Odd and Ulrich trying to clean the mural off the wall, he chuckled and started walking to the Hermitage/

/Chase saw Alexandr and Miranda behind the cafeteria making out with each other/

"So... what's going on here?" asked Chase with awkwardness in his voice

/They looked at him with wide eyes and immediately let go of each other/

"Um, I-" said Alexandr

"We were not doing anything, we were just-" said Miranda

"I'm only joking!" said Chase

/Alexandr and Miranda looked annoyed/

"So what do you want?" asked Alexandr

"I was just wondering if you guys were coming to Paris with the rest of us" said Chase

"Paris? What's all the way out there?" asked Miranda

"I don't know, but Jeremie and Aelita said we'll all enjoy it" said Chase

"Alright, I'll go" said Miranda

"I'm going too" said Alexandr

"And I'm going to leave before you two start again" said Chase

/Alexandr and Miranda rolled their eyes as Chase walked away/

"Paris huh?" asked Miranda

"Looks like it, you ever kiss a guy on the Eiffel tower?" asked Alexandr

"Nope" said Miranda with a grin

"Looks like their is a first time for anything" said Alexandr

/They started laughing as Miranda pulled him in for a kiss/

/Rebecca was pushing Dylan's wheelchair into Kadic/

"So how's the physical stuff going?" asked Rebecca

"Its going good, I can move my legs but I still can't walk" said Dylan

"Did they say when you can?" asked Rebecca

"Around six months to a year, four months if I'm lucky" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked saddened, Dylan looked up and noticed/

"Rebecca its fine, I'll be up and walking around in no time" said Dylan

"But you're stuck in a wheelchair" said Rebecca

"I know but I'm still alive, that's something that we can enjoy" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled to each other/

/Chase walked on the porch of the Hermitage and walked inside/

"Anybody home?" asked Chase

/Chase saw Aelita in the living room watching TV/

"Hey sis, where's mom and dad?" asked Chase

"They left for the weekend" said Aelita

"What? How did I not hear about it?" asked Chase

"Because you don't listen" said Aelita with a smile

"Yeah, well if you need me I'm upstairs" said Chase

"Alright" said Aelita

/Chase walked to his room to see Riley happily barking at him/

"Aw, hey Riley" said Chase

/Riley barked/

"Me and everyone else is going to Paris tonight, so you're going to be home alone" said Chase

/Riley groaned sadly/

"Don't worry, I'll bring you something back from the restaurant" said Chase

/Riley barked with joy and started wagging his tail/

"Huh, its like you can understand me" said Chase

/Riley barked again as Chase looked confused/

"Maybe I'm just going senile" said Chase

/He petted Riley and walked to get ready for the date that night/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	40. Chapter 40, A day in Paris

(Mirandalovespie you should really think about making a profile, I would love to hear ideas from you and makesmewrite57!)

/Everyone was waiting at the Kadic gates for Odd and his mystery girlfriend/

"I wonder who the girl is?" asked Miranda

"Who knows, as long as she isn't Sissi or Laura" said Aelita

"Yeah, I don't like either of them" said Chase

"Speak of the devil" said Jeremie

/He pointed to Odd walking towards them, with Milly/

"Milly?" asked Yumi with surprise

"Isn't she a little young for Odd's tastes?" asked Alexandr

"I said that he might have lost a bet, then he went pale" said Ulrich

/Odd finally made it to everyone else/

"Hey guys" said Odd

"Didn't know you liked thirteen year olds" said Chase

"He lost a bet" said Milly

"So why are we heading to Paris?" asked Jennifer

"You'll see" said Aelita

/Everyone saw the bus arrive and they walked aboard (Dylan got to use the handicapped elevator), then they picked their seats/

"How long is it from Amiens to Paris?" asked Yumi

"Nearly two hours" said Chase

"I hope you all have MP3's" said Dylan

/Everyone either took out a cell phone, or an MP3, or just simply looked out the window/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|TWO HOURS LATER|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group saw the lights of Paris in the front of the bus/

"Guys we're here" said Chase

/He noticed that Jennifer was sleeping on his shoulder, everyone else noticed and started snickering/

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" said Chase in an annoyed and trailing voice

/He shook her a little until she woke up/

"Ugh, what?" asked Jennifer

"We're here, get ready" said Chase

/She looked out the window and saw Paris's lights/

"Are we going to the Louvre?" asked Miranda

"Yeah its on the way, and we still have a few hours to kill" said Jeremie

"Sounds like a plan, I still haven't seen the Mona Lisa yet" said Chase

"I did, you weren't with me the last time we were here?" asked Dylan

"I stayed back at the Eiffel Tower, you don't remember?" asked Chase

"Ah, yeah its coming back to me" said Dylan

"What?" asked Rebecca

"We went to Paris about five or six years ago while on leave from one of the nearby NATO bases" said Chase

"Ah" said Rebecca

/The bus stopped and everyone got off of the bus/

"So the Louvre?" asked Milly

"I guess so" said Ulrich

/Rebecca started pushing Dylan's wheelchair as they all started walking towards the Louvre/

"Anyone ever been there besides me?" asked Dylan

"I have once when I was little" said Rebecca

"When was this?" asked Jeremie

"It was sometime around 1996, maybe 1997" said Rebecca

"I went to the Eiffel Tower two years ago" said Jennifer

"Oh yeah, I remember that" said Chase

/They saw the Louvre down the street/

"I've never been to Paris" said Milly

"I thought you were born in Amiens?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah but I never had any business here" said Milly

"Alright then" said Ulrich

/They walked to the front of the Louvre and walked inside/

"So where's the Mona Lisa?" asked Odd

"Over there" said Chase

/Chase pointed at the other side of the room and they all walked to see the Mona Lisa/

"Huh, thought she would be bigger" said Ulrich

"Yeah, wasn't it Di Vinci who painted this?" asked Miranda

"Yep, that Italian guy" said Milly

"How old is this?" asked Yumi

"Old, mid to late 1470's with a model who was high up in the social chain and painted at Da Vinci's workshop in Venice" said Chase

/Everyone looked at him with confused faces/

"What? I know things" said Chase

/They continued walking/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\| 1 HOUR LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked out of the Louvre/

"Well that was fun, I guess" said Odd

"So now can you tell us where we're going?" asked Miranda

"Out to eat, there's this new Japanese restaurant that opened a few miles away" said Aelita

"Do they have chopsticks?" asked Yumi

"Yes they do" said Jeremie

"What about Wasabi?" asked Chase

"You know what Wasabi is?" asked Yumi

"I was stationed in Okinawa for three years" said Chase

"Yeah I think they have Wasabi, lets go" said Jeremie

/They walked to the bus stop/

"So you've been in Japan?" asked Miranda

"Me and Chase have been all over the world, from Vladivostok to Santiago" said Dylan

"How?" asked Milly

"We were in the military for a while, I can't tell you what we did" said Chase

"Why not?" asked Milly

"Clandestine operations, its top secret" said Dylan

"Okay whatever, I see the bus" said Miranda

/The bus stopped in front of them and they all got on, then the bus started driving/

"Alright so a Japanese restaurant?" asked Miranda

"Yep" said Jeremie

"I already know how to use chopsticks, its not that hard really" said Chase

"I could never figure out how to use those damn things" said Jennifer

"Well maybe I can teach you sometime" said Chase with a grin

/Jennifer smiled back at Chase/

"How's the food?" asked Odd

"Its great, you should try the sushi they have" said Aelita

"Ugh, I hate sushi" said Miranda

"They have other stuff besides sushi right?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah I think so" said Jeremie

/The bus stopped and they all got off, they walked until they saw the Japanese restaurant/

"Man oh man I am hungry" said Odd

"I know, its almost as bad as when I was in Seattle" said Chase

/They all walked inside and got seated, they saw a fishtank filled with fish/

"I like those fish" said Jennifer

"You know what that tank is for right?" asked Chase

"No, what?" asked Jennifer

"You can pick the fish you want to eat" said Jeremie

"Really? That sounds good" said Jennifer

"One of them looked at me funny when we walked in, I'm eating him" said Milly with a grin

/Everyone looked at her with a small amount of awkwardness and fear/

"Um, I'm going to go and pick a fish" said Miranda

"I'll go with you" said Alexandr

/They got out of their seats and awkwardly walked away/

"So where are you from?" asked Miranda

"Moscow, and you?" asked Alexandr

"California, I loved the sun" said Miranda

"I bet" said Alexandr

"What's Russia like?" asked Miranda

"Cold" said Alexandr

"Just cold?" asked Miranda coyly

"And a lot of ugly hats" said Alexandr

/They both started laughing/

/Dylan was looking at the menu/

"So um, how's the wheelchair?" asked Aelita

/Dylan's head rose/

"Good, I'm getting used to using it, why?" asked Dylan

"Just curiosity" said Aelita

"So what do we do about XANA?" asked Odd

"ODD!" said Chase

/Odd looked like he saw a ghost as everyone looked at the confused Milly/

"What's a XANA?" asked Milly

"Its- I- uh" said Jeremie

"Its a boss at the end of a very hard video game that I've been trying to beat for at least three years" said Chase

/The group looked at Chase with relief/

"What's the name of the game?" asked Milly

"Lyoko warrior" said Chase

"Huh, how old is it?" asked Milly

"Very old, I like the classics" said Chase

"Alright then, I'm going to see if I can't find that fish I want to kill- I mean eat" said Milly

/She got up and walked to the fish tank/

"Nice save" said Odd

"Thanks" said Chase

"That was a close one" said Yumi

"I know, it was way too close" said Ulrich

"I hope she didn't catch on to us" said Jeremie

"She probably didn't" said Aelita

"So how are we going to hit back at those FSB bastards?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but I did get readings of another supercomputer" said Jeremie

"Jesus, how many are there?!" asked Jennifer

"Just this one, the one in Africa, and the one in the Pentagon, I think" said Jeremie

"Where is it?" asked Chase

"That's the part you and Dylan won't like" said Jeremie

"Tell us" said Dylan

"Its in Chicago" said Jeremie

/Dylan and Chase lost a little color in their faces/

"Alright, where in Chicago?" asked Chase

"Underneath the museum of science and industry" said Jeremie

"ITS IN THERE?! I used to hang out there all the time!" said Chase

"Really?" asked Yumi

"I know that building like the back of my hand, we'll have no trouble finding the door to the basement" said Chase

"Alright then" said Rebecca

"Our old house is on the way there, so I was wondering something" said Dylan

"Wondering what?" asked Jeremie

"I kinda left some things that are important to me there, like a picture of me, Chase, and my dad Jimmy that I liked" said Dylan

"The one we had taken in Iraq?" asked Chase

"Yeah, that one" said Dylan

"What's so special about it?" asked Ulrich

"It was the last picture we had of us before he, uh-" said Dylan

"Before he was killed by an Iraqi sniper" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan looked saddened as Rebecca and Jennifer held their hands/

"Well we will have some time to kill, hours actually" said Jeremie

"Really?" asked Dylan

"As long as we get to the supercomputer, then I guess you can make a housecall" said Jeremie

"Really? Thanks Belpois" said Chase

"Don't mention it" said Jeremie

/Milly, Miranda, and Alexandr walked back/

"Hold on, here comes the waiter" said Ulrich

/The waiter dropped off all of the food and drinks/

"What'd you get?" asked Miranda

"Ghost pepper" said Odd

/Jennifer, Rebecca, Jeremie, Aelita, Chase, and Dylan went wide eyed as the rest of the restaurant made a crowd around their table/

"What's ghost pepper?" asked Alexandr

"The hottest pepper in the world" said Chase

"Don't even tell me you're thinking about eating it" said Miranda

"Odd think about the implications of this, I mean its the hottest pepper in the world!" said Jeremie

/Odd grinned then picked up the pepper, and took a small bite/

"You idiot" said Ulrich

/Odd grinned again, but it soon turned into a look of distain, then it turned into a look of extreme pain, he also was sweating massively/

"You need water?" asked Milly

"No don't use water! It makes it worse! Use ketchup or something!" said Chase

/Odd took a ketchup bottle and sprayed some ketchup on his tongue, he still had a look of pain but it wasn't as bad as it was/

"You took a bite of the worlds hottest pepper, how was it?" asked Jeremie

"It was delish" said Odd

/The group along with the crowd went wide eyed, and started a friendly laughter, after a few minutes the crowd walked back to their tables/

"Wow Odd, just wow" said Chase chuckling

"It was good, but now I can't feel my tongue" said Odd

"Oh you'll feel it sooner or later but its probably going to be sore for a few weeks, or months" said Aelita

"Yeah, somehow I think that Odd's going to avoid the spicy foods for a while" said Yumi

"Yeah, for once I'm not very hungry" said Odd

"You aren't hungry?! Has hell frozen over or did I miss something?" asked Jennifer

/Everyone started laughing again/

"Uh Milly, is that the same fish that gave you the weird stare?" asked Dylan

"Yes" said Milly with a grin

/Everyone got a little uneasy when she said that/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|TWO HOURS LATER|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked towards the Eiffel Tower, they saw it from around two or three miles away/

"Man, that's a long way up" said Dylan

"Don't act like you haven't been up something higher than that" said Chase

"Yeah, but I wasn't relying on a goddamn chair for movement" said Dylan

"True" said Chase

"Didn't somebody jump from it one time?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah jumped and splatted on the ground, poor bastard" said Jennifer

"Well that freaked me out" said Milly

"I don't blame you" said Aelita

"So where's the food?" asked Odd

"What? We just ate!" said Miranda

"I know" said Odd

/Chase groaned/

"There's probably a pretzel stand or something at the tower" said Chase

"Thanks" said Odd

/After walking for a while, they walked inside the visitors center of the tower/

"Huh, it was built in 1883?" asked Miranda

"Yeah for the 1883 world's fair" said Chase

"So, its old" said Miranda

"Yeah that basically sums it up" said Chase

"Alright lets head up" said Jeremie

"You guys go on ahead, me and Rebecca are using the handicapped elevator" said Dylan

"See you up there" said Odd

/Dylan and Rebecca went into the handicapped elevator as everyone else started walking up the stairs/

/Dylan and Rebecca got out of the elevator to see Paris's lights/

"Wow" said Rebecca

"I know, never gets old" said Dylan

"Look at all of those lights!" said Rebecca

"They sure are pretty, just like you" said Dylan

/Rebecca deeply blushed as the rest of the group made it to the top, albeit very exhausted/

"Wow, that was a lot of steps" said Yumi

"I take back what I said about not feeling my tongue, now I can't feel my feet!" said Odd

"Yeah same here" said Ulrich

/Everyone saw Chase was fine/

"Why aren't you exhausted?" asked Milly

"I've walked up higher things with more weight so this is nothing" said Chase

/Everyone saw Rebecca and Dylan kissing, then they walked over to them/

"So... What's going on here?" asked Chase with a grin

/Rebecca and Dylan immediately stopped what they were doing with embarrassed faces/

"Uh, nothing" said Dylan

"Hey how about this place huh?" said Rebecca trying to change the subject

"Yeah, hell of a view" said Miranda

"Doesn't get any better than this, unless if you're on the ISS" said Chase

"Guy's got a point" said Aelita

"Yeah its true, but this is a pretty good compromise" said Yumi

"What about the ISS?" asked Milly

"Uh nothing, just the pictures on it have amazing views" said Chase

/After a half hour, they walked back down/

"Man, I hate those stairs!" said Jennifer

"Where's the bus?" asked Ulrich

"Over there" said Yumi

/She pointed at a bus down the street/

"Lets go home" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Dylan

/They all walked to the bus stop and boarded the bus/

"Well that was fun" said Milly

"Yep, we should do this again sometime" said Chase

"Preferably somewhere closer!" said Aelita

"Oh yeah, I am not going back to Paris for a long, long, time" said Jeremie

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|TWO HOURS LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group got off at the Kadic bus stop/

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Chase

"You got Riley his treat from the restaurant right?" asked Aelita

"Of course sis" said Chase

/Chase kissed Jennifer goodnight and waived, then he started walking back to the Hermitage/

"So, lets do this again sometime" said Milly

"Uh, sure" said Odd

/She kissed Odd on the cheek and walked towards the girls dorm with Jennifer, and Miranda/

"Alright so we're going to Chicago?" asked Dylan

"Yeah next week" said Jeremie

"Sorry Dylan, but you're staying in the server room with me" said Rebecca

"Its alright, as long as I'm with you" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled shyly, kissed Dylan goodnight, and walked towards the girls dorm/

"Man, guys with wheelchairs get so much game!" said Odd

"If you want a live helicopter blade to go through your legs, I'll be glad to oblige" said Dylan with a grin

"Oh ha ha" said Odd

"I'm going to bed" said Jeremie

"Goodnight my prince" said Aelita

/They kissed each other goodnight and went separate ways, after a few minutes everyone else walked to their rooms or houses/

(Big thanks to Mirandalovepie for letting me use her in my story! And also to Makesmewrite57 for updating her story!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	41. Chapter 41, Satellite

/Chase walked out of the Hermitage when his phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Chase

"You need to get to Kadic, Sissi's starting a protest for the no cell phone rule" said Jennifer

"Christ, doesn't she have better things to do?" asked Chase

"I've been asking that myself for a while, but you should come over here and see this" said Jennifer

"I'm on my way" said Chase

/He hung up and started chuckling to himself as he started walking to Kadic/

/Everyone was standing by the Kadic gates looking at Sissi trying to get signatures on a petition/

"This is gold" said Alexandr

"Oh yeah, she must be getting desperate" said Miranda

"I wonder how many signatures she has?" asked Aelita

"Actually, I heard its over sixty or seventy" said Rebecca

"You're shitting me!" said Jennifer

"No really, I saw it too" said Dylan

/Dylan looked over and saw Chase walking towards them/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Hey" everyone said

"Why is she protesting?" asked Chase

"Jim took her cell phone and now she's just throwing a fit" said Jennifer

"Huh, is it working?" asked Chase

"Over seventy signatures so far" said Jeremie

"Holy shit, that's pretty good for being a bitch to everyone!" said Chase

"I know, I bet she's either forging some of them or Herve is helping" said Yumi

"Eh, I'd place a good bet on it" said Aelita

"Herve needs to stand up for himself, I mean for gods sakes he actually lets himself be a glorified servant to Sissi!" said Alexandr

"Yeah, its sad really" said Chase

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA again?" asked Dylan

"Yeah let me see what he's doing" said Jeremie

/He started typing on his laptop, after a minute he went wide eyed/

"Something tells me that when his eyes get wide, then its bad" said Miranda

"Yeah it is, he's taken over a military satellite!" said Jeremie

"Anything interesting about it?" asked Yumi

"It can fire a high powered laser from space!" said Jeremie

"Get to the factory!" said Odd

"Wait a minute! We need to get everyone out of here!" said Dylan

"You guys go! Me and Chase will evacuate everyone!" said Yumi

/Everyone except for Yumi and Chase ran towards the factory/

"You go and use the intercom! I'll get everyone at the protest rally out!" said Yumi

"Got it!" said Chase

/Chase ran towards the admin building while Yumi ran towards Sissi/

"Sissi!" said Yumi

/Sissi looked at her with surprise/

"What do you want Ishiyama?" asked Sissi

"We need to get out of here!" said Yumi

"Why?" asked Sissi

"Uh, because we could get more support out in town" said Yumi

/Sissi looked thoughtful/

"She's right, lets move everyone!" said Sissi

/Yumi breathed a sigh of relief/

/Chase walked inside the admin building, he noticed no one was in so he walked to the intercom microphone and activated it/

"Attention everyone, we are now evacuating campus so make your way to the nearest exits" said Chase

/A cheer rang through the halls, moments later several hundred students started walking out of their classes/

"I should really go and find Yumi" said Chase

/He ran out of the admin building/

/The group ran into the server room/

"Alright I'm sending you to the Ice sector" said Jeremie

"Got it Einstein" said Odd

/Everyone except for Jeremie, Rebecca, and Dylan ran to the scanner room, after about ten minutes everyone landed in the Ice sector/

"Miranda? I programed your vehicle" said Jeremie

/Miranda turned and saw what appeared to be a pink hoverboard, but it also had a laser cannon on the front/

"Nice! Thanks Jeremie!" said Miranda

"No problem" said Jeremie

"Which direction Jeremie?" asked Jennifer

"East" said Jennifer

/The group started driving their vehicles east/

/Yumi saw Chase approach/

"How are we doing with the evacuation?" asked Chase

"Good, except that Jim and Delmas are starting to look for you" said Yumi

"Can you two lovebirds be quiet?" asked Sissi

/Yumi and Chase lost a little color in their faces, and took turns looking at Sissi and each other/

"Uh, we aren't dating" said Yumi

"Sure you are! I've seen you two together" said Sissi

"You're misinformed, she's got Ulrich and I got Jennifer" said Chase

"Whatever, lets move" said Sissi

/Sissi walked to the front of the crowd/

"Well... That was awkward" said Yumi

"Yep, lets not mention that to Ulrich and Jennifer" said Chase

"No argument from me" said Yumi

/The protest group started walking out of the Kadic gates when they were all stopped by Delmas/

"What is going on here?!" asked Delmas

"Protesting" said Herve

"Well you all need to head back to class!" said Delmas

/Chase walked in front of Delmas/

"Sir, if you do this then you violate our constitutional right to protest, and to assemble" said Chase

"You've broken at least sixty school rule after what you did! Get to class!" said Delmas

"No" said Sissi

"Elizabeth? You need to go to class!" said Delmas

"Just like what Enheart over here said, you can't touch us when we're protesting!" said Sissi

"Elizabeth!" said Delmas

/The group started walking out of Kadic grounds, leaving an angry Delmas behind/

/Miranda noticed a Krab in front of everyone/

"He's mine" said Miranda

/She went high and started a dive towards the Krab, she destroyed it quickly thanks to her laser cannon/

"Nice one" said Alexandr

"Thanks" said Miranda

"How many more?" asked Odd

"About six or seven" said Jeremie

/Everyone didn't stop driving until they saw the monsters guarding the tower/

"I think I'm gonna use my tomahawk" said Jennifer

"Been a while since I seen you use that!" said Ulrich

"Tell me about it!" said Jennifer

/Aelita decided to have a little fun with the monsters, so she drove right in front of them/

"Well my little monster friends, did you miss me?" asked Aelita

/She gave a wink to them and started driving away as they started shooting at her/

"We'll take it from here" said Jennifer

/She walked in front of the monsters at a very far distance, then she got out her tomahawk and started spinning it with her hand/

"Get out of the way princess!" said Jennifer

/Aelita turned the overwing and left Jennifer to deal with the monsters, Jennifer grinned as she saw six monsters approach/

/Jeremie was typing on the computer when he gasped/

"What is it?" asked Dylan

"The satellite, its targeting Yumi and Chase!" said Jeremie

"What?!" asked Dylan

"I'm going to go and warn them!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca ran into the elevator/

/Chase and Yumi grinned when they saw Sissi getting a talk to by principle Delmas, then they saw Rebecca running towards them/

"Is that Rebecca?" asked Yumi

"Yeah it is" said Chase

/Rebecca stopped in front of them, gasping for breath/

"You need to run!" said Rebecca

"What is it?" asked Chase

"The satellite is targeting you!" said Rebecca

/Yumi and Chase froze/

"Oh-" said Chase

"-Shit" said Yumi

/They both took off running in separate directions, but then Yumi tripped/

/Aelita saw the remains of the monsters that fought Jennifer/

"Get in the tower Aelita!" said Jennifer

/Aelita ran inside the tower/

/Yumi gasped in a mixture of fear and pain after she tripped, and then she saw the laser coming closer, and closer/

"NO!" said Chase and Rebecca

/Yumi closed her eyes as tears fell out of them/

/Aelita floated up to the top and entered the code, the laser stopped just before it got to Yumi's head/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

/Jeremie typed in the RTTP codes, and then the white light engulfed them/

/Everyone met at the Kadic gates/

"That was way too close" said Chase

"No shit, that was scary" said Yumi

/Ulrich squeezed her hand, causing them both to smile/

"So what now?" asked Dylan

"Now I'm just going to enjoy the sight of Sissi getting yelled at by Delmas" said Miranda

/The group saw Delmas approach Sissi, and after an exchange of words she walked away in anger which caused the group to laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	42. Chapter 42, Chicago

(Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I have just been EXTREMELY busy this week and maybe next week, but rest assured I will try and update whenever I can)

/Rebecca walked to Dylan's room and opened the door to see him trying to get up out of his wheelchair/

"Dylan!" said Rebecca

/He looked at her with surprise, then she ran to help him/

"No Rebecca" said Dylan

"But they said wait six months, not two" said Rebecca

"Just let me try, please" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at him then nodded and backed away a little, she felt tears in her eyes as Dylan got up and started walking around a little, albeit with a little difficulty/

"Dylan, you're walking!" said Rebecca

"Oh my god" said Dylan

/He walked to her and gave her a big hug, both of them felt tears in their eyes/

"I love you" said Dylan

"I love you too" said Rebecca

/They both continued to stand there, crying tears of joy on the others shoulder/

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable/

"Where's Dylan and Rebecca?" asked Miranda

"Probably gossiping about Sissi or maybe me or something" said Chase

"Why would they gossip about you?" asked Aelita

"I am a pretty good source of information, like the time I killed a man in his sleep" said Chase

"You did what?!" asked Odd

"Crap did I say that out loud? Never mind, forget I said anything" said Chase

"Uh, this got a little awkward didn't it?" asked Alexandr

"Yes, yes it has" said Jeremie

/Chase went wide eyed/

"Something wrong?" asked Ulrich

/He pointed to Dylan and Rebecca, who were walking in/

"Oh, my, god!" said Aelita

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled at everyone and sat down at the table/

"Dylan, what are you- I mean how are you-" said Chase

"Doctors are wrong sometimes" said Dylan

"You're walking, but what about the muscle damage?" asked Yumi

"I don't know, but I think that I might have to take it easy since it still hasn't fully healed" said Dylan

"Well, congrats" said Miranda

"Thanks" said Dylan

"Alright, when can we hit Chicago?" asked Chase

"Today if everyone wants to" said Jeremie

/Everyone nodded/

"Alright then" said Jeremie

"Don't forget the picture Chase" said Dylan

"I won't" said Chase

/Dylan slowly got up with help from Rebecca, then everyone started walking towards the factory/

"How does it feel to walk after two months?" asked Jennifer

"Amazing, its better than when me and Chase got lost in Egypt" said Dylan

"Egypt?" asked Aelita

"We decided to go exploring" said Chase

"Bet that was fun" said Rebecca

"It was, we climbed all the way up to the top of the great pyramid" said Chase

/Everyone walked across the bridge/

"Alright so we destroy the computer under the museum of science and industry, and we get that picture?" asked Yumi

"Sounds like a plan" said Ulrich

"Plans like this usually don't end up well" said Alexandr

"If I get to blow up people into teeny tiny pieces, then I count it as a good plan" said Chase

"Wait, is there FSB inside the museum?" asked Aelita

"Possibly" said Dylan

"Who's going?" asked Rebecca

"Me, you, Dylan, Aelita, Yumi, Miranda, and Ulrich" said Chase

"Basically everyone except for Einstein?" asked Odd

"Yeah, all hands on deck for this one" said Dylan

"Are you serious or is this just a home showing?" asked Miranda

"A little of both" said Chase

/Everyone walked in the elevator, and a few minutes later they walked into the server room/

"Get downstairs now" said Jeremie

/Everyone walked to the ladder, climbed down, and walked into the scanners/

/After a few minutes, everyone landed at Navy Pier/

"Holy shit, we're at Navy Pier!" said Dylan

"What?" asked Ulrich

"A pier at Chicago we used to hang out at" said Chase

"Which way to your house?" asked Aelita

"About three miles from here, I hope you all like walking" said Dylan

/Miranda gasped/

"What is it?" asked Miranda

/She pointed at a digital calendar, the date was March 4th 2014/

"Oh my god" said Dylan

"That's six months after I left!" said Chase

"What if someone knows who you, Jennifer, Alexandr, and Dylan are?" asked Rebecca

"They won't, we'll get this done fast" said Ulrich

/They started walking/

"God I haven't seen this place in years" said Chase

"You miss this place?" asked Aelita

"Hell yeah, I had a lot of good times here" said Chase

"What about Dylan's parents?" asked Yumi

"If they won't let us in, then I'll kick down the damn door" said Dylan

/The group saw a bus stop/

"Lets just wait here for a bus" said Ulrich

"Sure" said Chase

/Everyone sat down/

"So this is Chicago?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, best town in America in my opinion" said Chase

"Looks like a good city" said Miranda

"If you can look past the crime rate, it actually is a good place" said Chase

/They saw the bus they needed to take/

"Get on guys" said Dylan

/Everyone walked on the bus, Rebecca and Dylan sat on a seat and cuddled/

"Aw" said Odd with sarcasm

"Odd, shut up" said Rebecca

"Absolutely" said Odd

/After an hour, they got off in Dylan and Chase's old neighborhood/

"Wow, nice to see this place again" said Dylan

"Yeah" said Chase

/Everyone saw Chase and Dylan stop in front of their house/

"This is it" said Chase

/Everyone saw Chase and Dylan tremble a little/

"You two okay?" asked Aelita

"Huh? Yeah, lets just do this" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan slowly walked up the steps, and knocked on the door/

"I'm coming!" said Henry

/He opened the door and grinned/

"So, you realized that running away doesn't help you?" asked Henry

"Fuck you, we're here for something" said Chase

/Henry grabbed Chase's ear then threw him inside and made him hit a mirror, The group ran inside to help him/

"Are you alright?!" asked Rebecca

/Chase felt his ear, and looked at his blood covered hand as Rachel walked in/

"Huh, why did you two disappointments come back?" asked Rachel

"Screw you!" said Rebecca

"And who the hell are all of these people?" asked Henry

"More of a family to them than you have ever been!" said Aelita

/Henry walked over and tried to hit Aelita but then he heard a gunshot, he turned to see Chase pointing his M1911 at Henry/

"You wouldn't" said Henry

/Chase cocked his gun/

"I really don't know" said Chase

/They looked at each other for a few minutes/

"Chase? Please don't shoot him" said Aelita

/Chase looked at her/

"Aelita, he did-" said Chase

"You aren't a murderer, and you know it" said Aelita

/Chase looked thoughtful, then he holstered his M1911/

"Alright, only because you're my sister" said Chase

"When did you get a sister?!" asked Henry

"SHUT UP!" said Chase and Aelita

/Dylan and Rebecca walked out of his room with the picture/

"Lets go" said Miranda

"Goodbye mom and dad, I'll see you in hell" said Dylan

"Hoorah" said Chase

/Everyone walked out of the house, leaving a confused Henry and Rachel behind/

"Well, that was a little dramatic" said Yumi

"Yeah, at least we got the picture" said Chase

"Lets get to the museum" said Miranda

/They walked to the bus stop/

"How's the ear?" asked Ulrich

/Chase felt his ear and saw a little blood on his hand/

"Still hurts and I'm still bleeding, but not as bad as I was" said Chase

"Did they always do something like that?" asked Miranda

/Dylan and Chase looked a little uneasy/

"Yeah, yeah they always did" said Dylan

/Rebecca held Dylan's hand and they smiled at each other/

"What is the museum of science and industry anyway?" asked Miranda

"They have a lot of cool stuff, like the U-505" said Chase

"U-505?" asked Yumi

"A German submarine the US captured in world war two" said Dylan

"Really? How?" asked Ulrich

"They just walked out of it with their hands up, then the US Navy towed it back with them" said Chase

"Huh, that's interesting" said Yumi

/The bus arrived/

"Lets move" said Rebecca

/Everyone walked on the bus/

"Do I know you?" asked the driver

"Uh, no sir" said Chase

/The driver looked at Chase funny, but shrugged and started driving/

"Fuck that was way too close" said Chase

"No shit" said Miranda

"Lets try and avoid another situation like that" said Aelita

/After about twenty minutes, they were dropped off near the Willis Tower/

"Lets go" said Dylan

/Everyone walked off and looked at the tower/

"Holy hell" said Yumi

"Tallest tower in the Midwest" said Chase

"I thought it was the tallest in America?" asked Ulrich

"It was, until the new World Trade Center building was topped out" said Dylan

"And this building is the Sears Tower" said Chase

"Sears tower? I thought it was Willis Tower" said Miranda

"It was Sears Tower since the 1970's, I'm still calling it its birth name" said Chase

"Yeah yeah, lets just start moving" said Aelita

/They walked for a long time, after a while they finally saw the museum of science and industry/

"There it is" said Chase

/Rebecca saw he had a big grin/

"Why are you so happy?" asked Rebecca

"Nothing, just that I missed this place" said Chase

"Yeah, good times, good times" said Dylan

"Anything interesting about this place?" asked Ulrich

"It was where the United States government put the German U-505 submarine, and there's also a lot of technology inside" said Jeremie

"Where's the computer?" asked Aelita

"About three floors below you guys, in the basement" said Jeremie

"I know the door to it, we won't have any problems" said Chase

/Everyone walked inside/

"Alright where's the door?" asked Yumi

"Near the U-505" said Chase

"Copy" said Rebecca

"You're using military terms?" asked Dylan

/She giggled and held his hand/

/They walked into the room with the submarine called U-505/

"Huh, its pretty big" said Miranda

"German submarines are pretty big" said Yumi

"Yep, nice war trophy I'll admit" said Ulrich

"Yeah, sorry Ulrich" said Dylan

"(Laughing) None taken" said Ulrich

/They saw the door and walked in it/

"Alright, anybody here?" asked Chase

"Actually, no" said Jeremie

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Nobody is on my scan except for you guys" said Jeremie

"Huh, today must be my lucky day" said Miranda

"Hoorah" said Chase

/They walked until they saw the room with the supercomputer/

"No guards" said Dylan

/They walked in to see the supercomputer/

"I have to ask, why is a supercomputer hidden under a Chicago museum?" asked Aelita

"Maybe XANA's getting desperate" said Yumi

"He probably is, we destroyed a hell of a lot of his toys" said Chase

/Chase walked up and planted a block of Semtex/

"Lets get out of here" said Rebecca

/Everyone ran out of the room and took cover/

"Going explosive!" said Chase

/He pushed the detonator and destroyed the supercomputer/

"Get us out of here Belpois" said Dylan

/Jeremie typed in some coding and brought everyone back to France/

/In the server room/

"Why was there no guards?" asked Miranda

"I'm not sure, but we might want to be careful from now on" said Jeremie

"I agree, no guards for a major US supercomputer sounds pretty bad" said Dylan

"Yeah, but the good news is that you got your picture and you can walk" said Jennifer

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled and held hands/

"I'm heading home, I need to see if the new episode of Doctor Who recorded" said Chase

/He waived to everyone and walked into the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	43. Chapter 43, Family Broken (Part 1)

(The scene from 'Fishing In Baku' from Battlefield 4 looked amazing, and since I have a small writers block right now I decided to borrow it...)

/Chase woke up with a throbbing pain in his head, he noticed they were all still in the van/

"Chase you awake? Get back in the game!" said Dylan

"Y- yeah, I'm good" said Chase

"Are you sure you're alright? The damn airbag didn't go off" said Jennifer

"Yeah, I think I'm okay" said Chase

"That was some of the finest driving I ever seen, until the end that is" said Miranda

"Yeah I'm not arguing with you there, ruined my good driving record" said Chase with a grin

"Somebody just hit the light pack" said Rebecca

/Alexandr turned on the light, everyone say they were underwater/

"We're in the water?!" asked Odd

"Oh my god! I don't want to drown!" said Yumi

"Guys me and Dylan are trained for something like this, the only thing that could make this worse is panic" said Chase

"Alright, but how do you propose we get out of something like this?!" asked Jeremie

/Chase slowly pulled out his M1911/

"You won't" said Jennifer

"Its the only way out guys" said Chase

"Why not the doors?" asked Ulrich

"The water pressure has them stuck, not even superman could open it!" said Jeremie

"Shit, oh shit we're gonna die!" said Odd

/Ulrich slapped him in the face/

"Thanks, I think I'm calm" said Odd

"What about mommy and daddy?" asked Aelita

"We'll find them, I promise" said Jeremie

"But what if we die? What if we drown?!" asked Alexandr

"Its just a lot of 'if's', we'll make it out of here guys" said Dylan

"Alright everyone, hold you breath" said Chase

"And the second the window breaks, you swim out got it?" asked Dylan

/Everyone nodded in fear/

"Alright Chase, do it" said Dylan

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands in fear/

"Good luck everyone" said Chase

/Chase slowly pointed his M1911 at the front window, and pulled the trigger/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|THREE HOURS EARLIER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase walked into the lunchroom and sat down at the table/

"So we're training today?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Alright, lets go" said Dylan

/Everyone walked out of the lunchroom to see three men in black suits staring at them/

"Uh, who are they?" asked Aelita

"Oh my god" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Miranda

"Don't stare at them, and follow me and Dylan" said Chase

/The group looked extremely confused as Chase and Dylan led them to the front gates/

"Who were those guys?" asked Yumi

"FSB" said Chase

/The group gasped/

"How did they find us?!" asked Aelita

"I don't know, but we need to see if mom and dad are okay" said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"We need to move" said Miranda

/Everyone started running towards the Hermitage/

"What if the FSB found them?" asked Aelita

"Then me and Dil kill them all" said Chase

"What if they're dead?!" asked Aelita

"Again, then me and Dil kill them all" said Chase

/They saw the Hermitage, with FSB commandos around it/

"Oh my god" said Jeremie

/Aelita started crying, Jeremie noticed and started holding her/

"Where's Franz and Anthea?" asked Rebecca

"I'm not sure, but we need to get the hell out of here" said Dylan

"Any bright ideas to get rid of them?" asked Odd

"Maybe the RTTP, or maybe something else" said Chase

"But what do we do about Anthea and Franz?" asked Jeremie

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but we need to worry about ourselves getting out before we can help them" said Chase

/Aelita looked infuriated but instead of yelling, she nodded/

"We need to move" said Jennifer

/Everyone started running towards town/

"Why are we going to town?" asked Odd

"We need to find transport so we can get the hell out of dodge" said Chase

"In French please?" asked Yumi

"Get a car and get the hell out of town" said Dylan

"WHAT?! But what about mom and dad?! What about XANA?!" asked Aelita

"We'll come back when the FSB clear out! I promise!" said Chase

/Aelita looked thoughtful, but she groaned and nodded in anger/

/The group ran until they saw a white van on the street/

"I'll hotwire it" said Dylan

/He pulled out a pocket knife and let it spin In his hand, he shoved it into the lock and opened it in a few seconds/

"Wow" said Odd

"I'm proud of my work" said Dylan

"You guys get in, I'm driving" said Chase

/Everyone got in the van while Chase got in the drivers seat, and Odd started a fake prayer/

"Hail Mary full of grace, the lord is with-" said Odd

"I'm not that bad of a driver Odd" said Chase

"If you drive this like how you drove the Skid, then you will be" said Alexandr

/Chase started the van with a chuckle and drove away, then Dylan went wide eyed/

"FSB!" said Dylan

/Chase looked in the mirror and saw two motorcycles with FSB guys on them/

"Everyone get down!" said Chase

/The group took to the floor as bullets started flying around the vehicle/

"Dylan take them out!" said Chase

/Dylan took Chase's M1911 and started shooting back/

"Is anything normal in your lives?!" asked Miranda

"Nope!" said Chase

"That's what I thought!" said Miranda

/Dylan watched as one motorcycle crashed into the other/

"YES!" said Dylan

/His grin went away when he saw a FSB helicopter!/

"Oh-" said Dylan

"-Shit!" said Chase

/The drivers door opened accidently and Chase leaned out of it/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Dylan handed Chase his gun/

"Burn those motherfuckers!" said Dylan

/Chase took aim carefully and after a few shots managed to take out the pilot/

"Woah" said Odd

"Yeah that's right! Don't fuck with me!" said Chase

/He leaned back inside and closed the door, but the helicopter crashed in front of the van/

"HANG ON!" said Chase

/He lost control of the van and accidently turned it, straight towards the river/

"Shit!" said Dylan

/Chase watched as the van went over the side, and got knocked out by hitting the steering wheel/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase looked and saw the van was filled with water, he also saw that everyone except for Jennifer who was tapping him was out, so they both swam out and after about thrity seconds managed to breach the water/

"Holy hell!" said Chase

"You're alive!" said Miranda

"Yeah I am, now what?" asked Chase

"We need to get to the factory" said Jeremie

"But we need to get mommy and daddy!" said Aelita

"We're going to have to use the return trip, I know its bad but right now we don't have a choice!" said Jeremie

/She nodded angrily and they all swam out of the river/

"Man, I am so freaking cold!" said Jennifer

"Me too" said Ulrich

"Complaining won't help" said Alexandr

"True" said Odd

/They all ran into the forest/

"Alright we need to-" said Chase

/He was cut off by an FSB commando kicking him to the ground/

"Don't fucking move!" said the commando

/He pointed his AK towards the group, and didn't notice Chase take his knife and stab him in the neck with it, he fell to the ground/

"Oh my god you killed him!" said Miranda

"That, is what they teach you in Delta Force" said Chase

/He pulled the knife out as he saw another commando, he threw it and it landed in the commando's eye/

"Chase!" said Miranda

"Either him or us, now lets move!" said Chase

/They started running towards the factory/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	44. Chapter 44, Family Broken (Part 2)

/The group ran inside and got in the elevator/

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Aelita

"Then we'll look for mom and dad" said Chase

/They ran into the server room, and Jeremie dropped into his chair/

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed them all/

/The group met in the lunchroom again/

"We need to get to the Hermitage!" said Chase

/The group all got up and ran fast, but Chase and Aelita were running faster than anyone/

"Are they okay?" asked Jennifer

"If they aren't, then I'm killing those fucking FSB bastards!" said Chase

/Chase ran on the porch and kicked down the door/

"MOM?! DAD?!" asked Chase

"Mommy?!" asked Aelita

/No answer except for Riley's bark, and he jumped into Yumi's arms/

"Take Riley out of here" said Miranda

/Yumi nodded and walked to the front porch with Riley in her arms/

"Spread out and find them!" said Chase

/The group spread, but Aelita had to be walked out by Jeremie because she was sobbing violently/

"Where are they?" asked Ulrich

"Fuck if I know, just keep looking!" said Chase

/He got to the bedroom door/

"Stack up on the door Dylan!" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan got on the opposite sides of the door frame/

"Breach and clear! GO!" said Chase

/He pulled out his M1911 and shot the hinges, then Dylan kicked down the door and they ran inside/

"Where are they?!" asked Chase

/He noticed something on the floor, he picked it up and went wide eyed/

"What is it?" asked Dylan

"Sergei Federov's personal FSB badge" said Chase

/The group looked at the badge with wide eyes, Chase however looked at it with rage/

"So, what do we do about this?" asked Odd

"I don't know Odd! Just give me a second to think" said Chase

/Chase looked at the badge, then he got a idea/

"Jennifer? You, me, Dylan, Rebecca, Alexandr, and Miranda are going on a trip" said Chase

"The OC's are on a trip?" asked Odd

"OC's? Never mind, we're going to Africa" said Chase

"Africa? The FSB base?" asked Miranda

"Yep, and we're burning it to the ground!" said Chase

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, lets go" said Chase

/They walked out of the room/

/Aelita was crying on Jeremie's shoulder when the group walked out of the house/

"Sis?" asked Chase

/Aelita looked at Chase/

"Yeah? Did you find them?" asked Aelita

/Chase gave a sigh/

"No sis, I'm sorry" said Chase

/She started sobbing again while Jeremie conforted her/

"We're going to the factory, I'm burning the African FSB base to the fucking ground!" said Chase

"Good!" said Rebecca

/The entire group started walking towards the factory, Jeremie was comforting and kissing Aelita the whole way there/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	45. Chapter 45, Ghost Stories

(I hate writers block, so this is the last time I'm borrowing an idea from something, I'm borrowing this from the Call of Duty series... Sorry)

/The group walked inside the elevator/

"Is Sergei at the base Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Yeah, yeah he is" said Jeremie

"He's not leaving there alive!" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Jennifer

/They walked into the server room, Aelita sat next to the wall with Yumi and Jeremie while sobbing/

"Get downstairs!" said Chase

/Miranda, Alexandr, Dylan, Rebecca, Chase, and Jennifer walked to the ladder and climbed down into the server room/

"Jeremie? You going to sit in the chair?" asked Odd

"Not until I'm sure Aelita is alright" said Jeremie

/Ulrich nodded and sat on the chair, then he put on the headset/

/Chase, Jennifer, Rebecca, Alexandr, Miranda, and Dylan landed in a street in some random African village/

"Where's the base?" asked Miranda

"I don't know, man there is a lot of buttons here" said Ulrich

"I know" said Chase

/He saw a civilian and shoved him against the wall, then he put his M1911 at the base of his skull/

"Where's the FSB?!" asked Chase

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" said the man

"Chase!" said Rebecca

/Chase cocked his gun/

"Last chance" said Chase

"Alright! The FSB are in that government facility down the road!" said the man

/Chase dropped the man and the man ran away/

"Good lord!" said Alexandr

"What the hell is with you?!" asked Rebecca

"Revenge!" said Chase

/Chase started running towards the facility when he saw everyone was still following him/

"Stay here" said Chase

"What?" said Dylan

"Stay, here!" said Chase

/He started running from the rest of the group/

"What just happened?" asked Miranda

"Maybe he finally lost it" said Alexandr

"Wouldn't be the first time" said Jennifer

/They heard loud gunshots and explosions, then saw smoke coming from down the road/

"Oh, my, god!" said Miranda

"Get over there!" said Dylan

/They started running until they got to the front gates, they gasped when they saw several bodies and destroyed vehicles/

"Oh my holy god" said Alexandr

"I've never seen him do anything like this" said Dylan

"He probably ran inside, we need to find him!" said Miranda

/They ran past the dead FSB and into the building, when they got in they saw an FSB commando sitting by a wall, cowering in fear/

"Easy guys" said Dylan

/Dylan walked to the commando and crouched next to him/

"What happened?" asked Dylan

/The commando looked at Dylan with fear/

"I- I don't know! It was madness!" said the commando

"Please, just tell me what happened" said Dylan

"A man walked in, he started shooting at everything and everyone! He fought like the ghost!" said the commando

"The ghost? Who's the ghost?" asked Jennifer

"I thought the legends weren't real! But I was wrong!" said the commando

"What legends?" asked Miranda

/The soldier just sat silent, and kept cowering/

"Alright what is he talking about? Why did he call Chase a ghost?" asked Alexandr

"I'll tell you later, we got to find him" said Dylan

"I think I see him deeper in the facility!" said Ulrich

"Lets move!" said Rebecca

/They ran farther and saw Chase inside a room with Sergei, he was beating him senseless/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

"We got to get in there!" said Miranda

/Dylan shot at the window, but it didn't break/

"Dammit its bulletproof!" said Dylan

"What is he saying?" asked Alexandr

/They listened as Chase was still beating up Sergei/

"Your evil has claimed many good men, no longer" said Chase

/Chase punched him again/

"Killing me, won't stop the FSB" said Sergei

/Chase punched him again/

"I don't care about the FSB!" said Chase

/Chase backed up and pulled out his M1911/

"No!" said Sergei

"My name is Chase Enheart! And I will have, my, revenge!" said Chase

/He pulled the trigger, but it responded with a clicking noise/

"Damn" said Chase

/Sergei laughed and got out a knife, he stabbed Chase in the leg and ran/

"You son of a bitch!" said Chase

/Chase pulled out the knife and started running in a hallway after Sergei/

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" asked Rebecca

"Sergei being Sergei, we need to get in there!" said Alexandr

/Dylan threw a chair at the window, causing it to break/

"Dylan!" said Miranda

"You got any better ideas?! Get in there!" said Dylan

/The group climbed in the room and started running down the hallway where Chase and Sergei went/

"Where did they go?" asked Rebecca

"Up there" said Dylan

/He pointed to a console that Chase was in front of/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Chase looked at them/

"Huh, about time you guys showed up!" said Chase

"What? And leave you all the bad guys?" asked Dylan

"Funny, now get your asses up here!" said Chase

/The group ran upstairs and to Chase, Jennifer nearly tackled him with a hug/

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Jennifer

"Nothing, but I think I feel calm" said Chase

"That's, great?" asked Miranda

"Blowing up a base full of FSB is a good compromise to being angry" said Chase

/An explosion separated the group, and caused Chase to hang off a railing with a fifteen foot drop, he went wide eyed when he saw Sergei with a gun/

"Federov" said Chase through gritted teeth

/Sergei walked to Chase with the gun pointed at him/

"You could have been my finest agent! It could have been so much simpler!" said Sergei

/A bullet tore through Sergei's right shoulder/

"Federov!" said Dylan

/They started shooting at each other as Chase grabbed his pant leg/

"it is simpler, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" said Chase

/He pulled Sergei down with him, and they both landed, but Chase got on top of him and started punching him/

"You and XANA tried to fuck with my mind! You failed!" said Chase

"You don't know anything!" said Sergei

/He kept hitting Sergei/

"You and XANA tried to turn me against my own!" said Chase

/He still kept hitting him/

"You and XANA tried to make me kill my own president!" said Chase

"Good" said Sergei

/Chase pulled out his M1911 and pointed it at Sergei's skull and pulled the trigger, the rest of the group ran to him/

"He dead?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah I think so" said Chase

"One of the FSB said you were a ghost, why did he call you one?" asked Alexandr

/Several armed FSB agents swarmed the room, all of them pointed their guns at Chase/

"Maybe I should tell you later" said Chase

/One of the FSB shouted something in Russian, and they all stopped aiming at the group/

"What the hell?" asked Rebecca

/An FSB agent walked up to Chase/

"Did you kill Commander Federov?" asked the agent

"Uh, yeah" said Chase

/The agent looked extremely happy, and then grabbed Chase's hand and shook it violently/

"Thank you!" said the agent

"WHAT?!" asked everyone

"That man, made all of us do things to mother Russia that I never will forget" said the agent

"You're not shooting us? Or even arresting us?!" asked Chase

"Of course not! I should give you a goddamn medal!" said the agent

"So... We get to go right?" asked Alexandr

"Of course!" said the agent

/The group looked dumbfounded, even Ulrich went slack jawed in the factory. Chase started grabbing the group and leading them out/

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jennifer

"Don't know don't care, lets just go before they change their minds" said Chase

"I'll bring you all back" said Ulrich

/Ulrich typed in the codes slowly, and after a few minutes they were brought back to France/

/In the server room/

"So we won't have to worry about the FSB anymore?" asked Alexandr

"Nope, we basically decapitated their leadership so they won't be doing anything for a very long time" said Dylan

/Aelita finally stopped crying, and looked at Jeremie/

"What about mom and dad?" asked Aelita

"We'll find them Aelita, I promise" said Jeremie

/Alexandr looked at Chase/

"Why were you called the ghost?" asked Alexandr

/Chase sighed/

"I did some things in Russia that earned me a nickname" said Chase

"What things?" asked Odd

"I hid in the shadows, I stalked my enemies, I killed without being seen, and it all started with a battle" said Chase

"Battle?" asked Odd

"Me and about 100 others were assigned to guard a hospital full of civilians in Chechen territory, but then they sent reinforcements to us. For three days we held out, but in the end we went from 100 to 5, we evacuated the hospitals civilians and hid under the corpses of our fallen brothers." said Chase

"Wow" said Rebecca

"While we were under them, their blood washed on our faces and the desert sand stuck to us, natural camo. When the enemy walked above us we rose, we fought them hard. When we ran out of ammo we used our knifes, when our knifes ran dull we used our hands. Only two people survived that battle" said Chase

"Who?" asked Miranda

"A kid and one of the enemy soldiers, me and Sergei Federov" said Chase

"You two fought before?" asked Miranda

"He was picked up by his friends screaming, he told tales of a group so strong and devastating that they couldn't be humans, they didn't fight like humans, they fought like ghosts" said Chase

"And you got Ghost as a nickname?" asked Jeremie

"Stuck with me for years" said Chase

"How famous are you as the ghost?" asked Jeremie

"Very, my tactics are still studied and used all around the globe" said Chase

"Wait, how are you still alive?!" asked Yumi

/Chase laughed/

"I'm still asking myself that" said Chase

"And that story is true?" asked Ulrich

"Of course it is, I was there" said Chase

"So since they know you're alive, then they'll back off?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, they know that I can destroy their entire organization" said Chase

"What about Franz and Anthea?" asked Jennifer

"I'm going to look for them, and we'll find them" said Jeremie

/Aelita gave Jeremie a big hug/

"Thanks Jeremie, for everything" said Aelita

/Jeremie blushed/

"Uh, no problem princess" said Jeremie

"So you're not going to go all Rambo again are you?" asked Dylan

"Probably not" said Chase

"Did you manage to destroy the supercomputer while you were there?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, I blew it up good" said Chase

"Well we should get back to Kadic, before Jim decides to go on a manhunt" said Yumi

/The group walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	46. Chapter 46, Planning a surprise

/A few weeks went by, but Aelita and Chase weren't doing so well, the only time Aelita left her room at the Hermitage was for classes, XANA attacks, food and bathroom breaks, and Jeremie. Chase was almost always sitting on the front porch sharpening a Ka-Bar knife. Jeremie was walking when he saw Chase on the porch/

"Hey Chase" said Jeremie

"Hey" said Chase

"How's Aelita doing?" asked Jeremie

"Not good, you should go see her" said Chase

"Alright" said Jeremie

/Jeremie walked inside, leaving Chase who was still sharpening his knife/

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie

/He saw her walk down the stairs/

"Aelita? Are you alright?" asked Jeremie

"No, I'm not so good lately" said Aelita

/She sighed and they both sat down on a sofa/

"I miss them" said Aelita

"I'm sure they are fine princess" said Jeremie

"Did you find anything on where they are?" asked Aelita

"No" said Jeremie

/A tear rolled down the side of her face as she was hugged by Jeremie/

"Its going to be alright Aelita" said Jeremie

"I hope so Jeremie" said Aelita

/He kissed her brow/

/Miranda and Alexandr were dogsitting Riley/

"Why do you have Riley again?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, Rebecca decided to let me have him for the day" said Miranda

"I really don't blame her" said Alexandr

"Hey how's Chase and Aelita doing?" asked Miranda

"Not so good, Chase is always pissed, and Aelita's crying all the time" said Alexandr

"That sucks" said Miranda

"Yeah, it does" said Alexandr

/Riley barked and sat on Miranda's lap/

"So how's Riley?" asked Alexandr

"Great, he absolutely loves me" said Miranda

"Not as much as me" said Alexandr

/Miranda giggled as she pulled Alexandr in for a kiss/

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Jennifer were walking in Yumi's room at her house/

"So now there's a ghost at Kadic" said Rebecca

"I know, its weird" said Jennifer

"Why didn't he tell us he was a freaking legend?" asked Yumi

"I don't know" said Jennifer

"How are they doing?" asked Yumi

"Chase is always pissed off, and Aelita only goes out of the Hermitage if Jeremie asks her too" said Rebecca

"That sucks bad" said Jennifer

"Can we find a way to cheer them up?" asked Yumi

"Any bright ideas?" asked Rebecca

"Maybe we can make some simulation or something in Lyoko for Chase" said Yumi

"That's, actually not a bad idea" said Jennifer

"And maybe we can help Aelita by getting her and Jeremie some subdigital tickets" said Yumi

"When did they get here?" asked Rebecca

"About a month ago" said Yumi

"WHAT?! Where was I when that happened?!" asked Rebecca

"Probably making out with Dylan on the top of the Eiffel tower" said Yumi

/Yumi and Jennifer laughed as Rebecca blushed deeply/

/Ulrich, Odd, and Alexandr were in the lunchroom talking/

"Jesus Odd!" said Alexandr

/Odd had a huge pile of food in front of him/

"What? I'm hungry!" said Odd

"But that's literally a ticket to a heart attack" said Ulrich

"True, but its so good!" said Odd

/He basically dove into his food/

"So how's Chase and Aelita doing?" asked Ulrich

"Not so good last I saw" said Alexandr

/Ulrich received a text from Yumi, it said 'Get over to my house now, we're thinking of ways to help ghost and princess' Ulrich put away his phone/

"We're going to Yumi's house guys" said Ulrich

"Why?" asked Odd

"Yumi's got an idea on how to help Chase and Aelita" said Ulrich

"Alright then" said Alexandr

"You guys go, I need to go and throw Odd's freaking food away" said Ulrich

/Alexandr and Odd got up (Odd nearly had to be dragged away from his food) and they started walking to Yumi's house/

/Ulrich saw that everyone except for Chase and Aelita was sitting on the porch/

"Hey guys, what are we doing?" asked Ulrich

"We're thinking of helping Chase and Aelita" said Miranda

"Ah, so that's what you meant by ghost and princess" said Ulrich

"Yep" said Yumi

/Ulrich sat next to Yumi and they locked hands/

"So any ideas?" asked Jeremie

"Me, Yumi, and Jennifer were thinking of a simulation of a battle or something for Chase, and maybe something music related for Aelita" said Rebecca

"Good idea, what battle and what music thing though?" asked Alexandr

"Maybe something about the American Revolution for Chase, and maybe a concert for Aelita?" asked Jennifer

"The subdigital concert?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, for you and her" said Miranda

"Alright but what about Chase?" asked Jeremie

"Maybe Lexington and Concord, or Yorktown, or maybe the Boston Tea Party?" asked Jennifer

"So he likes that period?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, you don't?" asked Jennifer

"Eh, both sides had their faults" said Rebecca

"Can you even do a simulation like that Jeremie?" asked Yumi

"Sure, its easy for me" said Jeremie

"I'll get the tickets" said Odd

"Uh no offence, but I think someone who wouldn't trade them for a video game should go" said Jeremie

"I'll get them" said Alexandr

"Alright then, but maybe we should look at the American civil war also" said Jennifer

"Yeah, lots of big and bloody battles there" said Odd

"Maybe world war two?" asked Ulrich

"Possibly, but the pacific theatre will be a little awkward for me and him" said Yumi

"Yeah what she said" said Rebecca

"Maybe we should ask him what period of time he liked?" asked Dylan

/Everyone looked at him/

"Not a bad idea Enheart" said Alexandr

"I'll go and ask him" said Dylan

"I'll go and get the tickets" said Miranda

/Dylan and Miranda got up and started walking to the ticket place, and to Kadic/

/Chase was sitting beside a tree, slowly sharpening his knife when Dylan walked up to him/

"Hey bro" said Dylan

"What's up?" asked Chase

"I was curious, what war did you like?" asked Dylan

"Why do you ask?" asked Chase

"Jennifer was curious" said Dylan

"Maybe a tie between the revolution, and world war two's pacific theatre" said Chase

"Thanks, I'll tell Jennifer" said Dylan

"And I'll be here sharping my knife" said Chase

/Dylan started walking back to Yumi's house/

/Miranda walked up the porch and handed two tickets to Jeremie/

"Thanks Miranda, this'll cheer up Aelita" said Jeremie

"No problem" said Miranda

/Miranda saw Dylan approaching/

"Alright he said it was a tie between the pacific front of world war two, and the American revolution" said Dylan

"American revolution it is" said Yumi

"Not appealing to Okinawa or Midway?" asked Ulrich

"Eh, as long as I don't have to kill Japanese soldiers" said Yumi

"So the American revolution or world war two?" asked Rebecca

"Lets do the pacific" said Jennifer

"Alright then, but I'm not killing any Japanese" said Yumi

"We understand" said Dylan

"Yeah, I had a grandfather who sided with the French resistance" said Jeremie

"I had a relative in the Royal Air Force" said Rebecca

"My grandfather killed Mussolini" said Odd

"WHAT?! Your grandfather killed Benito Mussolini?!" asked Dylan

"Yep, with a Sten" said Odd

"My hats off to you Odd" said Alexandr

"Thanks" said Odd

"Lets go find ghost and princess" said Rebecca

/The group got up and started walking towards the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	47. Chapter 47, Stalingrad and surprise

(The speech that Alexandr makes is from Call of Duty Finest Hour)

/The group walked inside the Hermitage to see Chase and Aelita watching television with depressed looks, Aelita had red eyes from crying/

"Hey guys" said Miranda

/Chase and Aelita turned their heads/

"Hey" said Aelita

"You doing okay?" asked Ulrich

"We've been better" said Chase

"Well we got a surprise for you two" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie handed her the two subdigital tickets, and when she saw them she went wide eyed/

"OHMYGODILOVEYOUJEREMIE!" said Aelita in one breath and a scream

/She tightly hugged Jeremie with a very happy face/

"And Chase, Jeremie set up a simulation for you" said Dylan

"Something to do with that question you asked a few hours ago?" asked Chase

"The battle of Okinawa" said Jennifer

/Chase went wide eyed/

"Really? Okinawa?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Dylan

/Chase had a huge grin on his face/

"OHMYGODTHANKYOU!" said Chase

/He joined Jeremie and Aelita in a hug/

"Alright that got a little weird" said Yumi

"So you don't have a problem with Okinawa Yumi?" asked Jeremie

"I'm a little steamed at the choice, but I'll digress" said Yumi

/Chase let go/

"Uh, I can settle for Stalingrad" said Chase

"Stalingrad? I thought you like the war against Japan?" asked Jennfier

"Yeah but my favorite battle of all time is definitely Stalingrad" said Chase

"Alright, can I come?" asked Alexandr

"Sure" said Chase

"Isn't Stalingrad a Soviet city?" asked Odd

"Yep, bloodiest battle in all of warfare was at Stalingrad" said Chase

"How many dead?" asked Yumi

"Over 850,000 on the Soviet side, and over 1,150,000 on the German side" said Chase

"My god" said Miranda

"Everyone except for Jeremie and Aelita are going" said Jennifer

"Alright, you two have fun at the concert" said Chase

"We will" said Jeremie and Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita walked out the door/

"So, who wants to see Stalingrad?" asked Chase

"Me, I had a great grandfather there" said Alexandr

"What was he?" asked Miranda

"He was a sniper in several areas of the city, he even sniped in Pavlov's House" said Alexandr

"Really? What else did he do?" asked Jennifer

"Killed a hell of a lot of Germans" said Alexandr

"Lets go" said Rebecca

/The group walked out of the door/

"So how is it being a ghost?" asked Odd

"Eh, can't complain" said Chase

"What did you do? And what unit were you with?" asked Odd

"I was literally a myth, and the unit I was with is basically denied to exist all around the world" said Chase

"What unit?" asked Miranda

"Task Force 141" said Chase

"Anything special about them?" asked Ulrich

"We did things that nobody would consider morally right, we killed, we saved, but I hid in the shadows the entire time" said Chase

"And that's why you're called ghost?" asked Odd

"Yep" said Chase

"Huh, any war crimes?" asked Miranda

"Oh yeah, lots of incursions in Russia and China" said Chase

"What did you do there?" asked Miranda

"We are not at liberty to say" said Dylan

"That bad?" asked Alexandr

"Worse" said Chase

/They got to the manhole/

"So did you lead anyone?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I had a squad of thirteen men under my command" said Chase

"What happened to them?" asked Miranda

"All dead" said Chase

"All except me" said Dylan

"What happened?" asked Rebecca

"I really don't want to talk about it" said Chase

"Same here" said Dylan

/The group looked at the two of them with suspicion, then they climbed up the ladder and onto the bridge/

"So you got a nickname Dylan?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, after a thing I did in Mexico I was called el lobo" said Dylan

"What?" asked Rebecca

"The wolf" said Dylan

"Why were you called the wolf?" asked Alexandr

"Oh I just killed a bunch of people and I blew up a few buildings, then I howled after it" said Dylan

"Uh, that's disturbing" said Miranda

"I know, be thankful you haven't had to live with him for over thirteen years" said Chase

/They walked into the elevator/

"You kill anyone famous?" asked Ulrich

"Actually I did, Muammar Gadhafi" said Chase

"Wait, Muammar Gadhafi?!" asked Yumi

"I thought you said you got a bunny from him a few months ago?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, and we were assigned to help the rebels attack his convoy" said Dylan

"And I shot him in the head, I was ordered to by one of the rebels" said Chase

"Huh, you are both full of surprises" said Rebecca

"You haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg" said Dylan

/They all walked to the ladder, and climbed down into the scanner room/

"So Jeremie's got it all set up right?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, we should be good to go" said Ulrich

/They all walked into the scanners/

/Chase landed with a hard thud on the Soviet side of the Volga river, he saw everyone else by the Soviet transport boats/

"Welcome to Stalingrad everyone!" said Chase

"How bad was this battle?" asked Yumi

/They heard a whistle and saw soldiers heading towards the boats along with fires and AA fire coming from the town/

"Bad" said Odd

"This isn't hell, this is ten times worse!" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Dylan

/They ran to a boat and sat down in it with several other Soviet soldiers, they started rowing, Chase tried to get up but Alexandr stopped him/

"I'll handle this" said Alexandr

/Alexandr stood up, and took out a Tokarev TT-33 pistol/

"Welcome to Stalingrad comrades, you are about to begin the greatest moment of your lives" said Alexandr

/The group looked at him with interest/

"The Germans have lost hundreds of tanks and planes, Hitler's brutalized hordes are marching towards Stalingrad over mountains of their own dead bodies!" said Alexandr

/Chase shouted 'URA!'/

"Our Bolshevik party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task to not let the enemy reach the Volga and to defend the city of Stalingrad!" said Alexandr

/The soldiers and the group shouted 'URA!'/

"Forward! Against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades! For Stalingrad! For our great country! NOT ONE STEP BACK!" shouted Alexandr

/An explosion next to the boat killed a few soldiers, and made three other soldiers jump out for their lives, Alexandr started shot them dead in the water/

"Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed!" shouted Alexandr

/The soldiers along with Chase and Dylan cheered 'URA!' while the rest of the group looked at him with wide eyes/

"Kill the Germans! This is your mothers prayer!" said Alexandr

/The soldiers cheered/

"Kill the Germans! This is the cry of your Russian earth!" shouted Alexandr

/The group looked at him with awe/

"Do not waver! Do not let up! KILL!" shouted Alexandr

/The boat docked/

"Death to the German invader!" said Alexandr

"Death to the German invader!" said all of the Soviet soldiers

/The soldiers climbed out with another 'URA!' while the group met up with Alexandr/

"Dude that was extreme!" said Odd

"Yeah sorry about all of that Ulrich, I was just trying to get them all riled up" said Alexandr

"No problem, its only asshole Nazis we're fighting" said Ulrich with a smile

"That was a nice speech Alex, even if it was very violent" said Miranda

/She kissed Alexandr/

"Lets move" said Rebecca

/They saw soldiers lining up for weapons/

"We got to get a gun" said Ulrich

"Good luck with that, their was a massive shortage of weapons on the Soviet side of Stalingrad" said Chase

"How bad?" asked Yumi

"About five men had to use one gun at times" said Dylan

"What?" asked Jennifer

"Like the first guy dies, then the second guy takes the gun, then when he dies the third guy gets it, and so on" said Chase

"Holy hell, how did they allow that?!" asked Yumi

"Simple, Stalin didn't care" said Alexandr

"That is awful" said Rebecca with disgust

"Lets just try and find a unit to group with" said Chase

/The group noticed a unit charging on the hill in front of them/

"Oh I forgot" said Chase

"What?" asked Odd

"If you turn around on that hill, the commissars will shoot you" said Alexandr

"Really? So we turn and we die?" asked Ulrich

"Sums it up" said Dylan

"Lets just get in the damn line" said Jennifer

/They went to the line, and somehow managed to get enough guns for all of them/

"What do I got?" asked Ulrich

"The Mosin rifle, very effective and very deadly" said Chase

"And me?" asked Odd

"SKS" said Dylan

"Lets move!" said Alexandr

/They starter running to find a group/

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking out of Kadic/

"So how did you get a simulation of Stalingrad?" asked Aelita

"I have my ways" said Jeremie

/He winked at her, causing her to blush/

"Stop it!" said Aelita playfully

"So how do you think you'll like the concert?" asked Jeremie

"I, Will, Love, It!" said Aelita

"And maybe you'll love the extra surprise" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at him with a mixture of happiness and suspicion/

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you" said Jeremie

/They laughed and met in a kiss as they got to the concert hall/

/The group was dodging MG fire from up the hill/

"How many Nazi's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" asked Odd

"Not in the mood for jokes Odd!" said Miranda

"How many of them?!" asked Yumi

"Enough for us to kill!" said Alexandr

/They saw Chase down the hill signaling them to follow him, so they ran down to him/

"Any bright ideas?" asked Dylan

"Move through the sewers" said Chase

"NOT AGAIN!" said Yumi

"Its not like we're going to get covered in sewage again" said Chase

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Dylan

"Just get in there!" said Chase

"What about the MG's?" asked Alexandr

"We'll flank them" said Dylan

/They walked into the sewer grate/

/Jeremie and Aelita sat down within a huge crowd/

"Alright, what's the surprise?" asked Aelita

"Look at the stage" said Jeremie

/She looked and saw the subdigitals walk on/

"Hello Amiens!" said the singer

/The entire crowd cheered/

"We're dedicating this song to one of our biggest fans, Aelita Stones" said the singer

/A big screen showed Jeremie and Aelita, she had very wide eyes and he had a huge grin/

"You didn't" said Aelita shocked

/Jeremie grinned, she pulled him in for a kiss causing Jeremie to get wide eyed and the entire hall of 5,000 to cheer for them/

/The group walked in the sewers/

"Ugh, you Russians have way too much Borsht in your diet!" said Odd

"You're going to make me sick Odd!" said Miranda

"Hey I thought the exact same thing" said Chase

"All of this liquid has to be processed vodka or something" said Dylan

/Miranda made a sick face/

"I'm gonna be sick!" said Miranda

"Okay! We'll stop!" said Yumi

"Yeah, lets just get rid of those MG's before they rip our men to shreds" said Alexandr

"Yeah we should hurry then" said Rebecca

"Double time it everyone!" said Dylan

/They all ran to a ladder at the end of a hall/

"Climb up and take cover, the Germans are at the other end" said Alexandr

"Woo Hoo! Time to kick some ass!" said Odd

"Odd, just please be quiet" said Ulrich

/They all climbed up and removed the manhole, they took cover behind some rubble and saw the Germans shooting an MG42/

"What do we do?" asked Yumi

"Watch me and I'll show you" said Chase

/Chase snuck up behind a German and tapped him on his shoulder, the German turned to look down the barrel of a PPSH, Chase pulled the trigger/

"Move up! Weapons free!" said Chase

/The group shot at the Germans until they all either fled or were killed, then they regrouped/

"What now?" asked Ulrich

"Now we watch the charge" said Alexandr

/Alexandr pointed to a group four stories below them, getting ready for a suicide charge/

"They're going to kill themselves?!" asked Jennifer

"Victory can not be achieved without sacrifice, we Russians know this better than anyone" said Alexandr

"What, the, hell, are, you talking about?!" asked Yumi

"They die for the glory of the motherland" said Alexandr

/A whistle sounded and the men below them ran into the open, red banners were flying everywhere as they started getting cut down by Germans/

"Oh my god" said Miranda

"I know, its a terrible thing to send men to certain death" said Ulrich

"We got to do something!" said Yumi

"We can't, its in their hands now" said Alexandr

"Why do we even care? This is a simulation and they are just cheap AI's" said Chase

"He's making a lot of since right now" said Odd

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't care if the AI's get killed" said Ulrich

"Lets try and find more Germans now" said Dylan

/They started running out of the building/

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking out of the concert hall/

"THANKYOUSOMUCH!" said Aelita in one breath

/She hugged him tightly/

"You're welcome princess, how did you like it?" said Jeremie

"That was amazing! Thank you!" said Aelita

"No problem" said Jeremie

/She kissed him again/

"You ready to head back to Kadic now?" asked Jeremie

"What about the Hermitage?" asked Aelita

"Well I thought you were a little lonely there with your brother, and I- uh" said Jeremie

/He blushed as Aelita looked at him with a grin/

"Sure, I'll stay the night" said Aelita

"Really?" said Jeremie

"Yep, but no happy endings!" said Aelita

/Jeremie blushed deeply/

"I'm only kidding!" said Aelita

/Jeremie grunted and kissed Aelita on the cheek/

"But seriously, nothing like that" said Aelita

"Got it" said Jeremie

/They kissed again/

/The group saw the German command center, then they saw the Nazi flag fall and the hammer and sickle flag replaced it/

"Well what now?" asked Dylan

"I had fun, but now I want to go home" said Chase

"Yeah Jeremie left us a devirtualization code" said Ulrich

/Ulrich typed it in on a datapad and the group exited the scanners/

"How did you like it?" asked Jennifer

"I loved it! Stalingrad is my favorite battle of all time" said Chase

"I can see why" said Miranda

"Thanks again guys" said Chase

"No problem" said Odd

/They all walked to the elevator/

/Jeremie and Aelita walked into Jeremie's room/

"So where am I sleeping?" asked Aelita

"You can have my bed" said Jeremie

"But-" said Aelita

"I would never forgive myself if I made you sleep on the floor" said Jeremie

"That's not what I had in mind" said Aelita

/She walked and laid down on Jeremie's bed, she patted a pillow/

"Ah, I see" said Jeremie with a grin

/He turned off his light and walked over to his bed, he laid down and started cuddling with Aelita/

"Love you princess" said Jeremie

"Love you too" said Aelita

/They both fell asleep within minutes/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	48. Chapter 48, The truth will set you free?

/She was running, she could see nothing but blackness, she ran until she saw Jeremie/

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie

/Then she saw a man, a man with a XANA symbol instead of a face/

"Hello Aelita" said XANA

"Leave him alone!" said Aelita

/XANA laughed and pushed Jeremie away from him, then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jeremie/

"Aelita!" said Jeremie

"NO!" said Aelita

/XANA pulled the trigger as Aelita woke up, tears were running down her face, she started whimpering as Jeremie woke/

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie

/She turned and started sobbing, she tightly hugged him/

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Jeremie with worry

"I- I had a nightmare, and XANA shot you!" said Aelita

/More tears fell out of her eyes as he tightly hugged her/

"Its alright princess, I'm still here" said Jeremie

"Please don't leave" said Aelita

"I won't ever leave, I promise" said Jeremie

/She calmed down a little/

"Thank you Jeremie, for everything" said Aelita

"Its not a problem, I should thank you for coming into my life" said Jeremie

/They kissed again and fell back asleep, Aelita had better dreams afterwards/

/Jeremie woke up to see Aelita's head sleeping on his shoulder, he watched her until she opened her eyes/

"Were you watching me sleep?" asked Aelita coyly

"What? I thought it was cute" said Jeremie with a grin

/They laughed and kissed/

"What time is it?" asked Aelita

"Time for breakfast" said Jeremie

"Good" said Aelita

/They got up and walked out of the room/

/The group except for Chase was sitting at the lunchtable/

"Where's your brother?" asked Miranda

"Who knows, maybe shooting or stabbing something" said Dylan

"Alright" said Miranda

/Jeremie and Aelita walked in with grins on their faces and they sat down at the lunchtable/

"Hey guys" said Jeremie and Aelita

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Yumi

/Jeremie and Aelita said nothing, but they blushed deeply/

"Hey where's Chase?" asked Aelita

"Somewhere probably shooting or stabbing something alive" said Miranda

"Good point" said Aelita

"So how was Stalingrad?" asked Jeremie

"Well we found a new reason to be slightly scared of Alexandr" said Odd

"What happened?" asked Jeremie

"He shot a few Soviet soldiers dead in the water after they jumped out" said Ulrich

"What? Why?" asked Aelita

"I wanted to get the rest of the soldiers riled up against the Germans, it worked" said Alexandr

"I bet" said Jeremie

"How was the concert?" asked Yumi

"I loved it! Jeremie got us on the big screen!" said Aelita

"That was the surprise?!" asked Miranda

/Jeremie grinned/

"Huh, not bad Belpois" said Dylan

/Aelita grinned and kissed Jeremie again, causing him to blush/

"So have you found a way into the Pentagon yet?" asked Alexandr

"No, but Chase and Jennifer are helping me look for a weakness" said Jeremie

"You know come to think of it, I haven't seen her either" said Rebecca

"I wonder where they are?" asked Miranda

"Looks like we got two MIA's" said Dylan

"I'll call them" said Yumi

/She got out her phone and started dialing Jennifer's number as Chase and Jennifer walked in/

"Never mind" said Yumi

/She put her phone away as Chase and Jennifer sat down/

"Hey guys" said Chase and Jennifer

"Where were you two?" asked Miranda

/Chase and Jennifer blushed deeply/

"Uh, nowhere" said Chase

"Right" said Rebecca flatly

"What were you saying Jeremie?" asked Odd

"Me, Chase, and Jennifer were looking for a weakness to the Pentagon" said Jeremie

"Did you find one yet?" asked Ulrich

"Its built like a fortress, I can't see a way in from above, or on the ground" said Jeremie

"Maybe under?" asked Chase

"Doubt it, there is a lot of reinforced walls under the Pentagon" said Jeremie

"So we can't go in ground level, in the air, and under, so how do we get in?" asked Miranda

"I'm still looking for a way inside, it'll take a while" said Jeremie

"Yeah its worse than Fort Knox, it's not going to be easy" said Aelita

"Well damn" said Dylan

"Yeah, damn" said Chase

"So what now?" asked Odd

"Now we just wait for XANA to make a move and for us to kick his ass again" said Yumi

"Hoorah" said Chase

"Hey Chase? I've been meaning to ask something for a while" said Dylan

"Ask away" said Chase

"How did my dad die? What happened in Baghdad?" asked Dylan

/Everyone looked at him, Chase sighed/

"I already told you Dil, he was KIA by an Iraqi sniper" said Chase

"But which sniper?" asked Dylan

"Dil, you need to understand that-" said Chase

"Which, sniper?" asked Dylan

"There was massive amounts of friendly fire incidents and-" said Chase

"Chase! Tell me please!" said Dylan

/Chase looked down as Dylan went wide eyed/

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Dylan

"What?" asked Chase nervously

/Dylan got up/

"You're fucking dead, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" said Dylan

/He took off running as the group got up/

"What just happened?!" asked Odd

"We need to get him, now!" said Chase

"What happened in Baghdad?" asked Jeremie

"I'll tell you later! Just find him!" said Chase

/The group ran out of the cafeteria/

"I'm gonna try and call him" said Chase

/He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dylan's number, Dylan answered as Chase put it on speaker/

"Chase!" said Dylan

"Dylan come back here! We'll talk" said Chase

"There isn't anything to talk about!" said Dylan

"Where are you going?" asked Ulrich

"Oh I'm not saying" said Dylan

"This is insanity!" said Odd

"No, this is clear and rational thinking" said Dylan

"Just come back and we'll talk, please for me" said Rebecca

/Dylan made a long sigh/

"I'll be at the factory" said Dylan

"We'll meet you there" said Aelita

/Chase hung up and the group ran to the factory/

/Dylan was walking impatiently when he saw everyone coming down the ropes/

"Dylan what the hell?!" asked Rebecca

"Rebecca I'm sorry, I-" said Dylan

/She slapped him in the face, then pulled him in for a kiss/

"-I really enjoyed that" said Dylan

"Why did you come here Dylan?" asked Chase

"What happened to my dad Chase?" asked Dylan

/Chase put a hand on his head/

"Alright, I'll tell you but nobody will like it" said Chase

/He saw a fold out chair and sat down on it/

"We infiltrated Iraq in 2008, our objective was to kill Al Qaeda operatives in the Baghdad area" said Chase

"And what did Dylan's dad do?" asked Rebecca

"My dad was the reason Delta Force was feared throughout the world, they said he could walk through hell and not get burned" said Dylan

"Dylan stayed back at the base to help coordinate the mission" said Chase

"And what happened?" asked Rebecca

/Chase sighed/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|FIVE YEARS AGO, BAGHDAD IRAQ|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Captain Chase "Ghost" Enheart and Commander Jimmy Enheart were in a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter with a group of ten men going towards enemy camps/

"Remember, the targets are Al-Qaeda operatives!" said Jimmy

"Hoorah!" said all of the soldiers

/Jimmy looked at Chase/

"You ready Ghost?" asked Jimmy

"Yes sir" said Chase

/Jimmy smiled as an alarm rang/

"Stinger missile!" said the pilot

/The pilot tried to move the helicopter, but the missile hit it/

"Hang on!" said Jimmy

/The helicopter crashed/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you all crashed?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, only me, him, and a few others survived" said Chase

"Cut to the chase, where and how did he die?" asked Dylan

"I'm getting to that, so we regrouped out of the helicopter-" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IN IRAQ, 2008|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a field, he also saw the survivors exit the helicopter/

"Bravo six? Bravo six do you copy?" asked Dylan

/Jimmy put a hand on his mic as he helped up Chase/

"Baseplate, we're here" said Jimmy

"Copy, what the hell happened?" asked Dylan

"AA fire, me, Ghost, and a few others are the only survivors" said Jimmy

"Roger that, I have new orders for you and this comes straight from the top" said Dylan

"What's the objective?" asked Jimmy

"Your team needs to divert to a farm less than half a click from your position, we believe an HVT is there" said Dylan

"Roger that" said Jimmy

/He looked at Chase and threw him an M4/

"You got your shit together?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm good" said Chase

"How is our EVAC coming along?" asked Mettic

"We're not, we're going after an HVT near us" said Jimmy

"What? Who gave the order sir?" asked Mettic

"I did, now lets move!" said Jimmy

/They all started running to the farm/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"That guy didn't agree with Jimmy?" asked Miranda

"No, I always thought that guy was a little off" said Chase

"Then what happened?" asked Odd

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IRAQ 2008|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The soldiers stacked up on the door/

"Commander Enheart this is General Mason" said Gen. Mason

"What happened to Sergeant Enheart?" asked Jimmy

"He was sent to help be a mission commander to a group of Tier One's in Afghanistan" said Gen. Mason

"Roger that" said Jimmy

"The HVT is the number two of Al Qaeda's leadership, Ayman Al Zawahiri" said Gen. Mason

"This a capture operation?" asked Jimmy

"Yes commander, capture him alive" said Gen. Mason

"Yes sir" said Jimmy

/He reloaded his M4 as General Mason signed off/

"Alright you heard him, capture Al Zawahiri alive!" said Jimmy

"Sir yes sir!" said the soldiers

"Ghost, stack up on the door!" said Jimmy

/Chase leaned against the wall next to the other door/

"Breach and clear! GO!" said Jimmy

/Chase shot the hinges and Jimmy threw in a flashbang, it went off and they all ran in, Chase tackled Al Zawahiri/

"Got you asshole!" said Chase

"Get the hell off of me!" said Al Zawahiri

/Jimmy hit him with the butt of his rifle/

"AH!" said Al Zawahiri

"Commander this is General Mason" said Gen. Mason

"Sir we just apprehended the target" said Jimmy

"Your new objective is to take him for a prisoner swap" said Gen. Mason

"Prisoner swap sir?" asked Jimmy

"Commander you will follow this order, is that understood?" asked Gen. Mason

"Yes sir" said Jimmy through gritted teeth

"Copy that, report back when you swap him" said Gen. Mason

/Mason sighed off, then Jimmy threw a bottle at the wall in anger/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait, Mason told you to give him up?!" asked Dylan

"He got on the radio and said that Al Zawahiri was not the mission, he was a fucking handoff, a prisoner exchange! And right fucking then I should have known something was up! I should have known right then and there! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?" asked Chase

/He sat up and kicked the chair in anger/

"Chase easy, calm down!" said Jennifer

"What did you mean something was up?" asked Jeremie

/Chase sighed and put a hand on the back of his head/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IRAQ 2008, A FEW HOURS LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked to the meeting spot, Al Zawahiri had a bag on his head/

"Where are we?!" asked Al Zawahiri

"Shut it! Sir where are we?" asked Chase

"I don't know Ghost, just give me a minute" said Jimmy

/They heard gunfire from a short distance away, Jimmy took the bag off of Al Zawahiri/

"I must be allowed to defend myself, give me a weapon" said Al Zawahiri

"Give him what he wants captain, that's an order!" said Gen. Mason

/Chase cursed himself and took out an M9, then he let the clip fall out and kicked it away/

"What are you doing?" asked Al Zawahiri

"You said you wanted a weapon, you didn't say anything about ammo" said Chase

/He shoved the M9 in Al Zawahiri's chest/

"Lets move, and keep an eye on him Ghost!" said Jimmy

"Got it" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That General Mason guy sounds like a jerk" said Odd

"That motherfucker deserved everything he had coming to him" said Dylan

"Why?" asked Miranda

"Turns out he worked for Al-Qaeda" said Dylan

"Fucking Mason, I should have killed him in Afghanistan!" said Chase in anger

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IRAQ 2008|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What now?" asked Chase

"Commander you are now ordered to assassinate a nexus target" said Gen. Mason

/Jimmy looked infuriated, but he sighed/

"Copy your last sir, assassinate a nexus target?" said Jimmy

"Its a two man operation, you and ghost are doing it and the rest of your unit is to be recalled back to base" said Gen. Mason

"WHAT?! But sir-" said Chase

"Ghost you are ordered to go with commander Enheart! Is that understood?" asked Gen. Mason

/Chase sighed in anger/

"Yes, sir" said Chase

"The sniping position is on a rooftop of a hotel less than a klick away from your position" said Gen. Mason

"Roger that" said Jimmy

"Good luck sir, we'll see you back at base" said Mettic

"See you later Mettic" said Jimmy

/The soldiers saluted and ran off/

"Come on ghost, lets just get this over with" said Jimmy

/The three of them started running to the hotel/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So wait, he said to leave the rest of your men and go assassinate a guy?" asked Rebecca

"A nexus target, a high value individual" said Chase

"Who? Who did you kill?" asked Aelita

/A tear rolled down the side of Chase's face/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IRAQ 2008, 1 HOUR LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sir do you have a good visual?" asked Chase

"Copy ghost, I'm on the rooftop opposite of the hotel" said Jimmy

/Al Zawahiri and Chase exited the elevator/

"This way, everything is ready!" said Al Zawahiri

/They walked to the end of the rooftop, Chase got out a sniper rifle/

"General I am on the rooftop, who is the target?" asked Chase

"Ghost, the target is Sergei Federov" said Gen. Mason

"Federov" said Chase through gritted teeth

/He looked through the scope and saw two men bring out a man with a bag on his head/

"There he is" said Al Zawahiri

/Chase looked at the man, he was struggling in vain/

"End this now ghost" said Gen. Mason

/Chase pulled the trigger, a headshot, he saw the man fall and the other two men run in fear/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/|FIVE MINUTES LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase and Al Zawahiri walked out of the hotel, he noticed a grin on Zawahiri's face/

"What the fuck are you so smug about?" asked Chase

/Zawahiri kept grinning, Chase started to run to the body/

"What the fuck is going on here?! What the fuck?!" asked Chase

/He got to the body and crouched next to it, he slowly pulled off the bag and gasped, he saw Jimmy Enheart, KIA/

"DAD!" said Chase

"Fool" said Al Zawahiri

"YOU BASTARD!" said Chase

/He pulled out an M1911 when he felt a bullet go through his leg, he fell and saw General Mason/

"MASON!" said Chase in anger

/He crawled to his gun and gripped it, but Mason stepped on his hand, Chase started hitting Mason's foot but Mason headbutted him/

"We need to leave!" said Mason

"Yep" said Al Zawahiri

/The two of them ran as US soldiers approached/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group was extremely shocked, Chase had a deeply saddened and depressed look on his face/

"You- I- Wha-" said Dylan

/Dylan put a hand on his mouth and fell to the ground, Rebecca sat next to him and hugged him tightly as tears formed in their eyes, Dylan looked at Chase who was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|IRAQ 2008, THREE WEEKS LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase woke up in a military field hospital, Dylan was sitting next to him/

"About time you woke up" said Dylan

"Yeah, right" said Chase

"What the hell happened? Where's Al Zawahiri?" asked Dylan

"Did you hear about dad?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I did" said Dylan

"I'm gonna miss him" said Chase

"Yeah, who did it?" asked Dylan

"Uh, an Iraqi sniper" said Chase

"Fucking insurgents, fucking Mason!" said Dylan in anger

"Yeah, Mason" said Chase

/They sat in a silence/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|NOW|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Dylan looked at Chase in anger/

"And you never bothered to tell me?" asked Dylan

/Chase looked at him with tears in his red eyes/

"Dil, I didn't know it was him" said Chase

"You killed my father!" said Dylan

"Dil-" said Chase

"Go lay down and die!" said Dylan

/He got up and started walking back to Kadic/

"He's never going to forgive me for this" said Chase

"It wasn't your fault" said Jennifer

"Yeah there wasn't anything you could do" said Ulrich

"But now my brother is going to hate me, and I don't blame him" said Chase

"Chase, its not your fault" said Rebecca

"But I still did it" said Chase

/Chase got up/

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita

"Back home, I just don't want to talk right now" said Chase

/He started walking away as tears formed in his eyes/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	49. Chapter 49, Forgivness

/A week went by since Chase told Dylan what he wanted to hear, since then Dylan has been trying to avoid Chase as much as he could in his anger, Chase and everyone else except for Dylan met in the Hermitage/

"So, what now?" asked Miranda

"Dylan is avoiding me every chance he could get outside of Lyoko" said Chase

"How is he anyway?" asked Aelita

"Not good, he always looks at that picture that you guys got in Chicago" said Rebecca

/Riley barked and Miranda picked him up/

"Its all my fault" said Chase

"No its not, it was Mason and Zawahiri" said Jeremie

"I should have asked them to take the bag off first" said Chase

"Chase, its not your fault!" said Ulrich

"I'm the one who pulled the trigger, so it is Ulrich" said Chase

/He got up/

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita

"My room, I'm tired" said Chase

/Chase walked up the stairs/

"Poor bastard" said Odd

"Yeah, its like drama just revolves around him" said Alexandr

"Well what do we do now?" asked Yumi

"Go find Dylan and force the two of them in a room to talk about it" said Miranda

"Good plan" said Aelita

"I'll go and get Dylan" said Rebecca

/Rebecca got up and walked out of the door/

"Where do we put them?" asked Jennifer

"Probably in here" said Aelita

"The living room?" asked Jeremie

"Yes" said Aelita

"Alright, lets hope this works" said Jennifer

"I'll get Chase" said Aelita

/Aelita walked up the stairs/

/Rebecca walked into Dylan's room to see him looking at a picture of him, Chase, and his father/

"Dylan? Can you come with me?" asked Rebecca

"Why?" asked Dylan

"Please? Its important" said Rebecca

"Alright" said Dylan

/He got up and started following Rebecca/

/Aelita walked into Chase's room to see him polishing his Colt M1911/

"Hey Chase?" asked Aelita

"Hey sis, you need something?" asked Chase

"Um, I need your help with the TV" said Aelita

"Alright" said Chase

/Chase put his M1911 down and started following Aelita downstairs/

/\/\/\/\/\|TEN MINUTES LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan and Rebecca walked inside the Hermitage/

"Alright what's so important?" asked Dylan

/Dylan looked and saw everyone in the living room, he also saw Chase who was looking at Dylan with surprise/

"What the hell is this?" asked Dylan

"We thought it was best if you two talked it out" said Jeremie

"I don't want to talk to that traitor" said Dylan

"Well you're going to, we're going to step out" said Miranda

/Everyone except for Chase and Dylan walked upstairs/

/Everyone walked into Aelita's room and Miranda put Riley down on her bed/

"You have a camera set up so we make sure they don't kill each other?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, over here" said Aelita

/She pointed to her PC, she walked to it and turned it on, then a video screen popped up/

/Dylan and Chase sat in an uncomforting silence/

"Dil listen-" said Chase

"You killed my dad and never told me for five years, why would I bother?" asked Dylan

"How many times?- I didn't know It was him!" said Chase

"You, killed, my, father" said Dylan

"Dil I trained you and-" said Chase

"I got nothing but nightmares from that" said Dylan

"For Christ sakes, I kept you alive!" said Chase

"Chase, you ruined me by putting me in the military so fuck you!" said Dylan

"You're my best friend, so that's why I'm not even going to try and hit you" said Chase

"That a challenge big brother?" asked Dylan

"Don't piss me off-" said Chase

"WILL YOU TWO JUST MAKE UP ALREADY?!" said a voice

/The two brothers turned to see Aelita on the stairs/

"What are you doing here sis?" asked Chase

"You are my brother and step brother, so just shut up and lets act like family again" said Aelita

"I'm not the forgiving type" said Dylan

"Dylan, he killed your dad by accident, ITS NOT HIS FAULT!" said Aelita

/Rebecca walked down and saw the commotion from the video screen/

"Yeah what she said, you two are brothers" said Rebecca

"It was an accident Dil, and I'm sorry" said Chase

"How is being sorry going to do anything?" asked Dylan

"It won't, but the only thing it can do is honor dad" said Chase

/Dylan looked thoughtful, then went and hugged Chase and Aelita/

"I'm sorry Chase" said Dylan

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I killed dad" said Chase

"No, I should have realized sooner that there wasn't anything you could do" said Dylan

"Maybe, but I am one of the best and I should have expected something like it" said Chase

"So, you forgive me?" asked Dylan

/Chase smiled/

"Of course bro" said Chase

"FINALLY!" said Aelita

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" said Rebecca

/Jeremie and everyone else ran down the stairs/

"XANA's making a move!" said Jeremie

"What's he doing now?" asked Aelita

"I got news reports about the nuclear plant" said Jeremie

"Meltdown?" asked Miranda

"Probably, lets bring Riley just to make sure XANA doesn't attack Jeremie" said Aelita

/Riley barked and was picked up by Ulrich/

"Lets move" said Chase

/The group ran out of the Hermitage/

"So a nuke plant?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, probably for a nuclear meltdown or something" said Miranda

"Yumi do you still have your M4 in Lyoko?" asked Chase

"Yep, I've been meaning to try it" said Yumi

"You are absolutely going to fall in love with that gun" said Chase

"Will she love it on an Ulrich level?" asked Odd with a grin

"ODD!" said Yumi and Ulrich

/Yumi and Ulrich blushed deeply as the group got to the manhole/

"How long until the plant goes bang?" asked Jennifer

"Twenty minutes if we're lucky" said Jeremie

"Move it double time!" said Dylan

/Everyone got on their skateboards and scooters and started to ride fast/

/They got to the end and climbed up the ladder/

"So XANA melts a nuke plant, what's so bad about that?" asked Odd

"You ever heard of Chernobyl? You ever see it?" asked Chase

"Good point" said Odd

/They slid down the ropes and ran into the elevator/

"If that plant goes down then Paris is the new Chernobyl!" said Miranda

"We need to do this fast" said Yumi

/The group ran into the server room, Jeremie nearly fell off of his chair when he landed on it as Miranda put down Riley/

"Get down there now!" said Jeremie

/The group simply jumped in the ladder hole, they didn't have enough time to climb/

/Dylan and Chase landed with a hard thud and saw the rest of the group/

"How much time Jeremie?" asked Rebecca

"Oh my god, eleven minutes!" said Jeremie

"RUN!" said Chase

/Everybody got on their vehicles and drove or flew as fast as humanly possible/

"Please hurry! I really don't want to get an extra arm in here!" said Jeremie

"We got it Jeremie!" said Yumi

"How many hostiles are in front of the tower?" asked Dylan

"A lot, I count at least fifteen!" said Jeremie

"You thinking what I'm thinking Chase?" asked Dylan

"Hell yeah" said Chase

"Are you two going to do something stupid?" asked Miranda

"Define stupid" said Dylan

/The group saw the big group of monsters/

"Yumi you're with us!" said Chase

"What about us?" asked Odd

"Watch the show!" said Dylan

/Yumi, Chase, and Dylan drove as the rest of the group stopped/

"I see a jump!" said Yumi

"Use it!" said Chase

/The three of them used the stony jump, and landed right in the middle of the big group of monsters/

"Kill them all!" said Dylan

/Yumi started shooting her M4, Chase got his ACR, and Dylan took out two Mp443 pistols/

"Lets do this" said Chase

/The monsters and the three of them started shooting at each other/

"How much time?" asked Miranda

"One minute!" said Jeremie

"AELITA RUN!" said Rebecca

/Aelita ran as fast as she could to the tower, she passed Chase and ran inside, she floated to the top and ran to the panel. She breathed a sigh of relief as Code: LYOKO appeared/

"Tower deactivated!" said Aelita

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" said Jeremie

/He finished typing in the RTTP codes as the timer ran down to one second! The white light engulfed everyone/

/The group met back in the Hermitage/

"That was a very close call" said Odd

"Damn right, I still can't believe XANA is willing to destroy a nuclear power plant!" said Alexandr

"Yeah, the bastard will get what he's got coming to him" said Yumi

"So you two made up?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault" said Dylan

"We forgave each other, part of the reason was because we were shit scared of princess" said Chase

/Everyone laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	50. Chapter 50, The prodical son returns

/The group was in the server room/

"Did you find Franz and Anthea yet?" asked Yumi

"I got a rumor that they were being held by someone" said Jeremie

"Who?" asked Miranda

"General John Mason of the United States Central Command" said Jeremie

/Everyone saw that Chase and Dylan looked infuriated/

"That bastard is still alive?!" asked Chase

"Is he supposed to be?" asked Aelita

"The record is that he was killed by an airstrike in the Hindu Kush" said Dylan

"That man killed your father" said Yumi

"And I want to kill him, so is he helping XANA?" asked Dylan

"I'd place a fifty, fifty, chance on it" said Jeremie

"Good, I want him dead for what he did" said Dylan

"I'm with Dil on this, the bastard has it coming" said Chase

"But he's a general in the United States!" said Miranda

"Doesn't mean anyone likes him" said Chase

"Especially us" said Dylan

"What about mom and dad?" asked Aelita

"We'll find them Aelita, I swear" said Jeremie

"Until then we should just stay calm and not make ourselves known" said Chase

"Why?" asked Odd

"He's a high ranking general in JSOC, he can find us a lot easier than Sergei could" said Chase

"So we just have to not let them find us?" asked Jennifer

"Sums it up" said Dylan

"Well this got a little harder hasn't it?" asked Alexandr

"Too right mate" said Rebecca

"Anybody hungry?" asked Odd

"What?! I- ugh, fine I guess I can eat" said Aelita annoyed

"I'll come with you" said Jeremie

"Why not?" said Chase

/The group walked to the elevator/

/\/\/\/\/\/|1 HOUR LATER|/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase, Dylan, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Rebecca were in the lunchroom/

"So how high ranking is Mason?" asked Rebecca

"High, probably so high that to see the office of the Joint Chiefs of Staff he has to look down" said Dylan

"I still can't believe he's alive" said Chase

"Same here" said Dylan

"So he basically runs the US military?" asked Aelita

"Most of it, the commander in chief still has a good foothold" said Chase

"This is going to be hard" said Jeremie

"Yeah, we still have XANA to worry about" said Odd

"One problem at a time" said Rebecca

"Lets just try and work on both, we stop XANA attacks while we look for Mason" said Dylan

/Dylan made a pained look and put a hand on his leg/

"Are you okay?" asked Rebecca

"Just my leg, its nothing" said Dylan

"Those injuries still bothering you?" asked Chase

"Yeah, it almost always hurts" said Dylan

"You need to see Yolande?" asked Aelita

"I will if it gets worse" said Dylan

"Alright then" said Rebecca

/Chase went wide eyed and gasped/

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

/Chase pointed to two familiar faces walking in the cafeteria/

"Is that William?!" asked Aelita

"And Laura!" said Rebecca

"What the hell?" asked Chase

"Call everyone, we need to tell them this" said Jeremie

/Rebecca got out her phone as Chase and Dylan got up and walked to William and Laura/

"Chase? Dylan?" asked William

"Hello William, how was fucking Scotland?" asked Chase flatly

"Look I'm sorry that-" said William

"Save it William" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan walked back to their lunchtable as the rest of the group ran in/

"Oh my god" said Yumi

"Laura and William are back?" asked Miranda

/They sat down with Jeremie and everyone else/

"Why are they back?" asked Alexandr

"Who knows" said Odd

"But didn't he go to Scotland?" asked Miranda

"For a long time" said Yumi

/William and Laura walked over/

"Can we talk?" asked William

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"Because I just want to clear the air" said William

"I don't even know what you're talking about" said Laura

"Don't even ask" warned Aelita

"So why are you here?" asked Jeremie

"Well I had a few Russians with automatic rifles barge into my goddamn house!" said William

/The group looked at him/

"Russians? When was this?" asked Chase

"Around three months ago" said William

"Not long before I killed Sergei" said Chase

"You killed him?!" asked William

"Who killed who?" asked Laura

"Laura just shut it" said Aelita

"So the FSB found you?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, they killed my grandfather and I barely escaped with my life" said William

/The group looked at him with pity/

"Sorry for your loss" said Miranda

"Thanks, I guess" said William

"But why did you come back to Kadic?" asked Rebecca

"There wasn't anything left for me in Scotland" said William

"Fair enough, but you left when we needed you" said Ulrich

"I know that, and I'm sorry" said William

"Just let us talk for a little while and we'll get back to you" said Jennifer

"What about me?" asked Laura

"Oh yeah, she doesn't remember" said Odd

"Remember what?" asked Laura

"Don't ask" said Jennifer

/The group except for William and Laura got up and started walking to the Hermitage/

"So Laura and William are back" said Odd

"Looks like it" said Yumi

"What do we do about this?" asked Miranda

"Well Laura doesn't remember a thing about Lyoko" said Jeremie

"Thanks to you" said Aelita with a grin

/Jeremie grinned and they locked hands/

"And William?" asked Dylan

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" asked Jeremie

"Well maybe we should consider it" said Miranda

"Yeah, we could always use an extra gun" said Rebecca

"But what if he leaves again?" asked Yumi

"He won't, I saw the truth in his eyes" said Jennifer

/They walked inside where Chase was tackled by Riley/

"Oh man! What the hell have we been feeding him?!" asked Chase

/Riley barked and started licking Chase, causing him to laugh/

"Down boy!" said Chase

/Riley barked and stood next to Aelita as she helped up Chase/

"Wow he's getting big" said Miranda

"Yeah, isn't he around six months now?" asked Jeremie

"Yep" said Aelita

/She started petting him/

"Alright back to business, what do we do about William?" asked Jennifer

"What about Laura?" asked Odd

"Absolutely not, she tampered with the supercomputer" said Jeremie

"Yeah I siding with Einstein on that" said Chase

"Alright so no Laura" said Yumi

"And William?" asked Dylan

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance" said Ulrich

"And what do we do about General Mason?" asked Jeremie

"If he comes after us, then I'll go after him" said Dylan

"What do you mean 'go after him'?" asked Odd

"Find him, then do to him what he made Chase do to my dad" said Dylan

"Hoorah" said Chase

"You're thinking of killing him?" asked Aelita

"I've been thinking about killing him for five years sis" said Chase

"Alright, lets tell William that he gets another chance" said Rebecca

"I'll go" said Miranda

/Alexandr, Jeremie, Aelita, and Miranda got up and walked out of the Hermitage/

/William was getting a cup of coffee when he was the four of them walking towards him/

"William?" asked Miranda

"Hey guys" said William

"We talked" said Aelita

"Really? And?" asked a hopeful William

"We'll give you another chance" said Jeremie

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot" said William

"You're welcome" said Alexandr

"Just follow us back to the Hermitage and we'll fill you in on what has happened since you left" said Aelita

/William smiled and they all started walking back to the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	51. Chapter 51, Bad news and a sleepover

/William sat on the couch, listening to every detail/

"-And then I pointed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger" said Chase

"So Federov is dead?" asked William

"Yep" said Dylan

"And your nickname in the military was 'Ghost'?" asked William

"Yeah" said Chase

"And what about Merryweather?" asked William

"They basically don't care about us anymore, so they backed off after Chase killed Sergei" said Jeremie

"That Mason guy, what's he like?" asked William

"He's the kind of man who will willingly sell out his soldiers" said Dylan

/Dylan made a pained look and sat down, then he put a hand on his leg/

"Leg still hurt?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Dylan

"Do you need anything?" asked Rebecca

"Rebecca I'm fine, its alright" said Dylan

"I don't think you are" said Rebecca

/Before Dylan could say anything, she grabbed his hand and lifted him off the sofa/

"What are you doing?" asked Dylan

"We're going to the nurses office, no objection" said Rebecca

/Before Dylan could object, she walked him out of the Hermitage/

"Huh, do all British chicks act like that?" asked Odd

"You should know, you've probably dated half the population of London by now" said Yumi

"So Chase, you said that Dylan had a helicopter blade go through his leg?" asked William

"Yeah when he and Alexandr were in Chernobyl" said Chase

"How did that end up?" asked William

"I had to carry him to an old amusement park, and he stayed in a wheelchair for about four months" said Alexandr

"Wait, if a helicopter basically crashed on him then how is he walking?" asked William

"He's a tough son of a bitch, just like I trained him to be" said Chase

"Alright, but what happened to Franz and Anthea?" asked William

/Aelita and Chase looked saddened/

"We think Mason kidnaped them" said Jeremie

"Really? I'm sorry" said William

"Not your fault" said Chase

/Aelita leaned on Jeremie, who put his arm around her/

/Dylan and Rebecca walked into the Kadic admin building/

"Rebecca for the third time, I'm fine" said Dylan

"No you aren't, you always look like you're in pain" said Rebecca

/Dylan grunted and put a hand on his leg, a look of severe pain was on his face/

"See! I told you!" said Rebecca

"I- Alright you win" said Dylan

/They walked into Yolande's office/

"Hello, can I help you Dylan and Rebecca?" asked Yolande

"Tell her" said Rebecca

"My leg is hurting" said Dylan

"From one to ten how bad is it?" asked Yolande

"Probably an eight" said Dylan

"And he just got out of his wheelchair not too long ago" said Rebecca

"How long were you recommended to stay in it?" asked Yolande

"Six months to a year" said Dylan

"And how long was it when you got out?" asked Yolande

"Four months" said Dylan

"Huh, I think you might need to check in at the hospital" said Yolande

/Rebecca lost a little color in her face/

"Why do I need to go to the hospital?" asked Dylan

"You got out of the wheelchair way too early, its actually pretty impressive you're walking right now" said Yolande

"So he got off too early?" asked Rebecca

"Yes, you should head to the hospital immediately" said Yolande

"Thanks Yolande" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan walked out with worry/

"We need to get to the hospital" said Dylan

"I'll text everyone" said Rebecca

/Rebecca got out her phone and they both started walking to the hospital/

/The group was still sitting in the Hermitage when Chase's phone started buzzing/

"What is it?" asked Jennifer

/Chase read the text and sighed/

"Dylan was told by Yolande to go to the hospital, Rebecca and him are there" said Chase

"Is he okay?" asked Miranda

"No, he got out of his wheelchair too early" said Chase

"Should we go to the hospital?" asked Aelita

"We probably should" said Jennifer

/The group got up/

"I'll bring Riley, he needs to be walked" said Aelita

/She got a leash and put it on Riley, then the group walked out the door/

/Dylan and Rebecca sat patiently in the waiting room when they saw the group walk in/

"Hey Dil" said Chase

"Hey guys" said Dylan

"How's the leg?" asked Alexandr

"Hurts" said Dylan

"You'll be okay" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan locked hands as a doctor came in/

"Enheart?" asked the doctor

/The group stood up/

"Is Dylan going to have to go back in the wheelchair?" asked Chase

"Yes, and now he's going to have to stay in it longer" said the doctor

/Rebecca felt a tear go down her face as she squeezed Dylan's hand harder/

"How much longer?" asked Miranda

"An extra three months thanks to the extra damage" said the doctor

"Thanks doc" said Dylan

/The doctor left the room/

"Huh, that sucks" said Odd

"Lets just go back to the Hermitage" said Dylan

/The group nodded and started walking back to the Hermitage/

/The group walked up the porch and walked inside/

"Well today sucked" said William

"Yeah" said Miranda

/Rebecca sat next to Dylan and grabbed his hand/

"So you need to stay in the wheelchair?" said Yumi

"Seems so" said Dylan

/Rebecca sighed sadly and leaned on Dylan's shoulder/

"What about Lyoko?" asked Dylan

"Let us worry about it, plus we got William" said Chase

"Alright" said Dylan

"You want me to get your chair" said Ulrich

"Please" said Dylan

/Ulrich kissed Yumi on her cheek and walked out the door/

"Dil you're going to have to take it a little easier from now on" said Chase

"I know, it sucks" said Dylan

"Just don't die yet, I didn't give you permission" said Chase

"Yes sir" said Dylan with a sarcastic tone

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Yumi

"I outranked him in the military" said Chase

"By how much?" asked Yumi

"I was a Captain and he was a Sergeant" said Chase

"You outranked him?" said Rebecca

"By a lot actually" said Chase

"Dylan you poor poor bastard!" said Odd with a grin

"Oh ha fucking ha" said Dylan with a sarcastic tone

"So whenever a XANA attack happens Dylan needs to stay in the server room?" asked Jennifer

"Yes" said Jeremie

"Damn" said Dylan

/They heard a blast of thunder outside which caused Aelita to nearly jump off the sofa/

"Bozhe moy, chto ya nenavizhu grebanyy grom!" shouted Aelita

/Everyone except for Chase looked at her with a mixture of wide eyes and slacked jaws/

"What, the, hell?" asked Alexandr

"I started teaching her how to shoot and to do basic callsigns six months ago" said Chase

"And he's teaching me Russian also" said Aelita

"What did you say?" asked Miranda

"There was a few cuss words, that's all I'm telling you" said Aelita

/They heard another blast of thunder as Ulrich walked back in with the wheelchair/

"Alright here's your wheels Dylan" said Ulrich

"Thanks Ulrich" said Dylan

/Another blast of thunder caused Aelita to hug Jeremie tightly as the rain started pouring/

"You scared of the thunder?" whispered Jeremie

/Aelita blushed/

"Its alright Aelita" said Rebecca

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to the storms me and Chase saw in Alaska" said Dylan

"How was that?" asked Aelita

"You don't want to know" said Chase

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked at him with surprise/

"But what about Jim?" asked Aelita

"Today is Saturday" said Miranda

"How about a sleepover?" asked Rebecca

"That's not a bad idea actually" said William

"We haven't had one since the one Chase set up a couple of years ago" said Odd

"The one where I had a piece of shrapnel go in my leg, I remember" said Chase

"I'll go and get my sleeping bag" said Yumi

"I'll make some popcorn" said Aelita

"I'm bringing down some movies from my room" said Chase

"You mind if I borrow your umbrella?" asked Yumi

"Sure, its in the closet" said Chase

/Yumi smiled and started walking to the closet/

"We haven't had a sleepover since the factory" said Ulrich

"What are you talking about?" asked Dylan

"It was about a year before you got here" said Chase

"I'm going to get some popcorn" said Aelita

/She walked into the kitchen/

"I'll get the movies" said Chase

"The rest of us should get some sleeping bags and pajamas" said Jeremie

"Rebecca can you get my stuff? I can't thanks to this goddamn chair" said Dylan

"Sure" said Rebecca

"Thanks" said Dylan

/He tossed her his room key/

"We'll be back" said Odd

/Everyone walked out the door, they ran to Kadic thanks to the rain. Jeremie walked into the kitchen to see Aelita grabbing some popcorn/

"I'm going to go and get my stuff" said Jeremie

"Alright, hurry back!" said Aelita

/They kissed and Jeremie walked out the door/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	52. Chapter 52, Sleepover take two

/Rebecca walked in with everyone else and handed Dylan his stuff, Ulrich put Rebecca's things next to her/

"Thanks Ulrich" said Rebecca

"No problem" said Ulrich

/Aelita walked in with a few big bags of popcorn/

"Here's hoping this goes better than last time" said Aelita

"Yeah, I don't want more shrapnel in me" said Chase

/Everyone sat down in the living room/

"So what do you guys want to do first?" asked Yumi

/That's when the power went out with a flash of thunder/

"I want to find and fix the fuse box " said Chase

"I'll help" said Miranda

/Chase got out his phone and used it as a flashlight, he saw Aelita was holding Jeremie in fear/

"Its alright sis, me and Miranda will find the fuse box" said Chase

/Miranda and Chase slowly walked out of the room so they wouldn't trip over anything/

"Man its so freaking dark" said Jennifer

/Everyone looked at Odd who had a flashlight under his face/

"Scary stories?" asked Odd

"Maybe later" said William

"So Aelita? how good can you do military callsigns?" asked Dylan

"I think I'm doing pretty good, I figured out the basics" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I understand what things like 'breach and clear' mean, and also things like 'OPCOM'" said Aelita

"OPCOM?" asked Odd

"Operational Command, its what generals and officers have over their soldiers and drones" said Aelita

"Well that's good, my step sister is starting to embrace the military side of the family" said Dylan

/Aelita giggled/

/Chase was messing around with the fuse box, Miranda held up her phone for light/

"Jesus, this is a lot of wires" said Chase

"I thought you were trained to fix something like this?" asked Miranda

"Yeah I can but Dylan can't, he can barely program a DVR" said Chase

/A spark made the two of them jump/

"I'm gonna need help with this, can you go and get Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Sure" said Miranda

/Miranda walked out of the room/

/Everyone was still sitting in the dark/

"So how's the anti virus coming along?" asked Dylan

"Its coming, but its slow" said Jeremie

"Well we all know you can do it" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other as Miranda walked in, nearly tripping over Alexandr in the darkness/

"Uh Jeremie? Where are you?" asked Miranda

"Over here" said Jeremie

"Chase needs help with the fuse box" said Miranda

"Alright" said Jeremie

/Jeremie got up and slowly walked through the pitch black room/

"God this chair is hard to get used to again" said Dylan

"How bad is it?" asked Yumi

"Not comfortable at all" said Dylan

/Rebecca leaned her head on his shoulder, causing the two of them to smile/

"You two are so sweet together" said Aelita

/The lights turned back on and Chase, Jeremie, and Miranda walked back in the living room/

"AND GOD SAID, LET THERE BE LIGHT!" shouted Odd

/The room filled with laughter, even Riley barked in what sounded like a laughing tone/

"Wow Odd, just wow" said a chuckling Ulrich

"What do you guys want to do now that the lights are back on?" asked Jennifer

"Maybe I should go and hook up the generator before we get blackout again" said Chase

"I'll help you" said Yumi

"You know how to hook up a generator?" asked Alexandr in surprise

"Yeah, you have no idea how many storms made us have a blackout back in Kyoto" said Yumi

"Alright then, I'll get the generator on the porch" said Chase

/Yumi nodded and the two of them walked to the closet, Chase grabbed the generator and walked out to the porch/

"Anybody hungry?" asked Odd

"Jesus Odd! Are you ever not hungry?!" asked Dylan

"No" said Odd

"I think we have some Ramen noodles in the pantry" said Aelita

"I love Ramen!" said Jennifer

"Me too, I'm kinda addicted" said William

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I just love it" said William

/They heard a feint engine noise as Chase and Yumi walked back in/

"Generator is hooked up" said Yumi

"We were just thinking on what to eat" said Ulrich

/A very loud blast of thunder sounded, making the entire room jump/

"Man I hate that thunder" said Aelita

"It'll be alright Aelita" said Jeremie

"Aw damn" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"I forgot to tell my parents that I'm staying here tonight" said Yumi

"You want to borrow my phone?" asked Chase

"Sure, thanks" said Yumi

/Chase tossed his phone to Yumi who caught it and started dialing/

"So Ramen then?" asked Ulrich

"Sure, we got tons of that" said Chase

"Alright then, I'll go make it" said Aelita

"I'll help you" said Jennifer

"I'm helping too" said Rebecca

/Jennifer, Rebecca, and Aelita got up and walked into the kitchen/

"Anybody want to watch a movie from the future?" asked Chase

"You got a movie from the future?" asked Odd

/Yumi hung up Chase's phone and tossed it back to him, Chase caught it/

"What'd they say?" asked William

"They said I could stay" said Yumi

"You were saying something about a future movie Chase?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, its called The Hangover" said Chase

"The Hangover? What's it about?" asked Odd

/Chase put a hand on his face/

"Really?" asked Chase

"Now I feel a little stupid" said Odd

"We forgive you" said Miranda

"I also have the movie Full Metal Jacket" said Chase

"OhmygodIlovethatmovie!" said Miranda, Yumi, and Dylan in one breath

"Really? I do too" said Jeremie

"Same here, I loved Hartman" said Odd

"So Full Metal Jacket or The Hangover?" asked Chase

"How about Full Metal Jacket?" asked Miranda

"Alright then" said Chase

/Jennifer, Rebecca, and Aelita were in the kitchen/

"Man, I feel like a housewife" said Aelita

"I know, and that's the way it'll end up with you and Jeremie" said Rebecca

/Jennifer and Rebecca giggled as Aelita blushed/

"How much Ramen do you got?" asked Jennifer

"Enough to feed Odd for a week" said Aelita

"SERRIOUSLY?!" asked Jennifer and Rebecca

/The three of them laughed/

"No but seriously, we got enough for all of us" said Aelita

"I'll get some" said Rebecca

/Rebecca opened the pantry and got a box of Ramen, she put it on the dining table/

"Time to get to work" said Rebecca

/Jennifer turned on the stove as Aelita got out some pots to cook in/

/Chase was looking at the TV/

"So Chase I've been meaning to ask" said Odd

"What?" asked Chase

"Did they release the new Harry Potter books by 2013?" asked Odd

"Uh, yeah they did" said Chase

"Really? I love that series" said Yumi

"Wait til you read book seven, (Sighs) I cried" said Chase

"DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL IT!" said Odd and Ulrich

"You read Harry Potter, Ulrich?" asked Jeremie

"Yes, yes I do" said Ulrich

"Huh, that's something" said Alexandr

"I know" said Miranda

/Chase put Full Metal Jacket in the tray of DVD player and pressed the close button/

"Who do you guys like in this movie?" asked Chase

"Hartman" said everyone

"Me too" said Chase

/He sat back down on the couch and pressed the play button on the remote/

/Aelita was stirring the Ramen in the pot/

"How's everything?" asked Rebecca

"Aside from the virus me and Chase have, my parents being missing, XANA, and Sissi Delmas, I'm doing pretty good" said Aelita

"Oh right, sorry about that" said Rebecca

"Not your fault" said Aelita with a smile

"How's the Ramen coming along?" asked Jennifer

"Almost done, I think" said Aelita

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" said Jennifer

"Same here" said Rebecca

"Hey how's learning Russian going for you?" asked Jennifer

"Great, Chase and the internet are both big helps" said Aelita

"How much have you learned?" asked Rebecca

"Just the basics, like asking where the bathroom is, ordering a cup of water, things like that" said Aelita

"Huh, that's pretty cool" said Rebecca

"I know, I always wanted to see Moscow" said Jennifer

"We've already seen Russia, its just cold, depressing, and had a lot of FSB shooting at us!" said Aelita

"Girl has a point" said Rebecca

"Huh, never thought of it like that" said Jennifer

"Is the Ramen almost done?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah go and get some bowls" said Aelita

/Rebecca walked to a cabinet and got out 12 bowls/

"Anything for Riley?" asked Jennifer

"We got some dog food for him in the pantry" said Aelita

"Alright" said Jennifer

/Everyone was watching the scene where Hartman was yelling at Joker for the John Wayne joke/

"I love this part" said Yumi

"Yeah, I used to say some of the same things when I was a drill sergeant" said Dylan

"When was that?" asked Rebecca

"Around four years ago when me and Chase were in Afghanistan training the Afghan National Army" said Dylan

"Yeah, good times" said Chase

/Aelita, Jennifer, and Rebecca walked out with trays that had 12 bowls of Ramen on them/

"Dig in" said Aelita

/Odd nearly tripped over Dylan's wheelchair as he dashed to the tray and picked up a bowl/

"Jesus H. Christ Odd!" said Chase

/Odd simply grinned/

"This is very good" said Alexandr taking a bite

"Yeah, great job Aelita" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled as she sat next to Jeremie and as Rebecca sat down next to Dylan and Jennifer sat next to Chase/

"The movie over yet?" asked Rebecca

"Not even close" said William

"I'd rather watch Doctor Who but this is a good compromise" said Chase

"You have Doctor Who?" asked Jeremie

"I love the tenth and eleventh doctors, but I also think that the Daleks are awesome!" said Yumi

/Everyone looked at Yumi with surprise/

"What? I can have a nerdy side if I want to" said Yumi

"Yeah I have a few DVD's in my room" said Chase

"I was just curious" said Jeremie

"Alright then" said Chase

/A couple of hours went by before the movie finally ended, Chase got all of the bowls and put them in the sink/

"So what now?" asked Ulrich

"Truth or dare?" asked Alexandr

"Eh, why not" said Jeremie

/Everyone sat in a circle on the living room floor/

"So Aelita truth or dare?" asked Rebecca

"Truth" said Aelita

"What's the biggest secret you have?" asked Rebecca

"Lyoko" said Aelita instantly

"Shite, I should have thought that through" said Rebecca

"Alright Odd, truth or dare?" asked Aelita

"Dare" said Odd

"I want you to get your phone, call Sissi, and tell her that she's your true love" said Aelita

/Odd lost a little color in his face as everyone started snickering/

"Please no!" said Odd

"Sorry Odd" said William

/Odd grumbled as he got out his phone and called Sissi/

"Hello? Yeah um, Sissi you are my true love" said Odd

/Everyone started openly laughing/

"Huh? WHAT?! Alright, I'll go. See you later" said Odd

/He hung up and looked at Aelita/

"Thanks a lot, now I have a date with her in the cafeteria" said Odd

/Everyone laughed harder/

"Yeah yeah, Chase truth or dare?" asked Odd

"Dare" said Chase

"I want you to act like The Doctor" said Odd

"Which one?" asked Chase

"Uh, which one is the one in 2013?" asked Odd

"The eleventh" said Chase

"Well act like him" said Odd

/Chase got up/

"I'll be right back" said Chase

/He walked upstairs/

"This'll be good" said Ulrich

/Chase walked back down with a bowtie on him/

"Alright what's with the bowtie?" asked Jeremie

"Bowties, are, cool" said Chase

/Chase said that in a flawless British accent, causing Rebecca to laugh, laid down on the sofa and picked up a decorative cube on the coffee table/

"Four days, nothing, and not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world! Four days and I'm still in your lounge!" said Chase

/Chase sat back up/

"What are you doing?" asked Ulrich

"Oh I know this scene! Uh, you're the one who wanted to observe them" said Jennifer

"Well yes I thought they would do something didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!" said Chase

/Everyone started to laugh as Chase got up/

"You said we have to be patient" said Dylan holding back laughter

"Yes you! Not me I hate being patient! Patients is for wimps!" said Chase

/Chase sat back down in between Aelita and Jeremie/

"I can't live like this, don't make me, I need to be busy-" said Chase

"FINE! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes" said Jennifer

/Chase made a mad dash up the stairs and came back down after a few minutes and saw the group in laughter/

"Not bad Chase" said Odd

"I try, now Alexandr truth or dare?" asked Chase

"Uh, dare" said Alexandr

"I want you to go and dance in the rain" said Chase

"Ah damn" said Alexandr

/He got up and walked out the door as the rest of the group crowded next to the windows, they laughed as they saw him dancing in the rain/

"Please say someone got that on video" said Odd

"Yeah I got it all!" said Miranda

/Alexandr walked back in soaking wet, and everyone sat back in a circle, Riley sat next to Dylan and started eating out of his bowl/

"Alright William, truth or dare?" asked Alexandr

"Truth" said William

"Which would you rather do, spend a day with Sissi or a day with Saddam Hussein?" asked Alexandr

"Huh, I guess I was too harsh on Saddam" said William

/Everyone started laughing/

"Alright last one, Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked William

"Truth" said Jeremie

"Who do you love more, Aelita or your mother?" asked William

"Ah that's a tough one, I would have to say Aelita" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled with a mixture of happiness and shyness and gave Jeremie a kiss on the cheek/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	53. Chapter 53, I guess its story time

/Everyone was still sitting in a circle/

"So what now?" asked Chase

"How about we tell stories?" asked Aelita

"Sure why not?" said Jennifer

"Who wants to go first?" asked Yumi

/They heard another loud blast of thunder that made everyone jump a little/

"Man, that storm is brewing up" said Ulrich

"I'll put on the weather channel" said Chase

"Thanks ghost" said Ulrich

/Chase turned off the DVD player and switched it back to regular TV, he got the remote and turned it on the weather radar/

"How bad?" asked Ulrich

"Its a big one, looks like fucking Texas its so big" said Chase

"I never thought I would say anything like this but its a lot bigger than Texas" said Jennifer

"Look at that, its going from England to Sicily!" said Rebecca

"This is a huge fucking storm" said William

"And its all over France, man I hate the rain" said Miranda

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"Oh yeah, I'd rather have the sun" said Miranda

"Can we get back to story time?" asked Odd

"Odd teishi! We'll get to that" said Yumi

"Who's going first?" asked Yumi

"I'll go first" said Dylan

/Everyone sat down on the couches and either looked at Dylan or the weather channel/

"Me and Chase went to Israel about ten years ago" said Dylan

"Israel? What happened?" asked Rebecca

"Well we were walking in Tel Aviv when we saw a group of Jews and Muslims fighting, we decided to at least try and play peacemaker for a little while. So we walked to the group and started trying to calm them all down, then one of them threw a fucking beer bottle at Chase" said Dylan

"That's actually what gave me my beauty scar on my eyebrow" said Chase with a grin

"Anyway Chase went down and I tried to help him up, but then a Muslim comes walking over and punched me in the face" said Dylan

"What? Why?" asked Yumi

"Because we were Americans, now anyway we're both on the ground wondering what the fuck was going to happen next when a big dog bites the Muslim and takes him down, then I look over and see a hell of a lot of Israeli police come over and start beating the shit out of the Jews and Muslims to get them away from the two of us, then they walked over and thanked their dog, the dog's name was Riley" said Dylan

"So Riley is not named after a video game dog?" asked Jennifer

"Nope, just a good dog in Israel" said Dylan

/Riley barked and Chase and Dylan started petting him/

"Who else wants to say something?" asked Ulrich

"I'll go" said Alexandr

/Everyone looked at him/

"About a year before I got here I heard my sister was starting to date-" said Alexandr

"Wait, you have a sister?" asked Aelita

"Yeah her name is Galina, anyway when she told me that her and this asshole guy I knew Dima were dating I told her I was against it" said Alexandr

"How did she react?" asked William

"Naturally she said she didn't care and dated him anyway, he was a good looking kid, smart, and could handle himself. The first time he hit her she came to me and I wanted to bash his brains in but she said that it was her fault, she picked the fight, he was stressed, you know, the whole nine yards. The second time she didn't come to me, she went to my ex girlfriend who was her best friend" said Alexandr

"What'd you do?" asked Jennifer

"I did what any loving brother would do, I took care of it" said Alexandr

"How?" asked Miranda

"I called a guy who called another guy who handles stuff like this, I don't know what he did, I don't know what he said, all I know is that he didn't kill him and my sister never heard from Dima again" said Alexandr

"How did she react?" asked Aelita

/Alexandr looked saddened/

"She called me names you wouldn't believe and worse, she said I was dead to her" said Alexandr

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" said Chase

"Me too, I'm not proud of most of the things I did but I'm pretty sure I'd do it all again in a heartbeat" said Alexandr

"Hoorah" said Dylan

"Anyone else?" asked Chase

"Sure, I guess" said Ulrich

/Everyone looked at her/

"I lived in Germany until I was eight, that's when my father decided that my old school wasn't 'appropriate enough' for a kid like me to go to at that age. So then we moved here" said Ulrich

"How did you take it?" asked Jennifer

"Actually I took it pretty well, I was excited to make new friends even if they were French, it was my mom that had a huge problem with it. She and my dad always got in arguments after we got to Kadic about anything and everything, my homework, bills, and even just for the hell of it I guess" said Ulrich

"How was your mother?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich smiled a little/

"She was my mom, we used to talk about everything and anything" said Ulrich

"What happened to her?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich sighed sadly as his smile went away/

"After she died my father sort of snapped, he always seemed more distant and always looking towards his work, I don't know. But then he started hitting me when I was ten" said Ulrich

"Good lord" said Miranda

"One of my neighbors heard it one time and called CPS, the cops came and dad put up a fight, he was arrested and I was sent to live at Kadic" said Ulrich

"What happened to him?" asked Chase

"He got out of jail last year, and he always tries to reconnect with me" said Ulrich

"When was the last time he tried?" asked Dylan

/Ulrich's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID/

"Right now" said Ulrich

"You aren't going to answer are you?" asked Yumi

"I'm more worried about what will happen if I don't" said Ulrich

/Before the group could object, Ulrich already walked out on the porch/

"Damn, that really killed the mood" said Odd

"God that is not a good situation to be in" said Rebecca

"Anybody want to say one last story? Help brighten the mood?" asked Jeremie

"I'm going to go and see if he's alright" said Yumi

/Yumi got up and walked outside/

"I guess I'll go then" said Jennifer

/Everyone looked at her/

"I used to live in Texas before I got here, in Dallas actually" said Jennifer

"I've been there, its so nice" said Chase

"Yeah, anyway one day I was walking towards downtown when this guy who was the unofficial town idiot started screaming at these construction workers, he shouted things like 'your mom's a whore!' and 'dude tell your wife thanks for giving me head last night!' basically just the meanest things you can imagine" said Jennifer

"Then what?" asked Rebecca

"The workers walked over to him and beat the living hell out of him!" said Jennifer

"Wish I could have seen it" said Dylan

"They beat as much out of him as they could, in fact they didn't stop until the cops had to stun gun all of them off, and during that whole time he took it with the biggest fucking grin I have ever seen. No one ever saw him again after that" said Jennifer

"Huh, maybe he just liked getting hurt" said Odd

"He probably did, I heard he did something like that a few months before" said Jennifer

/Yumi and Ulrich walked back in with grins and huge tomato red blushes on their faces/

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Miranda

/Yumi and Ulrich sat down and didn't answer Miranda, their blushes getting redder/

"Alright, I think I can guess what happened thanks to the look on your faces" said Miranda

"Let me guess, you two made out" said Jennifer

"GUYS!" said Yumi

"Alright! Alright! We won't ask what we already know" said Rebecca

"How's the storm looking?" asked Jeremie

/Chase saw the radar, it appeared that the storm got bigger/

"Its bigger" said Chase

"What? Man that looks bad" said Odd

"How long is it going to last? Because I'm not walking all the way back to Kadic in weather like this!" said Miranda

"Probably until the day after tomorrow" said Alexandr

"So, we're stuck here until Monday?" asked Yumi

"Thank god its a three day weekend" said Ulrich

"Then I have to call my parents and tell them I can't get back home until Monday" said Yumi

/Chase took out his phone and threw it to Yumi, she caught it/

"Thanks" said Yumi

"No problem" said Chase

/Yumi walked to the kitchen and dialed her parents number/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	54. Chapter 54, Spin the bottle and Music

(I don't own either of these songs, I got them from azlyrics .com)

/Yumi walked back in and handed Chase his cell phone/

"What did they say?" asked Aelita

"My dad was a little annoyed, but he said I can" said Yumi

"Well that's good" said Odd

/Yumi smiled and sat next to Ulrich/

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Jeremie

"Well I'm getting my gun, I need to clean it" said Chase

/Chase walked upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a rag and his M1911 45./

"Where did you get that gun anyway?" asked William

/Chase sat down and looked at William as he started polishing his M1911 and let Riley sit next to him/

"I got it when I first joined the United States Marine Corp" said Chase

"When was this?" asked Aelita

"Oh probably ten, twelve years ago? Man does time fly" said Chase

"You've had it ever since?" asked Jeremie

"Yep and I've kept it in good condition since then, I obsess over every scratch" said Chase

"How often do you shoot it?" asked Jeremie

"I use it every time we go to a FSB base, or if XANA attacks, or if I go to the gun range, so its pretty often" said Chase

/Chase put down the rag and put the gun in his hand, he let it spin in his hand and put it in his holster/

"Anybody want to try spin the bottle?" asked Odd

"The kissing game?" asked Alexandr

"Odd does everything that go through your mind involve food and girls?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, maybe" said Odd

"Ugh, if it'll get you to be quiet" said Yumi

/Everyone sat in a circle again as Chase put a bottle in between them all/

"Who's going first?" asked Ulrich

"Wait a minute, what if it lands on someone that's the same sex?" asked Jennifer

"I don't care if you or Yumi spin it and it lands on Miranda or Rebecca!" said Odd with a grin

"WHAT?!" asked Jennifer and Yumi

"Odd if you're implying what I think you're implying-" said Miranda in anger

"Uh, I'll go first" said Chase

/Chase spinned the bottle and it landed on Ulrich/

"Maybe we should do a truth or dare situation for people that is the same gender" said Jeremie

"Einstein that's why I give you genius credit, so truth or dare?" asked Chase

"Uh, truth" said Ulrich

"Besides Yumi, who would you like to spend time with on a deserted island?" asked Chase

"Anyone but Sissi or Odd" said Ulrich

"Why not me?" asked Odd

"Because you would eat all of our food before we could get rescued" said Ulrich

"Good point" said Odd

/Ulrich spinned the bottle and it landed on Miranda, they both blushed/

"Can't I just tell a story?" asked Miranda

"Uh, sure" said Dylan

"I actually have a story that is sort of interesting. One day I was in my room at my house and some random guy bashed my window in and I panicked and grabbed my butterfly knife and threw it at him and the dude ran away. I never saw him again and no one ever tried breaking In again" said Miranda

"Huh that's pretty awesome, scaring a guy away with a knife!" said Odd

"Now you actually have a reason not to get on her bad side again Odd" said Yumi

/Miranda giggled as Alexandr kissed her cheek/

"You still have to kiss Ulrich though" said Rebecca with a grin

/Miranda mumbled as she and Ulrich locked lips for a second, then turned away with blushes on their faces/

"I'll spin" said Yumi

/Yumi spinned the bottle, causing it to land on Chase/

"Ah crap" said Yumi

"Damn" said Chase

/Chase and Yumi locked lips quickly and pulled away with blushes/

"My turn!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca spinned the bottle and it landed on Aelita/

"YES!" said Odd

"Odd, just shut up" said Aelita

"So truth or dare?" asked Rebecca

"Truth" said Aelita

"I want you to tell me, besides Jeremie what other guy has kissed you?" asked Rebecca

"My dad and my brother" said Aelita

"Damn, I need to think things through more often" said Rebecca

/Aelita spinned the bottle, causing it to land on Jeremie, she grinned and pulled him in to kiss him deeply/

"Uh Jeremie? You going to spin?" asked William

/Jeremie and Aelita pulled away with tomato red blushes and Jeremie spinned the bottle, it landed on Jennifer/

"Ah this is going to be weird" said Jennifer

"This is going to be awkward" said Jeremie

/They kissed quickly and pulled away, big red blushes on their faces/

"Alright that's enough kissing" said Aelita

"I couldn't agree with you more sis" said Chase

"So you hear about that new girl?" asked Miranda

"New girl? Who?" asked Dylan

"That Taliea Horton girl" said Miranda

/Jeremie and Aelita squeezed hands as they had a look of anger on their faces/

"Do you two know her?" asked Chase

"She came to Kadic about six months before you did" said Yumi

"She nearly drove the lovebirds apart before they were even together" said Odd with a grin

"In other words, Jeremie thought she was Aelita" said Ulrich

"ULRICH!" said Jeremie

"What? Did they look alike?" asked Rebecca

"We didn't think so, but Jeremie sure as hell did!" said Odd with a grin

"ODD!" said Aelita

"Alright! Alright! We'll stop" said Yumi

"Hey is the storm almost over?" asked William

/Dylan looked out of the window/

"Yeah, it looks a lot better outside" said Dylan

"Good, I absolutely hate everything about the rain" said Miranda

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Rebecca

"Chase didn't you have a guitar upstairs?" asked Jennifer

"Sure, I'll bring it down" said Chase

/Chase walked up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with his guitar in his hands/

"Nice guitar" said William

"Thanks" said Chase

"You play good?" asked Miranda

"Eh, I'm no Johnny Cash but I guess I'm okay" said Chase

/Chase spent the next minute or so fixing the strings and tightening them/

"Anybody know any good songs?" asked Chase

"I think I do" said Rebecca

"What?" asked Chase

/Rebecca leaned over and whispered something in Chase's ear, he grinned as she sat back down/

"Alright Dylan get ready" said Rebecca

"For what?" asked Dylan

/Chase started the tune and Dylan grinned/

"Ah, now I see what song you were talking about" said Dylan

/Rebecca scooted next to Dylan/

"We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,

/The group grinned as they saw Dylan and Rebecca/

We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out. I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around, Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson, Look out Jackson town." said Dylan

"Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.

/Everyone went wide eyed, she made a flawless American southern accent!/

Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself, You're goin' to Jackson; go comb your hair!" said Rebecca

"Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson." said Dylan

"See if I care." said Rebecca

"When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow. (Hah!) All them women gonna make me, teach 'em what they don't know how, I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat. 'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson. " said Rebecca

"Goodbye," that's all she wrote." said Rebecca

"But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg. They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound, With your tail tucked between your legs, You're goin' to Jackson, you big-talkin' man. And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan Fan," said Rebecca

/Everyone started clapping a tune a little/

"Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper Sprout, We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out. I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact. Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back.  
Well, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout' And we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went..." said Dylan and Rebecca

/The group clapped as Dylan and Rebecca gained blushes/

"That was great" said Ulrich

"You could do an American accent?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I think its a little easy" said Rebecca

"Well great job!" said William

"Thanks" said Rebecca shyly

"Anybody else have a song?" asked Aelita

"I got one" said Chase

/Chase started the tune/

"I'm just a middle-aged, middle-eastern camel herdin' man I got a little, 2 bedroom cave here in North Afghanistan Things used to be real nice and they got out of hand when they moved in They call themselves the Taliban (ooooo yeah the taliban) (taliban baby)

/Everyone started laughing a little and also went wide eyed, Chase sounded exactly like Toby Keith/

Now I ain't seen my wife's face since they came here They make her wear a scarf over her head that covers her from ear to ear She loves the desert and the hot white sand But man she's just like me, nah she can't stand The Taliban (ooo taliban baby)

You know someday soon we're both gonna saddle up and it'll be Ride Camel Ride My old lady she'll be here with me, smilin right by my side We should do just fine out around Palestine or maybe Turkmenistan We'll bid a fair adieu and flip the finger to the Taliban (oh yeah the taliban) (baby)

/Everyone laughed harder and even clapped a little/

I know where you comin from brother! This is a patriotic love song So y'all feel free to salute if you want, You got my permission.

/Odd gave a mock salute, causing everyone to laugh harder/

Now they attacked New York City cause they thought they could win Said they would, stand and fight until the very bloody end Mr Bush got on the phone with Iraq and Iran and said "Now, you sons-of-bitches you better not be doin any business with the taliban" (Taliban baby)

/Dylan and Miranda shouted 'HELL YEAH' at what Chase just sang/

So we prayed to Allah with all of our might Until those big U.S. jets came flyin one night They dropped little bombs all over their holy land And man you should have seen em run like rabbits, they ran (the taliban)

You know someday soon we're both gonna saddle up and it'll be Ride Camel Ride My old lady she'll be here with me, smilin right by my side We should do real fine out around Palestine or maybe Turkmenistan We'll bid a fair adieu and flip a couple fingers to the Taliban (oh yeah, taliban) we'll bid a fair adieu and flip a big boner to The Taliban (baby)"

/Everyone laughed and started clapping more, Odd only gave whistles/

"Oh man that was funny!" said Rebecca

"Yeah I learned it when I was in Kuwait, good times" said Chase

"Alright what do we do now?" asked Ulrich

"Maybe we play some Xbox?" asked Odd

"Not a bad idea Della Robia" said William

/Chase walked upstairs with his guitar and came back down with his Xbox 360 in his hands/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	55. Chapter 55, Jeremie can cook?

/Chase finished hooking up the Xbox/

"What game do you guys want to play?" asked Chase

"What do you got?" asked William

/Before Chase could answer, a noise came from the Xbox and the red ring of death appeared/

"Shit, I think it just broke" said Chase

"No way" said Alexandr

/Chase turned it off and turned it back on, the red ring of death appeared again and Chase cursed the Xbox in English/

"Yeah somehow I think we aren't playing anything today" said Odd

"Wait until you get one of these in 2005, god you'll curse this thing to hell when a red ring happens" said Chase

"I bet, so what do we do now?" asked Yumi

"You guys could take a look at my gun collection, that is if you don't touch anything" said Chase

"Um, how big is it?" asked Miranda

"I think it would make more since if I just showed you" said Chase

/Everyone nodded and got up, after helping Dylan up the stairs they followed Chase to his closet in his room/

"Alright just don't freak out" said Chase

/Chase opened the door and got a mixture of wide eyes, gasps, and slack jaws from everyone/

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

"Eh, my secret room is bigger" said Miranda

"Mine's smaller" said Rebecca

/They all walked in to see several dozen different guns, all were different sizes and had different modifications and different camos/

"How did you get all of these?!" asked Jeremie

"I know a guy" said Chase

/Chase picked up an assault rifle/

"This one you guys should know, AK47, 7 point 62 by 34 millimeter rounds, and its Russian" said Chase

"Huh, you and your weapons" said Alexandr

"I go to guns like how Sissi goes to Ulrich" said Chase

"So you're obsessive, and always trying to hook up with one?" asked Jennifer

"I- actually, yeah that about sums it up" said Chase

/Odd picked up a MP5K/

"Nice choice, 9 millimeter rounds-" said Chase

/Odd accidently squeezed the trigger and bullets went flying, he managed to get the gun under full control after the 30 round magazine went empty, thankfully nobody got shot even through the room got riddled with bullets/

"Sorry" said Odd

"ODD WHAT THE FUCK?!" asked Miranda

"Not bad Odd, nearly shot me but you still handled that gun pretty good" said Dylan

"You can't be serious!?" asked Ulrich

"I thought Odd was pretty good with it too, you got a good future in guns if you can handle them Odd" said Chase

/Odd grinned/

"Well what else do you got?" asked Aelita

/Chase picked up a pistol/

"This is the Glock 18, its one of the most well known pistols in the world besides the M1911" said Chase

"Can I hold it?" asked Jeremie

/Chase grinned and took out the magazine, he cocked it to get rid of the round in the chamber and then handed it to Jeremie/

"Its not loaded is it?" asked Yumi

"No, I took out the clip and the round in the chamber" said Chase

/Jeremie looked at the weapon, then he handed it back to Chase who put it on the counter/

"How long have you had a secret room?" asked Jennifer

"About nine months" said Chase

"How many guns are in here?" asked Ulrich

"I lost count after I reached sixty" said Chase

"Holy moly" said Aelita

"Lets get out of here" said Miranda

/Everyone walked out and sat down in the living room/

"So what now?" asked William

"I got some biltong" said Chase

"Bil what?" asked Ulrich

"Its South African beef jerky" said Dylan

/Odd went wide eyed/

"I'll go get some" said Chase

/Chase walked into the kitchen/

"How about we gossip?" asked Aelita

"Uh I don't know how we guys will like that" said Odd

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Yumi

"Gossiping is fun, just try it" said Miranda

/Chase walked in with a big bowl of biltong, everyone except for him, Dylan, and Odd covered their noses/

"Holy-(Coughs) Man what in the name of all things holy?" asked Jennifer

"Its biltong" said Chase

"It smells horrible!" said Rebecca

"WHAT?! It smells divine!" said Odd

"Its wild beast meat, and also Zebra meat-" said Chase

/Odd took a piece and ate it/

"Oh, my, god" said Odd

"I think Odd is in love" said Yumi

/Odd took the bowl and started eating like an animal/

"Okay... What now?" asked Aelita

"What time is it?" asked Dylan

"Almost 3:00 AM" said Miranda

"Yeah I'm going to bed" said William

"Good idea" said Chase

/Everybody took turns going to the bathroom to change into their pajamas, after everyone was dressed they all unrolled their sleeping bags in the living room. Riley laid down next to Aelita/

"Night everybody" said Yumi

"Night" said everyone

/Everyone nodded off to dreamland within an hour/

/\\DYLAN'S POV/\

/All I remember before the battle and explosion, was that we were chasing down a Syrian UGV in our Humvee when it exploded next to us, I woke up to see a massive Syrian convoy coming towards the US troops behind us, and Sgt. Mettic was standing next to Chase who was unconscious on the ground/

"Overlord, enemy convoy is moving towards us from the end of the bridge, requesting air support" said Mettic

"Negative bravo six, we can't tell the Cowboys from the Indians down there" said Overlord

"Overlord we need that convoy-" said Mettic

"Bravo six we can't tell who is who down there!" said Overlord

/I saw Mettic get out a flare/

"Ah fuck it!" said Mettic

/He lit it and started running towards the enemy convoy/

"Overlord fire on my position!" said Mettic

"Repeat your last bravo six? It sounded like-" said Overlord

"You heard me Overlord! DROP THE BIGGEST FUCKING BOMB YOU GOT ON THE FLARE!" said Mettic

"Mettic what the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted

"Roger that, TOT is ten seconds!" said a US pilot

/I saw my brother Chase lying next to me, unconscious, then I saw my friend jump on an enemy APC and get blown to pieces along with the Syrian convoy by a US airstrike all over again. Then I woke up covered in sweat and Rebecca opening her eyes/

"Agh, w- what? Dylan what's wrong?" asked Rebecca in her grogginess

"Nothing, just insomnia" I lied

"Are you sure? You kept whispering 'Mettic' Is he a person?" said Rebecca

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I said

"Alright then, I only ask because I care" said Rebecca

/I saw her scoot her sleeping bag next to me, she put her arm around me and her head on my chest, we both smiled then we fell asleep/

/\\NORMAL POV/\

/Aelita woke up to feel Jeremie's arm around her, she looked and gasped in surprise as he kissed her/

"Morning princess" said Jeremie with a grin

/Aelita grinned back and pecked him on the cheek/

"Good morning to you too" said Aelita with a grin

"What time is it?" asked Jeremie

"Time for us to get some breakfast" said Aelita

/They gave each other another kiss and got up from their sleeping bags, they saw Dylan and Rebecca cuddling/

"Aw" said Aelita

/Riley woke up and sat next to Aelita, she started scratching his head/

"Looks like he's hungry" said Jeremie

"I'll get some food for him" said Aelita

"I'll make breakfast" said Jeremie

"You know how to cook?" asked Aelita

"Kinda, I took cooking class in the eight grade" said Jeremie

"You remember anything besides canned ravioli and pop tarts?" asked Aelita

"You'll see" said Jeremie

/They kissed each other and walked to the kitchen with Riley/

/Chase woke up and blushed as he realized his arm was around Jennifer, he quietly got it off and got up to see Alexandr and Miranda waking up/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Morning" said Miranda and Alexandr

/Chase stretched a little then took his pistol holster and put it on/

"Do you go anywhere without a gun?" asked Jennifer coyly

"Morning to you too" said Chase

/She got up and kissed him, Miranda coughed into her hand/

"Uh guys? I didn't know we were at lovefest 2004" said Miranda

/Chase and Jennifer pulled away with blushes/

"Anyone hungry?" asked Alexandr

/Odd woke up smelling with his nose/

"HUNGRY?!" asked Odd

/Everyone jumped awake thanks to Odd/

"Jesus Odd! We're trying to sleep!" said Dylan

"Ugh, w- what is all the yelling for?" asked Ulrich

"Just Odd being Odd, but yeah I guess I could eat" said William

"Where's Jeremie and Aelita?" asked Yumi

/Chase walked into the kitchen and saw Jeremie in front of the stove/

"You can cook?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Huh, I didn't see that one coming" said Chase

"I bet" said Jeremie

/Chase looked at Aelita who was sitting next to Riley/

"I'll go get everyone" said Chase

/Chase walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room/

"Princess and Einstein are in the kitchen" said Chase

"Princess is cooking again?" asked Odd

"Actually, Jeremie is" said Chase

/The group looked at him with confusion, then Rebecca pushed Dylan's wheelchair as they walked into the kitchen with surprise/

"That smells good" said Yumi

"Thanks" said Jeremie

/Jeremie put the omelets on 12 plates, he put them all on the dining room table and Odd was the first one to grab a plate/

"This is really good" said Odd taking a bite

/Everyone else took a plate and started eating/

"Wow, nice job Belpois" said Dylan

"Thanks" said Jeremie

/Odd finished eating with a burp, causing everyone else to either plug their noses or scoot their chairs away from him/

"Odd!" said Miranda

/Odd grinned/

"Sorry" said Odd

/Everyone finished eating a few minutes later/

"What do you guys want to do today?" asked Aelita

"I got to talk with Dylan about something" said Rebecca

"I do?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca pushed Dylan's wheelchair to the living room and left everyone else in the kitchen, she sat on the floor in front of him/

"Alright what and who is Mettic?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan sighed/

"In 2011 when the Syrian civil war began, me, Chase, and a bunch of American CIA troops were sent in" said Dylan

"You and Chase were in Syria? Why?" asked Rebecca

"To help protect American interests, now for the first few months me and him were just training the FSA soldiers. Mettic was the guy who helped us train them" said Dylan

"Isn't he the guy from Iraq?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah... He is" said Dylan

"What else happened?" asked Rebecca

"We got word that a massive Syrian convoy was on the move, straight towards us-" said Dylan

/Meanwhile in the other room/

"So what are Dylan and Rebecca doing?" asked Yumi

"Who knows, maybe making out, maybe stabbing a squirrel, who knows" said Alexandr

"You've got a good point" said Chase

"What do you guys want to do today?" asked Miranda

"Maybe we could go shopping?" asked Aelita

/Odd groaned, causing Yumi to hit the back of his head/

"I guess I could get a sharpener for my Ka-Bar knife" said Chase

"Well what about Dylan and Rebecca?" asked Jennifer

"I think they might be busy" said Ulrich

/Chase looked in the living room to see Rebecca and Dylan making out, but for some reason both had tears in their eyes/

"Uh yeah lets go" said Chase

/The group except for Rebecca and Dylan walked out of the back door and towards town/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	56. Chapter 56, Broke the fourth wall?

/They made it to the road and started walking/

"So are Dylan and Rebecca alright?" asked Aelita

"Yeah you can say that" said Chase

/They walked into town and saw a outdoor mall/

"Hey I've been meaning to ask something" said Alexandr

"Ask away" said Jeremie

"Since Jennifer and Chase graduate next year, what happens if we still fight XANA when that happens?" asked Alexandr

"Simple, we stay at the Hermitage, or we find an apartment or something near here" said Chase

"Good idea" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer locked hands with a smile/

"Alright so where are we going anyway?" asked Miranda

"Find a store, there's dozens here" said Yumi

/Chase, William, Jennifer, and Odd started walking towards a knife store, Jeremie, Ulrich and Alexandr got roped by Yumi, Miranda, and Aelita to go to a clothes store/

/In the knife store/

"Hey how does this look?" asked Chase holding up a M3 fighting knife

"Not bad, but I like what I got" said Odd holding up a Kukri

"You got nothing on me!" said William holding a sword

/The three of them started laughing/

"You guys look like idiots" said Jennifer holding a battleaxe over her shoulder

/The four of them laughed harder/

/In the clothes store/

"Ugh, do we have to be here?" asked Alexandr

"Yes, yes you do" said Miranda

"We need to know how the clothes look on us" said Yumi

"Yay" said Ulrich with sarcasm

"You'll either like it, or run out screaming from boredom" said Aelita

"I'm going to guess that we'll be in trouble if we run" said Jeremie

"That's why we call you Einstein" said Yumi

/The girls giggled as the guys groaned/

"Now help us pick out some clothes" said Aelita

"Yes ma'am" said Jeremie

/The six of them walked into the store/

/Rebecca and Dylan were cuddling while watching Doctor Who in the Hermitage/

"I didn't know you liked this show" said Dylan

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I love it!" said Rebecca

"Which doctor do you like the most?" asked Dylan

"The eleventh, he's so freaking hot!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca looked at Dylan who had a inquisitive face, Rebecca blushed/

"Um, I- I mean he's not that bad looking, and I- Uh this got awkward didn't it?" asked Rebecca

"Eh, I think he's fucking hot too" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked wide eyed, then grinned and kissed Dylan/

/Chase and William were watching Odd being Odd inside the knife store, basically having a fake knife fight with a statue/

"Is he stupid?" asked William

"Stupid is as stupid does" said Jennifer

/Odd accidently thrust the sword towards the statue, it fell out of his hands and hit just above Chase's head, Chase just stood there with a calm look on his face/

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked William

"If you're thinking 'holy shit, holy shit, a big ass sword nearly went through my head' then yes we're thinking the same thing" said Chase calmly

"What? You're that calm about a sword nearly going through your head?!" asked Jennifer

"Not even close to the first time something like that happened" said Chase

/Odd ran over/

"Uh, sorry about that" said Odd

"No problem, not the first time something nearly decapitated me" said Chase

"Wait what?" asked William

"Nothing, lets just go before the manager gets security!" said Chase

/The four of them ran out as the manager cursed them in French/

/In the clothes store/

/Aelita, Yumi, and Miranda walked out of the clothing booths wearing cute outfits, totally flooring Jeremie, Alexandr, and Ulrich/

"You guys like our outfits?" asked Miranda

"Uh, I- uh you- we- ah-" said Alexandr, Jeremie, and Ulrich

/The girls giggled, and kissed the guys as Odd, William, Jennifer, and Chase ran in/

"Did you guys get your knifes?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah but we should go, now" said William

"Why?" asked Yumi

"Odd sorta destroyed the fourth wall with a sword and the manager is still chasing us!" said Jennifer

"Odd, you're an idiot" said Ulrich

/Odd grinned/

"We'll catch up after we pay for the clothes" said Aelita

/Jennifer, Odd, William, and Chase ran out after they saw several security guards enter/

"Just like old times!" said Chase

"What?" asked William

"Me and Dylan did this all the time in Ohio!" said Chase

"You ran from mall security guards in Ohio?" asked Odd

"Its a lot more fun than it sounds!" said Chase

/They ran into the forest, and lost the security guards/

/Jeremie, Aelita, Miranda, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alexandr walked out of the clothes store/

"I wonder if they got away from the guards?" asked Ulrich

"Probably" said Alexandr

/They started walking back to the Hermitage/

/Chase, Jennifer, William, and Odd ran inside the Hermitage covered in sweat and all panted except for Chase/

"Where the hell were you guys?" asked Rebecca

"O- Odd destroyed a wall with a sword at the mall" said Jennifer

"Were you guys running?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Chase

"Because Odd d- destroyed the freaking wall!" said William

/Odd grinned, then slumped on the couch/

"What? The mall is like seven miles away!" said Rebecca

"Everyone except me is tired" said Chase

/Jennifer and William slumped on different chairs/

"I, would, kill somebody, for a water bottle" said Jennifer

"Yeah I'll get it" said Chase

/Chase walked into the kitchen/

"God I am n- never running seven miles ever again!" said William

/Chase walked back in with three water bottles, he handed them to Odd, William, and Jennifer/

"Thanks" said Jennifer

"No problem" said Chase

/Chase sat down next to Jennifer and realized that they were all watching Doctor Who/

"What episode is this?" asked Chase

"The end of time" said Dylan

"Where Matt Smith turns into the Doctor? Mad that made me sad" said Chase

"I know" said Dylan

/Jeremie, Aelita, Miranda, Alexandr, Yumi, and Ulrich walked in with their bags/

"About time you guys got here" said Chase

"Yeah we just decided that running from mall security didn't seem like a good idea" said Miranda

"Funny, what do you guys want to do now that we got our fucking exercise?" asked Jennifer

"Just sit here, and watch the Doctor turn into his eleventh incarnation" said Yumi

/Everyone looked at her with curiosity/

"Like I said, I can have a nerdy side if I want to!" said Yumi

/Jeremie's laptop started beeping/

"Looks like vacations over" said Miranda

/Jeremie started typing on the laptop/

"What's he doing this time?" asked Ulrich

"He's taken over my robots!" said Jeremie in anger

"Robots? You have robots?" asked Alexandr

"Yep, and now he's got them" said Jeremie

"Lets get to the factory!" shouted Aelita

/Everyone ran out of the Hermitage and towards the factory, Dylan was being pushed by Rebecca/

"So toy robots? Is he fucking serious?" asked Miranda

/Alexandr ducked her just in time for a laser to miss her/

"Thanks, but what the hell was that?!" asked Miranda

"Look" said Chase

/Everyone looked to their right to see several tiny robots/

"How many did you make?!" asked Ulrich

"Its a hobby, one that I'm going to stop after this!" said Jeremie

/Everyone started running as the robots started shooting at them again/

"Can't we ever have a sleepover without something shooting at us? Or blowing up?!" asked Ulrich

"You read my fucking mind!" shouted Chase

/Everyone basically jumped into the manhole Rebecca dumped Dylan in and left the wheelchair before jumping in herself, Chase locked it behind him and saw the group in a pile/

"Ow" said Rebecca

"That's what happens if you do that" said Chase

"Did you really have to dump me in here?" asked Dylan

"Its not like you were going to climb down" said Rebecca

"True" said Dylan

"Lets just head to the factory, I feel terrible" said William

/Everyone got up (Chase opened the door and grabbed the wheelchair quickly and closed it back up) and then got on their skateboards and scooters, Rebecca got behind Dylan's wheelchair/

"Lets move" said Alexandr

/Everyone started heading towards the ladder, they all got there in less than a few minutes/

"How do we get Dylan up there?" asked Miranda

/Dylan grinned and climbed up using only his arms/

"Huh, alright that settles that" said Ulrich

/Everyone climbed up the ladder, Alexandr threw the wheelchair up to the bridge and Dylan got on it/

"Alright we should go now!" shouted Aelita

/Everyone saw robots behind them, they ran as the robots shot at them/

/Everyone got to the ledge, Dylan jumped on the rope and slid to the bottom as everyone else did the same thing/

"What about his wheelchair?" asked Rebecca

/Chase grabbed the chair and slid down, handing it to Rebecca/

"Thanks" said Dylan

"No problem" said Chase

/Everyone went into the elevator and walked into the server room a few minutes later/

"Where we heading?" asked Chase

"Forest sector" said Jeremie

"We're on it" said Miranda

/Everyone except for Jeremie, Rebecca, and Dylan ran to the ladder. After another ten minutes they all landed in the forest sector/

"Get on your vehicles" said Aelita

"Sir yes sir!" said Odd

"Not in the mood for fucking humor Odd" said Chase

/Everyone got on their vehicles and started driving/

"Alright where's the bad guys?" asked Miranda

/A laser from a Krab devirtualized her board, and she tumbled to the ground/

"Are you alright?!" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, but I see some bad guys" said Miranda

/Everyone saw the amount of Krabs, Blocks, Hornets, and a Megatank in front of the tower/

"So who dies first?" asked Miranda with a grin

/A Krab shot at her, she dodged it in time/

"Looks like its you" said Miranda

/She got out her hidden blade and ran towards the Krab, Chase got out a combat knife and ran towards the megatank as everyone else started attacking different monsters/

/In the server room/

"So how are they doing?" asked Dylan

"Pretty good, XANA's going to be heading for the morgue at this rate" said Jeremie

"Good" said Rebecca

/Miranda stood next to the Krab which had its legs cut off, she kicked it into the digital sea and gave it a middle finger as it dropped below, she could swear that the Krab was screaming/

"Fuck you" said Miranda

/She turned and saw everyone else finishing off the monsters as Odd and Yumi got devirtualized/

"So we done here?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, nice job with that Krab" said Ulrich

"Yeah he pissed me off" said Miranda

"Well nice job anyway, it gave Odd another reason not to fuck with you" said Alexandr

/Miranda giggled as Alexandr kissed her cheek and Chase ran into the tower/

"Alright lets go up" said Chase

/Chase floated to the platform, and he walked to the podium and put in Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated, XANA needs to lay off the vodka" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Jeremie

"See! Now you're getting it!" said Chase

/Jeremie laughed/

"Return to the past now" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed everyone, and they were brought back to after they got back to the Hermitage/

"I feel so tired again!" said Odd

"That's because technically you just ran seven miles" said Jeremie

"Never again!" said Jennifer

/Everyone laughed/

"So I guess we're all going home?" asked Miranda

"Yeah XANA kind of fucked this all to the deepest part of FUBAR" said Chase

"Uh, what?" asked Miranda

"I honestly don't know what I just said, I heard it off a website somewhere" said Chase

"An OC heard something?" asked Odd

"What the hell is an OC?" asked Yumi

"Something from my fanfiction website" said Odd

"Jesus Christ, Odd what's with you and fanfiction lately?" asked Chase

"You don't like it?" asked Jeremie

"I just think there's a better waste of my time, like I could be watching TV or lying in bed" said Chase

"Yeah, those seem so good wastes" said Aelita

"What show do you write for anyway Odd?" asked Rebecca

"Garage Kids" said Odd

"What?" asked Dylan

/Riley barked and sat next to Aelita/

"Its about a group of kids making a band in a garage in America" said Odd

"And my interest flew out the window, I'm going back to Kadic" said Miranda

"I'll come with you" said Alexandr

/Miranda and Alexandr locked hands and started walking back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	57. Chapter 57, End of Take

(Sorry that I'm not updating as often as I used too, its just that I'm SO FREAKING BUSY for this month, again I apologize)

/Two days later/

/Everyone met in Jeremie's room/

"Looks like XANA played his next hand" said William

"Yeah, hey did you hear that Jimmy Finson is going to look for a place to shoot his new movie?" asked Odd

"Where?" asked Chase

"Somewhere near Kadic, I'm not sure where though" said Odd

/The bell rang/

"You're telling me more later Odd" said Chase

/Everyone walked out of the room/

/Jimmy Finson was talking to everyone in Ms. Hertz's class/

"-And we decided to use the old factory a few miles away to shoot our new movie" said Finson

/The group lost the color in their faces/

"You mean the old car factory?" asked Chase

"Yes, why do you ask? Is there something I need to know?" asked Finson

"Uh, no" said Chase

/Finson looked at him with curiosity, but shrugged and walked out as the bell rang/

/The group met at the coffee machines/

"We got to stop him" said Jeremie

"You read our minds Belpois" said Dylan

"So what do we do?" asked Jennifer

"Do anything and everything you can to keep Finson from accidently finding the server room" said Chase

"That's not really a plan ghost" said Miranda

"Best one I can come up with" said Chase

/Everyone looked and saw Finson and a camera crew walking towards the factory as Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Give me a fucking break" said Miranda

"XANA's doing something, but he's not attacking yet" said Jeremie

"What? Why wouldn't he attack?" asked Yumi

"He's going to try and use Finson somehow" said Ulrich

"Damn, clever bastard now isn't he" said Rebecca

"Yep" said William

"Lets get to the factory and sneak us in, a few will stay out and keep Finson busy and not snooping" said Chase

/Everyone started running to the factory/

/Jimmy Finson was looking at Sissi, who was sitting on a rock on his movie set/

"Thanks for letting me in your movie! I am so going to be a star now!" said Sissi

"Thank me later, now lets get on with this!" said Finson

/Yumi, Odd, and Rebecca ran up to him as everyone else went in the elevator unnoticed/

"Who are you kids?" asked Finson

"We're fans, and you can't film here" said Yumi

"Why not?" asked Finson

"This place is structurally unstable" said Rebecca

"Really? I love that! Danger at every corner!" said Finson

"And there's a rumor that this place is haunted!" said Odd

"WHAT?! Has someone been reading my Christmas list? I love it!" said Finson

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Odd had a look of heavy annoyance on them as Sissi walked over/

"Why are you three interrupting my rise to stardom?" asked Sissi

"What?" asked Yumi

"I'm heading to Hollywood!" said Sissi

"Hollywood? What?" asked Rebecca

"The streets in Hollywood are paved in admiration from the fans! I can't wait to get there!" said Sissi

"The streets of Hollywood are paved with the corpses of people like you, who go there and get massacred by actual stars, Sissi" said Rebecca

"How dare you-" said Sissi

"We heard it all before, 'Wait until my father hears about this'" said Odd in his best Sissi impression

"We already know Sissi" said Yumi

"Yeah the only place you're going is either Bollywood, or a whorehouse" said Rebecca

/Sissi looked infuriated/

/Everyone except for Odd, Yumi, and Rebecca were in the server room/

"Alright what is XANA doing this time?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know, but I'm sending you in just to be safe" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Aelita

/Everyone except for Dylan and Jeremie ran to the ladder/

/Sissi walked away in anger, leaving Finson looking annoyed/

"Now who's going to be my star?!" asked Finson

/As he said that, the props came alive and started attacking everyone, with XANA symbols in their eyes/

"XANA!" said Yumi, Rebecca, and Odd

/They started fighting the props as Finson and the crew ran away in fear/

/In the Mountain sector/

"Guys Yumi just said that the props are attacking everyone!" said Jeremie

"XANA's got a thing for props now?" asked Ulrich

"I guess so!" said Miranda

"Lets move it out!" said Chase

/Everyone got on their vehicles and started driving/

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Odd were hiding behind a wall/

"Well that didn't go the way I thought it would" said Rebecca

"You don't say?" said Odd sarcastically

"Odd teishi! How do you think we can get out of this?" asked Yumi

"I um, I got an idea" said Rebecca

/She looked at a box next to her and opened it, she pulled out a Glock 17/

"Is that one of Chase and Dylan's guns?" asked Odd

"No! I thought it was her majesty's potato masher!" said Rebecca sarcastically

/Yumi laughed, but had to stop because a laser nearly hit her/

"Why did Finson have to have a robot with a laser on a freaking beach set?!" asked Yumi

"Who knows! I hate his sodding movies anyway!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca took cover and leaned out to shoot at the props/

/In the Mountain Sector/

"Alright where's the tower?" asked Alexandr

"Look to your left guys" said Jennifer

/Everyone looked left to see three Krabs guarding it/

"Alright this is going to be easy" said Ulrich

"Too right" said William

"Uh guys? I'll handle this" said Chase

"I'm coming too" said Aelita

"Same here" said Miranda

"Alright lets do this" said Chase

/Chase got off his Panzercycle and took out his M1911, he walked until the Krabs noticed him/

"Alright lets do this. LEEEEEEEERRROOOOYYYYYYYY JENKINS!" shouted Miranda

"What?" asked Aelita

"You never heard of Leroy Jenkins? The famous guy on Youtube?" asked Chase

"No" said Aelita

/Chase and Miranda looked at each other and shrugged/

"LEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOYYYYY JENKINS!" shouted Chase and Miranda

/The Krabs started shooting at Chase, Aelita, and Miranda as the three of them ran towards the Krabs/

/Rebecca finished off the last round in the Glock as a prop walked to the group, who were all cornered/

"Ah crap" said Odd

/The robot started powering up its laser/

/Chase and Miranda looked at the remains of a Krab as Aelita ran into the tower, she floated to the top and walked to the podium, she put in the Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated!" said Aelita

/The robot fell to the ground and Rebecca, Yumi, and Odd breathed a sigh of relief/

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed everything and everyone/

/The group met at the time they walked out of the building, this time they saw Jimmy Finson packing up his equipment and his crew/

"Looks like he isn't looking for a set here" said William

"Yep, I always hated his movies" said Rebecca

"Same here" said Dylan

"Oh yeah" said Chase

/They all started heading to their next classes after the bell rang/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	58. Chapter 58, An old friend

/Three days later/

/Everyone was sitting in class/

"-And that's why the potato is one of the most important vegetables in the entire fruit food chain" said Ms. Hertz

/The entire class except for Jeremie and Aelita were extremely bored, thankfully the bell rang and the group met at the lunchtable/

"So Jimmy Finson tried to get the factory as a movie set" said William

"Better than when he made a giant teddy bear" said Yumi

"When did that happen?" asked Miranda

"That was about four years ago" said Jeremie

/Aelita's face had a look of anger as Taliea walked into the cafeteria/

"Is that that Taliea girl?" asked Dylan

"Yep and-" said Odd

"Odd, don't even say it!" warned Jeremie in anger

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands tightly/

"Okay! Okay! Pushy aren't you?" asked Odd with a grin

"One more word Odd, one more word!" warned Aelita in anger

"Um, yes ma'am" said Odd in fear

/They saw Taliea sit with Sissi/

"Huh, I thought she seemed nice" said Chase

"NICE?! She's the opposite of nice! She nearly got me arrested!" said Jeremie

"Really? Why?" asked Dylan

"She told the government that Jeremie is a threat to national security" said Aelita

"And I thought your criminal record couldn't get bigger" said Miranda

"What? I don't have a criminal record!" said Jeremie

"Hacking into government facilities, a huge threat to national security, forging documents-" said Chase

"That was just to help Aelita and you get into Kadic" said Jeremie

"-Conspiracy, Fraud, terrorism, conspiracy to commit murder" said Rebecca

"Hacking in private data, unlawful use of a supercomputer, conspiracy against the governments of France, Russia, North Korea, and the United States" said Dylan

"Conspiracy to commit terrorism, mass hacking, a threat to the FSB" said Jennifer

"Massive amounts of illegal tampering of government security, and not reporting a threat to the government of France" said William

"Basically multiple counts of every fucking crime under the fucking sun" said Chase

"Exactly what ghost said" said Ulrich

"I- yeah I guess you got a good point" said Jeremie

"Look on the bright side, you're the most dangerous kid on the face of the Earth!" said Yumi

/Jeremie blushed with a mixture of pride and embarrassment as Aelita giggled/

"I like dating a bad boy" Aelita said with a grin and a whisper to Jeremie's ear

/Jeremie blushed deeper as Aelita giggled again/

"Alright what do we do today?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go on a Doctor Who marathon" said Chase

"How far along are you?" asked Rebecca

"Around the fifth doctor" said Chase

"You're that far?! I'm still watching the third!" said Yumi

"The third? When was that?" asked Ulrich

"In the 70's" said Yumi

"Well I'm out of here, see you later" said Chase

/Chase got up and started walking back to the Hermitage/

"You know what I noticed?" asked Odd

"What?" asked William

"Taliea is an anagram of Aelita" said Odd

/Jeremie and Aelita looked very annoyed/

"Wait, you used your brain?!" asked Ulrich

"We need to inform the press!" said Yumi

"He knows what an anagram is?! Where was I when hell froze over?!" asked Alexandr

/Everyone except for Odd started laughing/

"Ha ha ha" said Odd sarcastically

"What should we do about Lyoko today?" asked Yumi

"Maybe we should keep looking for Franz and Anthea" said Miranda

"Good idea" said Ulrich

"Yeah, the sooner we find mommy and daddy the better" said Aelita

"We'll find them princess, I promise" said Jeremie

/Everyone got up and started walking to the factory/

/Chase sat down next to Riley and put on an old episode of Doctor Who from the 1980's/

"You like this show boy?" asked Chase

/Riley barked with happiness/

"Yeah, I do too" said Chase

/Chase turned on an episode of the fifth doctor/

/Everyone made it into the server room/

"Alright so do you know where Franz and Anthea is?" asked Dylan

"I don't know, its just a rumor that Mason has or had them" said Jeremie

"Mason" said Dylan through gritted teeth

/Rebecca squeezed her hold on Dylan's hand as Jeremie started typing on the computer/

"So Mason could have them? Where?" asked William

"I don't know, maybe the United States or one of the NATO bases" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed a little more until a picture popped up of Mason talking to Sergei Federov/

"Huh, looks like he knew Federov" said Jeremie

"You serious?" asked Yumi

"Could kidnapping Franz and Anthea be a revenge thing?" asked Miranda

"I doubt it, he isn't the type for revenge" said Dylan

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda

"John Mason is the type of guy who doesn't have attachments, doesn't feel, and kills anything in his way" said Dylan

"Damn, that's not good" said Rebecca

"It isn't" said Dylan

/Chase was watching Doctor Who when his phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Chase

"We know about Federov, Ghost" said a voice

/Chase sighed/

"What do you want Baseplate?" asked Chase

"We want to talk, we want you back" said Baseplate

"I told you I'm retired" said Chase

"This is serious, Mason is out of control-" said Baseplate

"I told you that I'm done" said Chase

"This is serious ghost he's going to target your friends" said Baseplate

/Chase stood up fast/

"How do you know about my friends?!" asked Chase

"We also know about your brother being there, just come and talk and we'll help you" said Baseplate

/Chase looked angry/

"Fine, outside the gates of Kadic tonight, and if you're followed then I'll burn that building you're in to the ground" said Chase

"Alright, and bring Dylan and your friends if possible" said Baseplate

"Fine" said Chase

/Chase hung up with an angry look in his face, he dialed Dylan's number/

"Hello?" asked Dylan

"Baseplate called me" said Chase

"WHAT?! How did they-" asked Dylan

"I don't know Dil! They want to talk to all of us" said Chase

"Us, you mean everybody?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, they said Mason is going to target our friends" said Chase

"Do I tell them?" asked Dylan

"They'll find out sooner or later, just get everyone and meet me at the gates" said Chase

"We're on our way" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan hung up/

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"We need to get to the gates" said Dylan

"Why?" asked Miranda

"An old friend of me and Chase, military friend" said Dylan

/Everyone looked at each other, and they all went into the elevator/

/Chase was standing at the gates at 9:00 when he saw everyone coming towards him/

"Alright Chase why did Baseplate call?" asked Dylan

"Baseplate? What's a Baseplate?" asked Aelita

"Long story, and all he said was to meet us here" said Chase

/Everyone heard a cough and saw a man in a trenchcoat approach, Chase pushed Dylan's wheelchair to meet the man/

"What the hell do you want now?" asked Dylan

"Mason is going to target your friends" said Baseplate

"WHAT?! What did we do?!" asked Odd

"Shut it Odd! Now what do you want with us?" asked Dylan

"Mason has-" said Baseplate

"Will you please tell us what the hell are you guys talking about?!" asked Jeremie

/Chase and Dylan sighed/

"Baseplate here was our mission coordinator for our missions" said Dylan

"We've toppled dictatorships, staged coup de tats, and assassinated corrupt leaders, all thanks to him" said Chase

/Everyone looked at Baseplate/

"What's your name?" asked William

"Classified" said Baseplate

"Why do you need Chase?" asked Jennifer

"Ghost and wolf is and always will be the best the United States has, we need them both for one mission" said Baseplate

"Look, I told you that we're retired" said Chase

"Well Mason's head should be enough to make you come out of retirement" said Baseplate

"Wait a minute, why do you want to kill a United States general?" asked Yumi

"He's dangerous and he has the keys to some of our nuclear stockpiles" said Baseplate

/Dylan and Chase looked infuriated/

"WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE HIM THE KEYS TO OUR NUKES?!" shouted Dylan

"It was before he staged that thing in Iraq with Jimmy Enheart" said Baseplate

"And you never bothered to tell us?" asked Chase

"Easy ghost, we didn't think it was going to be a problem at that time" said Baseplate

"Alright, then why should we help clean up your mess?" asked Dylan

"Mason's head on a platter, need I say more?" asked Baseplate

/Dylan and Chase looked at each other and shrugged/

"Give us a few days to think it over" said Chase

"Fine, but I want an answer when I get back" said Baseplate

"You'll get an answer when I say you will" warned Chase

/Baseplate walked away, leaving the group very confused and looking at Chase and Dylan/

"Don't ask, just follow me" said Chase

/The group except for Dylan had questioning looks, but digressed and followed Chase to the Hermitage/

"What are we doing here for?" asked William

"You'll see" said Chase

/Everyone followed Chase to his room, he barged in and took out the box that had his journal in it/

"Why do you have that?" asked Ulrich

"You guys didn't look deep enough" said Chase

/Chase got out his journal and threw it to the ground, he got out everything and threw them to the ground except for a piece of black cloth at the bottom, he got it out and dropped the box/

"What is that?" asked Aelita

"The face of a ghost" said Chase

/Chase unfurled the cloth, a mask, he put it on and it had a skull imprint on the front, it also had marks and burns on it from several dozen missions/

"Dude, that is a nice mask" said Odd

"Balaclava, and I think so too" said Chase

/Chase walked to his closet and closed the door, he walked out several minutes later wearing black military fatigues/

"Wow" said Rebecca

/Chase got an M4 from his closet and then got all of his equipment, he put it on and cocked his heavily modified M4/

"You look like you're going for war" said Jennifer

"I have, many times" said Chase

"What's with the outfit?" asked Odd

"Soldiers attack their enemies but a ghost haunts them" said Chase

"What?" asked Miranda

"This mask is the last thing a lot of people have seen before I killed them" said Chase

"Well now I'm scared of ghosts" said Odd

"Not just him, I have the same mask and outfit in my room" said Dylan

/The group looked at the two of them like they were crazy/

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Chase and Dylan

"I thought so" said Jennifer

"So are you going after Mason or not?" asked Miranda

"Probably not, but he still has to die" said Chase

"Alright, but why are you wearing a black military outfit?" asked Miranda

"I wore this for every mission, it helped build the legend of the ghost" said Chase

"So this is what the ghost wears?" asked Rebecca

"Yep and like I said, this mask is the last thing a lot of people saw" said Chase

"And that outfit let you hide in the shadows really good" stated Jeremie

"You're right, nobody ever saw me coming" said Chase

"So you killed people?" asked William

/Chase sighed a little/

"Yeah many times, and I am not proud of it" said Chase

"How many?" asked Ulrich

"I lost count" said Chase

"Damn, so what about Mason?" asked Rebecca

"I'll sleep over it because sooner or later he will be dead" said Chase

"Well don't forget that we still need you for XANA attacks" said Jeremie

"I'm not forgetting that, but Mason still needs to die" said Chase

/Chase took off the mask and put his M4 back in the closet/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	59. Chapter 59, A soldiers loss

/Chase was talking with Dylan in his room/

"So do we go after Mason?" asked Dylan

"He's got the keys to most if not every nuclear lock in America, so chalk it as a maybe" said Chase

"This is serious Chase, he can launch a nuclear firework anywhere in the world with the push of a button!" said Dylan

"I know, this is a total FUBAR situation" said Chase

"So do we go after him?" asked Dylan

"We'll have to explain it to everyone, and one of us has to stay to make sure Mason doesn't get any ideas for them" said Chase

"I thought so too, and since I'm the crippled one I think you should do it" said Dylan

"What about you? You're the one who wants him dead the most" said Chase

"I know but I'd rather not have all of our friends killed because of it" said Dylan

/The bell rang/

"Damn, well we're talking about this later Dil" said Chase

"Later ghost" said Dylan

/Chase walked out of the room/

/Chase was walking to class when he saw Taliea and Aelita in a shouting match next to the vending machines, he walked to them/

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" asked Chase

"Taliea tried to make out with Jeremie!" said Aelita

/Chase looked over and saw Jeremie standing next to Aelita, their hands locked tightly/

"Why did you try and make out with Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Well I thought he was cute! I didn't know he was taken by little miss perfect!" said Taliea

"Little miss perfect?!" asked Aelita

"Well I didn't-" said Taliea

"Everyone be quiet!" said Chase who was very annoyed

/Aelita, Taliea, and Jeremie stopped talking/

"I have no idea what's up with the goddamn love triangles lately, but knock it off! This isn't a damn drama story!" shouted Chase

/Taliea and Aelita looked at each other/

"He's right" said Aelita

"Sorry about that, I really didn't know" said Taliea

"Its alright and I'm sorry too, friends?" asked Aelita

"Friends" said Taliea

/Aelita and Taliea high fived as Chase walked away/

"Goddamn I haven't played peacemaker since those drug lords in Nicaragua" said Chase to himself with a grin

/Dylan, Ulrich, Miranda, Jennifer, and Rebecca were inside Dylan's room/

"So you two were Tier Ones?" asked Rebecca

"Above and beyond Tier One. Me and Chase were the best the United States military could put in a fight" said Dylan

"How so?" asked Ulrich

"We've toppled dictatorships, we killed presidents, we've done countless spec ops behind enemy lines" said Dylan

"So, you guys killed people and were badass about it?" guessed Jennifer

"I- actually you're right, you are absolutely right" said Dylan

"We usually are" said Rebecca

"And how many countries have you two seen?" asked Miranda

"Over one hundred and sixty seven different countries, and also Antarctica" said Dylan

"Holy shit, you two are the craziest people I have ever seen and heard of" said Miranda

"Yep, we both get that a lot" said Dylan

"I bet" said Ulrich

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking towards the factory/

"So you and Taliea are friends now?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, and sorry about all of that" said Aelita

"About all of what?" asked Jeremie

"Me prepared to claw a girls eyes out to make sure she doesn't get you" said Aelita shyly

"I didn't mind, actually I kinda liked it" said Jeremie

"Really? That's a relief, because I honestly would have gone through with it" said Aelita

/Jeremie laughed with Aelita and pulled her in for a kiss as they both got inside the elevator/

"Alright lets see if we can't find your parents today" said Jeremie

/Aelita's face lit up with happiness as Jeremie sat down in the computer chair and started typing/

"What are you doing?" asked Aelita

"Typing in some codes, this should help us find them princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled and kissed Jeremie's cheek/

/In Dylan's room/

"So where's your brother?" asked Ulrich

/Chase walked in/

"Right here" said Chase

/Chase sat on Dylan's bed/

"So what were you saying Dylan?" asked Rebecca

"We're thinking one of us should go after Mason" said Dylan

"Who?" asked Ulrich

"Me" said Chase

"Why? We still have to worry about XANA" stated Miranda

"We know but Mason has the keys to most of America's atomic bombs, he's the most dangerous threat right now" said Chase

"XANA could do the exact same thing! Let the yanks worry about their bombs and you and Dylan stay with us" said Rebecca

"Mason could destroy everything within a thousand miles if I let him live" said Chase

"But we still need both of you" said Jennifer

/Chase sighed/

"Fine, but sooner or later Mason is going to die" said Chase

/In the factory/

"How close are you to finding them?" asked Aelita

"Close, but I'm just second guessing myself" said Jeremie

/A beep sounded on the computer causing Jeremie to gasp/

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"I think I might have found them!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Aelita

"Call everyone! Get them here now!" said Jeremie

/Aelita got out her phone/

/Chase was walking out of Dylan's room when his phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Chase

"Gettothefactorynowwefoundmomanddad!" said Aelita in one breath

"Uh, what?" asked Chase

"Get to the factory! Jeremie found mom and dad!" said Aelita

"WHAT?! I'm on my way!" said Chase

/Chase hung up and started running to the factory as Aelita called everyone else/

/In the server room twenty minutes later/

/Chase walked out of the elevator/

"Where are they?" asked Chase

/Chase saw Jeremie and Aelita sitting in a corner, Aelita was crying hysterically/

"What's wrong?" asked Chase

/They didn't answer/

"Sis? Jeremie?" asked Chase

/Jeremie looked at Chase as Aelita cried on his shoulder, a look that Chase saw when a soldier lost family/

"No" muttered Chase

"Mason got them first Chase, I'm sorry" said Jeremie

/Chase felt a tear escape his eye as everyone else walked out of the elevator/

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich

/Chase fell against the wall, a gaping mouth and tears escaped his eyes as Jennifer sat next to him/

"Chase? What's happening?" asked Jennifer

"Mason, he killed Franz and Anthea" said Jeremie

/Aelita cried harder on his shoulder as the group stood there, shocked/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	60. Chapter 60, Welcome to Germany

/The group was shocked, Aelita and Chase were a mixture of extreme sadness and infuriation/

"What?" asked Miranda

"Mason killed them" said Jeremie with sadness

"Oh my god" said Yumi putting her hand to her mouth

"What do we do now?" asked Ulrich

/Chase stood up/

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Chase

/Chase took his ghost mask out of his back pocket and stared at it for a second, then he put it on/

"I'm going to kill John Mason" said Chase

"I'm helping you" said Dylan

"I'm calling Baseplate" said Chase

"What about us? We still have to fight XANA" said Alexandr

"I know that's why I'm only hunting him part time, you guys will still see me" said Chase

/Before anyone could question, Chase walked into the elevator and went up/

"Mommy, daddy" muttered Aelita

/Aelita cried harder as everyone got in a group hug with her/

/Chase walked towards the gates of Kadic when he was Sissi, Herve, and Nicolas at the gate/

"What's with the ugly mask?" asked Herve

/Chase didn't answer, but he shoved past Sissi and Nicolas/

"You always did need a mask for your ugly face, Enheart!" shouted Sissi

/Chase stopped as Nicolas walked to him/

"Yeah, you always looked like an idiot!" said Nicolas

/Chase turned around and shoved his M1911 in his face/

"What did you say?" asked Chase

/Nicolas, Sissi, and Herve stood where they were in fright/

"That's what I thought, now run!" said Chase

/Sissi, Herve, and Nicolas ran away screaming as Chase heard clapping behind him/

"Well done ghost, nice to see you haven't gone rusty" said Baseplate

"Piss off Baseplate, you know why I'm here" said Chase holstering his gun

"Of course, have you reconsidered?" asked Baseplate

"Yeah, I'll kill Mason for you on one condition" said Chase

"Name it" said Baseplate

"I get to come back to Kadic whenever I want" said Chase

"Deal" said Baseplate

/Chase grinned/

/In the server room/

"Are you going to be alright Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know, where's my brother?" asked Aelita

"Oh my god, he went to talk to that Baseplate guy!" said Odd

/Everyone went in the elevator as fast as the could/

/Chase looked at Baseplate/

"I need to talk with my friends first" said Chase

"Alright ghost, but make it quick" said Baseplate

/Chase looked over his shoulder and saw the group running towards him/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Chase stayed where he was and the group went to him/

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Alexandr

"He's going to assassinate general John Mason for us" said Baseplate

"I'm coming too" said Dylan

"What about our problem?" asked Jeremie

"We already know about XANA, Mason is working with him" said Baseplate

/The group except for Chase and Dylan went slack jawed/

"What?!" asked Miranda

"Mason is the reason XANA is alive, once Mason is gone then XANA will go away with him" said Baseplate

"So we kill Mason and XANA will follow?" asked Rebecca

"Yes" said Baseplate

/The group looked at each other and sighed/

"Alright, but Jeremie is going to be our mission coordinator" said Dylan

"What? Why me?" asked Jeremie

"We trust you with our lives, and personally I think you do a better job than Baseplate. No offence" said Chase

"None taken" said Baseplate

/Chase and Dylan looked at Jeremie who was holding Aelita/

"Alright, I guess I can try" said Jeremie

"Don't worry Einstein, its really easy" said Chase

"Lets do this then" said Dylan

/Baseplate pointed at a Humvee/

"Get in" said Baseplate

/The group went to the Humvee/

"I'll drive" said Chase

/Chase got in the drivers seat/

"Where are we all going?" asked Miranda

"The airport, we're going to Germany" said Baseplate

"Ramstein AFB I presume?" asked Chase

"Yes" said Baseplate

"What about Delmas?" asked Ulrich

"We put in a saying that you all had grief leave" said Baseplate

"That's way too true" muttered Aelita

/Chase started driving/

"Hey what about the Pentagon supercomputer?" asked Yumi

"We already disposed of it" said Baseplate

"And who is 'we'?" asked Rebecca

"There's a lot of people who want XANA gone as much as you guys" said Baseplate

"That doesn't really answer my question" said Rebecca

"Lets just say that we're beyond top secret" said Baseplate

"Ah" said Yumi

/Chase kept driving/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/TWENTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase saw the airport/

"Go around back I got a pass" said Baseplate

/Chase drove to the service entrance and Baseplate showed an ID to the guard, the guard retraced the gate and Chase drove in/

"Which plane is it?" asked Chase

/Baseplate pointed at an AC-130/

"An AC-130 eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while" said Dylan

"Uh, I have a fear of flying" said Jeremie

"Its alright Belpois, these planes are the Americans wet dream" said Chase

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, causing them both to smile/

"This is it" said Baseplate

/Chase stopped the Humvee and everyone got out, they walked into the cargo bay and sat on one of the seats/

"How long of a flight is this going to be?" asked William

"Only a few hours, this is a fast plane actually" said Baseplate

"You guys might want to get comfortable" said Dylan

/Everyone adjusted to their seats as the plane started going down the runway/

"Oh man I hate flying" said Jeremie

"You need a doggy bag?" asked Miranda

"No, all I want is to get back on the ground" said Jeremie

"Jeremie relax, planes don't crash as often as they used to" said Alexandr

/Aelita squeezed Jeremie's hand/

/The AC-130 took off in the air, everyone except for Baseplate, Chase, and Dylan looked out the windows/

"Man we are high up" said Odd

"This is awesome" said Jennifer

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\A FEW HOURS LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The plane landed on an runway at Ramstien AFB, after about twenty minutes they got it in a hanger/

"Lets move" said Baseplate

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's wheelchair handles and they all walked out of the plane to see several dozen soldiers saluting/

"What's all of this?" asked Ulrich

/Chase walked past them and to the ground, he saluted back/

"At ease" said Chase

/All of the soldiers went into an at ease stance/

"Guys, welcome to Germany" said Chase

/Chase chuckled a little at seeing the group except for Dylan and Baseplate react to seeing several dozen soldiers saluting/

"You guys coming?" asked Chase

/The group walked down the ramp/

"Follow me" said Baseplate

/The group followed Baseplate to another building, they walked inside to see several men in front of military computers/

"Mission control" said Chase

"Just like old times" said Dylan

"I have to ask, is anything normal in your lives?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Dylan and Chase

"That's what I thought" said Jennifer

"So what do we do now?" asked Odd

"Me, Dylan, and a few others are going to fuck with Mason a little" said Chase

"How so?" asked Miranda

"We got word of a man that Mason has had dealings with in the past, ghost and wolf are leading a group to apprehend him" said Baseplate

"Where is the guy?" asked Ulrich

"In Berlin" said Baseplate

"Its called Operation Clockwork" said Chase

"And after this?" asked Aelita

"You guys will return to France until we need you again" said Baseplate

"Alright, who's going?" asked Yumi

"Just wolf, ghost, and a few tier one soldiers" said Baseplate

"Wait a minute, Dylan still can't walk" said Rebecca

"Really? Then I guess ghost is leading the mission" said Baseplate

"Alright, who's coming with me?" asked Chase

"A few guys from the SAS, and a few guys from Delta Force" said Baseplate

"Alright, when?" asked Jennifer

"ASAP" said Baseplate

"I'll see you guys when I get back" said Chase

"Be careful" said Jennifer

"I will" said Chase

/Chase walked away with Baseplate as Jeremie sat down in front of a military computer and the group crowded around him/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FOUR HOURS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase finished putting on his equipment as Jennifer, Dylan, Rebecca, and Aelita walked in/

"Hi" said Jennifer

"Hi" said Chase

"You better come back" warned Aelita

"I will, its not the first mission I ever been on" said Chase

/Jennifer kissed Chase, then he pulled away and put on his mask/

"I'll see you when I get back" said Chase

"Be careful" said Rebecca

/Chase hugged all of them, he hugged Aelita lastly/

"Seriously be careful, you're the only family I got left" whispered Aelita

"Don't worry sis, I will be as careful as I can" said Chase

/Chase pulled away and grabbed a heavily modified MP5k from a weapon locker, then he walked to a table and picked up his M1911 and put in in a holster, then he waved and walked out the door to meet his men/

"Sir" said Pvt. Walker

/All of the men saluted/

"At ease" said Chase

"Its an honor to work with the ghost" said Sgt. Wicker

"Thank you, how many men do we have?" asked Chase

"Twenty" said Pvt. Walker

"Alright, lets move" said Chase

/The men nodded and followed Chase to a Blackhawk helicopter/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	61. Chapter 61, Operation Clockwork

/Jeremie was sitting in front of a military computer as the group watched/

"Do you know how to do this?" asked Miranda

"I think I can if I run it by how I coordinate you guys in Lyoko" said Jeremie

/Jeremie put on a headset/

"Can you hear me?" asked Jeremie

/In the Blackhawk helicopter/

"Yep, loud and clear, how far are we from the facility?" asked Chase

"About three miles so you might want to get ready" said Jeremie

"Copy" said Chase

/Chase stood up as his men looked at him/

"Alright we have our objective, apprehend the HVT and kill anyone in our way. Hoorah?" asked Chase

"Hoorah!" shouted the men

"Get ready then" said Chase

/The men started checking their equipment/

"Sir how many men are at the base?" asked Cpl. Thompson

"Around thirty PMC's and a small crew manning the facility" said Chase

"So a lot then?" asked Pvt. Walker

"Enough to send back in flag draped coffins" said Chase

/The soldiers chuckled/

"So what branch are you all from?" asked Chase

"Some of us are from the SAS, a few from Delta Force, and one or two from the Rangers" said Pvt. Kowalski

"Okay then, looks like you all know how to kill" said Chase

"Not as much as you sir" said Pvt. Walker

"Hey! Don't be a suck up" said Chase

/All of the soldiers including Walker laughed/

"No but seriously, I'm glad I got backup for this" said Chase

"Sir, we're in Berlin's airspace and landed" said the pilot

"Alright everyone! Lock and load!" said Chase

"Semper fi do or die! Gung ho! Gung ho!" shouted the soldiers

/They all started getting out of the helicopter/

"Welcome to Berlin gentlemen!" said Chase

/The helicopter took off and left the soldiers/

/At Ramstein/

"How are they doing?" asked William

"Great, they are all at the outskirts of the facility" said Jeremie

"You're doing a great job so far kid" said Baseplate

"Thanks Baseplate" said Jeremie

"Overlord this is Kilo one, we're at the facility" said Chase

"Overlord?" asked Alexandr

"Jeremie's call sign" said Aelita

"Roger Kilo one I read you" said Jeremie

"We're cutting a hole and entering the facility grounds, we'll report when we found intel on the HVT" said Chase

"Roger that, stay safe" said Jeremie

/In Berlin/

/Chase and SSgt. Lawton cut a hole in the fence, after they made a hole them and all of the other soldiers went through/

"Sir, we're in" said Lt. Williams

"Copy, move in and triple check everything inside including the crew, then arrest the HVT" said Chase

"Rules of engagement sir?" asked Pvt. Walker

"Crew expendable" said Chase

/The soldiers and Chase started sprinting towards the main building when PMC's started shooting at them/

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Chase

/All of the soldiers and Chase took cover behind several Jersey barriers and shipping containers/

/At Ramstein/

"Overlord we ran into enemy resistance and are being fired upon!" said Chase

"Copy Kilo one, the HVT is moving so you need to double time it to make the capture" said Jeremie

"Copy your last, we'll report back when we got the HVT" said Chase

"So they made it in?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, they ran into a bunch of guys with guns though" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jennifer paled a little/

"He'll be fine, we ran into worse" said Dylan

"How worse?" asked Aelita

"One time in Angola we ran into a few T-90 tanks with MPLA soldiers, we got away though" said Dylan

"Huh, nice" said Odd with a grin

/In Berlin/

/Chase killed another PMC when he saw a door across from him/

"Get inside!" shouted Chase

/The soldiers and Chase ran inside the building and locked the door behind them/

"Any KIA's?" asked Chase

"Negative, we're all still standing" said SSgt. Hernandez

"Overlord what's the SITREP on the HVT?" asked Chase

"He's still moving Kilo one, you need to double time it before he escapes" said Jeremie

"Alright Walker you're on point" said Chase

/Pvt. Walker nodded and led the soldiers down a hallway/

"Maintain open eyes, double check the shadows" said Chase

"Roger that" said SSgt. Lawton

/Chase saw a fuse box/

"Somebody cut the power" said Chase

/Lt. Williams went and cut some wires in the fuse box, after a moment the power went off/

"NVG's on" said Chase

/The soldiers put on their Night Vision Goggles as they heard several voices coming towards them/

"Move in" said Chase

/The soldiers followed Pvt. Walker down the hall/

/In Berlin/

"Kilo one have you found the HVT?" asked Jeremie

"Negative Overlord, but we've disabled the power and are moving further in the facility" said Chase

"He turned off the lights?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, now the ghost can truly be invisible" said Dylan

"What?" asked Alexandr

"He can kill people and they won't even see him or the rest of the soldiers" Yumi clarified

"Yeah what she said" said Dylan

"How good is he at stuff like that?" asked Aelita

"Good if not the best, he revolutionized stealth movements" said Dylan

"Really?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, he's not called 'ghost' for fun" said Dylan

"Well thanks for creeping me out a little" said William

"You're welcome" said Dylan

/In Berlin/

/Chase watched as Lt. Williams killed a soldier with a throat slice and hid his body inside a closet/

"Overlord how far away is the HVT?" asked Chase

"Less than one hundred meters" said Jeremie

/Chase saw a door and moved to it/

"Walker stack up by the door" said Chase

/Walker stood next to the door/

"Breach and clear go!" said Chase

/SSgt. Lawton shot off the hinges and Pvt. Walker kicked the door in, the soldiers ran in and killed the PMC's guarding the HVT/

"Clear!" shouted SSgt. Hernandez

"Move in!" shouted Sgt. Thompson

/Chase grabbed the HVT and forced him to the ground with several punches/

"Overlord we got the HVT, he's secure" said SSgt. Lawton

"Aren't you, you son of a bitch!" said Chase

/Chase put handcuffs on the HVT and forced him in a chair/

"Roger that Kilo one, we got a Blackhawk on the way" said Jeremie

"Copy that, we'll be here" said Chase

"Now who is this guy?" asked Pvt. Walker

"I don't know Walker, but we'll find out" said Chase

/They started walking outside with the HVT/

/In Ramstein/

"They get the guy?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, we got him" said Jeremie

"Overlord where's our EVAC?" asked SSgt. Lawton

"Its on the way Kilo one, ETA is three minutes" said Jeremie

"Copy your last" said SSgt. Lawton

/They waited until they saw the Blackhawk land a few minutes later/

"Everyone on board! Move it!" shouted Chase

/Chase turned his head and saw several PMC's with automatic weapons running towards them/

"Contact!" shouted Pvt. Walker

/The soldiers along with Chase and the HVT ran inside the helicopter/

"Get us out of here!" shouted Chase

"Roger that" said the pilot

/The helicopter went into the air when SSgt. Lawton saw a man with a rocket launcher/

"RPG!" shouted SSgt. Lawton

/Chase took Lawton's M4 and aimed, he pulled the trigger and saw the man fall/

"Not anymore" said Chase

/Chase handed SSgt. Lawton his M4 and sat next to the HVT/

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Pvt. Walker

"Permission granted" said Chase

"That was fucking awesome with what just happened" said Pvt. Walker

/Chase chuckled a little/

"Thanks Walker" said Chase

"How long have you been doing this sir?" asked SSgt. Lawton

"Around fifteen years" said Chase

"And how old are you? You look like a teenager!" said Sgt. Hernandez

"Classified" said Chase

"Alright, but seriously thanks for the save back there" said SSgt. Lawton

"No problem" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FOUR HOURS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The Blackhawk landed at Ramstein, Chase got out with SSgt. Lawton and Pvt. Walker who were both restraining the HVT/

"Good work ghost" said Baseplate

/Chase saw the group walking towards him, Jennifer nearly tackled him with a hug/

"Its alright Jen, I'm okay" said Chase

"How was Berlin?" asked Ulrich

"About the same as it was six years ago, lots of explosions and lots of dead bad guys" said Chase

/Jennifer let go and walked backwards to stand next to Aelita/

"Alright, Lawton! Walker! I want you to take this guy to the detention center" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" shouted Pvt. Walker and SSgt. Lawton

"And it was good working with you" said Chase

"Same here sir!" said SSgt. Lawton

/SSgt. Lawton, and Pvt. Walker started walking towards one of the buildings with the HVT/

"What are they going to do with him?" asked Yumi

"Probably enhanced interrogation, or something like that" said Chase

"Alright, now what do we do?" asked Jeremie

"Now you all go back to France until we need ghost again" said Baseplate

"Good" said Dylan

/They started following Baseplate to the AC-130/

"Looks like I'm out of retirement" said Chase

"Hoorah" said Dylan

"Look on the bright side, we're one step closer to Mason" said Alexandr

"Yep, the sooner he's dead the better" said Aelita

/Everyone looked at her with curiosity as they walked into the AC-130/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	62. Chapter 62, The Cemetary

/THREE DAYS LATER/

/Everyone was in Chase's room at the Hermitage, Chase was looking at a laptop that had Baseplates face on it/

"Did he talk?" asked Chase

"They always talk" said Baseplate

"I meant did we get anything useful?" asked Chase

"The HVT was a goldmine, we got names, contacts, phone numbers, targets, everything we needed" said Baseplate

"What about Mason? Did we get any info about him?" asked Jeremie

"We got plenty, the next operation will be to find his location" said Baseplate

/Baseplate emailed a picture of the HVT after the interrogation, causing everyone but Chase and Dylan to gasp/

"Looks like we got our info" said Dylan

"Good work, report back soon" said Chase

/Chase cut the connection to Baseplate and turned off the laptop/

"So that's what you two do in your spare time?" asked Alexandr

"Yep, stuff like this is easy for me and Chase" said Dylan

"So you guys got the stuff you needed?" asked Odd

"We got more than enough, Baseplate will get me when the next operation is ready" said Chase

"When will that be?" asked Yumi

"Who knows, but it'll be within the next few months" said Chase

"Alright" said Aelita

/Everyone walked out to head towards Kadic/

/\/\/\/\/\/\THREE HOURS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie, Chase, Aelita, Miranda, Ulrich, and Rebecca met at the lunchtable/

"So where's their graves?" asked Miranda

"Close actually, we're going to see them today" said Jeremie

"Where?" asked Rebecca

"Somewhere in a cemetery near Amiens" said Jeremie

"Well at least we're able to see mom and dad" said Chase

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA is really pissing me off lately" said Aelita in anger

"What is it this time?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, lets head to the factory" said Jeremie

/The group got up and started running to the factory/

"What about everyone else?" asked Miranda

"Everyone else is stuck in the library doing that test!" said Chase

"Yeah, isn't Jim watching them with Delmas?" asked Miranda

"Yep, and they got no cellphones with them so we're on our own" said Jeremie

"Damn" said Miranda

/They dropped in the manhole and got on their scooters and skateboards/

/In the library/

/Odd was throwing paper airplanes to Ulrich when one of them went off course and hit Jim/

"Ah crap" whispered Odd

"Who threw this air paper plane?" asked Jim

"Odd you idiot" whispered Dylan to himself

"Who?" asked Jim

/Odd rose with a grin/

"Della Robia you-" said Jim

/Jim was cut off by a computer screen making loud noise, and a XANA symbol on it/

"XANA!" shouted Jennifer, Alexandr, and Yumi

"What?" asked Jim

"GET DOWN!" shouted Dylan

/Everyone in the library either went under tables or on the ground as printers, books, pencils, and pens started flying everywhere/

"I really don't want to die by a goddamn pen!" shouted Alexandr

"We know! Just find a way out of here!" shouted Yumi

/Dylan's cell phone rang/

"This is a bad time Chase!" said Dylan

"We're at the factory and we're going in Lyoko!" said Chase

"We'll find our way out of here!" said Dylan

"Well stop dilly dallying! And get to it!" said Chase

"Don't act like the fucking first doctor!" said Dylan

/In the server room/

/Chase hung up/

"Get downstairs!" shouted Jeremie

/Chase, Miranda, Rebecca, Ulrich, and Aelita ran to the ladder and climbed down/

/In the library/

"What's the plan?" shouted Yumi behind an overturned table

"I'm working on it!" shouted Dylan

/Dylan saw a window/

"Run towards that window!" said Dylan

/William and Alexandr helped Dylan out of his wheelchair and the group started running to the window, Dylan took out his M9 and shot it open/

"JUMP!" shouted William

/The group jumped out of the window and landed on the ground/

"Everyone alright?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I think I'm okay" said Yumi

"Lets move!" shouted Dylan

/William and Alexandr put Dylan's arms around their necks when they saw the things in the library coming towards them/

"RUN!" shouted Yumi

/Everyone started running/

/In Lyoko/

/Chase and everyone else landed in the Ice sector/

"You guys need to head west" said Jeremie

"Got it, how are they doing at Kadic?" asked Aelita

"They are running towards the factory but the things in the library are chasing them" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Miranda

/Everyone got on their vehicles and started driving/

/At Kadic/

"How many pens does it take to kill a few students?" asked Odd with a grin

"How many?" asked Jennifer

"A-" said Odd

"Not in the mood for jokes Odd!" shouted Ulrich

"Will everyone shut up?! Did you forget that we're being chased by hostile office supplies?!" asked Dylan

"Good point!" said Alexandr

/They continued running/

/In the Ice sector/

/Chase stopped his Panzercycle when he saw a megatank guarding the tower/

"How do we-" said Chase

/Aelita took his M1911 out of his holster, then she fired until the megatank was destroyed, leaving the group slack jawed/

"Can we please get a move on now?" asked Aelita

/She handed Chase his gun and ran to the tower/

"Huh, that was something" said Miranda

/At Kadic/

/The group got to the manhole, but it was stuck shut!/

"Crap!" said Alexandr

"What is it?" asked Yumi

"The fucking door is stuck shut!" said Dylan

"Well what the hell do we do about it?!" asked William

/Dylan tossed William his M9/

"Hold them off while we get the door open!" shouted Dylan

/In Lyoko/

/Aelita floated to the top and walked to the podium, she entered the Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now" said Jeremie

/He entered the RTTP codes and the white light engulfed them all/

/Back at the Hermitage/

"Huh, I guess that settles that" said William

"Yep, now what?" asked Yumi

"Me, Aelita, Jeremie, Jennifer, Dylan, and Rebecca are going to the cemetery today" said Chase with a depressed tone

"Lets just get this over with" said Aelita muttered with a depressed tone

/Jennifer, Jeremie, Aelita, and Chase got up as Rebecca gripped the handles on Dylan's wheelchair/

"Good luck" said Miranda

/They went out the door/

"Man, its like drama just revolves around them" said Alexandr

"Yeah its depressing the hell out of me" said Miranda

"Anything we can do for ghost and princess?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, maybe we should just be there for them" said Yumi

"I couldn't agree more" said Miranda

/With Chase and Aelita/

/They all walked out of Kadic grounds/

"How are you two doing?" asked Jennifer

"Not so good" said Aelita and Chase

"Where's the cemetery?" asked Dylan

"Just a few blocks away" said Jeremie

/Jennifer grabbed Chase's hand as Jeremie grabbed Aelitas. After about ten minutes of walking they got to the cemetery/

"Uh guy? Do you mind if only me and Chase go to see them?" asked Aelita

"Sure princess, take your time" said Rebecca

"Lets go sis" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita walked into the cemetery/

"Was it quick?" muttered Aelita

"What?" asked Chase

"Was it quick? When they..." said Aelita with a trailing voice

"Yeah, yeah it was" guessed Chase

"And you're sure they are here? Like absolutely-" said Aelita

"Sis they're here, I promise you that they are" said Chase

"You're right, I'm just overreacting, thanks Chase you're a great brother" said Aelita

"No problem sis" said Chase

/They continued walking/

/At the cemetery gates/

"How have they been lately?" asked Rebecca

"Depressed" said Jennifer

"Especially Aelita, she hasn't smiled in days" said Jeremie

"And ghost?" asked Rebecca

"He's being the usual, pissed off and always either looking at his mask or weapons" said Jennifer

"You guys think we can do something for them?" asked Rebecca

"I guess just be there for them, they've had a very bad few months so far" said Dylan

"Yep, all of us have" said Jeremie

/Rebecca looked over her shoulder and saw Chase and Aelita standing in front of a pair of tombstones/

/At the Hermitage/

"Alright, what do we do now?" asked William

"Lets all just wait here for them to get back" said Yumi

/Riley barked and sat next to Ulrich/

"I think he likes me" said Ulrich

"I can see why" said Yumi with a blush

/Riley barked and laid next to Yumi/

/At the cemetery/

/Chase and Aelita stood in front of a pair of graves, they had Waldo Scheaffer, and Anthea Scheaffer written them/

"Here they are" muttered Chase

"Yeah, yeah they are" muttered Aelita

/Chase and Aelita continued staring as they felt tears in their eyes/

"Why? Why did this have to happen? We just got them back!" said Aelita

/Aelita was openly sobbing now, then she hugged Chase tightly/

"I don't know sis, I just don't know" said Chase

/Chase had a few tears going down the side of his face as he stared at the tombstones/

/At the cemetery gates/

/Rebecca looked over her shoulder and saw Chase and Aelita walking back/

"Here they are" said Rebecca

/Everyone looked at Chase and Aelita as they walked to them, Aelita ran to Jeremie and hugged him as she started sobbing/

"You find them?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, yeah we did" said Chase with a depressed tone

"And?" asked Jennifer

/Chase looked at Aelita who was being comforted by Jeremie/

"Its them, I'm one hundred percent sure" said Chase with a depressed tone

"Alright, are you two going to be fine?" asked Rebecca

"Maybe, sooner or later" said Chase with a depressed tone

/Everyone started walking back to the Hermitage/

/At the Hermitage/

/Riley fell asleep next to Ulrich as everyone walked in/

"How was it?" asked Yumi

/Aelita started sobbing again as Miranda and Yumi hugged her/

"About the way you expected" said Jennifer

/Everyone looked at each other and joined Miranda, Yumi, and Aelita in a group hug/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	63. Chapter 63, Follow the bread crumbs

(SO SORRY that its taking a while to update, I've just been SO FREAKING BUSY this month. Again I'm sorry that I'm not updating as often as I used to...) :D

/1 WEEK LATER/

/The group met at the lunchtable in a hurry/

"Alright what the hell is going on?" asked Chase

"You guys are going to Carthige" said Jeremie

"What? Why?" asked Miranda

"I don't really know what it is, but I found something interesting that is really drawing XANA's eyes towards it" said Jeremie

"How interesting?" asked Alexandr

"Very, XANA's not even communicating with Mason because of whatever it is" said Jeremie

"Well lets go see what it is" said Jennifer

/Everyone got up and started running towards the factory/

/After a few minutes they got to the manhole/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\5 MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group slid down the ropes and ran into the elevator/

"I wonder if Mason knows about what XANA is doing?" asked Aelita

"Maybe, but I wouldn't worry about it until its important" said Chase

/Everyone walked out of the elevator and walked to the computer/

"I wonder what's in Carthige?" asked Rebecca

"Maybe a TARDIS" said Odd with a grin

"You watch Doctor Who?" asked Chase

/Odd grinned as Jeremie finished typing on the computer/

"Alright it looks like something that either Mason or XANA wants, badly" said Jeremie

"I'll go in and see what it is" said Chase

"Can I come?" asked Miranda

"Sure, I need you and Odd, anyway as long as you do what I say we won't get compromised" said Chase

"Got it" said Miranda

/Miranda, Odd, and Chase walked to the ladder and went into the scanner room/

"Aright lets see what XANA likes to hide" said Jeremie

/Jeremie cracked his knuckles and put his fingers on the keyboard/

/In Carthige/

/Miranda landed with a thud and saw Chase and Odd in front of here/

"Welcome to XANA's house" said Chase

"Hey! He redecorated!" said Odd

/Chase looked around and sure enough, it looked a little different since the last time they were there/

"I don't like it" said Odd making a fake disgusted face

"Yeah it kind of looks bad" said Miranda

"Yep" said Chase flatly

"Where are we heading?" asked Miranda

"North, and you might want to be careful because I don't know if XANA will find out if you're there or not" said Jeremie

"Roger that" said Chase

/Miranda, Chase, and Odd started running/

"Alright just do what I say and do what I do, alright?" asked Chase

"Alright" said Odd and Miranda

/They continued running/

/IN THE SERVER ROOM/

"Does Mason know that they're in there?" asked Aelita

"I don't think so, but I've been wrong before" said Jeremie

"How long is this going to take?" asked Yumi

"If they don't run into any monsters, and if Odd won't run off or something, probably an hour at the least" said Jeremie

"Do you have any ideas of what's in there?" asked Dylan

"No idea, but I know its very important to one of them" said Jeremie

/IN CARTHIGE/

/Chase, Miranda, and Odd stopped as they saw only two Blocks guarding a podium/

"Too easy" said Odd

"You need help?" asked Miranda

"Nah, I got it" said Odd

"Odd be careful, it could be an ambush" warned Chase

"Nag, nag, nag, you sound like mother!" said Odd

/Odd ran towards the Blocks/

"Odd, don't do anything stupid!" said Miranda

/Odd grinned and shot two arrows at the Blocks, they were destroyed in seconds/

"That was way too easy" said Miranda

"Yeah, something isn't quite right here" said Chase

/Chase looked over his shoulder, and saw a few Krabs, Blocks, and Hornets approaching/

"Shit!" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Odd

/The monsters started shooting lasers at them, Chase and Miranda got in cover as Odd was devirtualized/

"Jeremie we're going to need help here!" said Miranda

"Alright I'll send in some help" said Jeremie

/Ulrich, Jennifer, Aelita, and Alexandr ran towards the ladder/

"You got your weapons right?" asked Chase

"Nothing for long range!" said Miranda

/Chase took out his M1911 and handed it to Miranda/

"You know how to use one of those right?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I think so" said Miranda

/Chase cocked his G36C/

"Get ready" said Chase

/Miranda cocked the M1911/

"NOW!" shouted Chase

/They both stood up and started firing at the Krabs, Blocks, and Hornets/

/Everyone else landed with a thud in Carthige/

"Huh, Odds right, he did redecorate" said Jennifer

"I don't like it" said Aelita and Alexandr

"Me neither" said Ulrich

"Guys can you please get your asses here now?! We're taking a lot of fire!" shouted Miranda

"We're on our way!" said Jennifer

/Jennifer, Aelita, Alexandr, and Ulrich started running towards Miranda and Chase's location/

/With Chase and Miranda/

"Got any ideas?" asked Miranda

"I'm thinking! Just give me a minute!" said Chase

/Chase felt a laser hit his shoulder/

"AH!" shouted Chase

"Be careful Chase, you just lost twenty life points!" shouted Jeremie

"Got it!" said Chase

/Chase started shooting back again/

"Have you ever been devirtualized?" asked Miranda

"Not that I recall" said Chase

/Aelita, Jennifer, Alexandr, and Ulrich saw Chase and Miranda shooting at the monsters/

"You guys just gonna stand there?!" asked Miranda

/Alexandr ran to her as everyone else kept attacking the Krabs, Blocks, and Hornets/

"You alright?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah I think I am" said Miranda

"Can we have a little less talking and a little more shooting please?" asked Chase

/Miranda turned her head and saw there was only one Block left/

"Who wants to take care of him?" asked Miranda

"Eh, I needed target practice anyway" said Jennifer

/Jennifer walked in front of the Block, she took out her revolver and simply shot the Block until it was destroyed/

"Alright that was fun, now what's this podium for?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know" said Jeremie

"One way to find out" said Chase

/Chase walked up to the podium/

"Be careful, last time you touched that we saw the fucking future!" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Miranda

"Long story" whispered Alexandr

/Chase looked at the podium/

"Just touch it and I can upload whatever is in it" said Jeremie

"Eh, it'll be better than when we were in Tehran" said Chase

"The time you got covered in sewage, I remember that" said Ulrich

"HE GOT COVERED IN WHAT?!" asked Miranda

/Miranda and Alexandr started laughing uncontrollably/

"Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system" said Chase

"Hey did you ever tell her about the time you and Odd switched bodies and you went on a date with her?" asked Jennifer

/Miranda stopped laughing instantly/

"What?" asked Miranda

"Long story, but I kinda switched bodies with Odd and Yumi one time and I ended up going to the movies with you" said Chase

"WHAT?!" asked Miranda

"Yeah, sorry" said Chase

"Well, I guess you did a better job on a date than Odd did" said Miranda

/Chase chuckled and touched the podium/

"Alright I'm downloading the coding" said Jeremie

"Alright good" said Chase

"So... what now?" asked Alexandr

"Just wait here and make sure this downloads" said Aelita

/IN THE SERVER ROOM/

"-WHAT?! I think I did a great job dating Miranda!" said Odd

"And look what happened, me and her chased you into a dark alley and we got to use you as a sodding art board!" said Rebecca

"Girl has a point" said Yumi

"Yeah you kinda screwed yourself when you were dating two girls at the same time" said Dylan

"Who says I didn't stop?" asked Odd

/Everyone but Jeremie who was staring at the computer went wide eyed/

"Odd Della Robia, you sodding son of a bitch!" said Rebecca

"Uh Rebecca? Can you take it easy?" asked Odd

"Yeah Becca, you and Miranda can handle him later" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled and kissed Dylan as Odd cowered behind William/

"Uh, can't you go somewhere else?" asked William

"I'm good" said Odd

/IN CARTHIGE/

/Chase looked at the podium/

"Alright I think I got everything we need" said Jeremie

"Alright lets exfil out of here then" said Chase

/Everyone started walking/

"Wait a minute, if its so important then why isn't XANA or Mason attacking us?" asked Jennifer

"That's, actually a good question" said Chase

"So what do we do about it?" asked Alexandr

"I don't see anything on the screens that says that XANA and or Mason is making moves" said Jeremie

"My recommendation is to just keep calm and don't draw attention to ourselves" said Chase

"Is anything in your life normal?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Chase

"That's what I thought" said Jennifer

/Everyone got back on the platform/

"Hey Einstein can you get us out of here?" asked Miranda

"I'm sending in the codes now" said Jeremie

"Good, the sooner we get out of here the better" said Aelita

"Hoorah" said Chase

/Jeremie virtualized everyone back to Earth/

/IN THE SERVER ROOM/

/Alexandr climbed up the ladder to see everyone waiting in the server room/

"Alright what did we find?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know, but it has something to do with that hologram Chase found a while ago" said Jeremie

"When Dil got his legs chopped up by a helicopter?" asked Chase

"Yes, this is going to take some time to figure out what it is though" said Jeremie

"What about the hologram? Did you figure out what it is?" asked Yumi

"Yeah" said Jeremie

/Jeremie started typing on the keyboard and the hologram appeared on the holomap/

"Its a map" said Jeremie

"To what?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out soon" said Jeremie

"So basically we're following bread crumbs?" asked Alexandr

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad, but yes that's what's going on" said Jeremie

"Well lets talk about this tomorrow, we got to get back before Jim starts looking for us" said Jennifer

"Alright" said Chase

/Everyone walked into the elevator and back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	64. Chapter 64, A Long Night

/LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE HERMITAGE/

/Chase woke up in the middle of the night to hear noise coming from downstairs/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

/Chase got up and grabbed his gun and mask, he walked out the door to see Aelita standing outside her door/

"What is that?" whispered Aelita

"I'm going to see what it is" whispered Chase

/Chase cocked his M1911 and put on his mask/

"If you hear gunshots, then call the cops and Jeremie" whispered Chase

/Aelita nodded as Chase started walking down the stairs/

"Who's there?" shouted Chase

/He turned on the lights/

"Who's there? I got a fucking gun!" shouted Chase

/He heard footsteps/

"Last chance! Sound off or I WILL open fire!" shouted Chase

/Odd walked out of the kitchen holding and eating a chicken wing, he froze when he saw Chase/

"ODD! For fucks sakes I nearly shot you!" said Chase

/Aelita walked down the stairs and groaned when she saw Odd as Chase took off his mask/

"Sorry" said Odd

"How did you even get in here?" asked Aelita with an annoyed tone

"Its not very hard when you have a bobby pin and a knife" said Odd

"Well can you do us a favor and not burglarize our house ever again?" asked Chase

"What time is it anyway?" asked Aelita

/Chase looked at the clock, it was three AM/

"How did you get out of Kadic at three AM?" asked Chase

"Jim likes to sleep, a lot" said Odd

"Well now I'm awake, you're lucky its Friday" said Chase

"_Saturday_" corrected Aelita

"Oh yeah, its three AM" said Chase

"Uh, now what?" asked Odd

"Well since I'm awake I'm just going to sit here and watch some shitty TV" said Chase

/Chase sat on the couch and put his M1911 on an endtable/

"Eh, sounds like a plan" said Aelita

"Yeah I still have time to kill" said Odd

/Odd and Aelita sat next to Chase as Jeremie, Ulrich, and Jennifer walked in/

"Sheesh Odd, did you wake up the campus when you were walking here?" asked Chase

"What's going on here?" asked Jeremie

"Odd broke in and I nearly shot him" said Chase

"What? Why did he break in?" asked Jennifer

"He was hungry" said Aelita

/Odd held up his chicken wing and grinned/

"You risked getting shot for a piece of chicken?" asked Ulrich

"Its chicken!" said Odd

/Everyone laughed as Jeremie, Ulrich, and Jennifer sat on the couch with Odd, Aelita, and Chase/

"So what are you guys watching?" asked Jennifer

"I was just about to put on an old episode of Doctor Who" said Chase

"I don't really like that show" said Ulrich

/Everyone looked at Ulrich with a mixture of shock and slight anger/

"You, don't, like, what?!" asked Odd

"I just never got into Doctor Who I guess" said Ulrich

"I hope you turn into a Cyberman" said Aelita

"No that's too merciful, make him a Dalek!" said Jennifer

"What? How good is it if you guys are acting like this?" asked Ulrich

"Very good, one of the best shows to come out of America!" said Odd

"Uh Odd? Its actually from the UK" said Chase

"Really? Huh, I should have figured that with the British accents" said Odd

"I know" said Jennifer

/Chase turned on an old classic episode of Doctor Who/

"What episode is this?" asked Jeremie

"The Three Doctors" said Chase

"The one where the first three meet?" asked Jennifer

"What? Who meets?" asked Ulrich

"The first three doctors" said Aelita

"I am very confused, doctor who?" asked Ulrich

"See! Now you're starting to get it!" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich, just sit down and watch" said Chase

/Ulrich sighed and turned his head towards the TV/

/AT KADIC/

/Dylan woke up with a small headache, then he sighed/

"Fucking insomnia" said Dylan

/Dylan turned on his laptop and started surfing the internet when he saw Rebecca open his door/

"Hey Becca, what are you doing here?" asked Dylan

"Couldn't sleep" said Rebecca

"Me neither" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled and laid down next to Dylan/

"What are you doing?" asked Rebecca

"Just wandering around the internet" said Dylan

"Ah, now really tell me are you watching porn or something?" asked Rebecca

"REBECCA!" Dylan whispered loudly and blushing

/Rebecca giggled/

"I'm only fucking with you" said Rebecca with a smile

/Dylan grunted and kissed her on the cheek/

/AT YUMI'S HOUSE/

/Yumi woke up in a cold sweat/

"Ugh, I hate insomnia" said Yumi

/Yumi sighed and got up out of her bed/

"I guess I'm not sleeping tonight" said Yumi to herself

/She sighed and walked to her closet, she put on her clothes and a coat and walked out of her room/

"Huh, I wonder what Ulrich's doing?" whispered Yumi to herself

/She walked out of her house and slowly closed the door behind her, she started walking towards Kadic/

"Yumi!" shouted a voice

/Yumi turned to see William, Miranda, and Alexandr walking towards her/

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yumi

"We all decided that since we couldn't sleep we might as well go for a walk" said Miranda

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" asked Yumi

"No, you couldn't?" asked William

"No, this is weird" said Yumi

"Hey do you want to go out on the town with us?" asked Miranda

"What about Jim?" asked Yumi

"He's out cold in the Dorm hall, not even an earthquake would wake him right now" said Alexandr

/Yumi looked thoughtful/

"Eh, I might as well" said Yumi

/Yumi followed Alexandr, William, and Miranda towards Amiens/

/AT THE HERMITAGE/

"So this doctor guy goes around space and time in a blue police box?" asked Ulrich

"Its called a TARDIS, and yes that basically sums it up" said Jeremie

"And he's fighting those Dalek things?" asked Ulrich

"Yep" said Chase

"Just think of them as R2D2 on meth" said Odd

/The room started chuckling/

"Nice job summing up a Dalek, Odd" said Chase

"I'm proud of my work" said Odd with a grin

"I bet" said Jeremie

/AT KADIC/

/Rebecca was leaning on Dylan's shoulder watching him wandering the internet/

"What're you thinking about?" asked Rebecca

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan

"I'm curious" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"Probably about how in the hell did the Chicago Bears lose that game last week" said Dylan

/Rebecca laughed/

"Seriously though, I guess I'm just thinking about you" said Dylan

"Didn't anyone in the military tell you not to be a suck up?" asked Rebecca coyly

"What would I be sucking up for?" asked Dylan coyly

/Rebecca giggled shyly/

"Oh I don't know, maybe it involves me and you, you know, _doing stuff_" said Rebecca shyly

"What stuff?" asked Dylan

"You know, in a bed" said Rebecca shyly

"No I don't know, what is it?" asked Dylan

"Okay, I'm a girl" said Rebecca

"Yeah" said Dylan

"And you're a boy" said Rebecca

"Yeah" said Dylan

"And we're boyfriend and girlfriend" said Rebecca

"Gladly" said Dylan

/Rebecca blushed/

"And what do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" asked Rebecca

"Uh, make out?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca had an annoyed look and slapped her hand on her face/

"Yeah, yeah lets say that" said Rebecca

"Say what?" asked Dylan

"You're lucky I was joking" said Rebecca

"About what?!" asked Dylan who was very confused

"And you're lucky I love you, even if you're a clueless guy" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked and pulled her in for a kiss/

/IN AMIENS/

"So where are we going?" asked Yumi

"We were thinking of a midnight snack at McDonalds or something" said Miranda

"Fast food? Eh, as long as it doesn't kill me" said Yumi

"Where is it?" asked Alexandr

"Not far, just a block or so away" said Miranda

"I would kill somebody for some hash browns" said William

"Same here, but with pancakes" said Alexandr

"I'm more of a waffle person" said Yumi

"What's so bad about pancakes?" asked Alexandr

"Nothing, its just waffles are better" said Yumi

"What? Pancakes are great!" said Miranda

"No they aren't" said William

"Uh yes, yes they are" said Alexandr

"No they aren't, waffles are the best!" said William

/Yumi stopped, causing everyone else to stop also/

"Okay are you seriously arguing about pancakes and waffles?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said William, Alexandr, and Miranda

"Why?" asked Yumi

"Well, waffles are better" said William

"No, its pancakes" said Miranda

"Alright lets do a mutual compromise, crepes are the best" said Yumi

"You know what, I can live with that" said Miranda

"Sure" said William

"Yeah they are pretty good" said Alexandr

"Alright then" said Yumi

/Everyone started walking again/

/AT THE HERMITAGE/

"-And then I said, 'if you got to go AWOL, please just do it away from me!'" said Chase

/Everyone laughed/

"And that really happened?" asked Jeremie

"Of course it did! That was the last time I was in South Korea" said Chase

"Really?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, poor guy got ripped to shreds by the North Koreans when he tried to cut through the fence" said Chase

"Poor bastard" said Jennifer

"You should have seen the look on his CO's face when I told him, it was priceless" said Chase

"Alright so what's a cyberman?" asked Ulrich

"A Human inside a metal shell, they have no feelings and no emotions and want to make every Human like them" said Jennifer

"So, they don't like The Doctor?" asked Ulrich

"Oh god no, they absolutely hate him" said Jeremie

"And why is there three of him?" asked Ulrich

"Because the Time Lords were desperate and they allowed them to meet each other, provided it doesn't go against the laws of time" said Odd

/Everyone looked at Odd with confused looks/

"What? I can know things!" said Odd

"That usually applies to things involved with food" said Aelita

"Or girls" said Chase

"Or your weird music" said Ulrich

"WHAT!? I like my music!" said Odd

"We know, deaf people like it too" said Jeremie

/Everyone including Odd started laughing/

/AT KADIC/

"-So what did you do?" asked Rebecca

"What do you think? I got my gun, took the mask off me, and me and Chase ran the hell out of there!" said Dylan

"And what did the Iraqi's do?" asked Rebecca

"We ran before they woke up" said Dylan

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Rebecca

"No" said Dylan

"That's what I thought" said Rebecca

"I know" said Dylan

"So you want to go see what Ulrich and Odd are doing?" asked Rebecca

"Are they awake?" asked Dylan

"Yeah they texted me and said they were at the Hermitage" said Rebecca

"Why are they there?" asked Dylan

"I don't know, but Odd nearly got shot when he broke in" said Rebecca

"Alright lets go then" said Dylan

/Dylan turned off his laptop and got on his wheelchair/

"I'll push you" said Rebecca

"Thanks" said Dylan

/Rebecca grabbed the wheelchair handles and they went out the door/

/AT AMIENS/

/Yumi, Alexandr, William, and Miranda walked inside the McDonalds and got a seat/

"I'll order" said Alexandr

/Alexandr got up and walked to the counter/

"So how are you two?" asked Yumi

"We're doing great, how's you and Ulrich?" asked Miranda

"Great, and we're getting along a lot better than we did last year" said Yumi

"What happened last year?" asked William

"You don't want to know" said Miranda

/Alexandr walked back with two trays that had hashbrowns, sausage biscuits, pancakes, syrup, butter, ketchup packets, plastic forks and knifes, and a few coffees on them. He set them down on the table and got a kiss on the cheek from Miranda/

"God I could eat a horse" said William

"I can honestly eat more than Odd right now" said Miranda

/Everyone started eating/

/AT THE HERMITAGE/

/Everyone was watching Doctor Who when Dylan and Rebecca walked in/

"Hey guys" said Rebecca

"What are you two doing here?" asked Chase

"We were awake and decided we might as well come here" said Dylan

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" asked Jeremie

"Nope" said Dylan and Rebecca

"Where's everyone else anyway?" asked Ulrich

"They went out to eat in town" said Rebecca

"So what's going on here?" asked Dylan

"Odd broke in" said Aelita

"Say what now?" asked Dylan

"He was hungry so he broke in and I nearly shot him, repeatedly" said Chase

/Odd grinned and held up a chicken leg/

"You and your stomach Odd" said Rebecca

"Yeah" said Odd

/Dylan and Rebecca sat next to Chase and Jennifer/

"So you're watching Doctor Who again?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, but Ulrich said he doesn't like it" said Chase

"WHAT?!" asked Rebecca and Dylan

"Oh come on, not you guys too!" said Ulrich

"You got to get with the times, I've been a Doctor fan since the movie came out back in the 90's" said Chase

"That long ago?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, you have no idea how happy we were when we heard the series was getting rebooted" said Dylan

"I bet" said Aelita

"So what's a sonic screwdriver?" asked Ulrich

"Its uh- never mind, just watch the show and you'll understand" said Chase

/Ulrich shrugged and turned to face the TV/

/IN AMIENS/

/The group sat on their chairs looking at the trays that were both empty/

"I, am, so, full" said Miranda

"Same here" said Alexandr

"You guys want to go back to Kadic now?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, or we can see how they're doing at the Hermitage" said William

"How who's doing?" asked Miranda

"Rebecca texted me and said that they are all watching Doctor Who in the living room" said William

/Miranda stood up along with Alexandr/

"If it involves Doctor Who, then I'm going" said Alexandr

"Um, I never really got into that show" said Yumi

"You never got into Doctor Who?" asked William

"No, what's it about?" asked Yumi

"Yeah you're coming with us" said Alexandr

/Yumi shrugged and got up, she followed everyone to the counter to pay and then followed everyone out the door/

/AT THE HERMITAGE/

"So, you write fanfiction?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah" said Odd

"Why?" asked Dylan

"I dunno, I just like it" said Odd

"But why fanfiction? I can think of at least six other things better than fanfiction" said Chase

"Like?" asked Odd

"Coin collecting, gun collecting, shooting-" said Dylan

"Assassinating dictators, staging coups, and helping invasions" said Chase

/Everyone looked at Chase and Dylan with wide eyes/

"You two are scary" said Odd

"I know" said Chase

"Is anything normal in your lives?" asked Aelita

"No" said Chase and Dylan

"That's what I thought" said Aelita

/Yumi, Miranda, William, and Alexandr walked through the door/

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Yumi

"We couldn't sleep either" said Jeremie

"Could this be XANA?" asked Miranda

"Doubt it, I guess we're all just having a rough night" said Jeremie

"I guess so" said William

/William, Yumi, Alexandr, and Miranda sat on the floor in front of the sofa when they saw Riley sleeping in a corner on a dog bed/

"Aw" said Rebecca

"He's been sleeping with all of this noise?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, it surprises me" said Chase

"So what were you all talking about before we got here?" asked Alexandr

"Odd's fanfiction" said Aelita

"He writes fanfiction? When did that start?" asked Alexandr

"Since before Lyoko, I've done it for a long time" said Odd

"What's so good about fanfiction?" asked Miranda

"I dunno, I just think its interesting" said Odd

"Huh, what's an OC?" asked Jennifer

"Its a fictional character that is added to a story along with the main characters" said Odd

"But all characters are fictional right?" asked Chase

"Yeah, but an OC is an extra character that you invent to be in the story" said Odd

"So... You put extra characters that you make into the story?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah" said Odd

"I think I understand, but I would rather just sit here and either look at my gun or watch Doctor Who" said Chase

"While drinking Mountain Dew" said Dylan

"Yeah, what Dylan said" said Chase

"Wait, why did you call us OC's a while ago?" asked Alexandr

"Well you guys just appeared out of thin air kind of like an OC, so I might as well have called you guys it" said Odd

"Um, I guess that makes since, I think" said Jennifer

"I'm as confused as you are Jenny" said Chase

"You're watching Doctor Who?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, do you watch it?" asked Jeremie

"Well um, no I don't" said Yumi

"No problem, we're forcing Ulrich to watch some episodes so I guess there's room for you" said Aelita

/Yumi looked a little confused as she slid next to Ulrich/

"What episode is this?" asked Yumi

"The Power of Three" said Dylan

"The one where The Doctor stays with Amy and Rory?" asked Alexandr

"Yep" said Chase

"This is one of my favorites" said Jennifer

"Yeah, same here" said Chase

/Everyone looked at the TV screen, and after a few hours everyone but Chase and Aelita said goodbye and went back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
